DANGEROUS LOVER
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Renesmee Cullen necesita desesperadamente un huésped, ya que la reciente muerte de su hermana menor la ha dejado con grandes deudas médicas. Entonces llega un extraño alto a su tienda, observándola con especial intensidad. Aunque Jacob Black parece peligroso y despierta sentimientos oscuros, el blando corazón de Renesmee se apiada cuando ve sus mugrientas ropas. - Adaptación.
1. PRÓLOGO

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

_Renesmee Cullen necesita desesperadamente un huésped, ya que la reciente muerte de su hermana menor la ha dejado con grandes deudas médicas. Entonces llega un extraño alto a su tienda, observándola con especial intensidad. Aunque Jacob Black parece peligroso y despierta sentimientos oscuros, el blando corazón de Renesmee se apiada cuando ve sus mugrientas ropas. La suerte de Jacob está por los suelos y ella sabe lo que se siente.._  
_Lo que Renesmee no sabe es que Jacob tiene 21 millones de dólares en diamantes de sangre robado de un operativo contra traficantes en África, o que Jacob ha pasado los últimos 12 años soñando con ella.  
_

**PRÓLOGO**

_Summerville, Washington_  
_Refugio de San Judas para personas sin hogar_  
_Nochebuena_

Necesitaba a Renesmee como necesitaba la luz y el aire. Más.  
El muchacho demacrado, vestido con harapos, pasó junto al cuerpo de su padre tendido desmadejadamente sobre el suelo helado del refugio.  
Su padre había estado muriéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, la mayor parte de su vida. Siempre había habido en él algo por lo que no quería vivir. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a su padre limpio y sobrio. No tenía madre. Durante toda su vida siempre habían sido dos, padre e hijo, que iban a la deriva, de refugio en refugio, quedándose hasta que era eran expulsados.  
Se detuvo durante un momento mirando hacia abajo, a su único pariente en este mundo muerto en un charco de vómito y mierda. Nadie había visto el cadáver de su padre todavía. Nadie reparó en ellos alguna vez, ni siquiera miraban en su dirección si podían evitarlo. Incluso otras almas perdidas, sin esperanza en el refugio, reconocían a alguien mucho peor y entonces, los evitaban.  
Miró a su alrededor, a los rostros que los soslayaban con los ojos fijos en el suelo.  
A nadie le importaba que el borracho no se levantara nunca más. A nadie le importaba lo que le pasara a su hijo.  
No había nada para el chico aquí. Nada.  
Tenía que llegar hasta Renesmee.  
Tenía que actuar con rapidez antes de que descubrieran que su padre había muerto. Si encontraban el cuerpo allí, la policía y los trabajadores sociales vendrían por él. Tenía dieciocho años, pero no podía probarlo. Y sabía lo suficiente acerca del modo en que funcionaban las cosas como para deducir que lo pondrían bajo tutela del estado. Lo encerrarían en algún orfanato parecido a una prisión.  
No. De ninguna manera. Prefería morir.  
El muchacho se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían fuera del refugio, a la gélida tarde fangosa.  
Una anciana levantó la vista al pasar; los ojos nublados parpadearon con el reconocimiento. Sue. La vieja Sue, sin dientes. Ella no se había perdido en el alcohol como su padre. Estaba perdida en las profundidades del humo de su propia mente.  
—Jake, ¿chocolate, chocolate?—. Cacareó y se rió con sus labios arrugados, parecidos a la goma. Él compartió una vez una barra de chocolate que Renesmee le había traído y Sue, desde entonces, lo buscaba por los dulces.  
Allí era conocido como Jake. En el último refugio, Portland, ¿fue ahí?, su padre lo había llamado Dick, después de que el director del refugio les diera espacio en el piso húmedo durante algún tiempo, no siempre. No lo suficiente.  
Tarde o temprano, los protectores se enfermaban, hartos de la rabia de borracho de su padre y encontraban una razón para echarlos.  
La manos de Sue, con sus uñas largas, negras, desiguales, se aferraron a él. Jake se detuvo y las sostuvo durante un momento.  
—No hay chocolate, Sue—, dijo suavemente.  
Como una niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jake se inclinó para darle un beso en su arrugada y sucia mejilla y luego se precipitó por las escaleras, saliendo al aire libre.  
No había dudas de que se dirigía hacia la calle Morrison. Sabía exactamente dónde iba. Hacia Masen. Hacia Renesmee.  
La única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que se preocupaba por él. La única persona que lo trataba como un ser humano y no como un animal medio salvaje, que olía a ropa sucia y comida podrida.  
Jake no había probado bocado en dos días y tenía solamente una chaqueta de algodón demasiado corta, para mantener a su cuerpo alejado del frío. Sus muñecas grandes y huesudas sobresalían de las mangas y tuvo que mantener sus manos bajo las axilas para retener algo de calor.  
No importaba. Había estado helado y hambriento antes.  
Lo único cálido que quería en este momento era la sonrisa de Renesmee.  
Al igual que la flecha de una brújula hacia la estrella polar, se inclinó contra el viento para caminar los dos kilómetros y medio hasta Masen.  
Nadie lo miró mientras caminaba. Era invisible, una figura solitaria, alta, vestida con harapos.  
No le molestaba. Siempre había sido invisible. Ser invisible lo había ayudado a sobrevivir.  
El tiempo empeoró. El viento sopló e hizo volar agujas de hielo directamente a sus ojos hasta que los tuvo que entrecerrar en ranuras.  
No importaba. Tenía un excelente sentido de lo orientación y podía hacer el camino hasta Masen con los ojos vendados.  
Con la cabeza hacia abajo y los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo conservando el poco calor que había sido capaz de absorber en el refugio, Jake dejó atrás y a la izquierda, poco a poco, los oscuros edificios de la parte sombría de la ciudad donde estaba el refugio. Pronto los caminos se convirtieron en avenidas pobladas de árboles. Los antiguos edificios de ladrillo dieron paso a edificios elegantes, modernos, de acero y cristal.  
No pasaba ningún coche, el tiempo era demasiado malo para ello. No había nadie en las calles. Bajo sus pies crujía el hielo acumulado.  
Casi estaba allí. Las casas eran grandes, en esta parte rica de la ciudad. Grandes y bien construidas, con césped en pendiente, ahora cubierto de hielo y nieve.  
Por lo general, cuando caminaba por la calle se apartaba del centro comercial haciéndose invisible como siempre. Alguien como él en este lugar de gente rica y poderosa sería inmediatamente detenido por la policía, siempre tomaba las calles alejadas durante un día común. Pero hoy las normalmente concurridas estaban desiertas y él andaba visible por las amplias aceras.  
Casi siempre le llevaba media hora llegar a pie hasta Masen, pero hoy las aceras resbaladizas y el duro viento le arrastraban. Una hora después de salir del refugio, seguía caminando. Era fuerte, pero el hambre y el frío comenzaron a desgastarlo. Sus pies, en los zapatos agrietados estaban entumecidos.  
La música sonó tan ligeramente que al principio se preguntó si estaba alucinando por el frío y el hambre. Notas que flotaban en el aire, como arrastradas por la nieve.  
Dobló en una esquina y allí estaba Masen. La casa de Renesmee. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando surgió de la niebla fangosa. Siempre le palpitaba cuando venía aquí, al igual que le palpitaba siempre que ella estaba cerca.  
Generalmente entraba por la puerta trasera, cuando sus padres estaban en el trabajo y Renesmee y su hermana en la escuela. La criada se marchaba y a partir del mediodía hasta la una la casa era suya para explorar. Podía entrar y salir como un fantasma. La cerradura de la puerta trasera era débil y había estado abriendo cerrojos, desde que tenía cinco años.  
Vagaría de una habitación a otra, absorbiendo la rica atmósfera, el aroma de la casa de Renesmee.  
El refugio raras veces tenía agua caliente pero, de todos modos, siempre que podía procuraba lavarse cada vez que se dirigía hacia Masen. El hedor del refugio no tenía lugar en la casa de Renesmee.  
Masen estaba mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez pudiera esperar tener, pero no había ningún celo, ninguna envidia mientras tocaba los lomos de los miles de libros de la biblioteca, andaba por armarios perfumados llenos de ropa nueva, abría la enorme nevera para ver las frutas y verduras frescas.  
La familia de Renesmee era rica de una manera que no podía comprender, como si ellos pertenecieran a una especie diferente que viviesen en otro planeta.  
Para él era simplemente el mundo de Renesmee. Y vivir en él durante una hora al día era como tocar el cielo.  
Hoy nadie podía verlo acercarse en la tormenta. Caminó hacia la entrada sintiendo la grava en las delgadas suelas de sus zapatos. La nieve se intensificó, el viento azotaba partículas dolorosas de hielo a través del aire. Jake sabía cómo moverse silenciosamente, furtivamente cuando tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era necesario ahora. No había nadie para verlo o escucharlo, mientras crujía el camino hacia la ventana.  
La música era más fuerte ahora, surgía de un resplandor amarillo. Cuando llegó hasta el final de la calzada, Jake se dio cuenta que el brillo amarillo procedía del gran ventanal de la sala de estar y la música procedía de alguien que estaba tocando el piano.  
Conocía la sala de estar, así como todas las habitaciones de la gran mansión. Había vagado por todas ellas, durante horas. Sabía que la enorme sala siempre olía un poco a humo de leña de la gran chimenea. Sabía que los sillones eran profundos y cómodos y las alfombras suaves y espesas.  
Se dirigió directamente hacia la ventana. La nieve ya se le había metido dentro de sus zapatos. Nadie podía verlo, ni oírlo.  
Era alto y podía asomarse por sobre el alféizar sin tener que ponerse de puntillas. La luz había desaparecido del cielo y sabía que nadie en la habitación podría ver el exterior.  
El salón parecía como algo salido de un cuadro. Cientos de velas parpadeaban en todas partes, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, sobre todas las mesas. La mesa del centro contenía los restos de un banquete, la mitad de un jamón en una tabla de cortar, una enorme barra de pan, un gran plato de quesos, varias tartas y bizcochos. Una tetera, tazas, vasos, una botella abierta de vino, otra de whisky.  
La boca se le hizo agua. No había comido durante dos días. Su estómago vacío le dolió. Casi podía oler la comida desde la ventana.  
Entonces, la mesa desapareció completamente de su mente.  
Una hermosa voz resonó, clara y pura, cantando un villancico de Navidad que él había oído en un centro comercial una vez mientras ayudaba a su padre a mendigar. Algo sobre un joven pastor.  
Era la voz de Renesmee. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.  
Una ráfaga de viento gélido golpeó en el jardín, rastrillando su cara con aguanieve. Ni siquiera lo sintió cuando llegó hasta su cabeza por encima del alféizar de la ventana.  
¡Allí estaba ella! Como siempre, su aliento quedó atrapado cuando la vio.  
Era tan hermosa que a veces le dolía mirarla. Cuando lo visitó en el refugio, se había negado a mirarla durante los primeros minutos. Era como mirar al sol.  
La miraba con avidez, grabándola cada segundo en su memoria. Se acordaba de cada palabra que había dicho alguna vez, recordaba cada prenda de ropa que le había visto llevar.  
Ella estaba al piano, tocando. Nunca, en realidad, había visto a nadie tocar uno y parecía a algo mágico. Sus dedos se movían con gracia sobre las teclas blancas y negras, mientras la música se derramaba como aguan en un torrente. Su cabeza se llenó con esa maravilla.  
Estaba de perfil. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, una leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si ella y la música compartieran algo secreto. Cantaba otra canción que él reconoció.  
"Noche de paz". Su voz se elevó, pura y luminosa.  
El piano era negro y alto, alumbrado con velas alojadas en candelabros de cobre brillante a lo largo de los lados.  
A pesar de que todo el salón estaba alumbrado con velas, Renesmee brillaba con más intensidad que cualquiera de ellas. Estaba iluminada con luz, su pálida piel brillante con la luz de las velas, mientras cantaba y tocaba el piano.  
La canción llegó al final y sus manos se dejaron caer en el regazo. Alzó la vista sonriendo ante los aplausos y a continuación comenzó otro villancico, levantando su voz alta y pura.  
Toda la familia estaba allí. El Señor Cullen, un pez gordo en los negocios, alto, castaño, parecía el rey del mundo. La señora Cullen, increíblemente bella y elegante. Carlie, la hermana de siete años de Renesmee. Había otra persona en la habitación, un hombre joven y guapo. Estaba vestido elegantemente, su pelo rubio oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Sus dedos golpeaban la parte superior del piano al compás del villancico. Cuando Renesmee dejó de tocar, él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca.  
Los padres de Renesmee se echaron a reír y Carlie dio un salto mortal sobre la gran alfombra.  
Renesmee sonrió al joven guapo y le dijo algo que lo hizo reír.  
Él se inclinó para besar su pelo.  
Jake miró con el corazón detenido.  
Era el novio de Renesmee. Por supuesto. Compartían el mismo aire de privilegiados.  
Guapo, rico, educado. Pertenecían a la misma especie. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, estaba claro.  
Su corazón se desaceleró en el pecho. Por primera vez sintió el peligro del frío. Sintió que unos dedos helados se alzaban hasta él para arrastrarlo hasta donde su padre había ido.  
Tal vez debía dejarse llevar.  
No había nada aquí para él, en esta hermosa habitación iluminada con velas. Nunca sería una parte de este mundo. Él pertenecía al frío y la oscuridad.  
Jake se dejó caer sobre los talones, alejándose lentamente de la casa hacia atrás de la luz de la ventana perdiéndose en el aguanieve y la niebla. Temblaba de frío mientras caminaba de regreso por el camino de entrada, la nieve húmeda se metía por los agujeros de sus zapatos empapando sus pies.  
Media hora más tarde, llegó a la unión interestatal y se paró tambaleándose sobre sus pies.  
El ser humano en él quería hundirse en el suelo, enroscarse en una pelota, y esperar que la desesperación y la muerte se lo llevaran, como se habían llevado a su padre. No tomaría mucho tiempo.  
Pero el animal en él era fuerte y quería vivir con ferocidad.  
A la derecha, la carretera se extendía hacia el norte, hasta Canadá. A la izquierda, se dirigía al sur.  
Si se dirigía al norte iba a morir. Era tan simple como eso.  
Girando a la izquierda, Jake caminó arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja, contra el viento helado.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Summerville, Washington_  
_Nochebuena_  
_Doce años más tarde…_

Ella estaba aquí.  
Podía sentirla, olerla.  
Al entrar en la pequeña librería con la campana pasada de moda sobre la puerta, el hombre ahora conocido como Jacob Black sabía que la había encontrado.  
Estaba agotado después de haber viajado durante cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas en piragua desde Obuja hasta Freetown; vía Air Afrique desde el aeropuerto de Lungi a París, con Air France desde París hasta Atlanta, desde Atlanta a Seattle, y luego por un puente de un raquítico charco que él mismo podría haber volado mejor, hasta Summerville.  
Incluso a pesar de su agotamiento, sin embargo, sus sentidos estaban alerta. Doce años más tarde, aún podía reconocer su toque. Las velas en el alféizar de la ventana, la suave música de arpa sonando ligeramente en el fondo, un olor a canela, vainilla, rosas y a ella. Inconfundible. Inolvidable.  
Viniendo desde el aeropuerto, las noticias de que ella todavía estaba en Summerville, y sorprendentemente todavía sola, le habían impresionado. No esperaba eso. No había esperado nada más que dificultades y frustración al rastrearla.  
Ahora, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.  
La muerte del coronel Ephraim Black lo había liberado de los lazos de lealtad y amor. Al día siguiente, después de la muerte del coronel, Jacob había vendido ENP Seguridad y había volado a Sierra Leona para hacerse cargo de la última de sus responsabilidades con el hombre que se había convertido en un padre para él.  
Eso había costado disparos y el derramamiento de sangre, dolor y violencia, pero había procurado hacer lo que le había pedido su padre en la confusión de su lecho de muerte. Jacob había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, salvar la reputación de su padre, castigar a los hijos de puta que habían montado una operación de criminales y, por fin, estaba libre de toda responsabilidad por primera vez en doce años.  
Su vida como Ranger y su deber para con el Coronel y su empresa, lo habían mantenido ocupado. Mientras el Coronel estaba vivo, Jacob había tratado de mantener a Renesmee apartada de su cabeza y había acertado en todo, excepto por la noche. Ella tenía su vida, donde quiera que estuviese y él tenía al Coronel para servir. Pero después de dejar a Riley Biers, era libre. Había mirado a su alrededor y había volado tan rápido como la aviación moderna le podía permitir desde África a Summerville.  
Era una locura, sabía que era una locura venir hasta aquí en su busca, doce años después. ¿Por qué permanecía Renesmee en Summerville? Ella era hermosa, con talento, inteligente, rica. Terminaría como todas las mujeres hermosas, inteligentes, con talento y ricas, en una gran ciudad en la costa. Tal vez incluso en el extranjero.  
Y de ninguna manera podía estar sola, no alguien como Renesmee. Estaría casada y con niños. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio la secuestraría inmediatamente y la mantendría embarazada para asegurarse de que ella se quedaba.  
No se hacía ilusiones. Renesmee no era para él. Probablemente era una mujer feliz y realizada, con una familia a su cargo. Jacob sabía que nunca tendría una familia, no estaba en su destino.  
Iba a mantenerse fuera de la vida de Renesmee porque no tenía lugar para él.  
Pero Jacob tenía que verla. Necesitaba verla, como necesitaba respirar. Solo una vez más antes de iniciar la siguiente etapa de su vida, independientemente de lo que fuese. Había cerrado la puerta a la Seguridad ENP cuando había enterrado a su padre. La empresa se había ido, la casa fue vendida. Todo lo que necesitaba era la bolsa de lona y su maleta. Estaba listo para pasar página, justo después de mirarla una última vez.  
Así, había ido hasta allí para comenzar la búsqueda, en el último lugar en el que había estado hasta convertirse en Jacob Black, en el último lugar en el que había visto a Renesmee. Su familia estaba establecida allí, estaba obligado a ir para buscarla.  
No le importaba a dónde se había ido, si estaba todavía en los . o se había mudado a la luna. Él era un rastreador excelente, el mejor que había. La encontraría, tarde o temprano; sin embargo, no le llevó mucho tiempo. Tenía el resto de su vida para hacerlo y ciertamente el dinero no era un problema.  
Sólo una mirada y desaparecería para siempre.  
Al fin, no tuvo que buscarla aunque, el taxista del aeropuerto sabía dónde estaba.  
Aquí. Aquí mismo, donde había estado todo este tiempo. En Summerville. Sola.  
Jacob había estado pensando en registrarse en un hotel, ducharse, tomar una comida agradable en un restaurante y luego dormir durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Había estado en un tiroteo y había viajado durante dos días sin parar. Estaba agotado.  
Era la víspera de Navidad. Todo estaría cerrado el día de Navidad y al siguiente, domingo.  
El lunes tenía previsto iniciar su búsqueda de Renesmee.  
Pero entonces el taxista dijo que Renesmee Cullen, su Renesmee Cullen, todavía estaba en Summerville y regentaba una pequeña librería, así que no había duda hacia dónde se dirigiría.  
Directamente hacia ella.  
Unos pasos rápidos y ligeros sobre el suelo de madera y mierda, antes de que él estuviera listo, allí estaba ella.  
—¡Oh! —Renesmee Cullen se paró de repente, la sonrisa de bienvenida muriendo en su cara cuando lo vio—. ¡Eh Hola!  
Él sabía lo que ella veía.  
Veía a un hombre alto, un hombre musculoso con el pelo negro y largo recogido hacia atrás sin cuidado, mal vestido con ropa barata, sucia, arrugada. No se había duchado ni afeitado en tres días, y sabía que las líneas de agotamiento surcaban su cara sin afeitar.  
Él sabía lo que ella sentía también.  
Miedo.  
Estaba sola con él. Tenía un oído excepcionalmente agudo y no oyó ningún sonido de otros humanos en la pequeña tienda. La tormenta de hielo y granizo en el exterior era tan fuerte que las calles fuera estaban desiertas también.  
Si él resultase ser violento, no habría nadie que oyese sus gritos de socorro.  
No había nada que pudiese hacer respecto a su aspecto peligroso. La verdad era que era cada centímetro de peligroso como parecía.  
Aunque Renesmee posiblemente no pudiese ver la Golck en la pistolera del hombro, o la 22 tácticamente colocada en la funda de su tobillo, un hombre armado se movía de forma diferente que uno que no lo estaba.  
Había matado a cuatro hombres hacía dos días y dos continentes atrás. En algún nivel de su subconsciente, ella lo había captado.  
Estaba muy quieta, con las ventanas de la nariz ligeramente abiertas, instintivamente recogiendo oxígeno en el caso de que tuviese que necesitarlo. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía.  
Él era un experto en presas humanas y en cómo reaccionar ante el peligro.  
En primer lugar, calmar sus temores.  
Se quedó completamente quieto, mirándola atentamente. Prefería arrancarse su propia garganta antes que infringirle ningún daño, pero esto ella no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sola con un hombre grande y potencialmente violento.  
—Buenas noches—. Mantuvo su voz baja y sin inflexión. Calmado. Su lenguaje corporal absolutamente sin amenazas, moviendo sólo sus pulmones para respirar. Sin sonreír, sin fruncir el ceño.  
Era la única manera que podía tranquilizarla. Las palabras no lo harían. La calma. Si él fuera un chiflado, no podría quedarse tan quieto. Las mentes agitadas hacen cuerpos agitados.  
Funcionó. Ella se relajó un poco, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.  
No podía devolverle la sonrisa. Por un segundo, no podía respirar.  
Cristo, era tan jodidamente hermosa. De algún modo se había convertido en mucho más hermosa que en su memoria. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?  
Delgada pero con curvas. No era alta, sin embargo tenía largas piernas. Su pelo era el más rico color que alguna vez hubiese visto, una mezcla salvaje de tonos rojizos y dorados, con vetas color champán atravesándolo. Su color era tan vívido que sus ojos gravitaron de forma natural a su alrededor. Jacob no podía imaginarse mirando a otra mujer, mientras Renesmee estuviese en una habitación.  
Ella retrocedió un poco.  
La estaba mirando fijamente. Peor aún, la estaba asustando.  
—Hace un tiempo terrible—, retumbó él. Su voz era profunda, por lo inusual, pero mantuvo su tono firme y uniformemente bajo.  
Le llevó un enorme esfuerzo, una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca en su dura vida, pero apartó sus ojos de ella. Hambriento como estaba de mirarla, no podía seguir observándola fijamente, o creería que era un monstruo.  
Miró a su alrededor, a lo que había creado.  
Era una librería bonita, con un techo alto con vigas y suelo de madera con lo que parecían alfombras caras repartidas por todas partes, estanterías y mesas de pino con best-sellers sobre ellas. La música de arpa había dado paso a un coro de voces de mujeres cantando madrigales a capela. Por encima del perfume de su jabón, su champú y el aroma de rosas que atormentaban sus noches, podía oler el popurrí de resina y cera de vela desde el pequeño árbol de Navidad decorado con libros en miniatura, que se encontraba en una esquina, de pie en una gran maceta de cerámica roja.  
Toda la tienda era cálida y acogedora, un placer para los sentidos.  
Jacob tenía una buena visión periférica y siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que ella se relajó visiblemente. Se dio la vuelta hacia Renesmee.  
—Una librería muy agradable. Mis felicitaciones—. Sus labios se convirtieron en una leve sonrisa.  
—Gracias. Por lo general no está tan desierta. Esperaba a todos los perezosos con las compras de última hora, pero el tiempo ha mantenido a todo el mundo en casa.  
Jacob trató de no objetar con el ceño y una mirada de desaprobación ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Jesús, la última cosa que debería hacer cuando estaba sola con un hombre era advertirle acerca de lo solos que estaban.  
Siempre había sido así, demasiado confiada.  
Una vez, en el refugio, el viejo Quil, drogado con Dios sabía qué mierda encontrada en las calles, se acercó furtivamente a ella, cuando ella le sonrió.  
Jacob sabía lo que era Quil cuando estaba volando alto. El hijo de puta asqueroso hubiera puesto sus manos sobre Renesmee si Jacob no lo hubiese parado. Después de que ella se marchara Jacob había empujado a Quil contra la pared, mostrándole el cuchillo de monte que había robado en una tienda y le prometió que si ni tan siquiera respiraba en dirección de Renesmee, alguna vez, podría besar sus pelotas como despedida.  
Jacob había querido decir cada palabra.  
Unas manos delgadas y bonitas sin anillo se abrieron.  
—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Tenemos una buena selección y me puede pedir lo que quiera para encargarlo si no lo tenemos aquí. Tarda aproximadamente una semana en llegar.  
Sonrió. Era una mujer ahora. Un mujer increíblemente hermosa, cuyo rostro mostraba las penas que había sufrido. El taxista charlatán le había contado todo acerca de Renesmee y la caída de los Cullen. Jacob había oído todo sobre el accidente de coche que había matado a sus padres e hirió a su hermana pequeña. El descubrimiento a la muerte de que el Sr. Cullen fue que había estado haciendo malas inversiones, que no había dinero para cubrir las facturas del hospital, apenas lo suficiente para pagar el doble entierro. Y después pasó seis años cuidando a una hermana inválida, para perderlo hacía dos meses, dejándola aún con más deudas.  
Todo eso se mostraba en su rostro. Débiles líneas surcando sus ojos, a pesar de que todavía conservaban ese inquietante color chocolate. Había adelgazado más. La joven Renesmee había tenido un rostro hermoso, con una sonrisa abierta, perpetuamente soleada. Esta Renesmee mostraba tristeza y serenidad, el sol se había ido.  
Y sin embargo, Jacob todavía podía ver a la joven Renesmee, su corazón, la chica encantadora y amable que había trabado amistad con un paria, dentro de la hermosa mujer que había conocido el dolor y la angustia.  
La muchacha joven había atormentado sus días y sus noches. La mujer frente a él casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.  
Cristo, él estaba mirándola otra vez, perdido. Ella había dicho algo, algo acerca de los libros. Él no quería libros.  
—La señal—, le dijo él.  
—¿Perdón?—. Ella enganchó un mechón de pelo brillante de color rojo dorado tras su pequeña oreja. Le había visto hacerlo cientos de veces.  
—Tiene un letrero en la parte delantera de la tienda. SE ALQUILAN HABITACIONES. ¿Todavía tiene una habitación disponible?  
Había sido el taxista bocazas el que le había dicho que Renesmee alquilaba habitaciones a huéspedes para aumentar sus ingresos en la librería.  
Lo miró durante un largo momento, claramente evaluándolo. No podía encogerse, ni tampoco tomar una ducha, afeitarse ni cambiarse de ropa. Todo lo que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil y mantener una expresión neutra. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para convencerla sin no confiaba en él los suficiente si no lo quería en su casa. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.  
Y tener esperanza.  
Por último, Renesmee suspiró.  
—Sí, como es el caso, mi huésped acaba de marcharse, así que tengo una habitación. Pero vayamos a discutirlo sentándonos, ¿quiere? Puede dejar eso detrás de mi escritorio si lo desea.  
"Eso", eran su vieja bolsa de lona con la antigua marca y una cerradura nueva como equipaje, además de una maleta. No las dejaría de ninguna manera fuera de su vista.  
—Gracias, los dejaré junto a mí para que nadie tropiece con ellos—, dijo casualmente, levantando la bolsa de lona sobre su hombro y tomando la maleta.  
Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para caminar entre las hileras de libros hasta la esquina trasera de la tienda, donde había creado una pequeña sala de estar.  
A pesar de que estaba más delgada que cuando era un niña, tenía también más curvas. Ella tenía una cintura diminuta que pedía ser acariciada por sus manos y un redondeado culo perfecto. Tuvo que trabajar duro para mantener los ojos fuera de esa vista, en caso de que se diera la vuelta y lo encontrara comiéndosela con los ojos. Esto haría que le diera una patada en el culo, JR. (Jodidamente rápido)  
Jacob reconoció un sofá y dos pequeñas butacas que habían estado alguna vez en el estudio de su padre. Estaban viejos y desgastados, pero todavía parecían cómodos. Jacob puso su bolsa detrás de unos de los pequeños sillones y se sentó con la esperanza de que aguantara su peso. No estaba hecho para muebles antiguos y delicados, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. La butaca podía ser lamentable, pero era de buena calidad.  
—¿Quiere quitarse la chaqueta, señor?—. Renesmee le ofreció una mano.  
—Black. Jacob Black. Y no, gracias, aún siento un poco de frío.  
—Me lo imagino—, murmuró ella, retirando su mano.  
Jesús, no podía quitarse la chaqueta. Por reflejos y porque odiaba estar desarmado, había cogido su bolsa de la cinta transportadora y se metió en los servicios de caballeros más cercano para deslizar su Glock en la funda de su hombro. Y luego se había olvidado completamente de ello. No había tenido ni idea de que una hora después de aterrizaje, estaría sentado con Renesmee y que querría llevarse su chaqueta.  
Jacob era muy bueno con la planificación estratégica. Había nacido con ello. Entonces el Coronel Black lo había tomado y lo había refinado. Jacob había sido un agente excepcional, siempre capaz de pensar varios movimientos por adelantado.  
El hecho de no haber pensado en ocultar sus armas antes de entrar en la librería, donde se podía esperar que debiera quitarse la chaqueta, estaba fuera de su radar personal. Ese era exactamente la clase de error que podría haber conseguido matarlo en su trabajo.  
Pero incluso sin el arma, no podía quitarse la chaqueta. De ninguna manera. Además de su arma tenía una erección. Una grande y larga erección que parecía un club entre sus piernas, y los pantalones eran lo suficientemente flojos como para demostrarlo.  
Al caminar detrás de Renesmee, mirando el balanceo de sus caderas y la forma en que su pelo risado rebotaba entre sus hombros, olfateando el aire en su estela, cada hormona de su cuerpo se había despertado y olido a rosas. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había dirigido directamente a su pene.  
Bien, esto sería una garantía para mantenerlo fuera de su lista de huéspedes posibles. Ninguna mujer en el mundo estaría de acuerdo en tener a un hombre en casa que se ponía duro con solo mirarla.  
Eso era algo insano.  
El cuerpo de Jacob estaba al mando. Obedecía sus órdenes, siempre. Si tenía que estar sin alimento, ni bebida, ni sueño su cuerpo obedecía. Los extremos de calor y frío no le molestaban. El sexo nunca era un problema.  
Cuando quería follar, conseguía una erección, y cuando no quería, su polla se mantenía hacia abajo, entre sus piernas.  
Pero al ver el paseo lleno de gracia de Renesmee en la parte trasera de la tienda, el balanceo de sus caderas, se puso enormemente duro con cada paso que daba.  
Todo lo que había querido era un atisbo de ella. Pensar en vivir con ella en Masen, una hora antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto era algo que ni siquiera se la había pasado por la cabeza. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, tal vez a cinco o diez minutos de distancia de la realidad de vivir con Renesmee, en Masen y estaba a punto de echarlo a volar. No podía pensar en nada más propenso a descalificarse a sí mismo como huésped potencial que dejar volar la polla en su cara.  
Ella era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía irrumpir en su mente y su polla de esa manera. Nada se interponía en su camino. Ciertamente, no el sexo. El sexo era divertido y a veces necesario para desahogarse, pero no era algo que permitiese interferir nunca en su vida.  
Jacob se enfocaba intensamente en un misión concreta. Se concentraba en la misión, independientemente de lo que fuese, y se excluía de todo lo demás. La misión ahora era mudarse a casa de Renesmee, y no debería permitir que nada nublase su mente, por no hablar de endurecer su polla.  
La erección de mierda lo sobresaltó. No era la forma en que trabajaba. Tenía el control, siempre.  
Sin embargo, ahora no. Todos los pensamientos huyeron de su mente mientras caminaba detrás de Renesmee. Llevaba zapatos puntiagudos de tacones altos, zapatos imposibles para la tarde fangosa, pero perfectos para resaltar sus largas y delgadas pantorrillas y sus delicados tobillos. Hacían un ligero silbido, rítmico a medida que ella caminaba y había sentido los impulsos del mismo a través de su piel. El ritmo de sus tacones golpeando la madera igualó exactamente a su ritmo cardíaco, el aleteo de una pequeña blusa de seda al andar haciéndose eco de la agitación de su sangre ondulando a través de sus venas.  
—Aquí—, le dijo ella, y al mirar a su alrededor él pensó, sí, aquí. Genial.  
En el sofá, sobre la alfombra, en el suelo de madera dura. Contra la pared, inclinados contra el mostrador.  
En cualquier lugar, con tal de que pudiese conseguir que ella se quedase allí durante horas.  
Fue solo cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente entre sus cejas castaño - rojizas y dijo:  
—¿Señor Black?—, en un tono ligero, inquisitivo, que Jacob se dio cuenta con una sacudida en su sistema lo que estaba haciendo.  
Jodiéndolo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.  
El nunca la jodía.  
Apretó los dientes y logró decir tranquilo.  
—Gracias— a través de las mandíbulas apretadas y se sentó obligándose a sí mismo a pensar en Sierra Leona, Obuja y Riley Biers. En sangre y traición, la tortura y el grito de las mujeres. En tanta sangre que la tierra se empapaba con ella, corriendo en rojos riachos.  
Mujeres muertas por las bayonetas. Soldados altamente entrenados usando a niños como prácticas de tiro. La niebla roja alrededor del francotirador cuando alcanzaba las cabezas de los niños…  
Esto fue lo que hizo. Las imágenes enfriaron su sangre y enfermaron su corazón. El pene se desinfló hacia abajo.  
Sus dientes estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que no tuviera fragmentos de esmalte saliendo por los oídos.  
Renesmee debió haber presentido algo mal en el aire, porque se sentó con cautela sobre el borde de la butaca, con las rodillas, pantorrillas y los pies alineados, los brazos cruzados con fuerza a través de su estómago, su lenguaje corporal en alerta.  
Inconscientemente lista para levantarse o incluso saltar si él la hacía sentir más incómoda de lo que ya lo estaba.  
Era un hombre que mantenía la calma en el combate, pero al ver el cambio de su lenguaje corporal lo mandó a la mierda. Él le había hecho esto. La hizo sentir nerviosa y en alerta, cuando debió haber hecho todo lo posible para tranquilizarla.  
Tal vez era a causa del agotamiento y la fatiga del vuelo. Nueve zonas horarias, un total de treinta y seis horas en el aire y tal vez seis horas de sueño en total.  
Independientemente de que estuviese atontado, caliente y fuese un gilipollas, tenía que ponerse las pilas rápidamente o lo sacarían de una oreja.  
Se aclaró la garganta.  
—Así que, señora…—. La miró directamente a los ojos, heroicamente, sin permitir que su mirada se escapase hasta sus pechos o piernas, manteniendo su expresión impasible—. Como le he dicho, entiendo que tienen una habitación para alquilar. Busco un lugar para quedarme y una habitación suena bien hasta que encuentre mis pies. ¿Dijo usted que tenía una habitación libre?  
Renesmee aspiró y exhaló. Jacob sabía lo que le estaba diciendo su cabeza: no, de ninguna manera. ¿Estás loca? Por la mirada asustadiza de este tipo podría estar loco.  
Pero Renesmee también pensó con el corazón. Sus ojos cayeron y se fijaron en sus botas. Eran sus botas de combate y estaban viejas, agrietadas y manchadas. Los talones estaban gastados. Un soldado siempre cuidaba de sus pies. En el campo, una ampolla podía infectarse y volver sus pies gangrenosos en veinticuatro horas. Sus botas de combate eran cómodas y resistentes al agua y le habían sido muy útiles. Ni siquiera había pensado en cambiarse los zapatos por otros en mejores condiciones, para hacer su camino de regreso.  
Lo que Renesmee veía era un hombre con ropa usada, rastrojos en la barbilla y botas de combate gastadas. Un hombre que parecía que había estado viajando durante mucho tiempo y su suerte estaba declinando. Podía ver el ablandamiento en sus ojos. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, descruzó sus brazos y se sentó un poco hacia atrás.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco.  
Sí. ¡Oh, mierda, sí! Esto era un trato hecho. Esto iba a salir bien. Bendito sea su corazón blando. Ella le daría una oportunidad. Ahora sólo era cuestión de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las que convencerían a su cabeza a tomar una disposición sobre él, la que ha había resuelto su corazón. Todavía podía joderlo, pero no si prestaba atención en decir las palabras correctas.  
Renesmee se había relajado un poco, pero no estaba sonriendo.  
—Hum, sí. Lo tengo. Tengo dos habitaciones en realidad, una individual y otra doble y ambas están libres. Un huésped se marchó hace dos semanas, y otros dos se fueron hace cuatro días.  
—Entonces estoy de suerte. —Él probó con una pequeña sonrisa—. La tomaré. La doble, me gusta el espacio.  
Ella suspiró y bajó los ojos hasta la uno de sus largos dedos, rosados, estaban jugando con un hilo suelto. Se mordió los labios, luchando claramente con algo. Suspiró, una exhalación luminosa de aliento. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, había tomado una decisión.  
—La habitación doble es espaciosa y confortable, Sr. Black, y es una casa antigua y hermosa alrededor de dos kilómetros desde el centro de la ciudad. El alquiler incluye las comidas y—ella se rió—, le aseguro que soy una cocinera muy buena.  
Oh, Jesús. Renesmee y comida. Jacob casi se cayó de rodillas llorando. No había tomado una comida decente en…mierda. Desde antes de Afganistán.  
Él inclinó la cabeza.  
—Suena maravillosamente, señora. Es exactamente lo que necesito, ya que no soy capaz ni de hervir agua por mí mismo. Voy a…—.  
—Espere—. Ella alzó una mano delgada y respiró, como para reforzarse. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Estas son las buenas noticias. Las malas noticias son que la casa viene con la caldera del infierno, que por desgracia ha estado dejando de funcionar cada dos días, incluso después de haber sido reparada por el fontanero del infierno—. Ella echó un vistazo a la niebla blanca fuera de la ventana. En el repentino silencio podían oír las agujas de hielo chocando contra el cristal. —Y con este tiempo…bueno, digamos que podría sentirse incómodo. Y la luz a veces va y viene, hay algún cable cruzado en algún sitio y nadie lo puede encontrar. Si usted trabaja con un ordenador, será duro y mi último huésped perdió varios archivos importantes. Ya que parezco estar en el modo de confesión, dos peldaños de la escalera están rotos, por lo que si se le olvida y baja por las escaleras de noche por un vaso de leche, tendrá bastantes probabilidades de romperse el cuello—. Soltó el aliento con un silbido, tensa, mirando la reacción de su rostro ante sus palabras. —Así que esto es lo que hay. Y lo entiendo completamente su decide no alquilar la habitación después de todo.  
Fue difícil evitar un resoplido. Jacob había estado esperando durante doce años de mierda para verla otra vez, en realidad creyendo que no pasaría nunca. Había soñado con ello en el frío suelo pedregoso, mientras se sometía a los ejercicios durante una semana de entrenamiento. Lo habían mantenido despierto en la selva de Indonesia, y durante seis largos meses de congelación en el cuartel de invierno de Afganistán.  
¿Y ella pensaba que un poco de frío y algunas luces parpadeando y los peldaños rotos podrían mantenerlo alejado?  
Los perros del infierno no podrían mantenerlo alejado.  
—Estoy acostumbrado a la incomodidad, señora, —dijo él—. Un poco de frío no me molestará, créame. Tengo un ordenador portátil con una buena batería y tendré cuidado con las escaleras. Y soy bastante hábil con mis manos. Permítame ver si puedo hacer algunas reparaciones en la casa para usted.  
—Oh. —Renesmee parpadeó—. Wow. Eso es muy amable de su parte. Es increíblemente útil. Solo puedo esperar que usted sea mejor que Paul, el Idiota, que es como yo llamo al hombre que viene a hurgar alrededor de mi casa y se lleva mi dinero—. Ella tragó saliva, su garganta muy pálida convulsionándose. —Y por supuesto, puede deducir cualquier reparación que haga del alquiler. Insisto.  
Algo apretó con fuerza el pecho de Jacob. Ella claramente necesitaba el dinero. Incluso el taxista sabía que ella necesitaba dinero, probablemente todo Summerville sabía que necesitaba dinero, pero allí estaba, dispuesta a hacerle un descuento en el alquiler por su ayuda. Era literalmente imposible que Renesmee se aprovechase de alguien.  
Independientemente de lo sucedido, independientemente de lo que pasara entre ellos, Jacob se prometió que ella nunca tendría problemas de dinero otra vez durante el resto de su vida.  
—No hay problema, señora—, dijo él con suavidad. —Me gusta trabajar. No estoy acostumbrado a estar inactivo. No me importa hacer las reparaciones, arreglar cosas. Eso me dará algo para ocupar las manos mientras me instalo.  
Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
—¿Estaba usted en el ejército, Sr. Black?  
—Sí, señora. El ejército. Un Ranger, durante siete años. Y mi padre era militar de carrera. Ejército, también. Un coronel retirado. Construyó una empresa de seguridad y cuando dejé el ejército lo ayudé a dirigirlo. Él murió la semana pasada—. Un espasmo de dolor incontrolable cruzó su cara.  
—Oh, yo—, dijo en voz baja, llegando a tocar su mano. El contacto fue breve, destinado a ser consolador, y ardió. Era todo lo que podía hacer para impedir intentar agarrar su mano.  
—Lo siento mucho. Sé perfectamente lo que es perder a un padre. Es increíblemente doloroso. Tiene mis condolencias.  
Él inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.  
Silencio. Tan espeso como una presencia en la sala. El único sonido era el viento sacudiendo el marco de la ventana.  
Jacob había conseguido mantener su polla hacia abajo, pero en el ínterin había ocurrido algo en su garganta. Era apretado y caliente. Una maraña salvaje de emociones luchaba en su pecho, emociones que no se atrevía dejar salir, pero que sentía como cuchillos calientes cortándole dentro. Pena. Lujuria. Dolor. Alegría. Había perdido a su padre y había encontrado a Renesmee.  
Lo miró sin decir nada, como si entendiese lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. Y por último, rompió el silencio.  
—Bueno, señor Black, creo que tengo un nuevo huésped.  
Levantó sus ojos para mirarla y tosió para aflojar su garganta.  
—Supongo que sí, señora. Y por favor, llámeme Jacob.  
—Muy bien, Jacob. Y yo soy Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen—. Jacob casi sonrió. La única vez que se emborrachó fue el día en que el coronel recibió la noticia de que tenía un cáncer de estómago inoperable. Jacob acompañó al Coronel a casa, lo metió en la cama y luego volvió a salir. Esa noche llegó borracho y se despertó dos días más tarde en la cama de alguna fulana con una gran "R" ornamental tatuada en su bíceps derecho.  
Él sabía quién era ella, estaba bien.  
Jacob preguntó, sabiendo que ella lo esperaba.  
—¿Cuánto es el alquiler?  
—Quinientos dólares al mes—, dijo ella con tristeza, mirando sus ojos otra vez. —Sé que parece mucho, pero en realidad…  
Él levantó la mano, con la palma hacia fuera.  
—Eso está bien. Suena razonable. En particular con las comidas, por no mencionar preparadas por una buena cocinera. Ahorraré mucho en restaurantes. Así que, ¿cómo puedo llegar allí?  
Sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a Masen, pero parecería extraño si no preguntase.  
—¿Tiene coche, Sr. Black?  
—No, todavía no. Vine directamente desde el aeropuerto en un taxi. Alquilaré uno el lunes.  
Renesmee se puso de pie y él lo hizo también cogiendo el asa de su bolsa. Estaba muy cerca de ella y retrocedió inmediatamente. Fue una reacción instintiva. Era tan alto que tenía que procurar no hacer sombra sobre la gente. Y en particular, no quería hacer sentir incómoda a Renesmee.  
—Bueno, nadie más entrará hoy, no con este tiempo—. Ella se encogió con tristeza. —Creo que cerraré la tienda. Usted puede venir a casa conmigo, Sr. Black.  
—Gracias, señora. Se lo agradezco.  
—Bien, Jacob, por favor, llámame Renesmee.  
—Renesmee—, dijo, la palabra saliendo de sus labios por primera vez en doce años.  
Ella estaba mirándolo y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.  
Entonces esperó un instante.  
—¿Renesmee? ¿Señora?  
Renesmee se sacudió ligeramente.  
—Si, hum… ¿Por qué no espera en la puerta principal? Necesito apagar el ordenador y cambiarme los zapatos.  
Bajó la mirada hacia sus bonitos zapatos, garantizados para derretirse en la nieve. Jacob también miró hacia abajo.  
Sus pies contrastaban en forma casi chocante, como si pertenecieran a dos especies diferentes, en lugar de dos sexos, Renesmee con sus bonitos, y pequeños puntiagudos tacones de color beige y Jacob con sus enormes y gastadas botas de combate. Sus cabezas se acercaron al mismo tiempo y cerraron sus ojos.  
Jacob agarró la bolsa con fuerza, porque la tentación de extender la mano y tocarla era casi insoportable.  
Nunca la había tocado, ni una sola vez, en todas las oportunidades que visitó el refugio. Había pensado en eso sin parar, pero nunca se había atrevido.  
Renesmee se dirigió a su oficina, detrás de un mostrador hasta la cintura.  
Sus nudillos se apretaron sobre el asa de la bolsa cuando escuchó el sonido de un ordenador apagándose detrás de la pared del cubículo. Su cabeza desapareció mientras se inclinaba para cambiarse los zapatos.  
Renesmee salió llevando unas botas forradas, un gorro de lana y un abrigo acorchado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Incluso tan abrigada, que podría haber pasado por un hombre o un marciano, era tan deseable que le dolía. Miró cómo se dirigía con gracia hacia un panel de la pared para apagar las luces y abrir la puerta.  
Su aliento era tan fuete que incluso se podía oír por encima del rugido del viento.  
Fue como abrir la puerta de entrada a un infierno glacial. El viento se había levantado y aullaba como un alma torturada en lo más profundo del inframundo llevando agujas dolorosas de hielo que picaban la piel.  
Hacía tanto frío que le robó el aliento de los pulmones.  
—¡Oh, Dios mío!—. Retrocediendo como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado, Renesmee dio un paso atrás, directamente a los brazos de Jacob.  
Jacob retrocedió a Renesmee a la parte más lejana de la habitación y luchó contra el viento para controlar la puerta. En realidad, tuvo que poner un poco de fuerza en ello. Se apoyó contra ella, le tendió la mano y puso su voz de orden.  
—Deme las llaves de su coche.  
Sólo esa breve exposición dejó temblando a Renesmee. Le llevó varios intentos abrir el bolso, pero dejó caer un juego de llaves de coche en la palma de su mano parpadeando obedientemente.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Se va a morir de frío ahí fuera. ¿Cuál es su coche y dónde lo ha dejado aparcado? Lo traeré de vuelta y aparcaré enfrente para que no tenga que caminar con este tiempo.  
Renesmee parecía confusa.  
—Un Fiat verde. Está aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina, a la derecha. Pero escuche, no está vestido para la...  
Ella estaba hablando al aire.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_O soy muy afortunada o estoy loca_, pensó Renesmee, temblando en su abrigo.  
Apenas se había expuesto treinta segundos al infierno congelado ahí fuera y se sentía como si hubiera pasado el invierno en una tienda de campaña en el ártico. Sufría el frío hasta en los huesos.  
¿Suerte o locura? ¿Qué era?  
Suerte era un fuerte contendiente, porque necesitaba los quinientos dólares desesperadamente y esto había caído en su regazo desde el cielo un día en que no había esperado encontrar un nuevo huésped. Pagar las facturas médicas de Carlie había requerido pedir un enorme préstamo hipotecando Masen y el dinero de sus huéspedes era esencial. Posiblemente no podría hacer el pago a mediados de enero sin los quinientos del alquiler.  
Hacía cuatro días estuvo afligida, cuando el viejo señor y señora Clearwater habían bajado a desayunar para anunciarle: lo sentimos, cariño, pero nos mudamos. Se suponía que se quedarían hasta mayo, hasta que las obras de renovación de su casa estuvieran terminadas. Pero el Sr. Clearwater había perdido varios capítulos de la biografía de Alexander Hamilton debido a un cortocircuito en algún sitio en la casa y para golpe supremo la Sra. Clearwater había contraído una bronquitis por culpa de las frecuentes averías de la caldera.  
No había ningún dinero en absoluto para pagar a un electricista que comprobara el cableado y encontrara la fuente del cortocircuito, probablemente Renesmee podría volar a la luna más fácilmente que permitirse una caldera nueva.  
Si viviera ochenta años, estaría todavía pagando deudas todo ese tiempo. Hasta el momento, el promedio en su familia en términos de esperanza de vida no era muy alentador.  
A la Sra. Clearwater se le habían saltado las lágrimas ante la idea de irse y eso había obligado a Renesmee tomar todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar. Los Clearwater eran una pareja encantadora y habían estado con ella durante casi un año. Habían sido una compañía agradable y le habían proporcionado una enorme comodidad durante los últimos días de Carlie. Renesmee no sabía cómo podría haber afrontado la casa vacía cuando volvía del hospital. Y después del funeral de Carlie… se estremeció.  
Al principio, los Clearwater a menudo comentaban que ellos nunca podrían convertir su casa remodelada en algo tan hermoso como Masen. Eso fue antes de los archivos perdidos, las constantes duchas heladas y la aparición del hielo hasta en el lavabo del cuarto de baño. Renesmee sabía que el Sr y la Sra. Clearwater eran muy aficionados a su cocina y fue solo la aparición de la bronquitis de la Sra. Clearwater lo que forzó su decisión. Sue Clearwater era frágil y Harry, su marido, tenía miedo de perderla.  
Sin embargo, también él había tenido lágrimas en los ojos al marcharse.  
Encontrar un nuevo huésped en la víspera de Navidad con este tiempo terrible era como un maravilloso milagro.  
Por no mencionar el añadido, no estar sola el día de Navidad. El día que había perdido a sus padres en un horrible accidente de tráfico. El día que Carlie sufrió heridas, a causa de las cuales nunca volvió a caminar que le habían llevado seis años marcados por el dolor antes de morir.  
Así que ésta era la teoría de la suerte.  
Luego, por supuesto, estaba la teoría de la locura que era probablemente la correcta. Ella estaba posiblemente chiflada al aceptar en su casa, a un hombre que parecía tan peligroso como Jacob Black y si esto no era suficiente, entregarle las llaves de su coche media hora después de conocerlo.  
Harry y Sue Clearwater habían sido las personas más seguras sobre la faz de la tierra y dos encantos en los finales de los sesenta cuyos peores vicios eran el doble chocolate helado de dulce de azúcar y una pasión impía por Gilbert & Sullivan. Harry podría recitar las letras de HMS con los ojos cerrados.  
Jacob Black, por el contrario, parecía cualquier cosa, menos una cosa segura. Ella había sentido acelerarse su corazón, cuando estuvieron hablando algo que sonaba ridículo. Sí, parecía más bien miedo. Era de aspecto rudo, alto, con el tipo de músculos que no se pueden conseguir en un gimnasio y un aire de dureza parecida a una roca.  
También era atractivo como el infierno, algo que nunca había encontrado en sus huéspedes.  
Aterrador, pero sexy. Así que podría haber una tercera teoría que añadir a la suerte o locura, una repentina explicación, sobrecarga hormonal.  
Cuando había tocado su brazo brevemente, un escalofrío la había atravesado por su espina dorsal. Había sentido el músculo de acero a través de su camisa y chaqueta, el hombre más duro que había tocado nunca. Y un destello de calor la traspasó ante la idea de que el hombre era así de duro…en todas partes.  
No es que él hubiese hecho nada para hacerla sentir incómoda, aparte de ser tan terriblemente grande y…de aspecto peligroso.  
Exactamente lo contrario de Harry Clearwater, con su predilección por las chaquetas de punto encajonando sus hombros inclinados y sus brazos delgados. La gran musculatura de Jacob Black era visible a través de su camisa y chaqueta. Era el hombre más masculino que había conocido alguna vez, sexy como el infierno.  
Y Renesmee, que nunca se mentía a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que al final ésta era la razón por la que había dicho sí.  
Que Dios la ayudase, ese destello de calor había sido la razón por la que había dicho que sí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algo lejanamente parecido.  
Si ella tenía la sensación de que Dios le había dado un chapuzón debió haberle dicho que no. No, a él como huésped y seguramente no, al entregarle las llaves de su coche a un perfecto desconocido. ¿Quién sabía quién era? Tal vez era un asesino en serie o…un veterano de guerra que sufría un desorden de estrés postraumático y quien en unos días se derrumbaría y se subiría a una torre y comenzaría a disparar a los transeúntes.  
Tal vez un día encontrasen su cuerpo sin vida en un charco de sangre, o él se largaría con la poca plata que le quedaba de la familia.  
Nadie aceptaba un huésped sin referencias. El Sr. y la Sra. Clearwater habían sido recomendados por el director de su banco y habían conocido a sus padres.  
¿Qué sabía de Jacob Black?  
Pero su voz profunda había sido tan tranquila, así con su gran cuerpo. Y la mirada de dolor que había cruzado su cara cuando habló de la muerte de su padre…esa había sido real y profunda. Renesmee reconocía el verdadero dolor era la mayor experta en el mundo.  
Parecía cansado y desaliñado, como si hubiese estado viajando durante mucho tiempo. Su chaqueta era demasiado ligera para las gélidas temperaturas del exterior y su ropa estaba arrugada, como si hubiese dormido con ellas. Sus botas estaban viejas y gastadas. Aquellas botas habían sido el colmo.  
Eran las botas de un hombre con una mala mano de suerte.  
Renesmee sabía todo sobre tener mala suerte.  
Había algo más en el hombre, además de su sexualidad y firmeza. Algo casi…familiar. Que sólo reforzaba la teoría de la locura, porque ella nunca había puesto los ojos en él antes en toda su vida. Nunca había puesto los ojos en nadie como él antes.  
Ninguno de los hombres que había conocido tenía las manos grandes y fuertes, o los hombros tan amplios. Ninguno de los hombres que había conocido podía moverse con esa gracia atlética y con esa tensión arrolladora de energía, como un resplandor que se depositaba temporalmente, pero que podía arder en la vida en cualquier momento.  
Había dejado de ser militar, le había dicho, pero él tenía aún un militar en el porte de sus hombros rectos, una espalda recta, una gran economía de movimientos. Y diciendo señora todo el tiempo. Era dulce, pero no exactamente en la dirección del modo que los hombres hablaban a las mujeres en el siglo veintiuno. Obviamente había vivido con un Coronel, su padre, y se había contagiado de él.  
El hombre que ella mejor conocía era Alec Vulturi y estaba tan lejos de parecerse a Jacob Black, tanto, como era posible. Alec era alto, aunque no tanto como Jacob, rubio, de una belleza clásica y extremadamente elegante.  
Si Renesmee tuviese sólo la mitad del dinero que Aled gastaba al mes en ropa, sus preocupaciones financieras habrían terminado. Por supuesto que sus preocupaciones financieras podrían estar terminadas mañana, Alec lo había dejado bastante claro, en particular ahora que la pobre Carlie se había ido. Si se casaba con Alec y se convertía en la señora de Alec Vulturi, la vida volvería a ser lo que había sido antes de que sus padres murieran. Estar a salvo, seguridad, cómodamente rica.  
Durante los días malos, como éste, cuando los Clearwater se habían ido, la idea de volver a una casa congelada y que seguiría congelada hasta el lunes por la tarde, porque el "Idiota" era la única persona en la tierra capaz de convencer a su caldera que volviese a la vida por un tiempo, y él no hacía visitas a domicilio durante las vacaciones de Nochebuena, sin ventas en la librería en absoluto, la perspectiva de estar sola el día de Navidad, de todos los días del año y, en especial uno como este, la idea de casarse con Alec tenía mucho sentido.  
Excepto, por supuesto, por el hecho sin importancia de que su piel se erizaba ante la idea de besarlo, por no hablar de dormir con él, lo que solo mostraba lo loca que estaba. La mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad querían dormir con Alec, y la otra mitad ya lo habían hecho, poniendo a Renesmee, como siempre, en la minoría.  
Y ahora, en un intento de apuntalar la teoría de la locura, le acababa de dar a un extraño las llaves de su coche. Lo único que sabía acerca de Jacob Black era que era forastero en la ciudad, y tenía muy poco dinero. Y sabiendo eso, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Ponerle las llaves en la mano, educadamente, porque él se lo había pedido. ¿No era esto inteligente?  
Si él le robaba el coche, ¿cómo podría llegar a casa? Tendría que quedarse aquí hasta que el clima mejorara, con un yogur de hacía semanas, coca-cola Light y una manzana arrugada en el pequeño frigorífico donde guardaba los alimentos. No habría manera de que un taxi saliese con este tiempo y…  
Un fuerte golpe en la ventana la sobresaltó. Un segundo después, Jacob Black estaba de regreso en la librería, cubierto de nieve. Su largo y negro cabello estaba cubierto de color blanco. Incluso sus negras pestañas se habían vuelto blancas.  
No dio muestras de tener frío sin embargo. No dio ninguna señal ni siquiera de estar incómodo. La miró exactamente como lo había hecho antes, resistente y autónomo.  
—Tengo el coche aparcado justo delante—. Estaba tan cerca de Renesmee que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos. —Es un infierno ahí afuera, tendremos que darnos prisa. ¿Está suficientemente caliente con ese abrigo?  
Qué divertido, viniendo de alguien que sólo llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla.  
—Sí, estaré bien—. Ella cambió su pesado bolso de una mano a otra, sorprendiéndose cuando él simplemente lo cogió por ella. Él ya llevaba su propia bolsa de lona y una maleta. —Estoy bien—, protestó ella. —Puedo llevarlo yo.  
Él ni siquiera contestó.  
—¿Tiene que conectar el sistema de seguridad antes de que salgamos?  
Sistema de seguridad. Vale. Uh-huh. Como si ella tuviese tres mil dólares ahorrados para poner un sistema de seguridad, como si los que ladrones de ojos salvajes estuviesen babeando por robar su colección completa de Jane Austen y Nora Roberts.  
—No. Yo, uh, sólo tengo que cerrar la puerta—. Levantó una llave Yale. —Sin embargo tiene un cerrojo.  
Él se limitó a mirarla, con los ojos oscuros sin fondo y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía la llave.  
—Está bien. Voy a cerrar.  
—Si tiene guantes, póngaselos. Dejé el motor en marcha, así que el coche estará caliente. Hagámoslo rápido.  
Parecía justo que…había asumido el mando. El ejército y ese padre Coronel realmente estaban impresos en él.  
Sin embargo, la idea de tener a alguien más en el coche con ella con este tiempo era un gran alivio. El mal tiempo la aterrorizaba y éste era fuera de serie. Su Fiat era temperamental y tenía malas pulgas, creado para el clima templado de Italia. Por lo que tenía aversión a sacarlo al frío. Decidir dejar de funcionar en medio de una tormenta de nieve era justo la clase de cosas que su coche disfrutaba haciendo.  
Al menos tendría a su nuevo huésped con ella si pasase lo peor. Jacob Black parecía los bastante fuerte para conseguir que el coche llegara a Masen, colocando su cinturón alrededor de la defensa delantera de la tracción, si esta se rompía en mitad del camino.  
Tenía la mano alrededor del picaporte de la puerta, mirándola.  
—¿Está bien?—, preguntó en voz baja.  
Renesmee asintió, y él abrió la puerta para ella.  
—Vamos.  
Era exactamente como un puñetazo en la cara y el estómago de un gigante, un puño congelado. Un paso fuera de la puerta y Renesmee no podía ver más que unos centímetros por delante de su cara. La nieve caía espesa, de forma violenta, barriendo en grandes capas, con agujas de hielo soplando hacia los lados.  
No podía oír nada por encima del aullido del viento y el frío penetraba tan profundamente, que se congeló en el acto. Sus músculos simplemente no le obedecían.  
Algo con fuerza en su espalda la empujó hacia delante. Sus pies se apresuraron a seguir el ritmo, resbalándose un poco con la capa de hielo de la acera. Ni siquiera podía ver el coche, aunque sabía que se encontraba a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.  
Una ráfaga salvaje azotó aguanieve en sus ojos y perdió el equilibrio. Tropezó y se hubiera caído si Jacob no la hubiese cogido. Simplemente la cogió con un solo brazo, abrió la puerta del coche, la colocó en el asiento del conductor, y cerró la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta del pasajero se abrió y se deslizó en él.  
Renesmee trató de recuperar el aliento, dirigiendo la calefacción del coche para calentarse los pulmones. Gracias a Dios que el coche estaba caliente. Aquellos pocos segundos afuera habían sido suficientes para darle un susto de muerte. Apenas podía moverse, excepto para temblar durante largos momentos. Incluso con los guantes, sus manos estaban congeladas, apenas podía sentir el volante.  
Renesmee se aferró al volante.  
—Dios mío. —Susurró—. Nunca he visto nada como esto antes—. Miró al hombre grande que la observaba silenciosamente. Parecía llenar más de la mitad de su pequeño coche. —Gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí. No sé si habría podido lograrlo por mi cuenta. Habrían encontrado mi cuerpo muerto, congelado fuera de la tienda.  
—Ningún problema—. Él reclinó el asiento del coche lo más atrás que pudo para poder acomodar sus largas y piernas y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. —Pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. No está mejorando.  
No bromeaba.  
—De acuerdo.  
A Renesmee se le ocurrió que en el instante en que había cruzado el umbral, todos los pensamientos se le habían escapado de su cerebro, el frío simplemente había borrado su mente clara. Ni siquiera comprobó que Jacob había cerrado, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Lo había hecho, ahora se acordó de escuchar el chasquido de la cerradura girando detrás de ella, pero si hubiese estado solo, simplemente habría cerrado de golpe la puerta, o no. Y la tienda habría quedado abierta todo el fin de semana.  
Y Gracias a Dios, Jacob había ido a buscar el coche. Ella fácilmente se podría haber perdido, vagando por la acera, cegada por la nieve hasta que terminase convertida en un bulto muerto y congelado en la calle.  
Su pequeño Fiat estaba tarareando bajo sus pies, balanceándose ligeramente contra el viento. Renesmee miró hacia adelante con consternación, a través de la ventana cubierta de nieve, buscando a tientas la palanca de cambios y el interruptor del limpiaparabrisas. Le llevó un minuto quitar la nieve del vidrio. Era tan densa que no podía ver más allá del capó. Había una farola junto al coche, ella lo sabía pero no podía verla.  
Era una pesadilla.  
Jacob la miraba en silencio.  
—¿Quiere que conduzca yo?—. Era como si pudiera leer su mente.  
¡Oh, Dios, sí! Las palabras estaban allí, esperando salir hacia fuera. Renesmee se mordió los labios para evitar que lo hicieran. Quería abandonar el volante desesperadamente. Conducir con mal tiempo le daba miedo, provocaba accidentes. Sus padres habían muerto en una ventisca igual que ésta, cuando su coche se deslizó violentamente sin control hasta quedar atravesado sobre el pavimento helado, chocando directamente con un camión… no pienses en esto.  
—Renesmee—, dijo otra vez. —No me importa conducir bajo la nieve.  
Estaba tentada. Oh, Dios, era tan tentador. Simplemente dejar este terrible viaje en esas grandes y capaces manos que la miraban. Él haría un mejor trabajo que ella, Renesmee estaba segura.  
Pero este era su coche y su responsabilidad llevar a casa a su nuevo huésped. La vida le había enseñado de la manera más difícil que era ella quien debía hacer frente a los problemas, sin ayuda.  
—No, está bien—. Colocó el asiento hacia delante, metió la marcha en primera y pisó el acelerador. Las ruedas giraran, luego se agarraron. Hasta ahora todo iba bien. —Estoy bien—, mintió y se dirigió lentamente hacia la calle. O lo que esperaba era la calle.  
Menos mal que conocía el camino hacia casa con los ojos vendados, porque esa era la forma en que estaba conduciendo. Grandes sábanas blancas de nieve venían lanzadas desde el cielo, a veces impulsadas en horizontal por el aullido de viento llevándola en salvajes ráfagas circulares. A veces, parecía como si se tratara de nieve densa y pegajosa.  
Renesmee encendió la radio, una vieja costumbre de conducir con mal tiempo. Ella pasaba la mayor parte del trecho a casa a solas en el coche, y la radio la hacía sentirse conectada con el resto del mundo.  
_—Tormenta de nieve más grande desde 1957, nuestro servicio meteorológico nos dice que es aún por que la que hubo en el 2001 y a mí no me extraña creerlo—._  
Renesmee sonrió al oír la voz de barítono y bien modulada de Nahuel Pire en el aire. Podía hacer que incluso la predicción del tiempo horrible sonase sexy. Había salido con él durante un par de semanas, sobre todo por su voz, antes de que los problemas con Carlie la alejasen.  
Solo un hombre más en la larga lista de potenciales pretendientes que no podían afrontar con lo que ella tenía que tratar.  
—Y ahora algunas noticias internacionales. Las fuerzas de pacificación de la Naciones Unidas en Sierra Leona han hecho un informe sobre un grupo de mercenarios Estadounidenses han masacrado un pueblo lleno de mujeres y niños y huyeron con una gran fortuna en diamantes de sangre. El jefe del grupo se encuentra en una prisión de la ONU a la espera de la extradición. Un portavoz de la ONU, Elfriede Breitweiser ha dicho que los hombres trabajan para una empresa de seguridad Estadounidense con sede en el Norte de Carolina, llamada...  
La radio se apagó. Renesmee miró sorprendida a su pasajero. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos.  
—El tiempo es demasiado malo para las malas noticias.  
Y cómo. Renesmee estaba luchando contra el viento que sacudía su pequeño coche, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerlo sobre la carretera sin patinar. Agarraba el volante con los nudillos blancos, inclinada hacia delante para poder ver a través del parabrisas. Apenas distinguía el borde de la carretera y se movía más por instinto que por la vista.  
Era horrible. Avanzaba lentamente, a quince kilómetros por hora. A esta velocidad, no llegarían a casa en menos de una hora. Renesmee apretó el pie en el acelerador.  
Pasó de repente.  
Demasiado tarde, Renesmee sintió la ausencia mortal del agarre al pavimento. Un instante después, un sonido de disparo sonó por encima del aullido del viento. Al instante el coche se salió violentamente cuando Renesmee perdió el control, girando peligrosamente hacia la izquierda. Presa del pánico, frenó con fuerza, y el coche giró horriblemente, completamente fuera de control.  
Una forma oscura surgió de repente, dos luces brillantes visibles en lo alto de la tierra como los ojos de un gran depredador. Un chirrido desesperado de los frenos y un sonido tan profundo y tan fuerte como una sirena en la niebla…  
Esto llevó a Renesmee un segundo completo para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de embestir de frente contra un camión cargado.  
—¡Oh, Dios mío!—, gritó, al deslizarse sobre una capa de hielo, directamente contra el monstruo negro, enorme, que se estaba aproximando.  
—Deja ir el volante y prepárate—, dijo una voz profunda y tranquila. Dos fuertes manos se apoderaron del volante, girando el coche hacia el deslizamiento y la pierna izquierda de Jacob alcanzando la suya mientras daba suavemente un toque a los frenos, con una candencia lenta y regular, cambiando las marchas.  
El patinazo se hizo más lento, pasó a ser controlado, no tan horrible, girando espantosamente. El coche dio una vuelta completa de 360 grados. Jacob lo mantuvo en movimiento hacia la izquierda hasta que llegaron a pararse a cinco centímetros de un poste de luz sobre el lado izquierdo de la carretera. Un segundo más tarde el enorme camión de mercancías, pasaba tocando la bocina bastante enojado. El pequeño coche se sacudió con el desplazamiento del viento.  
Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. En un segundo estaba luchado contra el viento y la nieve y al siguiente se encontraba en caída libre. La descarga de adrenalina por haber estado cerca de un accidente corrió por su sistema. Si Jacob no hubiese cogido el volante, habrían muerto aplastados por el acero, en una aglomeración de huesos rotos y sangre.  
Habían estado a un segundo de morir.  
Ella tenía las manos en su boca, conteniendo un grito que quería salir. El cosquilleo de la bilis amarga corría por su garganta y ella se la tragó con la esperanza de no vomitar.  
Renesmee temblaba con tanta fuerza que sintió que se vendría abajo, la visión de la parte delantera del camión aún estaba fresca en sus ojos. Tragaba aire frenéticamente, con un nudo de pánico en la garganta y prácticamente sin respirar.  
Su cinturón de seguridad se soltó y unos enormes brazos la atrajeron hasta un amplio pecho.  
Oh, Dios, fuerza y seguridad.  
Ella se zambulló en él, acurrucándose, temblando, con los brazos fuertemente enrollados alrededor de su cuello, inhalando el pánico a rachas, hasta que se extinguieron lo peor de las sacudidas.  
Una gran mano le sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza, casi cubriéndola. La cara de Renesmee estaba enterrada en su cuello, los rastrojos alrededor de su mandíbula le raspaban la frente. Tenía la nariz contra el pulso de su cuello, latiendo despacio y de forma regular, como un metrónomo, en contraste con la suya propia con un martilleo salvaje.  
Había un olor a nieve mentolada, un olor agradable a almizcle que debía ser de él y, curiosamente, olor a cuero. Su pelo largo y negro se había soltado por el viento y fluía alrededor de su cara, sorprendentemente suave.  
Sin embargo, no había nada suave en el cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Era como abrazar acero.  
La había tirado con fuerza contra sí como su pudiera absorber sus salvajes temblores.  
—Está bien—, murmuró él. Podía sentir las vibraciones profundas de su voz.—No ha pasado nada, está bien.  
No estaba bien, ni mucho menos.  
Así era exactamente como sus padres habían muerto, con una mala tormenta de nieve, una capa de hielo, un camión estrellándose contra su coche. Un amasijo de carne y acero tan horrible que a la patrulla de carretera les había llevado más de seis horas con máquinas para sacar los cuerpos. Apenas hubo lo suficiente para enterrar a su padre.  
Renesmee se había despertado más noches de las que podía contar sudando, imaginándose los últimos segundos de vida de sus padres. El terror al ver el camión surgir de repente a través de la nieve, el corazón enfermo al comprender que era demasiado tarde. Su padre había sido empalado por el volante, con las piernas cortadas a la altura de los muslos. Su madre había vivido durante dos semanas, en estado de coma.  
Y Carlie, la pobre Carlie. Dulce y apacible Carlie. Condenada a vivir durante los siguientes seis años de su vida en una silla de ruedas, con constante dolores, solo para morir antes de llegar a su vigésimo cumpleaños.  
Ella lo veía en sueños, lo vivió, noche tras noche. Y en sus pesadillas la presencia constante de la muerte, viniendo para llevársela también a ella como se había llevado al resto de su familia. Y ya no podía tener la esperanza de engañarla siempre.  
Esto tenía el sabor oscuro y metálico de sus pesadillas, sólo que era real.  
Renesmee se forzó intensamente a tomar el control, encontrándolo, apartándose de él.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—. Su voz era aguda y sin aliento. Ella alzó la vista hacia la cara de Jacob, oscura y atenta. El único signo de estrés eran las líneas blancas de tensión que cruzaban las venas de su nariz. Él era valiente, por lo que ella debía serlo también. Respiró temblando y trató de mantener el tono de su voz.  
—¿Qué le ha pasado al coche?  
—El neumático reventó—, contestó él con gravedad. —Se lanzó a la izquierda.  
Oh, Dios, no. Sus neumáticos eran viejos y gastados. Renesmee había estado posponiendo la compra de unos, con la esperanza de que le duraran por lo menos otro mes más sabiendo que era algo estúpido pero que no tenía otra opción.  
Casi habían muerto porque no podía pagar gomas nuevas. Y ahora uno de ellos estaba reventado.  
Era demasiado. Cambiar una rueda con este tiempo. ¿Cómo podían cambiar una rueda con una tormenta de nieve?  
—¿Tiene una rueda de repuesto y un gato?—, preguntó.  
—Si—. La pieza de recambio era tan vieja como la inutilizada, pero ella tenía una y un gato. Teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de todo lo demás en su vida, probablemente estaría oxidado y se partiría en dos con el frío.  
Era tan tentador apoyar la frente sobre el volante y llorar de rabia y frustración, pero tan satisfactorio emocionalmente que la aliviaría, aunque esto no los llevaría de vuelta a casa.  
Una ráfaga de viento vicioso sacudió el coche y Renesmee se agarró a la chaqueta de Jacob para mantener el equilibrio. Querido Dios, no podía quedarse allí mientras ella estaba desvariando, se morirían de frío. Renesmee se giró en su asiento y puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, esperando que las manos le dejasen de temblar.  
—¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—. Su voz era dura y profunda. Renesmee miró por encima del hombro sorprendida. Su ceño era de enfado y se lo estaba mostrando a ella, con la piel estirada tensamente sobre sus altos pómulos.  
—Ah… —¿Qué le parecía? No podían quedarse aquí ni un minuto más de lo necesario. —Salir para cambiar la rueda. Tenemos que llegar a casa pronto, antes de que el tiempo empeore. Dentro de poco no seremos capaces de conducir por las calles.  
La noche había caído. El resplandor de las farolas no podía penetrar a través de la nieve y estaba casi completamente oscuro. Todo lo que podía ver de él era el blanco de sus ojos y sus dientes. Él le tocó el brazo, brevemente.  
—Abra el maletero y permanezca aquí. No abra la puerta, ni siquiera durante un segundo.  
No hubo tiempo para protestar. La puerta del pasajero se abrió brevemente, y él se deslizó afuera. En ese segundo, que la puerta se abrió, una ráfaga de viento hizo entrar la nieve dentro del coche, absorbiendo el calor.  
Renesmee abrió el maletero y se oyó un sonido estridente de metal en la parte posterior.  
Un segundo después estaba junto a su guardabarros delantero izquierdo, levantando el coche, trabajando prácticamente a ciegas. De vez en cuando, el viento feroz levantaba una cortina de nieve y ella podía verlo, grande, oscuro y atento, de rodillas frente a la defensa. Encendió la luz del techo, esperando poder ayudar de alguna pequeña forma, aunque lo dudaba. Era probable que esto la consolara más a ella, que ayudarle a él.  
Llamó a su ventana cuando había pasado más tiempo del que podía imaginar que sería posible. Se inclinó para poner la boca cerca del cristal.  
—¿Quiere que yo conduzca?—, gritó, llevando su profunda voz por encima del aullido del viento.  
¡Oh, Dios, si! ¡Sí, sí, sí!  
Al diablo con lo políticamente correcto. Al diablo con el deber. El pensamiento de conducir con este tiempo, con la capa de hielo con sus llantas lisas la hacía sudar. Solo se podía esperar que ocurriese otro accidente.  
Renesmee se encontró con sus ojos a través del cristal y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Desplácese y suelte el cinturón de seguridad—. Tenía las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca, pero aun así, sus palabras apenas le llegaban.  
No iba a hacerla salir y rodear el coche. Bendito sea. Renesmee logró desplazarse hacia el asiento del pasajero sin romperse la cadera con la palanca de cambios. Jacob esperó hasta que ella estuvo en el asiento y estiró el cinturón de seguridad sobre su pecho antes de abrir la puerta.  
Apenas le cabían las piernas en la zona de los pies, y tuvo que deslizar el asiento hacia atrás en toda su extensión, arrastrándola incluso con el suyo. Puso en marcha el motor, dejándolo calentarse.  
Renesmee se volvió hacia él, una sombra grande y oscura en la noche.  
—Eso ha sido rápido. A mí me habría llevado una hora con este tiempo, en el caso de que hubiese sido capaz de manejar con todo esto.  
Él la miró. Con una esquina de su boca levantada con una media sonrisa, solo un rápido destello de sus blancos dientes.  
—He cambiado muchos neumáticos bajo fuego enemigo. Se aprende rápido.  
—Apuesto a que sí. Escuche—. Renesmee respiró profundamente. Le debía una disculpa. —Quiero darle las gracias por cambiar el neumático. Era mi responsabilidad y, ¡Oh, Dios mí, usted está herido!—. Algo oscuro y líquido brillaba en su mano derecha. —Cielos, primero me cambia el neumático y luego mi coche muerde la mano que le da de comer. Lo siento mucho—. Hurgó en la guantera y sacó varios pañuelos, que mantuvo contra su mano. Estos inmediatamente se pusieron rojo oscuro. Tenía una mala cuchillada.  
Cambió los pañuelos.  
—Manténgalo contra su mano durante unos minutos hasta que deje de sangrar. Es posible que necesite puntos de sutura, el corte es feo. Podemos pasar de camino por la sala de urgencias del hospital.  
—No—. La voz era profunda y suave y él cubrió su mano con la suya. Ella se había quitado los guantes para conducir y sintió una sacudida cuando su mano grande y áspera cubrió la de ella. Estaba caliente, irradiando calor no sólo con su mano, sino con el resto de su cuerpo.  
El tacto de su piel contra la suya era eléctrico. En la oscuridad, su gran puño, como un guante térmico parecía anclarla. Su agarre era ligero, pero el efecto era enorme. Calor irradiando a través de ella, un agudo contraste con el frío y con el pánico helado que había sentido.  
Había estado congelada por el espanto y su toque le envió la fuerza y el calor a través de su organismo.  
La apretó ligeramente y luego la apartó.  
—Me curo rápido, no se preocupe de eso. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, o no llegaremos a casa en absoluto.  
—Pero su mano.  
—Estoy bien—. Apagó la lámpara del techo, puso el coche en marcha y pisó el acelerador. En un momento estuvieron cruzando hacia el lado derecho de la carretera. —No se preocupe por mi mano. Sólo diríjame hacia su casa. Tenemos que llegar lo más rápidamente posible. ¿Dónde tengo que girar?  
Realmente sanaba rápido. La profunda herida casi había dejado de sangrar.  
Renesmee miró por la ventana con incertidumbre, aunque la visibilidad era casi nula. Resultaba imposible decir dónde se encontraban las intersecciones. El único modo de averiguarlo era chocando con otro coche.  
—Siga por esta calle durante un kilómetro y luego gire al a derecha. Trataré de navegar para usted.  
—Está bien—, dijo con calma. Estaba conduciendo mucho más rápido de lo que ella se hubiese atrevido. Habría dicho algo, conducir rápido la asustaba, pero estaba claro que tenía el mando total del coche, y cuánto más rápido fuese, antes llegarían a casa, y sería más feliz.  
Miró detenidamente por la ventana, tratando de distinguir las señales. Era mejor que al azar. De vez en cuando, una ráfaga feroz de viento levantaba una cortina de nieve sólo por un segundo. Vio los bancos fuera de la barandilla a lo largo del parque Grayson, el gran árbol de Navidad en la esquina de la calle Center y Fife y entonces:  
—Aquí—, dijo de repente, aliviada. —Gire a la derecha.  
Él giró la esquina tan suavemente como si estuvieran conduciendo en una noche de verano.  
Renesmee reconoció los postes de la luz y empezó a relajarse. Otros cinco minutos, diez subidas y estarían en casa.  
—La primera a la izquierda, la segunda a la derecha y es la cuarta calle de la derecha.  
El coche se detuvo directamente frente al garaje. Renesmee cerró los ojos y respiró hondo por primera vez desde que se había metido en el auto.  
Casa. Estaba en casa.  
Bueno, no del todo aún. Ella miró fijamente la puerta oxidada delantera del garaje, cerca del odio. Hora de otra disculpa.  
—Lo siento—, dijo contrita, mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsa las llaves con manos aún temblorosas. —El control remoto no funciona. Tiene que abrirse a mano. Lo haré yo.  
—No—. Él tomó las llaves de su mano. —No se mueva. Me ocuparé de ello.  
Su caldera funcionaba solo temporalmente, pero la puerta del garaje era completamente fiable. Se podía contar con que no funcionaría. Tomaba mucho tiempo y músculo y muchas uñas rotas girar la llave en la cerradura oxidada y levantar la puerta.  
—¿Está seguro? Puedo...  
Una vez más, otro toque de esa gran mano. El calor y la seguridad, el golpe de conciencia sexual, se fueron cuando levantó la mano. Después de su toque, el frío y las secuelas del pánico se precipitaron a desaparecer.  
—Estoy seguro.  
Alumbrado por los faros, lo vio doblar y levantar la puerta como si fuera nueva, recién engrasada y no pesara nada. Un segundo después estaban a salvo en el garaje.  
Casa. Realmente estaba en casa.  
Renesmee salió del coche y tuvo que ordenar a sus rodillas que se mantuvieran rígidas. Sus piernas estaban temblando. Toda ella temblaba debido al accidente, un profundo estremecimiento casi incontrolable. Las llaves repiqueteaban en su mano. Tuvo que apretar el puño cerrado para detener el ruido.  
—Gracias—, dijo de nuevo al hombre grande, a través del techo del coche. Ella miró sus ojos oscuros e inescrutables. —Le debo...  
Él levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza.  
—Por favor, no lo haga. Vamos a entrar.  
Cogió su bolsa y su maleta.  
—Enséñeme el camino. La seguiré.  
Renesmee abrió la puerta de la casa, con los dedos cruzados, tensa, esperando lo peor.  
Gracias a Dios, lo peor no había pasado. Aún.  
El aire no estaba exactamente congelado, había un zumbido en algún sitio bajo sus pies y pudo relajarse un poco. La caldera aún no había dejado de funcionar hoy. La había puesto al mínimo para que las tuberías no se congelaran, lo que hacían con regularidad cuando la llama se iba en un parpadeo. Pero los dioses de la calefacción le estaban sonriendo, lo que deberían, teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que la habían dejado tirada la semana pasada.  
La temperatura era incómodamente fresca, pero siempre y cuando la caldera funcionara, estaría bien. Ella subió el termostato y en media hora la casa quedaría caliente.  
Sus facturas de calefacción eran atroces, pero la calefacción no era algo a lo que pensara escatimar.  
No, ciertamente, con un nuevo huésped. Y definitivamente no, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.  
Condujo a Jacob a través de de un cuartito al gran recibidor de dos pisos. La entrada siempre era un placer.  
Diseñada por un discípulo de Frank Lloyd Wright, todas las habitaciones de Masen eran luminosas, amplias, perfectamente proporcionadas. El vestíbulo era simplemente espectacular. Un viejo amigo de la familia había dicho una vez que Masen parecía una mujer hermosa, y el atrio era su cara. Cuando sus padres habían estado vivos, había dos cuadros de Winslow Homers, un florero Ming, una lámpara de cristal de Murano y una inmensa alfombra antigua de Baluchi en la arcada.  
Todo había desaparecido.  
Lo único que quedaba era la ligereza y la gracia de la propia habitación, con su suelo de mármol blanco y negro, los arcos que conducían a la biblioteca, la sala de estar y el estudio, y las grandes y elegantes escaleras de arce que conducían a los dormitorios del segundo piso.  
Durante todos los duros años pasados, durante la larga y dolorosa muerte de Carlie, a través de toda la tristeza y la penuria, entrar en Masen nunca dejaba de levantarle el ánimo.  
Masen estaba viva con ella y era en muchos sentidos, el último miembro que le quedaba de su familia. Había luchado ferozmente para mantenerla, incluso cuando todo el mundo, el abogado de la familia, que había tenido que decirle que no había nada de dinero en el banco, Jane, su mejor amiga, que pensaba que estaba loca por mantener Masen, Alec, que rápidamente se molestó porque ella tenía que escarbar buscando los céntimos y finalmente la abandonó, todos le dijeron que la vendiese.  
Renesmee hubiese vendido Masen sólo para salvar la vida de Carlie, pero ella murió antes de que eso fuera necesario. Y ahora, bueno, ahora Masen era la única conexión que tenía con los suyos y su único consuelo. Estaba atada al lugar por cadenas irrompibles de amor. Venderla sería como renunciar a la gente que tanto había amado. Vender era impensable.  
Mientras tuviera un aliento en su cuerpo, Masen sería suya. Costara lo que costase.  
Ella miró a Jacob Black en su entorno. La gente reaccionaba de formas diferentes a la mansión. Las mandíbulas de algunas personas se caían. Algunos se mostraban hastiados. Otros no entendían lo hermosa que era y sólo veían una gran casa que necesitaba pintura, trabajos de reparación y muebles nuevos.  
Ésta era una prueba de fuego.  
Su reacción fue perfecta. Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, con sus ojos oscuros tomando cada detalle de la arquitectura, y entonces se giró hacia ella.  
—¡Es un hermoso lugar! Gracias por aceptarme como huésped. Sí, perfecto—. Renesmee sonrió.  
—Espero que se sienta cómodo aquí. La habitación doble está en el tercer piso, bajo el tejado. Le mostraré el camino.  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
—No suba dos tramos de escalera por mi causa. Dígame cómo llegar hasta allí y estaré bien.  
¡Oh, Dios! Qué alivio. Lo peor del temblor había terminado, pero sus piernas aún seguían temblando.  
—Suba la escalera principal, gire a la derecha, allí encontrará otra escalera al final del pasillo que lo llevará a su habitación. Es una suite, tiene un cuarto de baño solo para usted. Las sábanas están limpias, las encontrará en el armario grande, blanco, del cuarto de baño. Debería tener suficiente agua caliente para una ducha. La cena es a las siete y media.  
—Gracias. —Inclinó la cabeza—. Estaré abajo a las siete y media—, le dijo y luego se volvió subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, moviéndose rápido. Renesmee observó cómo desaparecía su amplia espalda hasta que desapareció, esperando haber hecho lo correcto, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Las instrucciones, claro está, no habían sido necesarias. Jacob conocía el camino hacia la gran habitación ventilada en la parte superior de la casa. Permaneció frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y tomó aire con fuerza todavía asombrado de estar allí. Con ella.  
La casa era tan hermosa como recordaba, simplemente desnuda, sin adornos. Antes, había habido pinturas sobre las paredes, grandes piezas de mobiliario antiguo, suaves alfombras, elaborados floreros. Como niño, no había tenido ni idea de lo valioso que eso podía ser. Todo lo que sabía era que nunca había visto habitaciones tan llenas de cosas hermosas como la casa de Renesmee.  
No era un experto, pero había aprendido bastante a lo largo de los años. Lo suficiente como para saber que allí había habido una fortuna en pinturas, alfombras, esculturas y antigüedades. La mayoría de las cuales ya no estaban.  
Lo que no suponía una diferencia. La mansión todavía era preciosa, como una bella mujer sin maquillaje. Todavía, le dolía el corazón al pensar en Renesmee vendiendo su herencia, pieza por pieza. Eso debía haber dolido.  
El cuarto bajo los aleros estaba exactamente igual a como había sido doce años atrás, sólo que más gastado y necesitado de una capa de pintura. El mobiliario también era el mismo, agradable pero muy corriente. Obviamente, nada en esta habitación había sido lo suficiente valioso como para venderlo. La habitación contenía una cama grande de cuatro postes con una enorme colcha verde y blanca, un sillón que necesitaba volverse a tapizar, una cómoda y un pequeño escritorio sobre el que permanecía un aparato de televisión y una radio.  
Más que suficiente para que resultara cómodo vivir, en particular para un hombre acostumbrado a pasar dificultades. Estaría bien aquí, hasta que se mudara a la habitación de Renesmee, lo que juró que pasaría tan pronto como fuese humanamente posible.  
La mecánica de esto — pasar de ser un huésped a un amante — era algo a lo que debería dedicarse. Pero era bueno en estrategia. Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Ella era soltera, eso estaba claro, aunque, probablemente había un novio en la retaguardia. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo? Era inconcebible que cualquier hombre con pulso y un equipo en funciones, pudiera estar en la misma habitación como Renesmee y no quererla.  
El cuarto de baño también era el mismo que antes. Grande, con muebles empotrados blancos y azulejos de verde y crema en las paredes. El lavabo estaba agrietado, y le faltaban algunos azulejos, pero para alguien que había estado en un pequeño destacamento de mierda en Irak, y que había cavado sus propias letrinas en Afganistán, era súper lujoso. Como había prometido, había una pila de toallas blancas, en un gran armario de madera blanco. Las toallas estaban limpias, pero viejas y raídas. ¿A quién diablos le importaba? En un segundo, sus ropas sucias y arrugadas estaban en el suelo, y él estaba bajo la ducha.  
El compartimento de la ducha estaba equipado con champú y jabón en un recipiente. El agua estaba sólo templada, pero aún se sentía bien cuando hacía espuma.  
Tanto el jabón como el champú tenían esencia de rosas. El olor se fue directamente a la parte primitiva de su cerebro que asociaba las rosas con Renesmee.  
¡Maldición! Era precisamente la parte de su cerebro que estaba relacionada con su polla y así había sido durante doce años. Las rosas equivalían a Renesmee lo que equivalía a ponerse duro.  
Jacob se tomó su tiempo lavándose, deshaciéndose de algo más que la suciedad y el sudor de un viaje de cuarenta y ocho horas de regreso desde África. Limpiaba más que la mugre del viaje - se limpiaba de su vieja vida.  
Durante doce años, había sido el comandante del Coronel. El hombre que había encontrado un mestizo muerto de hambre y medio loco detrás de un cubo de basura y se lo había llevado obteniendo su lealtad eterna. El coronel Ephraim Nicholas Black, un hombre de honor, el padre de su corazón. Si el Coronel no hubiese enfermado y muerto, Jacob no estaría aquí. Todavía estaría ayudando al Coronel a dirigir la Seguridad de ENP.  
Nunca se habría permitido más que los más vagos de sueños sobre una vida alternativa mientras el Coronel estaba vivo. Había sido tan leal con él como cualquier caballero feudal con su rey. Pero ahora, en el espacio de una semana, Jacob había enterrado a su padre, vendido la empresa y la casa y cerrado la misión de Sierra Leona en solitario. Todos los lazos con su antigua vida estaban rotos.  
Había terminado. Estaba empezando una nueva, justo aquí en la ducha de Renesmee, oliendo a rosas.  
Ahora su piel olía a la de ella, aunque seguro como el infierno que no se sentía como la suya. La de ella eran tan pálida, tan lisa. Lisa e increíblemente suave al tacto también.  
Jacob recordaba cada segundo que había pasado en sus brazos en el coche. Le había costado cada gramo de autocontrol no inclinarle la cabeza y besarla. Había tenido que apretar con fuerza los dientes, porque había querido más que respirar de nuevo abrirle la boca con la suya y zambullirse dentro.  
Su boca estaba hecha para besar, suave y rosada, una pequeña trampa de miel en la que había querido caer tanto que había dolido. Sólo una vida de autodisciplina lo había detenido.  
Habían estado en verdadero peligro allí afuera y no sólo por el camión. Básicamente todos sus neumáticos habían recibido disparos y si otro hubiera estallado, sin otro repuesto, habrían estado arruinados. No había forma de que pudieran haber resistido la ventisca en el coche. Así que había sido un niño realmente bueno y la había abrazado para confortarla, sólo lo suficiente para que recuperara el control de sí misma.  
Había temblado en sus brazos. Su trabajo había sido sujetarla hasta que lo peor de su temblor parara, y entonces llevarlos a los dos a un lugar caliente tan pronto como fuera posible.  
Su imaginación había corrido desenfrenada. En su cabeza, él se deshacía de la chaqueta, el suéter, los vaqueros, los shorts y las botas. El grueso abrigo de ella, el suéter, el sostén, las bragas y las medias. En su cabeza estaban desnudos- no en un coche frío en mitad de una ventisca, sino en una soleada playa desierta. Un lugar donde tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para que él pudiera explorar su cuerpo, tocar toda esa seductora piel rosada de marfil. Recorrer con la boca a lo largo de ese largo y pálido cuello, hasta los pechos que había visto marcados por el suéter.  
La adrenalina del encuentro cercano con muerte se había acumulado en su polla, y estaba tan duro como un garrote. Había querido montarla, entrar ella y follarla, más de lo que quería seguir respirado.  
Era un pensamiento tentador, pero peligroso como el infierno. No estaban en una playa soleada, estaban en verdadero peligro de morirse de frío.  
Así que había dejado un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza tan ligero que ella no podía sentirlo, y luego la había dejado ir, para concentrarse en llevarlos a Masen de forma segura.  
Pero ahora... Ahora que estaba en una cálida, y húmeda cabina que olía a Renesmee, su mente perdió el control. Se imaginó chupándole la lengua en esa hermosa boca, su nariz arriba contra de su piel, el perfume de rosas llenando su cabeza. Mordiendo sus labios, instándola más cerca, todavía más cerca. Deslizando su mano a lo largo de ese largo y blanco cuello.  
Jacob bajo la mirada sobre sí mismo y gimió ante su gigantesca y dolorosa erección, roja e hinchada, dura como una roca. Más dura que en el coche.  
Sabía porque tenía una erección que no se quitaba.  
Parte de ello era que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en casi seis meses. Afganistán era lo más cercano a una zona-no-sexual que alguna vez había existido en la tierra. Después de Afganistán había pasado un mes al lado de la cama de su padre, luego en África, limpiando lo ensuciado por Riley Biers. Cierto, seis meses eran mucho tiempo para que él pasara sin sexo, pero lo había hecho antes, en misiones largas.  
Parte de ello era la reacción masculina para sobrevivir al peligro. O la suya, de cualquier manera. Ocurría cada vez que sobrevivía a un tiroteo. Su polla se alzaba celebrando la vida y dando gracias de no estar dos metros por debajo.  
Cuando podía, después del combate, Jacob iba a la caza de una mujer para aliviarse, y cuando no podía, su puño trabajaba bastante bien.  
Él y Renesmee habían estado en tanto peligro como si hubieran estado en una misión en el centro de la Bagdad.  
No le había dicho nada - Renesmee había estado enloquecida de miedo tal y como estaba — pero habían estado cerca de haber muerto allí fuera en la calle. Mientras luchaba con la rueda de su coche, la parte de su mente que siempre estaba en calma y pensando en el siguiente paso sin importar que emergencia hubiera, había apreciado la ironía.  
Jacob había sobrevivido a lo peor que la vida podría lanzarle, una y otra vez. Había burlado a la muerte mil veces mientras esperaba a Renesmee. Estar aplastado debajo de las ruedas de un camión después de encontrarla otra vez, definitivamente se supeditaría a la categoría de "las cagadas ocurren".  
Pero esas razones no explicaban en realidad porque tenía tal erección.  
Lo que le había puesto así era estar en la misma casa que Renesmee, haber hablado con ella, tocado, sujetado entre sus brazos — eso era lo que hacía que tuviese su polla hinchada y llorando. Después de que tantos años en los que ella había atormentado sus sueños, finalmente estaba con ella, y estaba asustado como el infierno.  
No. Lo. Jodas. Se dijo a sí mismo.  
No podía contar las noches en las que descansando sobre un catre duro y frío su cara había nadado frente a él. Al principio, se había avergonzado de hacerse una paja pensando en ella, pero resultaba que no importaba con cuantas mujeres estuviera, ella era la única que podía excitarlo simplemente pensando en ella.  
A Jacob le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaba la forma en que olían, la suavidad de su piel, sus voces. También le gustaba el sexo. Era gentil con sus parejas sexuales, incluso si era una función de una sola noche, lo que resultaban ser la mayoría de sus encuentros. Un poco de estimulación preliminar, durante un rato, luego fuera, y entonces levantarse e irse. Oh, él tenía resistencia, ese no era el problema. El problema era que no podía recordar mucho acerca de la mujer después de salir por la puerta.  
Recordaba todo sobre Renesmee. Todo. Cómo estaba con el pelo en una cola de caballo, o suelto alrededor de los hombros. Recordaba cada artículo de ropa con la que alguna vez la había visto y cada expresión que alguna vez había tenido. Recordaba cada palabra que alguna vez le había dicho. Todo estaba quemando en su mente y probablemente sería necesario un disparo en la cabeza para deshacerse de todo eso.  
Así que naturalmente, cuando extendió su mano hacia su polla para descargar un poco de tensión, una mujer cualquiera, con una cabeza, dos tetas, cuatro extremidades y un coño simplemente no funcionaria. Renesmee flotaba en su cabeza en estos momentos y había dejado de luchar para no dejarla entrar hacía mucho tiempo.  
Ahora había algo más, algo inesperado. Resultaba que la Renesmee con la que había fantaseado durante doce años se había ido, desvanecida con los años. La bella chica había sido reemplazada por una mujer aun más bella, madura, despampanante, inteligente y con clase, una mujer que vestía la tristeza como un sudario, completamente irresistible.  
La niña había sido muy bonita, como un millón de otras niñas de clase alta, con una alegre sonrisa que mostraba diez mil dólares de ortodoncia y vistiendo ropa valorada en mil dólares. Se bañaba regularmente y tenía a alguien que lavaba y planchaba sus ropas. Montones de chicas en esas condiciones parecían bonitas.  
La mujer en que se había convertido, sin embargo, le quitaba el aliento. Era como una triste princesa que anhelaba su reino perdido.  
Jacob recordaba cada segundo que había estado en sus brazos mientras extendía su mano hacia sí mismo, dando una y larga caria experimental.  
La erección tenía que irse, ahora mismo. No había manera de que bajara a cenar en esa condición, le patearía sin rodeos. Por favor Dios mío, pensó, déjeme pasar la tarde sin hacerme sentir vergüenza.  
Para asegurarse realmente de que su polla se quedaba abajo, debería colocarse en la ducha bajo el agua fría y masturbarse un par de veces, justo para deshacerse de la excitación feroz y hormigueante que sentía. Sentía un picor en la piel por el deseo de tocarla de nuevo, esta vez no solo para confortarla y no vestidos para el clima frío con capas de ropa entre su piel y la de ella.  
No, él quería tocarla y ver si podía hacer que esa suave piel marfil se volviera rosa de deseo. Quería ver como ocurría, ver el rubor cubrir sus pechos, mientras los besaba. Quería tocar su sexo, sentir como hacía que se mojara, lista para él.  
Renesmee estaba abajo, ahora mismo. Esperándolo. No era un recuerdo, una fotografía o una imagen en su cabeza. Era una mujer de carne y hueso, más hermosa incluso que en sus sueños y estaba abajo cocinando para él.  
La vería todos los días, tanto como quisiera. Era imposible pensar que no la metería en su cama. Su polla se hinchó aun más con ese pensamiento.  
Su puño estaba trabajando duro ahora, bombeando, mientras las imágenes de una Renesmee desnuda estirada en la cama solo para él, le llenaban la cabeza. Quería saber qué sonidos hacia cuando estaba excitada, sentir sus tacones y uñas clavándose en su espalda, sentir su coño tirando mientras la acariciaba por dentro…  
Todo era mucho más intenso ahora que la había visto otra vez, que la había sentido, olido. Ahora que tenía muchos más apotreres sensoriales mientras imaginaba fallándola, fuerte. Por horas.  
Si estuviera aquí en ese mismo momento, la metería en la ducha, besándola por todas partes para empezar en el húmedo calor, preparándola. Entrando en ella con sus dedos primero, oh tan suavemente. Él era grande, y tenía que prepararla para él. La quería mojada, suave y accesible para él. Cuando su mano le dijera que estaba lista, la levantaría, sujetaría sus piernas separadas, comenzaría a empujar dentro de ella...  
Algunas veces Jacob tardaba mucho tiempo en llegar al clímax pero estaba semi-excitado desde que la había visto, y cuando imaginó que entraba en ella, separando sus tejidos con su polla, gimió.  
La imagen llenó su cabeza de un calor insoportable — ellos dos en la cabina de esencia de rosas bajo el agua martilleante, mientras bombeaba dentro de ella. Lo podía ver, casi podía sentir su suavidad contra él, y eso hizo que se fuera.  
Agujas candentes pinchaban su columna vertebral, y empezaron a salir a chorros violentamente, sus caderas tirando al mismo tiempo que su puño. Se fue y se fue, apoyándose con una mano contra el compartimento de la ducha, hasta que se rodillas estuvieron débiles y sintiéndose como se hubiese vaciado cada onza de humedad de su cuerpo.  
Se observó a sí mismo, la cabeza roja, enormemente hinchada de su polla emergiendo de su puño, corriéndose en grandes chorros contra la cabina de vidrio, desapareciendo instantáneamente por el agua que bajaba por los costados. Le dolían los pulmones, su piel demasiado ajustada, su cabeza era un globo que podía explotar en cualquier momento.  
Por un momento, el clímax arrasó todos los pensamientos de su mente mientras quedaba reducido a sus sentidos animales. Después de correrse, generalmente estaba relajado y fresco un poco como hacer una carrera buena y sudorosa.  
El sexo era un ejercicio físico agradable con un resultado más agradable al final.  
Nada como esto. Se sentía como morir como si todo lo que había salido de su polla, lo hubiese dejado débil y desorientado.  
Sin embargo, tan grande como fue su orgasmo, no fue suficiente. Cuando las rodillas de Jacob pudieron sostenerlo de nuevo y salió de la ducha, estaba todavía semi-erecto, todavía queriéndola. Cada celda en su cuerpo estaba excitada, maldito fuera, preparado para la mujer de abajo. Se miro con repugnancia, una gran bandera hondeando a media asta.  
Su polla estaba tan sensibilizada, el aire más fresco del cuarto de baño fuera del compartimento de la ducha parecía helado en su piel. Echaba de menos el calor, la fantasía de que su puño era el coño de Renesmee.  
Ante ese pensamiento, su polla volvió a subir, de regreso a una erección completa.  
Joder.  
¿Cómo podía bajar en este estado? Bien, la única cosa que podía hacer era ponerse un cinturón de castidad. O sus vaqueros negros más ajustados, lo que era lo mismo. Una erección no tendría sitio al que ir en esos vaqueros, lo sabía por dolorosa experiencia. Si empezara a hincharse, su polla chocaría con el tieso tejido de los vaqueros, y el dolor haría que disminuyera de nuevo. Ese era el plan, de cualquier modo. Esperaba que surtiese efecto.  
No podía permanecer en la ducha para siempre, masturbándose hasta que no quedara nada en él. Le llevaría toda la noche y probablemente todo el día de mañana.  
Jacob abrió su bolsa y sacó todas sus ropas. No había mucha, porque había tenido que viajar ligero de equipaje. La única ropa limpia que había dejado eran un par de sudaderas, los vaqueros negros y un suéter negro de cuello alto. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido empacar un par de zapatos adicionales, por lo que las botas tendrían que valer. El lunes compraría algunas cosas.  
Volcó en la cama los últimos artículos de la bolsa. Cincuenta mil dólares en diez paquetes de $5,000 cada uno. Su juego de herramientas. Otra Glock con cinco recamaras de municiones, y una bolsa de tela. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía su pase de seguridad, así había sido capaz de verificar sus armas en el aeropuerto.  
Sacó un pequeño destornillador de su juego de herramientas y comprobó el zócalo hasta que encontró un conducto de ventilación cerca de la cómoda. Doblándose, hizo una comprobación. Perfecto. Diminutas escamas de óxido manchaban los cuatro tornillos que sujetaban la reja de ventilación a la placa de metal de la pared. La rejilla no había sido retirada en años a juzgar por la acumulación de hollín y oxidación. Destornillar el respiradero llevo tiempo y un poco de músculo, pero al final tuvo los tornillos alineados en el suelo y la rejilla también.  
Comprobó su reloj de pulsera mientras ponía los artículos de la bolsa lo suficientemente al fondo del respiradero para que no salieran a la vista incluso si estuvieras buscando algo. No tenía ni idea de quien limpiaba las habitaciones, si era Renesmee o una mujer de la limpieza, pero no quería que encontraran la Glock por casualidad, o las municiones, o ¡Jesús! el contenido de la bolsa de tela. Deberían estar suficientemente seguros en el tubo de acero. Sería solamente hasta el lunes.  
El lunes abriría una cuenta corriente, depositaría el dinero en efectivo y el cheque de ocho millones de dólares y registraría una caja de seguridad para el contenido de la bolsa de tela.  
Comprobó su reloj 7:25. Llegaba a tiempo para la cena.  
Una última cosa. Agachándose, abrió la bolsa de tela y vació su contenido sobre el suelo de madera dura, las piedras irregulares y romas, sonaban mientras fluían como un torrente.  
Jacob estudió el montón irregular. Excepto por su extraño brillo cuando la luz captaba las facetas naturales, las rocas podrían haber sido guijarros del cauce de un río.  
En lugar de eso, miraba al menos 20 millones de dólares en diamantes en bruto.  
Sabía que las piedras que estaba mirando representaban sufrimiento humano a una escala inimaginable. Habían sido extraídos de la cantera por hombres esclavos y niños que trabajaban bajo el sol tropical desde la primera luz hasta la oscuridad total, por una taza de arroz y que eran inmediatamente baleados en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando se volvían demasiado débiles para trabajar. Un país entero se estaba rompiendo debido a pedruscos romos como esos, más de ochenta mil personas habían sido asesinadas en los últimos años en Sierra Leona. Los demás, incontables, habían tenido sus manos, labios y orejas cortadas por drogados bebés soldados que peleaban en el Ejército Revolucionario.  
Riley Biers y sus hombres habían estado dispuestos a masacrar un pueblo entero de mujeres y niños por ellas.  
No era de extrañar que los llamaran diamantes de sangre.  
Era un milagro que ninguna de las piedras rezumara sangre. Pero no, eran tan neutrales como inertes eran solo piedras, por un jodido motivo. Solo piedras.  
Jacob miró hacia abajo, al montón de personas que estaban dispuestas a matar y morir por ellas, e hizo un pequeño ruido de repugnancia antes de devolverlos a la bolsa. Veinte millones de dólares de dolor, sufriendo y miseria.  
Homicidio, violación, desmembramiento, eso era lo que los diamantes representaban.  
Los había cogido simplemente porque no había nadie más vivo en el pueblo vivo a quien dárselos, se habría matado a sí mismo antes que dejar que Biers los tuviera.  
Jacob puso la bolsa detrás del dinero, la Glock y las municiones, luego cuidadosamente atornilló la rejilla de nuevo sobre la placa, pensando en la locura que era que la gente estuviera dispuesta a matar y a morir por una bolsa llena de piedras.  
Se levantó y se abrió paso rápidamente bajando dos tramos de escalera hacia algo cálido vivo y hermoso. Algo por lo que definitivamente valía la pena matar o morir.

_Campamento de la Misión de Observación de las Naciones Unidas._  
_Cerca de Obuja, Sierra Leona. _  
_Navidad._

**4:58 P.M.**  
Su nombre era James y era el nuevo mejor amigo de Riley Biers.  
James era finlandés, amaba los ordenadores, el Jazz Americano, echaba de menos a su prometida Victoria de vuelta en Helsinki y odiaba África y todo lo conectado con ella. Lo mejor de todo, era rubio, cinco diez, pesaba cerca de 77 kilos, justo como yo, pensaba Riley con satisfacción.  
James siempre pasaba de visita para verle en el pequeño centro de detención del UNOMSIL cuando salía de la guardia a las 1700 horas. A las 1703, Riley podía contar con que el bueno de James pasase, puntual como el mecanismo de un reloj.  
El centro de detención era un chiste en sí mismo. Riley podría haberse escapado en cualquier momento de los últimos tres días. Su abuela podría escapar usando su dentadura y una horquilla. Las fuerzas de mantenimiento de paz de la ONU no estaban en el negocio de los prisioneros, y saltaba a la vista.  
Riley necesitaba más que una forma de escapar del centro de detención, necesitaba salir del campamento y de Sierra Leona si quería recuperar sus diamantes. El bueno de James era su boleto de salida.  
Estaba oscuro dentro del centro de detención. La electricidad era intermitente, el aire acondicionado funcionaba esporádicamente, así que las contraventanas y la puerta se mantenían cerradas contra el calor abrasador del sol tropical, intenso incluso en diciembre.  
Riley se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas durante el día, incluso cuando las contraventanas mantenían el cuarto en penumbra. James tendría que acostumbrarse a una habitación oscura.  
Riley comprobó su reloj. La esfera luminosa mostraba 1700 horas, en punto.  
James sería puntual. Riley lo había estudiado de la misma forma que un entomólogo estudiaba a los insectos. Sabía cómo James reaccionaba a los estímulos, y había trabajado en su plan hasta el último detalle. El Ejército le había entrenado bien.

**17:01.**  
Riley salto arriba y abajo para asegurarse de que nada sonara o tintineara y se dio palmaditas a sí mismo.  
Habría un momento en el que tendría que moverse rápida y silenciosamente. Más de un soldado había muerto debido a que un cuchillo tintineaba contra la hebilla del cinturón y delató su posición.  
Comprobó sus bolsillos, sus botas y flexionó los brazos. Había sido apresado hacia tres días y sus músculos estaban rígidos. Estaba acostumbrado a duros entrenamientos, y el confinamiento no le iba bien.  
Ni el pensamiento de ser extraditado de regreso a casa para ser juzgado por asesino en masa.  
Cuando Riley finalmente cogiera a Jacob Black, no sólo iba a recuperar sus diamantes, sino que iba a hacer que el carbón estuviera muy, muy arrepentido por haber interferido, antes de volar su jodida cabeza.  
Riley había pasado un par de agradables horas la pasada noche imaginando a Jacob atado a una silla mientras usaba su cuchillo.  
Riley era muy bueno con su cuchillo.

**17:02.**  
Volvió a revisar su plan, lo examinó rápidamente por milésima vez. Aproximadamente el 90 por ciento de una buen hacer como soldado era la planificación y la preparación. El plan era bueno y estaba preparado.  
Giro su espalda hacia la puerta.

**17:03.**  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, y James entró, un buen soldado finlandés de los pues a la cabeza. Sus ropas de trabajo estaban limpias y recién planchadas. El casco azul pálido de la ONU que era una atracción, prácticamente un faro, para los francotiradores del mundo estaba firmemente sobre su cabeza.  
—Hola, Mr. Biers —dijo James. Su inglés era excelente—. ¿Cómo está usted hoy?  
La luz de la puerta abierta llenó la habitación. Debido a que su espalda estaba hacia la puerta, los ojos de Riley pudieron acomodarse rápidamente a la luz que entraba a raudales en el cuarto desde atrás. Pasar de la oscuridad a la luz tropical podía cegar a un hombre durante unos minutos.  
—Hola, James. Cierre esa puerta, ¿vale?  
—Por supuesto. — Riley oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse y se dio la vuelta. A estas alturas, James se había acostumbrado a lo que consideraba el fetiche de Biers por la oscuridad.  
El piso de barrotes del cielo raso dividía la choza por la mitad. Riley consideraba su celda una ofensa personal. Los barrotes estaban colocadas en las tablas de madera con holgura y sujetadas con tornillos al techo de estuco. La cerradura era un chiste que se vendría abajo si se soplaba demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué infiernos les hizo pensar que una celda así podría retener a un hombre como él?  
El problema no era salir, el problema era qué hacer después. Estaban a aproximadamente veinte millas del Sele River. Incluso si pudiese atravesar la selva hacia el río, necesitaría robar un bote e ir en coche hasta Freetown. Le llevaría al menos tres días. Todo el mundo sabía que sólo había un sitio al que escapar, y ese era Freetown.  
Para cuando él consiguiera llegar a la capital, Freetown o peor, al aeropuerto de Lungi, estaría plagado de tropas de la ONU con una foto suya en las manos, muriéndose por capturar al renegado americano.  
Así que tenía que asegurarse de que nadie le estaría buscando. Necesitaba un cuerpo que se pareciese tanto a Riley Biers que pudieran enterrarlo.  
James era simpático con él, lo había dejado claro. James amaba América y su ordenada alma finlandesa se había horrorizado frente a lo que había visto en su viaje de servicio de dos años por África Central. "El infierno en la tierra," lo llamó.  
James había dejado claro más de una vez que pensaba que era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo mantener a Biers en detención.  
Estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto. Esta parte del mundo había estado en un alboroto durante quince años, tribu contra tribu, con masacres diarias brutalmente feroces. En la escala del Ejercito Revolucionario, lo que Riley había hecho era el equivalente a una bofetada en la cara.  
Así que James estaba definitivamente de su parte. Riley incluso había pensado en sobornarle por los documentos de viaje. Podría haber funcionado, pero necesitaba otras cosas de James, además de documentos.  
Su cuerpo.  
Lástima, porque le gustaba el tipo. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer?  
—Feliz Navidad, James.  
La cabeza de James se giró hacia la fuente de su voz. Riley estaba sentado sobre su catre, con las piernas extendidas, los antebrazos en las rodillas y las manos agarradas. Completa y totalmente poco amenazador.  
Los ojos de James se ajustarían lentamente al oscuro cobertizo después de la brillante luz tropical de afuera.  
El cuerpo de Riley era una estatua que lentamente tomaba forma, como una película en la que se desarrollaba una vista panorámica.  
—Feliz Navidad, Riley. Vine a despedirme.  
James caminó hacia Riley y envolvió las manos alrededor de los barrotes.  
Riley dejó que su borrascoso suspiro llenara el cuarto. Levantó la cabeza. A estas alturas, James ya podría ser capaz de distinguir sus movimientos.  
—Hombre, oh hombre, voy a extrañarte. Echare de menos nuestras charlas. Estoy contento de que vayas a estar fuera de este agujero de mierda y con Victoria.  
—Oh, sí.  
De manera previsible, la cara de James se arrugó con una sonrisa ante la mención de su novia. Estaba programado que James saliera esa tarde a una rotación de dos meses de regreso a Finlandia. Ni siquiera había tratado de esconder lo contento que estaría de salir de África y regresar a su ordenador, a la nieve y a Victoria, probablemente en ese orden.  
James levantó un taburete y retiró un pequeño juego de ajedrez de viaje magnético. Habían pasado los últimos tres días jugando a través de los barrotes. Riley le había dejando ganar dos partidas de tres.  
—Oye, —dijo Riley, adoptando una expresión tímida y consternada. — Has sido realmente bueno conmigo, aquí ¿sabes?— Puso un poco de Flosksiness en su voz, sólo dos tíos parloteando en una tarde perezosa. —Y estuve pensando, que contigo yéndote de vuelta a casa durante un tiempo y demás, me gustaría darte algo. Te lo debo de verdad, hombre. Tengo algo para que se lo des a Victoria. Ya sabes, como un regalo de Navidad. Apuesto a que usted no compraste nada para ella.  
Bingo. James agachó la cabeza. No había nada más que jungla en un radio de cien millas. Selva, soldados, sangre y sufrimiento. Nada que quisiera una mujer finlandesa.  
Riley estaba parado y camino hacia las barrotes, doblando los dedos para acercar a James. Curioso, James, se paro contra los barrotes. Aunque estaban separados por los barrotes, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento del otro.  
—Tengo algo realmente especial para Victoria. Algo que le gustará… mucho. —Se permitió sonreír. —Algo brillante. Algo que gusta a todas las mujeres. — Se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo, de hombre a hombre. — No me servirá de mucho a aquí dentro. Tú podrías conseguirle mejor un uso fuera de aquí, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?  
James asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente.  
Riley sabía que todos en el campamento UNOMSIL asumía que él tenía los diamantes. O mejor dicho, ya que había sido registrado de arriba abajo, que sabía dónde estaban los diamantes.  
Ojalá. Era una jodida fortuna. Suficiente dinero para mantenerle feliz durante el resto de su vida, dondequiera que quisiera asentarse.  
Lejos de África, lejos de Afganistán de Uzbekistan de Kazakhstan y de todos los jodidos stands. Lejos de Irak, lejos de todos los lugares de mierda con niños explotándose simplemente por el placer de destriparte mientras lo hacían ellos y mujeres que escondían granadas bajo sus burkas y hombres dispuestos a dispararte por tus empastes.  
No más.  
No más niños de doce años drogados con ganja o vino de palma acarreando AK-47S que apenas podían levantar, con acceso a municiones ilimitadas y muriéndose por cazar al hombre blanco. No más IEDs al borde de la carretera, no más sanguijuelas, escorpiones o piojos, no más MREs, no mas dormir incomodo.  
Había ganado ese dinero. Era malditamente suyo. Había estado soñando con un gran éxito durante años, y cuando había oído los rumores sobre un pueblo cuyos hombres se habían marchado todos a la guerra y que tenían millones de dólares en diamantes del conflicto escondidos en el suelo, instantáneamente había sabido lo que era Eso. Su gran oportunidad.  
Nunca tendría que volver a servir como soldado, o incluso a trabajar en nada, nunca más. Nunca volvería a recibir órdenes, nunca haría nada aparte de los que malditamente le complaciera.  
No más selvas, no más desiertos. No más pasar la noche al raso en primitivos campamentos sobre tierras pedregosas.  
Riley hizo planes de llevar una vida de lujos por el resto de su vida natural. Comprar una mansión en algún lugar agradable, en algún lugar soleado, en algún lugar OUTCONUS. En las Bahamas tal vez. O quizás en Monte Carlo.  
¿Por qué no? Comprar una casa grande con piscina, sirvientes y montones de mujeres. No es que muchas mujeres bellas quisieran follar con un soldado, pero tan seguro como el infierno que se pondrían en fila de diez para follar con hombres ricos.  
Podría saborearla, olerla, sentirla, esa nueva vida.  
Y todo se había ido. Todos sus sueños de futuro, un futuro que había sudado y por el que había recibido balas, hecho polvo en un segundo por Jacob Black.  
Los puños de Riley se apretaron con fuerza cuando recordó, con una rabia candente, ese momento en el que su futuro le fue arrebatado. Él y sus hombres habían abierto fuego contra el pueblo, debilitándolo. Con un cuchillo contra la garganta de la hija de una de las mujeres, y tenía la posición de los diamantes. Había entrado corriendo a la cabaña, encontrado la bolsa y corrido hacia sus hombres, quienes eliminaban a los aldeanos — no tenía ningún sentido dejar testigos atrás - cuando de repente, se oyeron cuatro disparos espaciados, seguidos por un repentino silencio.  
Un francotirador, matando a sus hombres de un solo tiro, uno por uno.  
En su prisa por ponerse seguro, la bolsa se resbalo de los dedos de Riley mientras corría a la cabaña más cercana, saltar sobre los cadáveres en la escapada central. Se deslizó en la abertura y se dio la vuelta, con el rifle al hombro, y vio a un hombre de gran tamaño desaparecer en la jungla con sus diamantes.  
Sabía que era inútil intentar seguirlo. Si Jacob Black no quería ser encontrado, podía desaparecer como el humo.  
Riley había pasado las siguiente horas registrando de arriba abajo el pueblo, girando cuerpos, con la esperanza de que hubiese otro alijo de diamantes, pero para cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada más, los soldados de la ONU había rodeado el pueblo y le había tomado en custodia.  
Por un momento el calor de la furia lo arrasó, haciendo polvo cualquier otro pensamiento excepto el que cazar a ese cabrón de Jacob Black, recuperar sus diamantes y matar a Black con un cuchillo, tardando un par de días en hacerlo.  
Nada de esto se mostraba en su cara. Agacho la cabeza y bajo la voz hasta conseguir un murmullo.  
—Ven aquí dentro, James. Y le daré algo que hará que Victoria se caiga de rodillas de gratitud.  
—De acuerdo, Riley. — Aunque no había nadie más en la cabaña, James también bajo la voz. Como si estuvieran a punto de intercambiar confidencias.  
El diácono se puso de pie y retrocedió lentamente.  
—Ven dentro—. Su voz aun era baja. —Ya verás lo que tengo para ti. Para ella.  
James ni siquiera vaciló. El diácono sabía que James pensaba en él como alguien muy parecido a sí mismo. Un agradable niño blanco envuelto en la locura que era África Occidental.  
James abrió la puerta de la celda y entro dentro, siguiendo al Diácono, que había alcanzado su catre y alcanzado algo bajo el duro colchón. Una bolsa de tela con objetos suaves y redondeados que traqueteaban.  
La respiración excitada de James era fuerte en el cuarto oscurecido.  
El diácono sonrío.  
—Victoria va a amarlos. Ven y mira.  
El diácono llegó hasta el catre para abrir repentinamente las contraventanas, inundando el cuarto con la severa luz. James estaba temporalmente ciego y permanecía ciego durante aproximadamente minuto y medio. Más que suficiente.  
El diácono había cerrado sus ojos y dado la espalda a la ventana, y podía ver sólo bien.  
Su mano cayó hacia su bota, donde rápida y silenciosamente copio una daga bastante delgada con un asa plegable que las tropas de la ONU ni siquiera habían notado. Había sido enérgicamente registrado de arriba abajo por los brazos antes de ser encerrado en el centro de detención, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido comprobar sus botas. O la hebilla de su cinturón con el mini revólver o el cable de garrote a lo largo del interior de su cinturón.  
El garrote estaba fuera de cuestión. Riley necesitaba las ropas de James intactas. Una lenta muerte por asfixia aflojaría su intestino y vejiga. Y una bala no lo haría — mancharía su uniforme de sangre.  
Sólo había una forma de hacerlo.  
Riley dejó caer la bolsa en las manos de James. La bolsa se abrió bajo las ansiosas y torpes manos de James.  
Cuando la balsa estuvo abierta, vertió su contenido sobre su mano. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no sostenía diamantes, sino piedras. Su cabeza se levanto.  
—¿Qué…? —empezó él. Fue su última palabra sobre la tierra. Riley enganchó su brazo izquierdo alrededor del pecho de James y con el derecho deslizó el estilete que mantenía tan afilado como un bisturí en el tallo del cerebro. Eso detuvo inmediatamente todas sus funciones corporales. James pasó de ser sensible a ser una piedra en una décima de segundo.  
Se desplomó en los brazos de Riley, un cadáver de manera instantánea.  
Riley trabajó rápido.  
En cinco minutos habían intercambiado ropas y zapatos. James guardaba su pasaporte y su billete de avión en su persona en todo momento. Le había dicho a Riley que tenía miedo de que el personal de limpieza se lo robara. La misión de paz de la ONU había sido demasiado para él. Bien, el bueno del viejo James salía de África, por así decirlo. De forma permanente.  
Riley levantó a James con una maniobra de bombero y se apresuró hacía la puerta. La abrió ligeramente y esperó un momento en el que no vio a nadie. Eran las 17:20, cerca de la hora de cenar, y el campamento estaba desierto. Cuándo Riley estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, se deslizó fuera de la puerta y se abrió paso por la parte trasera.  
El centro de detención daba a la selva. En el húmedo calor, Riley se abrió paso cuidadosamente, desapareciendo inmediatamente en el denso follaje, dejando casi ningún rastro. Tuvo suerte. Si hubiese tenido que llevar a un hombre por los altos desiertos de Afganistán, la arena habría conservado sus huellas durante semanas.  
En la selva, sus huellas se cubrirían en una hora.  
Caminó hasta que sus instintos le dijeron que estaba más allá del punto natural de la patrulla y puso a James en el suelo.  
Riley lo miró, estirándolo sobre la espalda. Parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera tomando una siesta.  
Deberías agradecérmelo, amigo, pensaba Riley. Simplemente te di una gran muerte. La mejor.  
Era una de las cosas que los soldados temían más que cualquier otra cosa — una mala muerte. Larga, prolongada, dolorosa. Los rebeldes de RA se especializaban en muertes rudas en las que un hombre podía tarda en morir quizás una hora después de cortar sus manos, después sus brazos, luego sus pies y finalmente su cabeza. A veces les llevaba a los niños-soldados diez intentos, separar la cabeza del cuerpo, esgrimiendo hachas de la mitad de su tamaño.  
Riley había visto a hombres tardar agónicas horas en morir después de haber sido disparados en los intestinos o tener sus tripas abiertas por una mina terrestre. Dos empleados de ENP habían sido mutilados hasta la muerte por un variopinto escuadrón de matones de la RA. Fue después recorre sus cuerpos con la mirada que Deacon juró conseguir autentico dinero y finalmente salir del negocio.  
Ahí fue cuando oyó sobre los diamantes.  
James había tenido sus propios miedos. Cuatro miembros de las fuerzas de la paz de las ONU, un pakistaní, un brasileño y un británico — habían sido encontrados torturados hasta la muerte el mes anterior, sus cuerpos habían sido desechados en el campamento de la ONU durante la noche como advertencia de no cruzarse con las tropas RA.  
El médico forense dijo que habían sido violados repetidamente "con algo muy grande y de madera," luego los desollaron vivos. James le había contado todo esto con un estremecimiento, y Riley se dio cuenta de que era su peor miedo.  
A James nunca le ocurriría ahora. Se había ido de la misma manera que se apagaba una luz. Un momento estaba feliz pensando que iba a darle los diamantes a Victoria, luego ¡bum! Luces fuera.  
Un tipo afortunado.  
Riley iba a tener que mutilar su cuerpo, pero James ya estaba muerto. No le supondría ninguna diferencia.  
Cuando una patrulla lo encontrara finalmente, tendrían que pensar que era el cuerpo de Riley, que había caído en las manos de la RA. Riley miró hacia abajo, estudiando el cuerpo. Cortar miembros era más difícil de lo que parecía, a menos que tuvieras un tocón y un hacha grande, lo que la mayoría de los estúpidos de la RA tenían.  
Todo lo que Riley tenía era su Kobun Tanto, pero lo mantenía tan afilado como un bisturí. Había preparado suficiente venado creciendo en Arkansas para saber cómo ocuparse de ello haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó, insertando la punta del cuchillo entre los tendones de la parte interior de la muñeca, y amputando rápidamente la mano derecha de Axel. La recogió y la arrojó lejos en la selva. Pudo oír un pequeño ruido sordo cuando cayó. En cinco minutos, la segunda mano estaba cortada y arrojada en dirección contraria, la sangre no coagulada formaba un arco rojo cuando volaba por los aires. Las manos serían comidas antes de anochecer.  
Ahora venía la parte desagradable. Riley se inclinó, y con la punta del cuchillo en la garganta y un rápido y duro movimiento, abrió a James desde el esternón hasta el hueso púbico. Hubo poca sangre pero los intestinos de James sobresalieron a través de la apertura. Con varias cuchilladas más, la piel de la cara de James colgaba en jirones.  
El Ejército Revolucionario era conocido por sus drogados matones que adoraban torturar y mutilar a sus víctimas. No habría duda en la mente de nadie sobre lo que había pasado. La historia de los diamantes era bien conocida. Los soldados de la RA entraron a la fuerza en el campamento, secuestraron a Riley , le torturaron por los diamantes, y dejaron que su cuerpo se pudriera en la selva.  
Mientras James salía con destino a Finlandia y a Victoria.  
Riley se enderezó y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. Los depredadores de la selva encontrarían el cuerpo tan pronto como partiera. No importaba cuando la patrulla de la ONU encontrara el cuerpo, lo que quedaría sería las ropas de Riley, su cartera, pasaporte, la identificación de seguridad ENP y poco más. Sin manos y ni cara, lo único que podría identificar a Biers era el ADN, lo que tendría que ser analizado de vuelta en París, si a alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para querer una identificación positiva.  
Para cuando los resultados de los análisis de ADN estuvieran de vuelta, haría mucho tiempo que Riley se habría ido, de vuelta en los Estados, siguiéndole la pista a Black para recuperar sus diamantes.  
Sabía donde iría ese cabrón de Jacob. Riley supo desde el momento en el que fijo sus ojos en Black, que era un problema. Hizo su trabajo para encontrar sus puntos débiles. El cabrón no tenía ninguno. No bebía, no se drogaba y no podría ser comprado. La única debilidad que Riley pudo encontrar era una mujer. Una chica. Black guardaba una foto y un recorte de prensa sobre ella, escondidas en un compartimiento secreto de su mochila. Riley se las había arreglado para hacerles una fotocopia una vez, mientras Jacob estaba ausente. Había observado a Black sacar la foto y mirarla fijamente, incesantemente.  
Así que sabía dónde iba ese cabrón. De vuelta a esa perra con la que había fantaseado siempre, la que hacía que se le levantara.  
Riley la encontraría, oh sí. Los encontraría ambos y también a los diamantes. Sería un verdadero placer matarlos antes de desaparecer otra vez, para siempre.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Summerville_

Oh, Dios, pensó Renesmee, mirando a través de amplio arco cómo Jacob bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y cruzaba de una zancada por el atrio del comedor. Había una rara, una definitivamente agitación muy femenina en su pecho.  
Chico, se había aseado muy bien.  
El desaliñado había desaparecido, con un aire sin afeitar, de un hombre que había estado viajando dura y brutalmente. Se había lavado el pelo y atado de nuevo. Brillando en un intenso color negro.  
Estaba embutido en unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro de cuello alto. Aunque la ropa era informal, tenía el curioso efecto de parecer que llevaba un elegante traje de noche. La ropa también mostraba su cuerpo, fuertes músculos en el pecho y los bíceps marcados bajo su suéter.  
Había estado claro en la librería que Jacob Black era un hombre alto y fuerte, pero la preocupación de Renesmee había estado demasiado ocupada sobre si debía aceptarlo como huésped y luego sobre si iban en realidad a llegar a casa con vida como para fijarse en su cuerpo.  
Pero ahora estaban seguros en casa, no estaban muertos, la caldera no había muerto, y él no se parecía a un asesino en serie. Ahora podía fijarse en él. Lo observó mientras colocaba la última pieza de la vajilla y encendía las velas.  
Raras veces había visto un espécimen tan perfecto de hombre. Era algo más que estar cachas. Estar cachas era algo normal hoy en día. Incluso Alec iba al gimnasio. Era algo más que eso—poder puro masculino, sin adulterar y sin adornos.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos mientras él bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras y entraba en el comedor. Pasó una expresión por su cara, que ella no pudo precisar, cuando vio la mesa del comedor.  
¿Había exagerado?  
Ella revisó la mesa, vestida con su mejor vajilla de Villeroy & Boch, que sus padres se habían comprado en su luna de miel en París hacía treinta y dos años. Todavía tenía cuatro copas de cristal de Waterford intactas y aún tenía algunas piezas de plata de la familia. Lo suficiente, seguramente, para poder poner una elegante mesa para dos.  
Había encendido la última vela cuando él se detuvo en el umbral. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en el silencio absoluto de la sala. Él tenía unos ojos increíblemente magnéticos. Se quedaron sosteniendo los suyos. Su mirada era tan irresistible que ella no pudo apartarla...Con una exclamación de dolor, Renesmee apagó el fósforo que le había quemado los dedos. Dolía. Miró hacia abajo, al punto rojo furioso sobre su dedo índice.  
En un segundo, estaba a su lado, con un ceño profundo entre sus cejas. Levantó su mano y la examinó con cuidado.  
—No es nada—, le dijo, tirando de su mano para liberarla. No funcionó. Le sostuvo la mano en un apretón sin dolor perfectamente irrompible. Que estúpida, quemarse el dedo con una cerilla por mirar fijamente a un hombre. Se podría pensar que nunca había visto a un hombre antes, por el modo en que lo había estado mirando a él fijamente.  
Un rubor de vergüenza se elevó profundamente dentro de ella. Había sido maldecida con la piel de una pelirroja, y sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y que el rubor se extendía hasta sus pechos.  
Él estaba de pie muy cerca, tan cerca que podía olerlo. Había usado el jabón que dejaba a todos los huéspedes, pero su olor, el que había sido impreso en su cerebro, en sus terminaciones nerviosas en el coche, —anulando el de la esencia a rosas. Tal ver era la combinación de olores femeninos y masculinos mezclados juntos lo que tenían ligeramente mareada.  
Por un momento se sintió aturdida, y se habría balanceado si él no hubiera estado sosteniendo su mano con tanta fuerza.  
—Tienes la piel delicada. No querrás tener una ampolla. —Pasó por delante de ella y cogió un cubito de hielo de un vaso—. Toma. Mantenlo contra la quemadura durante unos minutos. —Él sostuvo el cubito contra su dedo y rodeó su mano alrededor de las suyas  
No se distanció, como ella hubiera esperado, pero se la quedó mirando en silencio, con su mano rodeando la suya. Renesmee era consciente del latido de su corazón, lento y fuerte, y del increíble calor de su mano. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Por supuesto, debería retirar su mano de la de él, pero por alguna razón sus músculos no le obedecían, por lo que simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Su iris era oscuro, profundo, casi indistinguible de las pupilas.  
Una gota de agua derretida resbaló de su puño cerrado e hizo plaf en el suelo de mármol, sonando ruidosamente en el silencio. Fue como si el pequeño chapoteo la hiciese despertar de un sueño profundo. Respiró profundamente y flexionó los dedos bajo los suyos.  
Él abrió su mano inmediatamente, y ella miró hacia abajo El hielo había obrado el truco. El enrojecimiento casi había desaparecido.  
—Gracias—, murmuró, dando un paso atrás. Alejarse de él era más difícil de lo que debió haber sido, como si ese gran cuerpo ejerciese su propia gravedad, un pequeño planeta hecho de calor, hueso y músculos.  
—De nada. Aquí. —Excavó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó un sobre normal blanco—. Deberíamos terminar con esto cuanto antes.  
Ella lo sostuvo, alzando la vista hacia él. Aunque no era de ninguna manera un hombre hermoso o incluso bien parecido, tenía una cara extraña…elegante, larga y delgada, con una estructura ósea fuerte ya no empañada por la barba. Profundos surcos en las comisuras de su boca.  
El papel crujió entre sus dedos.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Quinientos dólares para el primer mes de alquiler, más un depósito de otros quinientos dólares. Si me aceptas, tengo la intención de quedarme un tiempo. Te pagaré el veinticuatro de cada mes, si estás de acuerdo con ello.  
Wow. Eso era maravilloso para ella. Los mil dólares irían directamente al banco le lunes por la mañana. Renesmee abrió un cajón de secreter donde guardaba sus extractos del banco, y lo dejó allí, y lo cerró con un movimiento de su cadera.  
Había estado increíblemente depre todo el día, sola en la librería, con sólo una casa vacía a la que volver al hogar, esperándole un largo y solitario fin de semana de navidad. Pero ahora parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando.  
Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Se había superado a sí misma con la cena, tal vez para celebrar que ya no estaba tan sola. Jacob Black era un huésped, cierto, pero se había convertido en algo bueno. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso tendría conversación. Tal vez.  
—¿Renesmee—? Su voz era baja y profunda, una nota interrogante en ella. Se dio la vuelta. En la cocina sonó una campana. El asado estaba listo.  
—¿Si?  
Apuntó con un dedo largo hacia el secreter.  
—¿No vas a contar eso?  
Ella lo miró fijamente.  
—¿Contar qué?  
—El dinero. Quiero que lo cuentes.  
Ella lo miró, luego al cajón. Ella medio sonrió.  
—Pero... pero confío en ti.  
Él inclinó la cabeza gravemente.  
—Escucharlo es tranquilizador. Y saberlo. Pero debes contarlo, de todas formas.  
—Pero el asado.  
—No se quemará, sólo te llevará un minuto comprobar que todo el dinero está allí. Compláceme. Por favor—. Parecía que ese rostro duro no existían las súplicas en su repertorio. La palabra había sido pronunciada con bastante suavidad, pero en su cara estaba escrito que no utilizaba esa palabra a menudo. Y definitivamente no era un rostro al que se le podía decir que no.  
Bueno, alguien tan grande y fuerte como él, un ex soldado, probablemente no necesitaba pedir por favor muy a menudo. Probablemente tenía lo que quería.  
Después de todo así era cómo funcionaba el mundo.  
Renesmee había chocado su cabeza repetidas veces contra aquellos más poderosos que ella, y había perdido, todas las veces. El poder en su mundo era por lo general el dinero y las conexiones, no la fuerza física, pero como no tenía nada de eso —ni dinero, conexiones o poder físico— era la que tenía de llevarse la peor parte.  
Él no se movió, y no dijo nada más, así que suspirando, se dio la vuelta y abrió el cajón. El sobre no estaba cerrado, la solapa estaba metida como una tarjeta de Navidad.  
Dentro había diez billetes de cien dólares muy nuevos y crujientes. Los contó, uno por uno, dejando cada uno sobre la superficie de la mesa con una pequeña palmada, y luego, cuando los hubo terminado de contar, los metió de nuevo en el sobre y los colocó de nuevo en el cajón.  
Había sido una farsa, pero tal vez había tenido razón al obligarla a comprobarlo. La sensación de los billetes crujientes era tan tranquilizadora. El mes de enero iba a salir bien, en cuanto al dinero. La caldera no había fallado todavía. E iba a cenar con un hombre atractivo.  
El hombre con el que se iba a enrollar.  
Renesmee se volvió hacia él. Parecía que él no se había movido una sola pulgada. Nunca había conocido a nadie, hombre o mujer que pudiese mantenerse así.  
—Ahora a menos que ese dinero sea falso, y si lo es, lo sabré el lunes por la mañana cuando lo deposite en el banco, te sugiero que te sientes y nos sirvas una copa de vino. Estaré de vuelta.  
Cuando ella volvió a entrar en el comedor, ya estaba sentado y había servido a los dos media copa de vino. Se puso de pie inmediatamente en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral.  
Renesmee dejó el asado y se sentó, notando que él no se sentó hasta que ella lo hizo. Esa regla había salido con los dinosaurios, aunque al parecer Jacob Black no se había enterado.  
La mirada oscura de Jacob se posó en la mesa, y luego, en ella.  
—Esto parece absolutamente maravilloso. Gracias a ti. No soñé cuando llegué que tendría una cena tan elegante esta noche. Pensé que me registraría en un hotel y trataría de encontrar un restaurante en alguna parte.  
Renesmee sonrió, complacida, mientras le servía. Si, había puesto una bonita mesa. Y esta noche se había superado a ella misma en la cocina. Era un viejo truco. Cuando estás deprimida: un brochazo de más maquillaje, ponerse su blusa más bonita, poner algo de música. Al igual que siempre y cuando no costaba dinero que no tenía, Renesmee conocía todos los trucos.  
El comedor era hermoso en sí mismo. Cuando sus padres vivían, estaba pintado de un amarillo canario que combinaba maravillosamente bien con el color del cálido cerezo del comedor de estilo Art Decó.  
Un año después del accidente, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que en realidad había logrado mantenerse de pie, Carlie se había resbalado y golpeado la cabeza contra la esquina picuda del buffet, y luego contra la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre de color rojo brillante.  
Renesmee había estado horrorizada y afligida ante la vista de la sangre de su hermana sobre la pared, el siguiente fin de semana había pintado las paredes de aburrido, soso verde menta que era sólo una sombra del color caqui del hospital.  
Este era el único color que tenían el día que había ido a la ferretería local.  
Aparte de eso, la habitación estaba como había estado en los buenos tiempos, cuando los Cullen entretenían a senadores, jueces, escritores famosos y artistas. Hasta el momento, no había tenido el corazón para vender el juego de comedor, aunque si Carlie hubiese vivido mucho más tiempo, el conjunto de comedor habría tenido que irse, junto con el último cuadro y tarde o temprano, la casa.  
La mesa de madera de cerezo estaba pulida y brillante. Las llamas de las velas se reflejaban profundamente en la madera, al igual que las copas de cristal, casi tanto como si la mesa fuese un espejo.  
Las llamas de las velas se reflejaban en los oscuros ojos de Jacob, también, pequeños destellos de luz en la oscuridad. Había otra clase de luz en sus ojos también, inconfundible.  
No cabía duda que estaba apreciando algo más que la cena. No había dicho ni una palabra, pero el interés masculino era evidente y potente. No hizo nada tan grosero como mirarla arriba y abajo—sus ojos permanecieron clavados en su cara—pero Renesmee había estado suficientes veces en el extremo receptor de la atención masculina como para saber muy bien cuando era dirigida a ella. Definitivamente, Jacob Black estaba muy interesado.  
Ella era bien parecida, lo sabía. Se había duchado y tomado un cuidado especial con su maquillaje y se había recogido el pelo, dejando algunos rizos sueltos acariciando sus hombros.  
Llevaba un Armani de su madre. No habría ninguna manera en esta tierra de que se pudiese permitir un vestido de cóctel como el que vestía, nunca en un millón de años. Pero tenía todavía el guardarropa de su madre, que había sido rico y variado, también. Bella Swan había tenido un gusto excelente, con un marido rico e indulgente que le gustaba agasajarla con regalos y presumir de ella en público.  
En un esfuerzo por levantarse el ánimo, Renesmee había decidido vestirse para la noche. Maldición, era Nochebuena, y en vez de pasarla sola en una casa fría, iba a pasarla con un hombre muy atractivo y maravilla de las maravillas, —la caldera no se había estropeado aún, por lo que ella podría ponerse un vestido de cóctel negro sin hombros sin parecer una idiota.  
Esto casi parecía una cita.  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido una cita? Mucho antes de que ocurriera el colapso de Carlie. ¿Septiembre, tal vez?  
Ella había ido al banco de Jane a recogerla para almorzar, y Jane le había presentado al nuevo vicepresidente, Michael Newton. Era rubio, guapo, treinta y algo, y él se enamoró inmediatamente.  
Consiguió su número a través de Jane y la llamó esa misma tarde para una cita.  
Michael la llevó a un lujoso restaurante japonés, fresco y elegante. Era una maravillosa noche de septiembre, cálida y con maduras promesas. Michael era simpático, divertido, romántico. Una compañía encantadora. Sexy de una manera discreta. Renesmee estaba pensando seriamente en dormir con él después de un par de citas, preguntándose cómo seria, cuando sonó su móvil. Era la enfermera de Carlie. Carlie estaba teniendo un ataque.  
Michael insistió en acompañarla a casa y vio, horrorizado, cómo tuvo que manejar a Carlie. Nunca volvió a tener noticias de Michael otra vez. Nunca lo volvió a ver. Era embarazoso el modo en que la evitaba.  
Lograba no estar nunca cerca cuando iba a recoger a Jane para almorzar, y nunca le respondió a los mensajes que le dejó en su contestador automático. Renesmee no tenía que ser golpeada en la cabeza para entender que él no quería de ninguna manera formar parte de su vida. Su vida era demasiado dura para él.  
Después de eso, ella y Jane tomaban el almuerzo en su librería, Primera Página, turnándose para pagar la comida china para llevar. Era más fácil para todos así.  
Jacob dejó el tenedor y tomó un sorbo de vino.  
—Wow. No puedo recordar una comida mejor. En realidad no puedo recordar mi última buena comida en absoluto. Definitivamente fue antes de Afganistán.  
Renesmee miró a Jacob comiendo. Tenía modales excelentes en la mesa, aunque ella temblaba cada vez que él cogía su copa de vino. Sus manos eran grandes y de aspecto rudo. Sin embargo podían ser delicadas. Sus movimientos eran precisos y controlados. Tal vez su copa de vino estuviese a salvo, después de todo.  
Michael había tenido manos pequeñas, suaves y blancas. Trató de imaginárselo como un soldado en Afganistán y fracasó estrepitosamente.  
—¿Qué hacías exactamente en Afganistán?—, preguntó, acumulando más comida en el plato de Jacob y sonriendo interiormente ante su gesto de agradecimiento.  
—Estuve dos veces, una para el gobierno, y otra para la empresa. La primera vez fue para una rotación de seis meses justo después de conseguir mis galones de Ranger. Estábamos en una patrulla de invierno en la región de Hundu Kush. La segunda vez fue después de dimitir en mi comisión para ayudar a mi padre a dirigir su empresa. Conseguimos un contrato para proteger Habib Munib. Acabo de regresar de allí hace un par de semanas.  
Renesmee parpadeó, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.  
—¿Habib Munib? —Renesmee parpadeó, el tenedor a mitad de camino a su boca—. ¿Habib Munib? No es el él… cielos, no es el presidente de Afganistán?  
—Sí. Más o menos. Al menos en teoría, de todos modos. —La dura boca de Jacob se levantó en una media sonrisa. Esto no suavizó sus facciones, pero él se suavizó un poco—. La verdad es que Habib en estos días no es el presidente de mucho más que el Palacio Presidencial en Kabul y sobre un radio de diez bloques alrededor de ello. Cualquier jefe militar de las montañas tiene más poder real... y sin duda más potencia de fuego... que Habib. Y cada señor de la guerra del país... y créeme que hay muchos de ellos... está intentando cazarlo. Mantenerlo con vida… es un reto. Lo logramos principalmente mediante la creación de la capital de bolsa de arena del mundo que le rodea.  
¡Ella debía haber visto fotografías de Jacob! Debía. Habib Munib salía a menudo en las noticias y las imágines le mostraban rodeados por sus guardaespaldas americanos. Tipos grandes y fornidos, sobre todo, con barba y gafas de sol, sosteniendo armas negras alarmantemente grandes. Ella se había imaginado que eran agentes americanos, pero aparentemente no lo eran.  
—¿Disfrutaste del reto?  
Hizo una pausa para pensar.  
—Sí, lo hice. Mucho. Teníamos que pensar en cosas bastantemente inventivas y seriamente desagradablemente malas. Ayudó que Habib fuera uno de los tipos buenos. Estudió en Cal Tech y consiguió un título de ingeniería que no pone en práctica y sólidas habilidades con el póker, cuando juega. El hombre tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Es la mejor esperanza de su país para un futuro que no sea la pobreza extrema y fanáticos enloquecidos por las calles matando a la gente para mantener el país a salvo de mujeres que usan lápiz de labios y esmalte de uñas. Trabajamos realmente duro para mantenerlo con vida.  
Renesmee lo miraba a la cara mientras hablaba. Se había olvidado encender la lámpara de araña de arriba, por lo que la mayor parte de la luz procedía de las velas. Estas brillaban en su oscura piel curtida de un bronce profundo, las llamas oscilando vivas en sus ojos oscuros.  
La casa estaba tibia en el mejor de los casos, pero Renesmee no tenía frío. Estaba sentado perpendicularmente a ella, con los codos casi tocándose, y él parecía irradiar calor. Se sentía envuelta por él, las moléculas de aire entre ellos aceleradas y calientes.  
—¿Si tanto te gustaba el trabajo, por qué te fuiste?  
—Me enteré de que mi padre estaba enfermo. Él no me dijo que se sentía mal, no quería que me preocupase. Me lo dijo su secretaria. Ella me llamó y me dijo que mi padre estaba vomitando sangre. Volé directamente de vuelta. Lo amenacé hasta que fuimos a un doctor. —Una débil sonrisa arrugó su cara, un segundo y se fue, como una sombra de una sonrisa en lugar de una verdadera—. Mi padre era obstinado. Odiaba a los médicos. Me llevó algo de trabajo conseguir llevarlo a uno. Y cuando finalmente lo arrastré para hacerse pruebas, averiguamos que tenía cáncer de estómago. No podía dejarlo mientras estaba enfermo. El cáncer estaba muy avanzado. Sólo duró unas semanas. Después de su muerte, decidí hacer algo más.  
Renesmee apoyó la barbilla en su puño mientras lo miraba.  
—¿Por qué?  
Él apoyo su tenedor abajo, pensativo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Eso fue algo que a Renesmee le gustó.  
Él no hacía chistes fáciles, ni daba respuestas prefabricadas. Claramente luchaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Era muy posible que las palabras no fueran su fuerte. Después de todo, era un soldado.  
Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era tranquila y profunda.  
—Mi padre fue un soldado durante toda su vida. Cuando se retiró, fundó una empresa en la que podía utilizar sus habilidades especiales. Disfruté de mi etapa en el ejército, pero ahora se, que en cierto modo, me alisté en el ejército para complacerlo. Cuando me necesitó para ayudarlo en su empresa, renuncié a mi comisión para ayudarle. Lo hice feliz. Si estuviera vivo, todavía estaría en Afganistán, aún con la empresa. Pero después de su muerte, comprendí —se detuvo, luchando con las palabras— yo comprendí que la empresa era su sueño. No el mío. Yo tengo otros sueños, otro plan para mi vida. Y por mucho que lo echo de menos, la muerte de mi padre me dio la libertad para seguir.  
La gran habitación se quedó en silencio. A través de un arco de la sala donde ella había encendido el fuego. Este crujió y reventó.  
Él se sentía cómodo con el silencio. A Renesmee le gustaba eso.  
—Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu sueño?  
Él vaciló.  
—Tengo... algunas habilidades especiales. Algunas las adquirí en el ejército, y he nacido con otras. Fueron útiles a mi padre, y yo estaba feliz poniéndolas a su servicio y al servicio de los clientes de la empresa. Pero él ahora se ido. Creo que quiero utilizar mis habilidades para otra clase de personas. La clase de personas que no pueden ir a una empresa de seguridad y resolver sus problemas comprando lo que necesitan—. Sus dientes estaban apretados, los músculos de fuerte mandíbula flexionados bajo su piel oscura. —Las empresas de Seguridad protegen a la clase de personas que ya tienen los medios para protegerse. Suelen ser por lo general ricos o al menos tienen el suficiente dinero como para pagar la protección de una empresa entera. Muchos tienen empresas propias, con empleados que se interponen entre ellos y el peligro. La contratación de seguridad adicional es a veces solo la guinda del pastel, y a veces, francamente, un símbolo de status. Creo que lo que realmente me gustaría es enseñar a las personas que lo necesitan habilidades de autodefensa. La gente que necesita saber defenderse pero no pueden permitirse personal de seguridad profesional.  
—¿Y es eso lo que quieres hacer aquí? ¿Montar una... una qué? ¿Una escuela de autodefensa? ¿Aquí, en Summerville?  
Él asintió.  
—Quería un nuevo comienzo. Yo…pasé por aquí con mi padre cuando era un niño. Me gustó el lugar. Creo que siempre he pensado en una parte de mi mente que me gustaría vivir aquí.  
—Hay peores lugares donde vivir. —Una gran ráfaga de viento agitó los cristales de las ventanas, y Renesmee puso una sonrisa irónica—. Y por supuesto, desde luego, el clima es templado y agradable.  
Él le devolvió otra medio sonrisa.  
—Confieso que no pensé en llegar en medio de una tormenta de nieve.  
—Apuesto a que lo hiciste. Summerville es una ciudad bastante agradable, pero tengo que advertirte que los inviernos a veces pueden ser horribles. Los meteorólogos han pronosticado que este será particularmente largo y frío este año. ¿Te asustará esto?—No era completamente una pregunta ociosa. Sería una lástima que se fuese. Iba a ser un huésped agradable, y el dinero estable sería muy bienvenido.  
Él se quedó inmóvil, como si ella le hubiese dicho algo de una importancia trascendental.  
—No, señora, —dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos—. Un poco de frío no me va a asustar, créeme. He estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.  
Renesmee se quedó en silencio, mirándolo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se terminaba lo que quedaba de su tercera ración de patatas asadas. De manera constante, claramente, había ingerido una cantidad asombrosa de alimento. Al parecer, lo que había dicho era verdad, no había tenido una buena comida en meses.  
—La comida estaba deliciosa, gracias.  
—Me alegro que te haya gustado. Creo que hay que hacer un poco de esfuerzo extra para Nochebuena, ¿verdad? Y tengo una buena comida prevista para mañana. —Se secó la boca con una de las servilletas de lino de Pratesi que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales—. Pero te advierto, no comerás así todos los días.  
Él tomó un aliento profundo, claramente buscando las palabras adecuadas. Renesmee se distrajo por un momento al posar la vista en su amplio pecho subiendo con la respiración. Podía ver sus pectorales a través del jersey. Probablemente tenía vello espeso en el pecho, a juzgar por el vello negro de sus antebrazos.  
Una imagen repentina de ese pecho sin el suéter floreció en su mente, y una oleada de puro calor se disparó a través de ella.  
Esto era tan diferente de ella, que casi miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se había puesto caliente con el pensamiento del pecho desnudo de un hombre en lugar de ella, Renesmee Cullen, la Señora frígida.  
—No me quejaré, señora, —dijo finalmente—. Me he pasado siete años comiendo raciones de campaña y saben a comida de perro caducada desde hace años mezcladas con caucho. Masticadas en combate, también.  
—Bueno, —respondió divertida—, no estoy demasiado segura de que las raciones de campaña... sean como una especie de arma, en realidad, pero deben de ser terribles. Te trataré mejor que el ejército, eso seguro.  
—Sí, señora. —Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella—. Apuesto a por ello. Lo estoy esperando con impaciencia.  
Sus palabras eran completamente neutrales, incluso amables. No había nada sugerente en su tono o en su lenguaje corporal. Mantuvo su mirada estrictamente por encima de su cuello. Pero no había ninguna duda en el trasfondo de sus palabras. Las hormonas sexuales de repente se arremolinaron en el aire, una ráfaga de un poco de ellas, tan poderosas que no sólo eran una pérdida de palabras, pero podía sentir el aire saliendo de sus pulmones.  
El deseo potente, oscuro, completamente masculino estalló en la sala, tan poderosamente que prácticamente podía ver las ondas de deseo dirigirse hacia ella más allá de la superficie brillante de la mesa. Renesmee había sentido deseo antes, pero nunca había sentido una oscura atracción magnética antes así.  
Debería decir algo, algo despreocupado para disipar la tensión del aire. Pero por su vida que no le vino nada a la mente. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de él, su mirada oscura era tan persuasiva que fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Su pecho se sintió apretado, y le resultaba difícil respirar.  
A Renesmee le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que no sólo era de él. Ella sentía el deseo también. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había sentido que no lo había reconocido. Jacob Black era tan diferente de todos los hombres por los que se había sentido atraída en el pasado que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que ella lo pudiese desear.  
Renesmee se sentía atraída por hombres ingeniosos, sofisticados y mundanos. Hombres que disfrutaban los libros y el teatro y tenían un irónico sentido de la vida. Lo poco que había visto de Jacob Black le mostraba que era la antítesis. Ella no había visto el ingenio, de hecho, había estado tan serio hasta el punto de la severidad. No parecía sofisticado o mundano. Era cierto que había viajado, pero a puntos avanzados se la civilización, donde la capacidad de manejar un arma de fuego era más útil que el conocimiento de los museos locales.  
Esta era su cabeza parlante. El resto de su cuerpo simplemente no estaba escuchando. La descarga hormonal la había tomado por completo, un reacción a la pura masculinidad…de Jacob Black. Era humillante pensar que su cuerpo no estaba prestando ninguna atención en absoluto a lo que le estaba diciendo, los libros que había leído, a qué partido político pertenecía.  
No, su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración estaban acelerados porque él tenía el cuerpo masculino más magnífico que ella había visto alguna vez. Las rodillas le temblaban cuando miraba sus manos grandes, elegantes, ásperas, fuertes. Su voz profunda y rítmica le producía vibraciones en la boca del estómago.  
Oh, esto era malo. Jacob Black era su huésped. Él le pagaba un precio muy alto por vivir en su casa hermosa pero a veces de lo más fieramente incómoda. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar sin aliento cuando hablaba con él, o que él le pillase mirándole a hurtadillas admirando la anchura de sus hombros o el tamaño de sus bíceps.  
Renesmee tenía que controlarse a sí misma.  
Tenía que construir esto sobre la base de casera-inquilino. Cordial e impersonal.  
Pegó una sonrisa amable en su rostro e inició una amable conversación de patrona.  
—¿Quieres un poco más de rosbif?  
—No, señora, —dijo él sin sonreír—. Estoy bien. —Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos. Eran tan oscuros. Pocas veces había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, con sólo una pequeña diferencia entre la pupila y el iris…  
Ella se sacudió.  
—Espero que hayas hecho un hueco para el postre. Hice mousse de chocolate. Podemos tomarlo en el salón con el café, si quieres.  
El se afirmó, si era posible, todavía más. Sus ojos sondearon los suyos, como si ella le hubiese dicho algo convincente.  
—Sí, señora. Me gustaría muchísimo—. Él se levantó antes de que ella lo hiciese, en un movimiento suave y elegante, retirándole la silla cuando ella se levantó. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre había hecho esto por ella?  
Renesmee señaló la sala de estar.  
—Ve por delante, traeré el café y el mousse.  
Cuando entró en la sala de estar con una bandeja con dos copas de mousse y dos tazas de café, lo vio en cuclillas junto al fuego, alimentándolo con un tronco, empujando el tronco con el atizador. Las chispas volaron por la salida del humo. Un tronco se cayó, estallando en llamas al rojo vivo, destacando su ancha espalda en un borde de color rojo fuego. Los vaqueros negros ajustados mostraron sus músculos largos, grandes de sus muslos, flexionados al agacharse. Se levantó con facilidad y se dio la vuelta.  
—Déjame ayudarte con eso—. Cogió la bandeja de sus manos y la puso sobre la mesa de centro.  
El fuego se elevó, renovado, grandes llamas rondando con avidez lamiendo la madera, llenando el cuarto de calor y los y el ambiente crepitar de las llamas. Parecía que hubiese una tercera persona en la habitación con ellos.  
Renesmee se sentó en el sofá, bebiendo a sorbos su café. Como tantas veces en los momentos difíciles, ella trató contar sus bendiciones. Gozaba de buena salud. El pago de enero al banco sería hecho. ¿Febrero?—bueno, eso era el futuro, ¿verdad? Jacob le había dicho que se quedaba. No parecía al tipo de hombre que saliese corriendo gritando con una caldera temperamental. Podría conseguirlo en febrero. O no. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en los últimos seis años era que podía luchar por las cosas que no podían influirse o cambiarse. Y aprovecharse al máximo de las cosas, pensando con resolución positiva. Se había entrenado para hacerlo.  
Por desgracia, pensar desesperadamente con pensamientos positivos no siempre funcionaban también como ella quería.  
Mañana era el día de Navidad, cuando todo el mundo sabía que había llegado a un callejón sin funcionarse. Las Navidades siempre eran demasiado duras.  
Había tantos recuerdos felices de Nochebuena en este cuarto. Mamá y papá y Carlie, la música y las risas y la luz del fuego. Recordó una Nochebuena con Alec, antes del accidente. Carlie había tenido, ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete? Ella había comenzado a salir con Alec —el primero de sus muchos paradas y comienzo de su relación— y ella lo había invitado la víspera de Navidad. Sus padres habían estado encantados por los buenos modales de Alec y la conversación de adultos. Esto fue antes de que llegaran a conocerlo. Más tarde, su padre había llegado a despreciarlo. Pero esa primera noche, todo eran sonrisas.  
Ella, bueno, había estado ciegamente enamorada. Tan ciega que perdió su virginidad con él un par de meses más tarde.  
Esa noche, mamá había llenado el salón de velas. A su madre le gustaban las velas. Y ella las encendía en todas las ocasiones posibles, y a veces sólo porque le apetecía.  
El recuerdo de esa noche aún podía calentarla. Aún podía recordar los olores fuertes mezclándose juntos, el Diorissimo de mamá, la cera de vela caliente, el humo de la leña, lo pasteles y bollos del cocinero, el Earl Grey, y el bourbon de papá. Un aroma embriagador de alegría y celebración.  
Ella había tocado el piano y ellos habían cantado villancicos. Ella había tocado... ¿tocar? Con un tirón, Renesmee trajo a su mente de vuelta al presente. Su huésped estaba sentado junto a ella. No tan cerca como para incomodarla, pero lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sentir el movimiento del aire y la pendiente de sofá cuando él se inclinaba hacia delante para poner la taza en la mesa del centro. Viéndolo tan cerca, se sentía un poco abrumada por su gran tamaño. Parecían que sus hombros ocupaban la mitad del sofá.  
Su taza de café perfectamente de un tamaño normal parecía diminuta en sus manos. Sus manos eran irresistibles, a diferencia de cualquiera de otras manos masculinas que hubiese visto alguna vez. A pesar de que eran enormes, la piel visiblemente áspera, como si trabajase mucho con ellas al aire libre, también estaban bien formadas, con dedos largos, elegantes y fuertes, con una ligera capa de vello negro en el dorso. Las uñas estaban limpias, pero claramente sin manicura, por lo que eran muy diferentes de las manos de Alec, que eran pálidas y suaves, con uñas perfectas y pulidas  
Oh, Dios mío. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, vagando a la deriva con sus pensamientos. Le había dicho algo.  
—¿Perdón?  
Jacob inclinó la cabeza hacia el piano. Su voz era paciente. Era un hombre fuerte, un soldado.  
Era de suponer que le daba paciencia extra para no rodar los ojos y gritarle a la señora loca que iba a la deriva en su cabeza con la caída de un sombrero.  
—Veo que tienes un piano. Me imagino que lo tocas. Me gustaría oírte tocar.  
No, absolutamente no fue su primer instinto, y tuvo que mantener las mandíbulas bien cerradas para evitar decir las palabras.  
De ninguna manera podría tocar. No había tocado desde antes de que Carlie muriese. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente.  
Sus sentimientos estaban muy a flor de piel, los recuerdos demasiados recientes, el dolor seguía siendo afilado….  
—Por favor—, le dijo, y esperó, mirándola pacientemente.  
Tenía el pecho tan apretado que le resultaba difícil respirar. La idea de tocar el piano le hacía sentirse un poco mal, ¿pero cómo podía decirle que no? Posiblemente él no podía entender lo que le había pedido. Decir que no sonaría como si estuviera loca. O tal vez incluso peor, a una casera grosera.  
Miró a Jacob. Él la miraba en silencio, con su mirada oscura y penetrante. Se encontró con sus ojos durante un momento, y luego se miró las manos, manos que hormigueaban por tocar las teclas cómodamente, manos que al mismo tiempo no querían volver a tocar el piano de nuevo.  
Era tan tentador.  
Renesmee se sintió como si estuviese manteniendo el equilibrio al borde de algún precipicio profundo, del cual no tenía retorno. Podría dar un paso adelante y caer en el abismo de la pena perpetua, el fantasma de una mujer sólo con fantasmas como compañía, siempre de luto por el pasado. O podía dar un paso atrás y de alguna manera recuperar su vida y tener algo parecido a un futuro.  
Tenía que dejar de vivir en el pasado. Tenía que dejar el luto. Tenía que deja de pensar sin cesar en Carlie y en sus padres. Tenía que hacerlo ahora.  
Era algo duro. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Durante los últimos seis años había aprendido a hacer cosas duras. Muchas veces.  
Hizo el amago de una sonrisa, con los labios hacia arriba y un destello de dientes, esperando que él no se diese cuenta de lo falsa que era.  
—Muy bien, —dijo, con la garganta apretada—. Por supuesto tocaré para ti.  
Decididamente, se levantó y se dirigió al piano. Existía una remota posibilidad que en los últimos dos meses, el piano estuviese desafinado. Dios sabía que había habido suficientes cambios de temperatura debido a la temperamental caldera para deformar la madera del piano. Si el piano no estaba afinado, bueno, entonces sería una excusa perfecta para no tocar, y no sería culpa de ella en absoluto.  
Se detuvo de pie ante el grande y negro piano y tocó una escala rápida. Las notas resonaron nítidas y claras en la gran sala. Es piano estaba perfectamente afinado.  
Esto era algo a lo que simplemente tendría que enfrentarse.  
Se sentó con los dientes apretados. Se giró, sorprendida, cuando Jacob encendió las velas de los candelabros de bronce a ambos lados con una de las largas cerillas que se usaban para la chimenea.  
—Parece tan bonito así—, dijo apagando el fósforo.  
Renesmee suspiró. Si, era muy bonito. Alzó la vista hacia él.  
—¿Qué te gustaría que tocara? ¿Tienes algún villancico favorito de Navidad? Tengo un repertorio de villancicos bastante buenos.  
—No, nada de villancicos, por favor. He estado escuchando demasiada música ambiental en los aeropuertos últimamente. —Le dio un toque a la partitura enfrente de ella—. ¿Qué tal esto? Debe ser lo último que has tocado.  
Renesmee se congeló. "Esto", era la partitura del Fantasma de la Ópera. Lo había tocado sin cesar para Carlie las dos últimas semanas de su vida. Por favor, Dios, esto no.  
Un villancico habría sido más fácil. Podría elegir uno que no del que no le provocara ningún recuerdo en particular. "Noche de paz", o tal vez, "Escucha a los Ángeles Cantando". Lo único que estos le recordaban era a la escuela.  
Pero el Fantasma de la Ópera…  
Oh, dulce Dios. Cualquier cosa menos eso.  
Esto iba a ser tan difícil. Renesmee tocó las teclas, acariciándolas, familiarizándose con el tacto del marfil y la madera de nuevo. La música siempre había sido su refugio, su lugar de paz. Era un signo de la profundidad de su dolor el haberse mantenido apartada de la música durante tanto tiempo. Levantó la vista con incertidumbre y encontró su mirada fija. Oscura, constante y penetrante, como si pudiese llegar al interior de su mente y leer todas las emociones dolorosas que se arremolinaban en su interior, incluyendo su pánico y miedo. Él era un hombre que había enfrentado a los disparos. ¿Cómo podría alguien así, posiblemente entender el miedo a un teclado?  
No podía.  
Hazlo ahora.  
Suspirando, Renesmee comenzó lentamente a tocar algunas notas, interpretando las partituras con la mano derecha. Las notas eran discordantes, pero la canción era reconocible.  
Los primeros compases de "Piensa en mí"—la inquietante melodía que Christine le canta al fantasma— salió. La canción siempre estuvo marcada en su corazón como un himno del dolor y la pérdida.  
Su mano vaciló, y se quedó con el dedo índice pulsando el Fa durante un largo momento, preguntándose si podría continuar. Tenía que hacerlo. No sólo para ser cortés con un huésped, sino por ella misma. Y para su propia cordura.  
Debes hacer esto, se dijo Renesmee a sí misma, poniendo rígida su espina dorsal.  
Su mano derecha tocó las partituras de nuevo, más rápido, más suave, más melódicas. La mano izquierda se acercó, a regañadientes, para proporcionar el contrapunto a la exuberante melodía. La memoria de los músculos se hizo cargo.  
Las notas comenzaron a fluir mientras sus manos se movían suavemente sobre las teclas, la canción era tan familiar para ella como su propio nombre.  
_Piensa en mí…_  
Mamá y papá y Carlie habían volado desde Seattle para encontrarse con ella en Nueva York por Acción de Gracias.  
Ella había tomado el tren de Boston, donde estudiaba a la música y a los hombres, pasando un gran tiempo con ambos. Papá había reservado una suite de dos habitaciones en el Waldorf. La familia Cullen pasaría cuatro mágicos días juntos, visitando los monumentos durante el día y las obras de teatro y los musicales por la noche.  
En su última noche en Nueva York todos se habían ido a ver el Fantasma de la Ópera en el teatro Majestic. Ella había sido lo suficiente mayor para suspirar por el romanticismo del triángulo amoroso. El amante condenado, lleno de cicatrices desterrado para siempre a las sombras, el hermoso y joven vizconde y la joven y bella mujer amada por dos hombres.  
_Recuérdame…_  
Carlie había sido lo suficientemente joven para excitarse con las capas arremolinándose, las arañas de luces en el escenario, la cantidad de velas en el agua, un barco misterioso sobre un lago bajo la Ópera. Carlie todavía había seguido saltando de entusiasmo la siguiente mañana cuando la habían acompañado hasta la estación. Se acordaba de haberse subido al tren de Boston, mirando por la ventana a mamá y a papá soplándole besos y a Carlie emocionada agitando un ¡adiós! Una familia feliz con toda la vida por delante ante ellos.  
Fue la última vez que vio a sus padres.  
Fue la última vez que vio a Carlie caminar.  
Durante años, ella se había negado a escuchar el CD musical. Renesmee lo entendía por completo. Le recordaba demasiado lo que había perdido, la chica despreocupada que había sido, una chica con toda una vida entera por delante que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente.  
Entonces, de repente, hacía un par de meses, Carlie empezó a insistir en que ella tocase la partitura para ella, una y otra vez a medida que se iba poniendo más y más débil.  
Carlie sabía que se estaba muriendo, pensó Renesmee de repente, con los bellos de la nuca erizados.  
Era por eso por lo que le pedía que tocase tan a menudo. Carlie presentía que se estaba muriendo y quería escuchar la música que le recordaba la última vez que la familia había estado junta, la última vez que había sido una niña sana.  
Ella inclino la cabeza, con sus manos moviéndose por su cuenta, sin tener necesidad de pensar en las notas.  
La música delicada, romántica inundó la sala, inundó su cabeza, inundó su corazón. Sus manos flotaban sobre el teclado, la música saliendo de lo más profundo de su ser.  
_…por favor, prométeme…_  
Se olvidó de dónde estaba, se olvido del hombre grande, de ojos negros a su lado mirándola, mientras era arrastrada por la inquietante melodía. Una canción de anhelo y la promesa de amor cuando la esperanza se ha ido.  
_…a veces pensarás en mí…_  
Suavemente, suavemente la canción se terminó en la última nota persistente que se hizo eco, y luego se apagó. Sus manos resbalaron de las teclas para descansar en su regazo.  
Renesmee bajó la cabeza, un mechón de pelo suelto cayó hacia delante para posarse sobre sus hombros.  
Una corriente de aire helado se extendió por la habitación de repente, agitando las páginas de la partitura, helándole hasta los huesos. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida, cuando las velas de los candelabros de cobre se consumieron, y luego murieron. Las pesadas cortinas revolotearon brevemente y luego callaron.  
Había terminado casi antes de que comenzara. El aire se levantó de repente una vez más. Las espirales de humo de las velas sin llama se elevaron hacia arriba. Nada se movía.  
Algo había llegado... y se había ido... del cuarto.  
Hasta el día de su muerte, Renesmee creería que fue en ese preciso instante en que el alma de su hermana se había marchado de esta vida, finalmente, por fin liberándose de la jaula rota de la carne que ella odiaba.  
Ella la había oído tocar por última vez y había abandonado este mundo.  
Renesmee acababa de tocar el réquiem de Carlie.  
Ahora, finalmente, se había ido realmente. Y ella estaba sola.  
Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre el teclado, haciendo un plaf tan fuerte que la tecla hizo un sonido fantasmal.  
Jacob no se había movido, pero algo en la misma calma del aire a su lado la hizo girarse. Estaba de pie junto a ella, con una gran mano sobre la tapa del piano, mirándola fijamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pensando.  
Probablemente que era una chiflada, una mujer loca.  
De repente, Renesmee se sintió muy cansada de su dolor y soledad. Tenía que suceder algo para romper la cáscara de hielo de tristeza que la atrapaba. Necesitaba calor y conexión humanos.  
Necesitaba tocar a alguien. Necesitaba que alguien la tocara. Aparte de un ocasional apretón de manos, no había tocado a otro ser humano desde la muerte de Carlie. Miró a los ojos oscuros de un perfecto desconocido y dijo las palabras más verdaderas que nunca había dicho de una garganta dolorosamente apretada  
—No quiero estar sola esta noche— susurró.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Sierra Leona_

El ojo humano ve lo que quiere ver. Riley lo sabía. Como todos los soldados, utilizaba este hecho a menudo.  
La mitad de las tácticas militares son el engaño y la evasión.  
De modo que cinco contra uno, un hombre rubio de 82 kilos con gafas de sol oscuras cruzaba con confianza a través de un campamento de la ONU vestido con un uniforme bien planchado, con la insignia de las fuerzas internacionales de pacificación en el pecho; llevando el casco azul brillante distintivo, nadie le dirigió un segundo vistazo. Uno más de los quinientos soldados en el campamento.  
Era de noche. La mitad de las tropas cumplían con su rutina; los idiotas estaban desarmados.  
A Riley todavía le costaba creer que a los soldados se les permitiera ir desarmados. Órdenes del alto mando. Los observadores militares y las fuerzas de paz tenían que mostrar su neutralidad a toda costa. James creía que eso también era estúpido. Riley sintió una repentina punzada de compasión por el tipo.  
Se consideraba increíblemente idiota caminando desarmado por toda África occidental, un lugar que era similar a un agujero abierto, gigantesco, que aspiraba a cada humano para luego expulsar monstruos. Sólo había estado desarmado durante un par de días, que le parecieron interminables. Riley sólo se podía imaginar lo que sería una gira completa impuesta en este sitio, desarmado, donde si caías en las manos equivocadas, podías terminar con tus manos y pies cortados por los adolescentes y terminar en una estaca en asándote con el sol ecuatorial, con los intestinos abiertos para que los insectos te comiesen vivo, sin ningún tipo de arma para defenderte.  
Bueno, al diablo con eso, estaba metido en la mierda. En este momento. Al igual que lo estaría James.  
El aire de la noche se llenó de repente con el familiar whump, whump, whump, de un helicóptero.  
Riley se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar del sonido. Quería echarse a correr, pero no se atrevía.  
Podía distinguir en el crepúsculo la silueta familiar de un Huey, aterrizando en una pista improvisada en un bosque circundante. El piloto bajó suavemente, justo dentro del círculo y se quedó en la cabina, con las manos sobre los controles. Estaba claro que quería salir de allí lo antes posible. El aterrizaje se hizo sin luz para aumentar sus posibilidades supervivencia. La ruta desde Freetown cruzaba territorio bajo control de los rebeldes. Las RPG necesitaban luz diurna para derribar aviones y helicópteros.  
Hombres vestidos con pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de mangas cortas saltaron ágilmente y empezaron a descargar cajas. Trabajaban en silencio y de manera eficiente. En unos diez minutos, había una pila ordenada en el suelo.  
Riley se dirigió directamente hasta uno de los hombres. Gritó por encima del ruido del rotor.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde vais después?—. Era un buen imitador y había hablado lo suficiente con James para simular su ligero acento finlandés perfectamente.  
Uno de ellos dejó durante unos segundos de trabajar para mirarlo con curiosidad.  
—Volvemos a Lungi—, gritó de nuevo, volviéndose y tomando otra caja del hombre que tenía detrás y se la pasaba al hombre frente a él.  
Perfecto. El Aeropuerto Internacional de Lungi. Si salían inmediatamente, podría coger el vuelo de las 21:00 hacia París, y luego a los Estados Unidos. Estaría de vuelta en los Estados Unidos antes de que nadie empezara a preguntase si James había vuelto a casa.  
—Estoy de permiso—, gritó por encima del ruido del rotor de los motores principales—. Mi vuelo sale mañana por la mañana temprano desde Lungi. Se suponía que me iba a acoplar en un convoy para llegar allí, pero lo perdí. El hijo de puta de mi oficial al mando me ordenó repasar unos trabajos administrativos—. Diacon puso los ojos en blanco. El hombre parecía un suboficial. Los suboficiales en todo el mundo estaban familiarizados con los oficiales idiotas e inútiles. —¿Puedes darme un paseo hasta el aeropuerto? De lo contrario perderé mi vuelo.  
El hombre se paró y miró hacia atrás.  
—Vamos a descargar doscientos kilos de suministros, tendremos mucho espacio. No veo por qué no. Espera aquí—.  
Saltó de la cabina y Riley lo vio consultarlo con el piloto. Este giró la cabeza con brusquedad y miró fijamente a Biers, vagamente parecido a un insecto con las gafas de sol de pilotar negras. Era imposible descifrar su expresión. Al final, después de un largo escrutinio dijo algo y el hombre con el que había estado hablando saltó hacia atrás. Le hizo una señal con pulgar al piloto y acercó la boca al oído de Riley.  
—El piloto dice que está bien, —gritó—. Estaremos de vuelta en Lungi dentro de una hora. Acomódate—.  
¡A joder!  
Riley subió rápidamente a la cabina y se preparó para la primera etapa de su viaje, de vuelta a sus diamantes y a su nueva vida.

_Summerville_

—No quiero estar sola esta noche.  
Las palabras sonaron en el silencio de la habitación. Un tronco se rompió, los pedazos cayeron en la chimenea con un siseo y una lluvia de chispas.  
Jacob extendió la mano, vacilando durante un momento y luego limpió suavemente con su pulgar, las lágrimas en la mejilla de Renesmee. Ella no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, esperando para ver cómo reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Su piel parecía de satén, tan tentadora que alejó la mano.  
Se estremeció. Su jodida mano temblaba.  
Jacob había sido el francotirador del equipo durante tres años. Los francotiradores se hacen, se forjan en el incesante fuego del despiadado entrenamiento. Pero los francotiradores también nacen con una rara combinación de coordinación entre ojo y mano, de la clase que se puede esperar de la naturaleza, indefinidamente, para poder explotar en el momento de la acción.  
Jacob nunca había perdido la calma, nunca. Se había inclinado detrás de una roca en posición boca abajo, con el dedo sobre el gatillo, mirando dentro y fuera del alcance, a intervalos de media hora, durante tres días y tres noches, con la probabilidad de atrapar a Mohammed Khan; bebiendo sólo un litro de agua y sin cagar. Su mano no había vacilado ni una sola vez y, cuando finalmente hizo el disparo, fue una muerte perfecta. Khan había caído como una piedra, con una bala del calibre 50 en el puente de la nariz, uno de los pocos disparos garantizados de matar instantáneamente. Un disparo, un muerto. El mantra del francotirador. Tenía el control de sí mismo, siempre. Su vida había dependido más veces de ese control de lo que podía contar.  
El hecho de que sus manos estuvieran temblando, lo asustaba como la mierda. No podía perder el control, no esta noche.  
No se atrevía. Si perdía el control, ¿qué sabía lo que le haría a Renesmee? ¿Follarla con demasiada fuerza? ¿Terminar lastimándola? Jesús, ¿puede que morderla?  
Se estremeció al pensarlo.  
Y ahora mismo, justo en este momento, temblaba de lujuria, apretando los puños, porque tenía miedo de agarrarla y tirarla al suelo. Cada célula de su cuerpo desbordaba, inundada de lujuria dolorido por tenerla. No solo era una racha de sequía de seis meses. Era como si nunca hubiese practicado el sexo antes. Parecía como si toda una vida de deseo reprimido hiciera estragos a través de su sistema, quemando las venas.  
Tocarla justo ahora era demasiado duro. Usa la palabra, se dijo a sí mismo.  
No quiero estar sola esta noche.  
—No voy a dejarte sola esta noche, Renesmee. Ven conmigo—. Ahuecando una mano bajo su codo, seguramente cubierto de seda negra, Jacob la levantó de la banqueta del piano. Ella alzó sus enormes ojos chocolate hacia él.  
_No jodas esto_, se repitió a sí mismo. Su nuevo mantra.  
Tenía que mantener el control. Cuando bajó las escaleras unas horas atrás fue como si alguien se hubiera metido profundamente dentro de su cabeza y sacado las imágenes más irresistibles que alguna vez se pudo imaginar, ni siquiera sabía lo que se le había pasado por la mente, algo relacionado con tocar todos sus botones y conseguir que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.  
El comedor de los Cullen reflejó tenuemente la luz de las velas y Renesmee allí de pie encendía las últimas, el cálido resplandor brilló en su pálida piel de marfil. Era hermosa más allá de sus sueños salvajes; el brillante cabello dorado rojizo recogido para que él pudiera admirar la larga curva de su blanco cuello, con un vestido negro elegante que parecía diseñado expresamente para lucir su pequeña cintura y sus pálidos hombros.  
Jacob nunca se había atrevido ni siquiera a soñar con que algún día estaría en Masen con Renesmee esperándolo con una sonrisa y, sin embargo, estaba allí y allí estaba también ella.  
Y cuando lo había invitado a entrar en la habitación, Jesús. Fue como si una magnífica rueda de la fortuna estuviese girando de lleno. La vida había sido increíblemente brutal desde sus primeros dieciocho años. El punto más bajo había sido cuando estuvo de pie, al otro lado de aquella ventana, la que había allí, a la derecha de Renesmee. La que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla.  
Había estado muerto de hambre, un adolescente sin hogar, una bestia en harapos, mirando con avidez, un estilo de vida que no podía tampoco llegar a imaginar. Apenas podía figurarse vivir en el mismo planeta que las criaturas de otro mundo que miraba a través de la ventana, temblando, bajo la nieve. Personas hermosas, en una hermosa habitación.  
Y luego la rueda de la fortuna cambió. Lo encontró el Coronel, lo adoptó, le dio todo lo que su hambrienta alma sufriendo de amor necesitaba, la disciplina, el propósito. Incluso al final, el chico pobre se había convertido en un hombre rico. Y ahora que la rueda de la fortuna giraba de nuevo, suntuosamente, lo sumergía directamente en la tierra de sus sueños.  
Ahora, estaba del otro lado de la ventana. Ya no era el chico mendigo, con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, pero era el hombre dentro de la habitación con Renesmee.  
Con cuidado, tocándola solo por el codo revestido con la manga, dio un suave tirón para acercársela más. No se atrevió a moverse. Se sentía como una gran barra de C4 con la tapa lista para detonar. Un movimiento en falso y estaría encendiéndose y explotando.  
No, ella tenía que llegar a él. Y también lo hizo. Con cuidado, mirándolo con unos enormes ojos, preocupados, obedeció a su toque y dio un paso adelante, hasta que sus pies estuvieron entre los de él y las puntas de sus pechos le rozaron el torso.  
Jacob no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. No parecía estar consumida por el deseo. Parecía triste y perdida. Si ella se sentía así, precisaría hacer algo para cambiar eso porque no era de ninguna manera, lo que quería de ella en la cama.  
Despacio, cuidadosamente, se inclinó hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Su boca estaba fría, parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol. Él levantó la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran esa cara bonita y luego encajó su boca sobre la suya otra vez, un poco más fuerte. Ella lo miró con preocupación, turbada hasta el último segundo y entonces cerró los ojos.  
Podía ver bajo la sombra de los ojos, delgadas líneas de delicadas venas azules bajo su pálida piel. Rozó sus párpados con los labios y luego cambió para besar la suave tersura de su sien sintiendo los hilos de sedosos del pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.  
Su cara estaba un poco más caliente ahora. La estatua de mármol se había convertido en una mujer humana. Rozó los labios contra los suyos una vez más, un poco más fuerte, abrió su boca solo lo justo para conseguir con la lengua, un rápido sabor embriagador.  
Sabía a gloria, chocolate y café y al vino que habían tomado durante la cena. Podría emborracharse fácilmente con su sabor. Metió la lengua dentro de su boca otra vez brevemente, luego la retiró y levantó la cabeza.  
—¡Oh!—, susurró Renesmee, mirándolo un poco sorprendida, como si un beso fuera algo inesperado. Sacó la punta de su lengua y tocó su labio inferior, como si lo estuviese probando.  
Su polla palpitaba a la vista, levantándose y alargándose con cada roce de su pequeña lengua sobre su rosada, deliciosa boca. Su erección no tenía a dónde ir, tratando inútilmente de elevarse bajo los pesados jeans. Esto lo estaba jodiendo. Jacob se preguntó si se estaba haciendo un daño duradero. ¿Se podría romper la polla?  
Cada célula de su cuerpo le estaba gritando que se metiese dentro de ella tan rápido como fuese posible, pero no podía.  
No aún. Había una gran diferencia entre sus niveles de deseo. El de él, excesivo; estaba más excitado de lo que alguna vez lo estuviera en toda su vida y Renesmee, estaba claro que Renesmee, estaba todavía insegura a pesar de que ella había sacado las palabras para ponerlas en movimiento.  
Jacob tuvo que recordarse que lo que había dicho, en realidad, fue que no quería estar sola esa noche.  
Lo que ella no había dicho era, quiero que me rompas toda la ropa y que me tires al suelo, que abras mis piernas y folles hasta que te caigas medio muerto.  
No, eso no era en absoluto lo que ella había dicho y era una verdadera lástima, porque eso era lo que tenía ganas de hacer.  
Disponía de una oportunidad con esto, una. Si la follaba esta noche, nunca conseguiría otra. Si era demasiado rudo, si la asustaba, le hiciera daño de cualquier forma, le daría una patada en el culo. Lo único que brillaba a través de Renesmee era un orgullo cansado, cauteloso. Ella no había dejado bajo ninguna circunstancia que la vida le diera un golpe bajo. No iba a soportar a alguien que la asustara, o la tratara mal, ni siquiera si necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero de un huésped.  
Mirándola a los ojos con cuidado, inclinó de nuevo la cabeza. Esta vez el beso fue más cálido y su bonita boca ya estaba abierta para él. El tacto de su lengua con la suya; sintió el tirón de su polla aumentando.  
Dios, estaba cerca de correrse en los pantalones.  
Tenía que enfriarse un poco, de lo contrario, no iba a funcionar.  
Pasó el dorso de su dedo índice por su mejilla, maravillándose de la suavidad satinada.  
Tomó un profundo aliento y entonces dijo lo que tenía que decir.  
—Renesmee, no quiero parecer poco romántico, pero no tenemos protección. No he tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace más de medio año y no tengo nada conmigo. Por favor, dime que tienes algo aquí.  
Mierda, esto nunca le había ocurrido. Normalmente Jacob siempre llevaba gomas. La mayor parte de su vida sexual había sido con contactos de una sola noche, tal vez dos, incluso tres noches cuando la mujer le gustaba lo suficiente, por lo que siempre estaba preparado. Pero había llegado allí directamente desde el infierno, Afganistán, la mayor zona del mundo sin sexo. Incluso si se las arreglaba para conseguir alguna mujer envuelta en alfombras, la certeza de que cualquier pareja sexual podría llegar a ser lapidada hasta la muerte, en represalia era una realidad. El sexo nunca cruzó por su mente en Afganistán.  
Había regresado a casa, junto al moribundo Coronel que lo había enviado a su última misión en África. Jacob nunca había follado en África. Nunca.  
Así que allí estaba literalmente con la mujer de sus sueños pidiéndole sexo, o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba que ella le hubiera pedido y él estaba sin gomas, por primera vez en su vida adulta.  
Joder. Si hubiese sabido que esto podría pasar habría venido equipado con diez cajas.  
Renesmee parpadeó, como si saliese de un trance.  
—¿Protección? ¿Qué es lo que—¡oh!? —Cubrió su boca con la mano—. ¡Qué estúpida he sido! ¡Por supuesto, condones! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no, no tengo ningún condón en casa! Han pasado más de seis meses para mí. Más bien, como seis años. De hecho ha pasado tanto tiempo que probablemente lo he olvidado. De hecho—, continuó caminando un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos— si decides cambiar de opinión, lo entenderé completamente.  
—¡No!—, le salió casi como un grito y ella se estremeció. Jacob sintió las gotas de sudor bajando por su espalda. —No—, dijo de nuevo, más suavemente, intentando hacer su tono normal a través de la tensión repentina en su pecho. —Mira, lo podemos hacer sin goma, condón. Puedo ser cuidadoso—. Espero, pensó.  
Siempre había tenido el control completo de su polla, aunque en este momento se aferraba al control con las uñas.  
Renesmee se quedó en silencio, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ella estaba luchando con algo y él le dio tiempo para hacerlo.  
—Pareces sano—, dijo finalmente.  
Él parpadeó.  
—Absolutamente.  
¿Sano? Bueno, sí. No podía estar más sano. En este momento, de hecho, su grosero buen estado de salud casi estaba estallando sus pantalones.  
—No tengo lesiones, y nunca he estado enfermo ni un día de mi vida.  
Ella se había puesto de un ligero tono rosado.  
—Porque, eh…bueno, la historia es la siguiente. Yo tenía un montón de estrés el otoño pasado. Mi hermana estaba muy enferma, y yo estaba tan preocupada que a veces me olvidaba de comer y—Se detuvo de repente, su bonita boca se cerró con un chasquido, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba balbuceando. —Bueno, el resultado es que mi médico me recetó la píldora, —dijo finalmente—. Así que podríamos...  
Independientemente de lo que fuese a decir se perdió en su boca. Jacob hundió ambas manso en su cabello, acunando su cráneo y sosteniéndola mientras la besaba. Más profundo, más caliente que antes. Lamió con su lengua dentro de su boca, muriéndose por su sabor, sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza mientras cambiaba el ángulo para saborearla más profundamente.  
Sus manos se desplazaron para enrollarse alrededor de sus muñecas mientras seguía besándola, casi con desesperación. Bajó la mano hasta su estrecha cintura y tiró de ella fuertemente contra él, ensanchando su postura para atraerla más cerca. Ella se estremeció un poco cuando se encontró contra su dura polla. Jacob rompió el beso, aunque no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, con su lengua dentro de su boca.  
Si fuera por él, se dejarían caer justo donde estaban, directamente sobre el duro suelo de madera. Él no la desnudaría todavía. Solo rasgaría y haría un agujero en sus medias y bragas y empujaría su polla directamente contra su coño tan cálido y húmedo como su boca…  
Jacob gimió. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, hacia su hermoso rostro. Su boca estaba húmeda y ligeramente hinchada por la suya, los pómulos ligeramente ruborizados. Sus manos habían desbaratado su peinado y su pelo se desbordaba en relucientes rizos a lo largo de sus hombros. Era del mismo color que las llamas del hogar, rojizo y dorado. Se sorprendió vagamente de que su cabello se sintiera frío al tacto, su tonalidad era tan brillante como las llamas doradas. El cráneo, bajo su pelo, sin embargo estaba caliente. El resto de ella también ahora, por fin, era cálido. Sus brazos estaban llenos de mujer caliente, dispuesta.  
Sus brazos estaban llenos de Renesmee.  
Tuvo que luchar para mantener la respiración bajo control.  
Iban a follar. Era oficial. Él iba a follar a Renesmee. Nada más que sin condón. Nunca había tenido sexo sin una goma en toda su vida. Por la forma en la que se sentía en este momento, probablemente se iba a morir de sobrecarga sensorial en el instante que entrase en ella.  
—Creo que sería mejor que hiciéramos esto en el dormitorio—. Su voz sonó ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en días.  
Sus ojos buscaron los suyos.  
—Está bien. —Susurró—. El dormitorio.  
Oh, sí.  
La forma más rápida de llevarla a la cama era cogerla en brazos. La balanceó fácilmente en sus brazos e intentó no correr por las escaleras.  
Tenía el instinto de un gato. Había hecho mucho alpinismo, con el Coronel y en los Rangers y tenía un equilibrio excelente. Pero cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Era una locura. No podía pesar más de cincuenta y dos kilos. Cuando entraba en batalla, había tenido que cargar con más peso. Maldita sea había tenido que saltar de aviones con más peso que ese. Pero era como si una fiebre estuviese afectando su sistema convirtiéndolo en débil e inestable.  
Necesitaba llegar a la cama, rápido, antes de que se cayera al suelo con ella y se pusiera en ridículo.  
Jacob subió las escaleras de dos en dos, a la vez que giró a la derecha en el rellano. Por suerte, la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta porque si no le hubiese dado una patada para derribarla.  
Empezar con una patada a la puerta probablemente no era un buen modo de comenzar esto.  
Jacob se detuvo junto a la cama y la dejó deslizarse lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que sentir su erección, temblando de impaciencia, saltando al contacto con su tamaño.  
Probablemente, todo el mundo en la ciudad podía sentir su rigidez. Probablemente esta interrumpiría las señales de radio con las ondas de lujuria que emanaban de su polla.  
¿Qué sentía ella? No lo podría decir. Renesmee estaba de pie en silencio, pasivamente, como una hermosa muñequita, sin moverse de donde él la había dejado.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Jacob deseó que las mujeres se parecieran más a los hombres. Deseaba que Renesmee tuviese un equivalente femenino a una polla que le mostrase lo que estaba sintiendo, revelándole lo mucho que ella lo deseaba. Si es que lo deseaba.  
Quería algo grande y evidente como una polla dura, que le indicara claramente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, tal vez algo como una luz roja en la frente que se encendiera y apagara. Pero las mujeres no eran así. Sus cuerpos eran reservados, la excitación se escondía en su interior, donde no se podía ver, entre los recovecos de sus cuerpos.  
La única manera de saber en qué punto estaba era tocar su coño, pasar los dedos alrededor de su apertura; sondearla.  
Jesús, ¿qué pasaba si ella no estaba excitada? ¿Y si ella no estaba muy mojada? ¿Qué haría entonces? Ya sabía que estaría apretada. Una mujer que no había tenido sexo durante seis años sería pequeña.  
Esto podría ser un problema. Dios, esperaba que no.  
Él tenía una polla grande. No era nada de lo que estuviese particularmente orgulloso, pero la tenía. No era el tipo de hombre que hacía comparaciones de pollas en los vestuarios, no tenía ningún derecho de jactarse de ello. Solamente lo aceptaba como una cualidad física, como ser alto. Pero su tamaño y en lo que se convertiría, en lo que nunca había pensado en su vida, quería decir que debía tener cuidado con ella, aunque su autocontrol estuviese destrozado, volviéndose más insustancial a cada minuto que pasaba.  
Como en este momento, mirándola en la penumbra de la habitación. Había dejado las luces encendidas del pasillo, pero no había ninguna luz en el dormitorio, como si estuviesen sumergidos en un océano lejano.  
La primera cosa que alguien notaba por primera vez en Renesmee era su color; exquisito, de ese el marfil rosado de la piel, al fuego dorado de su pelo y el chocolate de sus ojos. Ahora ella estaba filtrando todos esos colores, una visión de tonos grises en la luz suave, tenue. Esto no le quitaba mérito a su belleza. Si acaso, destacaba su pálida piel, su suave y delicada estructura ósea. Sus ojos estaban empañados, casi sin color, mientras ella le observaba.  
¿Qué estaba pensando? No lo podría decir. Sus rasgos eran todavía como la pintura de una hermosa mujer, en lugar de una mujer viva.  
La sostenía por los hombros, sentía sus delicados huesos bajo la suave seda de su vestido. Movió la mano hasta la espalda tiró de la cremallera bajándola. Parecía ruidoso en el silencio de la habitación. La desabrochó despacio, tratando de evaluar su expresión, lo que estaba sintiendo. La cremallera llegó hasta la cintura. Renesmee estaba tan quieta como una muñeca, mientras abría la espalda de su vestido.  
Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, Jacob tenía su palma adentro apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, donde la piel era suave y cálida. Ejerciendo una pequeña presión con la mano y la impulsó a avanzar.  
Mirándolo, obedeció al toque silencioso y dio un paso adelante. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras él la miraba hacia abajo, se maravilló de lo que la vida le había dado. Con la débil luz sus ojos no eran cafes, sino negros tan profundos que podría ahogarse. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su respiración era rápida. Podía sentir los pequeños soplos de aire de su aliento contra su garganta. Ella se acercó un centímetro más, sin necesidad de tener que impulsarla por la espalda.  
¡Sí!  
Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando puso una pequeña mano en su pecho.  
—¿Qué?—. Susurró, casi en estado de pánico. No lo iba a parar, ¿verdad? Si esto fuese un no, iba a aullarle a la luna. Estaba hinchado de deseo. No estar dentro de ella lo antes posible era inconcebible. Si no podía saciar su lujuria en este momento, era probable que le causara una lesión permanente, lo dejaría cojeando toda la vida.  
—¿Cómo sabías que esta habitación era mi dormitorio, era el mío?—, preguntó en voz baja.  
Oh, joder.  
Esto era precisamente la clase de error que podría costarle la vida en el campo de batalla. Jacob había estado encubierto en lugares peligrosos con gente peligrosa. Mantener su tapadera era una necesidad de vida o muerte. La jodías y estabas muerto.  
Controló su respiración y suavemente quitó su mano del pecho. Su corazón había dado un gran salto con sus palabras. Esperaba que ella no lo hubiera sentido. Estaba pensando frenéticamente, intentando que alguna cantidad de sangre subiese a su cabeza para poder razonar. Se llevó la mano a su boca y la besó en la muñeca. Cada vez que le tocaba la piel, notaba como un pequeño shock al sentirla tan increíblemente suave.  
Ella estaba mirándolo, sin sonreír, esperando.  
Jacob compuso una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.  
—Por el olor.  
Renesmee parpadeó.  
—¿Por…, perdón?  
—Tengo un sentido del olfato muy agudo—. Era cierto. Podía oler los explosivos casi tan bien como los perros labradores que utilizaban los especialistas. Deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre su pómulo, hacia abajo, hasta la línea de su cuello.  
Inclinó la cabeza y la besó bajo su oreja, oliendo fuerte, como un perro.  
—Hueles maravillosamente bien, —susurró—. Como a rosas y el cielo. Simplemente me dejé guiar por mi nariz. Toda la casa huele un poco como tú, aunque haya olores a comida en la cocina y el comedor, el salón huele a limón, pulimento y a humo de leña. Pero esta habitación, huele a ti y solo a ti. Me detuve donde el olor era más fuerte.  
La había complacido. Ella sonrió con incertidumbre.  
—Eso está bien. Me pregunto si tal vez lo soldados deberían usar el olfato para poder orientarse con él en lugar de brújulas.  
Él deslizó el dorso del dedo índice por su mejilla, a lo largo del hueso de su delicada mandíbula y a continuación por el escote de su vestido.  
—Lo hacemos. Los soldados usamos mucho el sentido del olfato. Yo no dejaba que mis hombres fumaran durante dos días antes de salir para una misión, por ejemplo—. Se inclinó y acarició con su nariz la suave piel bajo el lóbulo. —Aunque debo admitir que nunca he olido en el ejército algo tan bueno como tú.  
Podía sentir que en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa real contra su mejilla.  
Ahora estaba más relajada e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para que él pudiera acariciarle el cuello con los labios. Jacob comprendió que ella, un poco temerosa, debió advertir su intenso deseo. Pero, su broma, aunque mala, la tranquilizó. Le hizo entender que él no perdería el control.  
Tenía la esperanza en Dios de que ella tuviese razón.  
Si ésta no hubiera sido su propia fantasía personal, si ella fuera menos hermosa, menos deseable, sería mejor. Así como estaban las cosas, Jacob sabía que su autocontrol no duraría mucho más. Si fuese un caballero, se tomaría su tiempo. Se sentaría en la cama con ella y conversarían asegurándose de que estuviera relajada. Calmándola. Se tomaría mucho tiempo con los juegos preliminares. Le haría el amor lenta y cuidadosamente. Eso era lo que haría un caballero. El Coronel le había inculcado buenos modales y él los había absorbido, pero esto era una pequeña capa. Él era un depredador por naturaleza, diseñado para que la sangre prevaleciera a toda costa. Esto, añadido al hecho de que su padre biológico había sido un brutal y repugnante borracho y conociendo su gusto con las mujeres, probablemente su madre había sido una puta. Los pensamientos de las amantes de Coronel se arremolinaron en su cabeza, pero la sangre de su padre corría por sus venas.  
Jacob no tenía ninguna experiencia en contenerse con las mujeres. No tenía ni idea de cómo cortejar a una dama. En realidad, no tenía ninguna experiencia en acostarse con una dama tampoco. Si ésta de ahora no hubiese sido Renesmee, habría estado encima de ella, jodiéndola, en este mismo momento.  
Jacob pasó la mano por la línea de su espalda, deslizándola hacia arriba y alrededor de la taza de su pecho, cubierto por el sujetador.  
Renesmee se sacudió.  
Su boca estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en pequeños y ahogados suspiros, la respiración desigual de alguien que estaba bajo tensión.  
—¿Estás nerviosa?—. Susurró.  
Ella se aclaró la garganta.  
—Un poco—, confesó.  
—No lo estés—. En un segundo se había deshecho de su sostén, y su mano ahuecó su suave pecho redondeado, el pulgar frotando suavemente su pezón. Podía sentir el latido del corazón, rápido y ligero. Le tuvo que preguntar. —¿Te asusto?  
—¿Tú?—. Renesmee se retiró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —No.  
Su aliento salió en soplo de alivio.  
—Eso es bueno. Porque no te haré daño. Te prometo que...  
—No—. Sus ojos lo miraron, su boca torcida en una débil sonrisa. —Te creo.  
Jacob deslizó las manos por su espalda y las trasladó a sus hombros. Despacio, corrió el vestido abierto por sus hombros mirando cómo caía al suelo, junto con el sujetador.  
Ella estaba casi desnuda, tan solo con unas braguitas negras, las medias negras cubriendo hasta sus muslos y zapatos de tacón negro.  
Era como una visión de fantasía. Jacob pensaba que había convertido los recuerdos de Renesmee durante todos esos años en una mujer demasiado bella como para ser real. Como resultado, sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia.  
Jesús, era tan hermosa que le dolía el corazón. Pálida, perfecta, tan delicada que casi daba miedo tocarla. Algo en su expresión debió haberla preocupado porque la mirada ansiosa estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. Aunque no levantó las manos para cubrirse, tenía los hombros encorvados, como si quisiera de alguna manera ocultar sus pechos. Debía que decir algo para tranquilizarla.  
—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —le susurró y luego se estremeció—. Ouch. Eso no ha sonado tal como quería decirlo, lo siento.  
De alguna manera funcionó. La había hecho sonreír.  
—Gracias. No es la expresión más elegante pero… gracias.  
¿En qué punto se encontraba ella? Necesitaba saberlo.  
Jacob se arrodilló delante de ella, colocó un delicado pie sobre su muslo y deslizó lentamente la media hacia abajo por su pierna. Dios, esta era una escena de fantasiosa también, planeada para volver loco de lujuria a cualquier hombre.  
Sus piernas eran largas, delgadas sin ser flacas, con los tobillos más delicados que alguna vez hubiera visto. En un momento le quitó los zapatos.  
Jesús; hasta los pies lucían magníficos. Pequeños y pálidos, con un arco elegante.  
Jacob nunca había sido un aventurero en la cama. Una vez que tenía a una mujer allí, su estilo habitual era subirse encima y ponerse en ello. Una vez que estaba haciéndolo, podía quedarse haciéndolo durante horas, pero no era muy bueno en materia de preliminares. Raras veces se bajaba, raras veces se quedaba abajo. Carne y sexo con patatas, ese era su estilo.  
Pero en este momento pasando sus manos a lo largo de las largas, elegantes y suaves piernas de Renesmee tuvo el impulso repentino de besar los dedos de sus pies, uno por uno. Chuparlos. Pasar la boca por el arco de su delicado pie. Mordiéndolos ligeramente hasta su estrecho tobillo.  
Su respiración se hizo irregular mientras contemplaba sus bonitos pies. No, decidió por último. De ninguna manera iba a comenzar por los dedos de sus pies. Se correría antes de llegar a las rodillas.  
Subió la mano por encima de su pierna, inclinándose hacia delante, con la boca al mismo nivel que su ombligo. Hociqueó su pequeño vientre plano mientras acariciaba sus delgadas pantorrillas, deslizando un dedo detrás de sus rodillas, alrededor de la parte interna de su muslo hasta que acunó su monte, moviendo la mano suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás en una señal silenciosa de ensanchar su postura.  
—Ábrete para mí—, respiró contra su vientre. Vacilante, Renesmee apoyó el pie en su muslo, separando sus piernas ligeramente. Él mantuvo un brazo sosteniéndola alrededor de su cintura para que no se cayese.  
El almizcle perfumado de rosas se elevo de ella, el perfume almizclado de la excitación de Renesmee. Podía olerlo con claridad, procedente de la mata suave de su bello de color claro entre los muslos. Nunca hubo un olor tan bueno. Suavemente, Jacob introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y casi lloró de miedo y alivio.  
Estaba mojada, bien. Su dedo se cubrió de humedad mientras la penetraba con cuidado. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente mojada aún. Estaba terriblemente apretada. Su pequeño coño cerrado se apretaba alrededor de su dedo como un tornillo húmedo y suave. Sondeó con el índice, suavemente, retirándolo para extender la humedad alrededor de su apertura. Jacob actuaba sólo con el tacto, observando atentamente su rostro. Cuando el dedo rozó su clítoris ella expulsó una repentina respiración, con la boca redondeada en una O.  
—¿Te gusta esto?—, murmuró, acariciándola con cuidado, esperando que los callos de su piel no le hiciesen daño. Todo lo relacionado con su pequeño coño le parecía tan delicado, los tejidos increíblemente suaves. Pasó el dedo sobre su clítoris nuevamente, y sus piernas temblaron. Si no la tuviera agarrada con las manos, no la hubiese sentido.  
—Sí, —susurró en la oscuridad—. Me gusta.  
Jacob se levantó lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor de su entrepierna, su polla frotándose contra el algodón, duro, besó su camino hasta el centro de su pecho, hasta el cuello, a lo largo de su mandíbula; suaves y tranquilizadores pequeños besos. Realmente piquitos. Con el dedo todavía dentro de ella, podía sentir literalmente lo que la transformó y sólo fue su pura mala suerte lo que lo hizo tan tierno. Con cada beso suave, ella se volvía un poco más húmeda y el dedo podía deslizarse con mayor facilidad. Cuando el acarició la piel bajo su oreja, ella suspiró y se movió contra su mano, su apertura más suave ahora y más caliente.  
Jacob movió la otra mano de la cintura al hueco de su cuello, sus dedos enredados entre los hilos de seda con olor a rosas de su pelo. Éste cayó sobre su muñeca en una sedosa cascada. La besó suavemente, cuidadosamente y ella suspiró en su boca, moviéndose bajo sus manos, acercándose a él, cubriendo su boca con la suya. No mostró ningún signo real de deseo de dirigirse hacia la cama para hacerlo. Ella disfrutaba con los besos, los suaves toques, las caricias.  
¿Era esto lo que hacían los caballeros? ¿Siempre besos? ¿Conseguían follar alguna vez? Jacob creía que el vapor iba a escaparse de su ingle y le haría daño en la polla. También le dolía respirar. Sintió bandas presionando alrededor de su pecho, exprimiendo el aire de sus pulmones.  
Lo único bueno consistía en que los besos estaban funcionando. Jacob acarició su lengua con la suya y ella se apretó alrededor de su dedo con una ondulación.  
_¡Sí!_  
¿Funcionaría con sus pechos? Jesús, ¿por qué no tenía tres manos? Una para trabajar con los pliegues suaves y mojados de su sexo, una en el hueco de su cuello, y otra libre para tocar sus pechos delicados y firmes. Sólo tenía dos manos, por esa nefasta falencia física iba a tener que tomar una decisión. Quitar la mano de entre sus muslos era impensable, tendría que ser la mano que acunaba su cabeza.  
Solo que amaba la sensación de su pelo desbordándose sobre su mano, con sus dedos poseyéndola todavía mientras la besaba.  
La apretó más duro contra él, como si le quisiera decir,  
_—Quédate._  
Ella lo hizo y no se alejó, incluso cuando él profundizó más en su boca con la lengua.  
Jacob ahuecó su pecho, amando la sedosa firmeza. Era pequeña y encajaba perfectamente en la palma ahuecada de su mano. En ese exacto momento, Jacob Black dejó de ser un hombre al que le gustaban los pechos grandes y cambió para siempre a los pequeños, delicados, perfectamente formados y rematados por delicados pezones rosados.  
¿Estaban duros todavía? Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo. Tiernamente acarició en círculos los pezones con el pulgar, la aterciopelada textura delicadamente suave contra su piel áspera. Cuando los tocó, ella se apretó con fuerza contra su dedo profundamente insertado dentro de ella y gimió suavemente en su boca. Una gota de humedad se deslizó por su palma.  
Temblando, sacó su mano y levantó la cabeza. Esto llevó a Renesmee un segundo para abrir los ojos y lo miró, aturdida.  
—Desnúdame—, le susurró él.  
—Está bien—, susurró de nuevo. Él no tenía ni idea de por qué estaban susurrando. Tal vez era debido a la semioscuridad de la habitación, o a la idea de estar aislados en mitad de una tormenta de nieve, o simplemente a la intensidad de las sensaciones que parecían llenar la habitación.  
Vacilante, Renesmee extendió la mano y tocó su estómago. Jacob tuvo que frenar un gemido cuando ella buscó un camino hacia donde su jersey desaparecía debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros. Ella llegó hasta él, el dorso de sus dedos rozando su erección, que aumentó. Sus manos saltaron, como si hubiera tocado algo que la quemaba.  
Jesús, tuvo que apretar los músculos de su ingle con fuerza para no correrse.  
—Lo siento—, dijo sin aliento, alzando la vista hasta él con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Jacob no pudo responder. Sabía que estaba a un segundo de correrse. Si ella lo tocaba allí otra vez, él se derramaría y estaría avergonzado para siempre.  
—Tal vez debiera hacerlo yo—. Respirando pesadamente, con la piel cubierta de sudor, se alejó cruzando los brazos para quitarse el suéter. Un segundo más tarde sus manos estaban en el botón de sus vaqueros, sacándolos fuera, junto con sus calzoncillos, calcetines y botas.  
Su polla saltó libre. Sus ojos se ensancharon y Jacob miró hacia abajo.  
No podía culparla por la mirada desconfiada de su cara. Joder, su polla casi le daba miedo a él.  
Era de color rojo oscuro y estaba hinchada, dura como un garrote, con grandes venas visibles, llorando en la punta. No le dejó ver más que un atisbo de él. Ahuecando las manos alrededor de su cabeza, dio un paso adelante y la besó, más profundamente que antes poseyendo completamente su boca, andando hacia atrás unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la cama. Cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas rozaron el colchón, la cogió y la colocó suavemente en el centro y después bajó hacia ella.  
La sensación de tenerla bajo él era alucinante. Ahora estaba actuando con instinto ciego, incapaz de planear, o de pensar de ninguna manera. En un segundo, le abrió los muslos con sus propias manos, ahuecando su cabeza cuando la besó profundamente.  
No había manera de poder esperar. Abrió sus muslos más para abrirla totalmente, su polla se deslizó a lo largo de los pliegues de su sexo; entonces la penetró con un duro empuje, deslizando la polla por los tejidos apretados, el calor y la presión excitándolo insoportablemente. Se sentía como si hubiera pegado la polla a un enchufe. Un hormigueo estalló por todo su cuerpo, una explosión de calor y de luz dentro de su cabeza, un cable eléctrico a lo largo de su espina dorsal y con el siguiente latido del corazón se corrió durante largos momentos, en duros arroyos que le hicieron temblar.  
Era totalmente imparable, no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído y tembló y gimió cuando explotó dentro de ella. Aunque era incapaz de pensar con claridad, en algún nivel profundo se dio cuenta que podía morderla con el entusiasmo, por lo que separó su boca de la de ella y enterró su cara en la nube de su pelo, el olor de rosas prolongando los espasmos. Parecía que se seguiría corriendo para siempre, temblando y gimiendo, con cada gota líquida de su cuerpo que salía a borbotones de su polla.  
Se aferró a sus caderas en un apretón de muerte, empujando con los dedos de sus pies, moliendo dentro de ella tan profundamente como podía y simplemente se quedó colgado mientras explotaba, con el corazón latiéndole al doble de tiempo, el aliento saliendo de sus pulmones como si hubiera realizado una carrera de veinticinco kilómetros.  
Su sudor la estaba bañando.  
Le llevó años antes de ser capaz de calmarse. Cuando recobró el aliento y le volvió la mente, hizo un balance y su corazón se hundió.  
Jacob estaba tendido sobre Renesmee, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para evitar algo de su peso sobre ella, aunque pasaba unos cincuenta kilos más. Estaba pegajosa por todas partes y sentía litros del semen que había vertido dentro de ella. Sus ingles estaban mojadas y sabía que se había filtrado para manchar las sábanas de flores.  
Era conocido por su resistencia, pero esta noche fue de nuevo como un chico verde de quince años. No había durado ni un minuto, se había corrido al instante en que había entrado en ella. El explosivo clímax le había borrado la mayor parte de su memoria, pero sabía algo indiscutible.  
Renesmee no se había corrido.  
_Tío, la has jodido y bien._


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Summerville_

Bien, ella lo había pedido.  
Renesmee se encontraba aplastada bajo el peso pesado de Jacob y se esforzaba por respirar. El hombre pesaba una tonelada. Trató de expandir sus pulmones en silencio y contempló la situación. Necesitaba oxígeno y espacio. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Sería aceptable empujarle por los hombros y enviarle la indirecta de que debería bajarse de encima de ella? ¿Sería muy grosero?  
¿Cuánto tiempo después de tener sexo deberían estar abrazados? Y por supuesto, la gran pregunta: ¿Era de los que abrazaban?  
En realidad, no se parecía mucho a alguien que lo hacía. Había estado triste y silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, durante toda la noche. La generalidad de los que abrazan era cálida y habladora. Tal vez pertenecía a la clase de hombres que después de tener sexo, se apartaban de la mujer y se levantaban, la tribu más triste de amante que existía. La clase que te dejaba sola y melancólica en la cama.  
Había conocido a algunos de ellos.  
Lo que a Renesmee más le gustaba del sexo era la sensación de cercanía. La sensación de que en ese pequeño momento en el tiempo, no estaba sola. Le gustaba tocar y ser tocada, las palabras cariñosas susurradas al oído, aunque sólo fuesen ciertas en ese lapso. Incluso un poco de calor humano era mejor que nada.  
Era básicamente lo que quería de Jacob, aunque sabía que el sexo tenía que venir antes. Nunca había disfrutado realmente mucho del sexo, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido con un hombre que ya casi no se acordaba de lo que esto tenía de bueno. Pero realmente disfrutaba el después. Tranquilamente, recostados en la oscuridad, con los brazos de un hombre abrazándola escuchando el latido consolador de otro ser humano.  
En este momento el suyo latía al triple de tiempo. Debía ser un polvo extraordinario porque estaba agitándose, gimiendo y jadeando, casi como si le doliera. También estaba igual de caliente que un radiador. Si no había nada más, el sexo rapidito la había librado de la profunda frialdad que había sentido. Jacob Black era como una enorme, pesada y peluda manta eléctrica.  
Vacilante, Renesmee levantó la mano y la colocó sobre su hombro, preguntándose si tendría valor para empujarlo.  
Se distrajo al instante con la sensación de sentirlo bajo sus dedos. No parecía que hubiera nada, en absoluto que se pudiera romper en él. El músculo de su hombro era denso, marcado, duro como el acero. Acarició la pesada musculatura con incertidumbre y se sorprendió cuando él cogió la mano de su hombro y se la llevó a la boca. Besando su palma primero y luego el dorso, como si estuviesen en un baile, en lugar de estar acostados juntos, con su pene todavía dentro de ella.  
Se movió un poco y murmuró:  
—Estás aún, eh…  
—¿Duro?—. Completó él. Estaba acostado con la mejilla apoyada en su pelo, tan cerca que podía sentir las ráfagas calientes de aliento sobre la sien, alborotándole el pelo. Tenía la boca a unos centímetros de su oído y la voz profunda, tanto que parecía como si estuviera hablando dentro de su cabeza, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. —Sí. Oh, sí. Sólo acabo de empezar contigo.  
Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos musculosos y la miró hacia abajo. Sus rasgos eran borrosos en la penumbra, el blanco de sus ojos y sus dientes acentuaban su piel oscura. Entrelazó las grandes manos alrededor de su cabeza y se inclinó para besarla, con suavidad, con su boca moviéndose cuidadosamente contra la suya.  
Levantó la boca durante un momento e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para poder besarla desde otro ángulo. Besos dulces. Besos como la primera vez. Un abrazo y beso post coital, excepto que todavía estaban teniendo sexo. Más o menos.  
Todavía estaba duro como el hierro en su interior, pero no se movía. Lo único que hacía era mover su boca contra la suya. Sus besos eran cálidos, profundos, un suave deslizamiento de su boca contra la suya. Era fácil perderse a sí misma en ellos, en particular ahora que podía respirar de nuevo.  
Levantó la cabeza una vez más, su mirada era penetrante en la penumbra.  
—¿Estás bien? —susurró, con la boca a centímetros de la suya—. ¿Te hice daño?  
Renesmee sonrió, empujando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre la cara.  
—Parece que piensas que soy una especie de pastel de crema—. Ella negó con la cabeza, su pelo rozando apenas sobre la funda de la almohada. —Te aseguro que no lo soy.  
Él parpadeó. En un instante su expresión cambió por completo. Las débiles líneas de bondad y ansiedad alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieron y su rostro se volvió severo, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. El calor en sus ojos era visible incluso en la penumbra.  
—Oh, pero tú eres… —Su voz era ronca, puro sexo—. Eres como un delicioso pequeño bombón de nata y yo podría comerte inmediatamente. Por todas partes.  
No había ninguna duda acerca de su significado. Inesperadamente, una imagen apareció en la parte más primitiva del cerebro de Renesmee. Se vio a sí misma extendida sobre una cama, y la cabeza oscura de Jacob sobre sus muslos, con sus grandes manos agarrando y separando sus muslos. La imagen era inquietante. No, no era inquietante, era excitante. Sin lugar a dudas. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su pene con el pensamiento. Inmediatamente, él aumentó de tamaño y se alargó en su interior.  
Sus ojos sobresaltados se encontraron con los suyos.  
—Te gusta la idea, —dijo con voz baja y profunda. Había líneas entre su boca—. Te has excitado.  
—Sí, bueno…Yo… Debería gustarme.  
Su voz estaba sin aliento. Estaba completamente distraída con lo que estaba sucediéndole a su cuerpo. Cada pulso de su pene provocaba un pequeña contracción apretando sus músculos interiores a su alrededor.  
Increíble. Esto nunca le había pasado antes, una conexión tan íntima y tan intensa que podía sentir los cambios del cuerpo del hombre en su interior.  
Renesmee no solo se excitó con el pensamiento de Jacob Black en la parte baja de su cuerpo, estaba excitada con él. Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas con pensamientos neuróticos y afligidos y había estado reticente y vacilante, su cuerpo había corrido por otro camino hacia delante sin ella, excitándose por sí solo.  
No había duda de ello. Ahora que realmente le estaba prestando atención y su cabeza había conectado con su cuerpo comprendió que estaba más excitada, de lo que alguna vez había estado en toda su vida.  
Jacob Black podía ser de rostro serio y seguro que no era el hombre más conversador del mundo, pero a su cuerpo le importaba un comino, porque quizá era el hombre vivo más sexy. El hombre más… masculino que ella había visto nunca.  
Todo lo relacionado con su cuerpo era una fuente intensa de placer, desconcertante. Su tamaño, los duros músculos, la gruesa mata de pelo oscuro, su nervudo pecho rozando sus pezones cada vez que respiraba, su grueso pene tan duro como el hierro enterrado profundamente dentro de ella…  
Dios, sólo la sensación de tenerlo…  
—Me encantaría bajar sobre ti, cariño, —dijo con voz oscura y ahumada—, pero tendría salir de dentro de ti primero y tendrían que amenazarme con una pistola en la cabeza para que hiciera eso en este momento—. Deslizó sus manos grandes hacia abajo por sus costados para agarrar sus caderas mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.  
Durante mucho tiempo se deslizaba lenta y profundamente, lo que la llenó de calor.  
—De ninguna manera —susurró—. Eso será para más adelante, cuando pueda pensar en algo más además de esto—. Se lanzó hacia ella, con un fuerte empuje que lo llevó aún más profundamente en su interior.  
Renesmee tuvo que estirar los brazos para sostenerlo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los músculos lisos y duros de sus brazos sin poder agarrarse. Frustrada, pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos, poniendo las palmas contra el musculoso deltoides, y se agarró a él. Podía sentir el juego intenso de músculos mientras se movía contra ella, dentro de ella.  
Su cuerpo alto y duro era una gran zona erógena, el vello áspero de sus piernas rozándose contra las suyas abiertas y sus grandes manos sosteniéndola por la cabeza mientras la besaba todavía. Todo lo que había en él era tan diferente de ella que cada caricia y cada beso era un nuevo territorio sin explorar.  
El beso se hizo más profundo convirtiéndose en rudo. Ella jadeó cuando su vagina se convulsionó de nuevo. Él la sintió. Sentía todo lo que ocurría en su interior. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo casi antes que ella.  
Jacob se apoyó en los brazos, levantando su torso y alejándolo de ella completamente. Su pecho era tan amplio que parecía llenar enteramente su campo de visión, sus músculos pectorales ampliamente marcados. Renesmee miró con avidez los bíceps enormes, duros y perfectos. Las manos le picaban por acariciar todo ese músculo firme, esculpido. Extendió la mano tentativamente para acariciar su pecho y todos sus músculos marcados se estremecieron. Sus ojos ardían en ella.  
—Míranos, Renesmee, —le ordenó en voz baja—. Mira cómo estamos unidos.  
Sorprendida, Renesmee miró hacia abajo a la unión de sus cuerpos. El bello se le erizó en la nuca de su cuello, en sus antebrazos. Nunca había visto nada tan erótico como sus cuerpos unidos, juntos por sus sexos.  
Sus manos se agarraban a sus bíceps, su piel era muy pálida contra la suya más oscura. Vio cómo los duros músculos de su estómago se contraían con los empujes largos y lentos. Su vello púbico entremezclándose y deslizándose en el punto más profundo de ella, mientras que sentía adentro, cada centímetro de él, su cabello negro mezclándose con los pálidos de ella. Cuando sacó su pene, brillaba con el semen que la había lubricado y sus propios jugos.  
Con cada deslizamiento, la excitación de Renesmee aumentaba. Ella los miró haciendo el amor, en el cuarto silencioso y quedo, con empujes lentos y regulares. Cualquier pensamiento de frío fue desterrado por completo de su cuerpo. El calor se elevaba de su ingle como si estuviese frente a un horno. El calor era intenso, dentro y fuera, virutas de calor y excitación atravesando y recorriendo su sistema. Sus venas mismas se sentían incandescentes.  
Renesmee estaba empezando a deslizarse en ese largo, delicioso clímax cuando una gota de sudor de su sien se cayó en su pecho.  
Esto la electrificó.  
Esta forma de hacer el amor, lenta y controlada le exigía un precio. Los músculos de su estómago estaban tan apretados que podía ver cada cresta del músculo. Renesmee deslizó una mano que agarraba su bíceps —con los tendones tensados claramente visibles— hacia su espalda y sintió su control incluso allí, en los músculos fuertemente apretados. Parecía como si fuese una estatua tallada en oscuro mármol en lugar de un hombre de carne y hueso.  
El conocimiento de lo fuerte que se aferraba a su autocontrol la llevó justo al borde.  
Con un grito agudo, Renesmee estalló en contracciones, exprimiendo con fuerza alrededor de él, temblando con la fuerza de su clímax.  
—Dios—, murmuró él, cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió. Se dejó caer sobre ella con un gemido dejando caer las manos en sus muslos, los levantó en alto y los abrió separándolos, de modo que ella quedó completamente abierta y comenzó a empujar fuerte y rápido. Sus movimientos la mantuvieron en la cima del orgasmo durante un tiempo más largo del normal, en forma de pulsos de placer al rojo vivo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se aferraba a él tan fuerte como una persona perdida en una tormenta que se aferraba al tronco de un árbol. Cuando su orgasmo terminó y pudo respirar de nuevo, él giro su cabeza sobre la almohada, moviendo sus labios en su oído.  
—Más, —susurró—. Quiero más, Renesmee—. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando puso la mano en su culo y la levantó aún más fuerte. Cambió el ángulo de sus movimientos, y de alguna manera la base de su pene rozó directamente contra su clítoris. Descargas eléctricas corrieron a través de su cuerpo en ondas de placer intenso casi demasiado fuertes para poder soportarlas.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Renesmee se convirtió en un ser puramente físico, con todo sus sentidos girando en un tumulto placentero atravesando el interior de su cuerpo.  
Parecía como si se hubiese corrido con todo su cuerpo, no sólo con su sexo. Todos sus miembros temblaban mientras se aferraba a él, sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse cuando se deslizaba dentro de ella. Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ella afrontó las ondas de placer hasta que no quedó nada más. No había nada más en ella, ni siquiera la fuerza para agarrase a Jacob.  
Sus brazos y piernas cayeron abiertos, y su respiración se volvió lenta.  
Jacob se paró.  
—¿Renesmee?  
Oh Dios, todavía estaba duro como el hierro en su interior, pero no había ninguna manera en la que ella pudiera participar. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban débiles. Incluso era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.  
Débilmente, se dio cuenta de que había salido de dentro de ella. Se giró arrastrándola en sus brazos y utilizando su duro hombro como almohada, se dejó caer en un sueño sin sueños.

_Vuelo 1240 de Air France_  
_En mitad del atlántico en la ruta hacia Kennedy_

La VISA de James había funcionado para un vuelo de primera clase a través del Atlántico con Air France. En L´Espace Première. (Primera clase)  
Hasta el nombre tenía clase.  
Riley estaba relajado en el cómodo asiento extra largo inclinado hacia atrás, como una cama y bebiendo a sorbos una copa de excelente champagne frío, seco. El real, no la orina caliente que servían en la clase del ganado.  
El bueno del viejo James. Su tarjeta de crédito a su nombre volaría a Atlanta, donde él desaparecería de la faz de la tierra. Riley alzó su copa en un brindis. Estás aquí, amigo mío.  
Biers miró a su alrededor en la cabina de primera clase, con su lujosa alfombra de felpa de colores parecidos a una joya. Era la primera vez que volaba en primera clase, pero por Dios que no sería la última.  
Por primera vez desde Obuja, Riley se había relajado y comenzado a planificar los siguientes próximos días. Su cabeza estaba clara, y podía ver lo que debía hacer con inusitada claridad.  
Estaba espectacularmente cómodo, bien alimentado, con una manta suave de pura lana virgen extendida sobre sus rodillas.  
La cabina de primera clase se parecía a un pequeño santuario de colores suaves, voces suaves y mujeres bonitas. Incluso el aire olía a lujo. No había olor a diesel ni las alfombras sucias que siempre asociaba con volar. El aire estaba envuelto eǹ los caros perfumes de los otros pasajeros, el olor embriagador del boeuf en croute, que le habían servido para cenar, el Borgoña y la tarta de limón, coronada por el brandy Napoleón, servido en una gran copa de cristal.  
No era de extrañar el hecho de que todos los ricos burgueses se comportaban de forma amable. ¿Quién no podía pensar en ser amable con bonitas azafatas compitiendo por servirte una fabulosa comida y vino, almohadas perfumadas deslizándose bajo tu cabeza, envuelto en la más suave de las mantas? Incluso los ruidos de los motores estaban amortiguados en primera clase.  
Riley había volado por todo el mundo, principalmente en las zonas de carga, que estaban tan lejos de parecerse a la primera clase como fuera posible.  
Se acordó de un vuelo de Ramstein a Yakarta. Quince horas de huesos rotos y congelación atado a un banco metálico contra una mampara, meando en un tarro.  
Nunca más. Joder, no.  
Riley agotó la copa.  
—¿Más champagne, _Monsieur_?  
Una azafata apareció y sirvió su copa de nuevo con un guiño y una sonrisa. Era alta y rubia, con unos indescriptibles ojos marrones. Él estaba en una misión, pero cuando recuperase sus diamantes, no ignoraría la próxima vez que recibiese una sonrisa como ésta.  
Sólo había otros cinco pasajeros en primera clase, todos hombres de negocios, los cuales se estaban ya preparando para pasar la noche. Afuera, el cielo, a través de las ventanillas de ojo de buey, hacía tiempo se había oscurecido y ahora estaba negro. Habían cenado con vino y ahora estaban guardando sus ordenadores portátiles, doblando sus periódicos, quitándose los zapatos y uno por uno, convirtiendo sus asientos en camas.  
Riley esperó hasta que las luces se apagaron, las azafatas se retiraron detrás de las cortinas y sus compañeros de vuelo estuvieron dormidos.  
Sólo entonces sacó de su bolsillo tres hojas de papel fotocopiadas de una fotografía, un recorte de prensa arrugado y una fotografía digital. Las dos primeras habían sido dobladas y desdobladas miles de veces, y las imágenes no eran claras, pero aún así, le daban a Riley toda la información que necesitaba.  
Miró primero la fotografía digital, tomada por uno de sus hombres, Fred Dupont, en Freetown. Fred se había quedado en la capital para abastecerse de munición, y mientras estaba esperando para regresar a su campamento base vio a Jacob Black dando vueltas, preguntando por ellos. Tomó la fotografía de Black y se dirigió a Obuja, donde Riley y el resto del equipo lo estaban esperando. Black en Sierra Leona era una mala noticia y Rileyy había organizado la incursión en el pueblo. No había esperado que Black apareciera tan pronto como lo había hecho.  
Sus puños se cerraron alrededor de la copa de cristal de Glenfiddich. ¡Maldita sea! Si Black no hubiera encontrado la manera de llegar río arriba tan rápido, habría encontrado ruinas humeantes en Obuja y los hombres de Riley aún estarían vivos y serían ricos.  
Riley tocó la hoja suave, rodeando la cabeza de Black con la punta de su dedo índice dejando que el odio y la rabia traspasaran su cuerpo. Black había tomado lo que era de Riley, y éste iba a pagar.  
Pero primero, Riley tenía que encontrarlo.  
Desplegó las dos hojas de papel y las alisó. La fotocopia de la derecha era un recorte de prensa, el papel de periódico estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo. Había sido cortada de forma que sólo mostraba una fotografía y el título. La única indicación del nombre del periódico era… Ville Gazette. La fecha era del 12 de octubre de 1995.  
La foto mostraba a una chica joven junto al piano en una sala de conciertos.  
El título decía:

RENESMEE CULLEN OFRECIO UN RECITAL DE PIANO  
EL JUEVES POR LA TARDE EN EL WILLIAMS HALL.

La otra fotografía era una foto común de la escuela. Había millones de fotos como esa flotando alrededor de los . Era la misma chica de la foto del periódico.  
Ella era una preciosidad, eso seguro. El recorte mostraba un perfil casi oculto por el largo y rizado pelo. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Pero la foto del instituto era frontal, y tuvo que pestañear para asegurarse de que era real.  
Pelo rojo dorado, magnífico. Una joven y más suave Nicole Kidman.  
Eso fue en 1995. Hacía doce años. Por supuesto en doce años la chica podría haber engordado cincuenta kilos, perdido el pelo y los dientes. Muerto de cáncer. Parir un niño al año. Terminar haciendo trapicheos. En doce años podían suceder muchas cosas.  
A Riley no le importaba de una manera u otra. Pero al hijo de puta de Black le importaba. Oh sí que le importaba. Era lo primero que sacaba para mirar por la mañana y lo último que miraba antes de acostarse.  
No se hace eso a menos que sea una obsesión.  
Riley había visto pasar mujeres dentro y fuera de la cama de Black y no dejar nada atrás. Seguro que Black no guardaba ninguna de sus fotografías como recuerdo. No guardaba nada, por lo que Riley podía ver.  
Procuró de que no le pillasen mirando las fotografías, pero Riley sabía cómo colocar una cámara web, tan bien como cualquiera. Incluso había pillado a Black sacudiéndosela dos veces, con una mano sosteniendo una fotografía y la otra machacándose la polla.  
Hacerle fotocopias a las dos fotografías había sido acertado. Riley había tenido un sexto sentido de que algún día iba a necesitar algo para poder controlar a Black y, como siempre, su presentimiento había acertado.  
Black tenía sus diamantes y Riley los quería recuperar. Eran suyos. Había luchado por ellos, había sangrado eran suyos, joder.  
Estaba absolutamente dispuesto a ponerle un cuchillo a Black para averiguar dónde estaban escondidos. Sin embargo, Jacob, al igual que todos los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales, había sido entrenado contra la tortura. No solo eso, además era un hijo de puta duro. Era perfectamente posible que le sacase el corazón, en primer lugar.  
Pero todos tenemos un punto débil, y Riley sabía el de Jacob. Un hombre que se hacía una paja con la fotografía una mujer, pasados doce años, probablemente tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Y podría estar dispuesto a cambiar veinte millones de dólares en diamantes por su vida.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cada mañana de Navidad desde hacía seis años, Renesmee se había despertado con lágrimas secas en el rostro. No se acordaba de haber llorado durante la noche, pero se despertaba con las mejillas mojadas, los ojos hinchados y una sensación de opresión tan grande, que era como si una roca gigante estuviera aplastándole el pecho. No esta mañana de Navidad. Había dormido profundamente y bien, completamente caliente en la cama, a pesar de que mantenía la temperatura de la casa baja por la noche. La mayoría de las mañanas se despertaba un poco fría, pero no ahora. Justo ahora, a pesar de que estaba desnuda, estaba caliente hasta los huesos. Ella se despertó un poco, abatiendo etapas, un grado de conciencia cada vez. Por el momento se dio cuenta de que había tenido un sexo fabuloso la pasada noche con un amante increíble, que era la fuente del resplandor de calor bajo las mantas y que la almohada era innegablemente dura, pero de algún modo un cómodo hombro, ella estaba sonriendo.  
Nunca pensó que sería posible sonreír en la mañana de Navidad, pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Su situación no había cambiado en absoluto. Había perdido al último de su familia hace dos meses. Tenía una montaña de deudas tan aplastante que le llevaría veinte años sólo empezar a salir de debajo de ella. Su casa se estaba cayendo alrededor de sus oídos. Todo estaba todavía allí, pero no le importaba. De alguna manera, fue capaz de dejar que esos pensamientos se alejaran, muy lejos, como una nube larga y oscura baja en el horizonte de un día soleado. En este momento, estaba feliz.  
—Lo he oído—, una voz retumbó en sus oídos. Una mano grande se movió en su pelo, largos dedos masajeando delicadamente su cuero cabelludo. La otra estaba en la parte baja de la espalda, pesada, una intensa fuente de calor.  
—¿Me oíste sonreír?— Le preguntó, encantada ante la idea.  
—Uh-huh—. Esa mano grande se movió de la parte baja de la espalda a suavizar su trasero.  
Las terminaciones nerviosas saltaron a la vida cuando él perezosamente movió su mano sobre la nalga. Se hizo un silencio total. Renesmee no sabía qué hora era y no le importaba, pero a juzgar por la calidad de la luz gris fuera de la ventana, probablemente por la mañana temprano en un ventoso día de nieve. Debía haber nevado de nuevo durante la noche. La nieve pesaba sobre las ramas de la gran encina fuera de su ventana y tenia escasos centímetros de espesor en el alféizar de la ventana. Absorbió todos los sonidos. Había un absoluto silencio fuera, ni siquiera pasaba un coche.  
Podrían haber sido los últimos humanos en el mundo.  
A Renesmee no le importaba eso tampoco.  
—Feliz Navidad—, dijo Jacob, su voz tan baja que no sabía si le había oído hablar sobre su cabeza o si había oído las palabras retumbando en lo más profundo de su pecho.  
—Feliz Navidad—, respondió ella, las palabras se apagaron contra su pecho.  
Sí, de hecho, era la mejor mañana de Navidad en muchos, muchos años, y estaba alegre por el momento. Su mano estaba cubriendo ambas nalgas ahora, acariciando poco a poco, cálidamente sobre su piel. Esta cosa tan simple: una mano masculina acariciándola con dulzura, y sin embargo el efecto era increíble. Renesmee realmente podía sentir la sangre corriendo a su sexo. Podía sentirse cada vez mas húmeda y ligeramente hinchada.  
¡Oh, Dios! Su mano estaba suavemente sondeando entre sus muslos por detrás, sus dedos tocando sus partes inferiores húmedas. La suave presión y sus piernas justo se abrieron naturalmente. El metió un velludo muslo entre los suyos y abrió su pierna derecha tanto que tuvo libre acceso a ella con la mano. Él lo uso. Un largo dedo le tocó su abertura suavemente, extendiendo la humedad alrededor, moviéndose tan lentamente que habría tiempo suficiente para oponerse si ella quería. El pensamiento cruzó brevemente su mente, y lo rechazó como loco.  
Jacob le estaba causando un latigazo sensual. Su mano entre los muslos estaba excitándola, despertándola totalmente. Su otra mano contra la parte posterior de la cabeza bajando un poco y comenzando un perezoso masaje desde sus hombros hasta la sensitiva piel de su nuca. Debía tener una especie de conocimiento como mágico de los humanos - o al menos la anatomía femenina - porque podía sentirse relajándose bajo su sabia mano. Aunque el toque era ligero y calmante, parecía ser capaz de penetrar profundamente en los músculos, deshaciendo los nudos, encontrando exactamente dónde estaban los puntos de estrés y masajeándolos hasta el olvido. Y durante todo ese tiempo encendiendo un fuego entre sus piernas.  
Ella casi gimió cuando él la penetró con un dedo y empezó a empujar lentamente, suavemente.  
De alguna manera él mantuvo la calma, demasiada. ¿Cómo lo hacía?  
Ella se derretía por segundos, su corazón disparando un ritmo rápido, el aliento acelerado y él estaba relajado y tranquilo. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón por debajo de la oreja: lento, estable, tranquilizador.  
Su mano entre sus muslos de alguna manera seguía el ritmo de su corazón. La excitación total generada por la mano entre los muslos empezaba a bordear los movimientos de relajación profunda de la otra mano cuando la agarró por el cuello ligeramente y la levantó más sobre su pecho. Su boca cubrió la de ella en un lento y profundo beso que convirtió la sangre de sus venas cálida miel.  
Un cambio de posición de sus piernas, y estaba de alguna manera sentada a horcajadas sobre él, totalmente abierta a la cabeza ancha de su pene, que podía sentir contra su sexo, caliente y duro.  
Soltó su boca poco, a pesar de que todavía podía sentir el calor de su aliento mientras hablaba.  
—Párame si no quieres esto.  
Había acercado su pene a su apertura. No había entrado de lleno, sin embargo, la cabeza bulbosa estaba estirando los tejidos de su abertura. Incluso penetrarla ese poco fue emocionante.  
—¿No quieres esto?  
Hizo círculos con su pene, estirándola aun más.  
—No... Pares—, exclamó Renesmee.  
—Bien —, murmuró, cubriendo su boca de nuevo con la suya. El beso fue tan largo y lánguido como su entrada en ella. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo, su lengua acarició la suya, mientras él entraba poco a poco, lentamente. Dios, parecía durar para siempre. Casi había olvidado lo increíblemente grande que era. Debía haberle hecho daño - había habido muy pocos preliminares, pero increíblemente, su cuerpo estaba listo para él.  
Había dormido entre medias de Jacob, encerrada en sus brazos. Mientras dormía, su cuerpo se había estado preparando para él.  
Finalmente, se deslizó dentro de ella completamente, hasta la gruesa base de su pene, que la extendió por completo. No se movió, se limitó a quedarse quieto, besándola, explorando su boca sin prisa. Renesmee suspiró en su boca, cambiando cuando estuvo de alguna manera más cerca, una mano en el calor de su pelo largo, la otra contra su ancho pecho. Su mano apretada en su cuello mientras exploraba su boca ásperamente, con movimientos profundos de su lengua. En un minuto, su pene estaba haciendo eco de los golpes de su lengua, largos y profundos y lentos. Estar arriba por lo general daba a la mujer el control para hacer el amor, pero Renesmee no estaba controlando nada. Ella no tenía que hacer nada, nada en absoluto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarse envolver en sus brazos y dejarse embelesar, que los golpes lentos de la lengua y el pene en ella propagase melosamente calor a través de su sistema. Una gran mano apretaba su trasero cuando él se impulsó dentro de ella, conduciéndose suavemente, profundamente, tan firme como un metrónomo, como una máquina de acero caliente. El tiempo se alargó en la silenciosa habitación, los únicos sonidos sus respiraciones y el leve crujido de los resortes de la cama.  
Después de un tiempo que podrían haber sido diez minutos o una hora, el ángulo de sus golpes cambió, profundizando, acelerando. El placer caliente que se había extendido por todo el cuerpo se agrupó en su ingle y se convirtió en un destello cegador de calor. Su agarre en su trasero se apretó cuando los empujes se agudizaron, más rápido, empujando hacia arriba en un ángulo que afectó a todos sus puntos de placer. El crujido aumentó, el ritmo se hizo más rápido. No se retiraba casi todo el camino para deslizarse de nuevo, como había hecho al principio. Ahora eran movimientos cortos y duros que crearon un calor tan intenso que picaba en sus venas. Un gemido abrió paso a través de la garganta de Renesmee y salió por su boca mientras ella suavemente le mordía la lengua.  
Fue como si ella lo golpeara en otro engranaje. Él se sacudió e hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su pecho. Los empujones eran más rápidos ahora, más duros que antes, y ella se estaba quemando desde el interior con ellos. Podía sentir los músculos de acero de su vientre y los muslos ondeando cuando él la trabajó. Apenas podía respirar, el calor era tan intenso, hirviendo desde donde estaban unidos para extenderse a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella se alejo de su beso y abrió los ojos brevemente y luego los volvió a cerrar, pequeñas chispas de luz se movían en el interior de sus párpados. Él había estado observándola con atención a través de sus ojos rasgados y ella no podía soportarlo, su mirada parecía quemar su alma.  
Jacob inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello y le mordió ligeramente con los dientes. El pequeño pinchazo de dolor la hizo correrse.  
—Oh—, exclamó, aferrándose a él con fuerza cuando su vagina se estremeció fuertemente. De alguna manera Jacob encontró el ritmo de sus contracciones y se prolongó el orgasmo para siempre.  
Justo cuando empezaron a extinguirse, sus movimientos se volvieron más duros, menos controlados, más rápidos e, increíblemente, él aumentó aún más en su interior. Con un gemido enorme, la encerró a él con un brazo fuerte en la espalda, incrustado tan profundamente como pudo y explotó.  
Renesmee abrió los ojos otra vez para encontrarse su rostro contraído, casi de dolor, los dientes apretados firmemente contra los sonidos que querían escapar. Dentro de ella, podía sentir los chorros de semen cuando se corrió en un enorme chorro. Nunca había sentido algo así antes, como si su clímax fuera de ella también. Los chorros eran tan fuertes que tuvo otro pequeño clímax en las alas del primero.  
Él lo sintió también. Los músculos de su mandíbula apretados mientras trataba de aguantar para ella.  
Finalmente, todo había terminado. La cabeza de Renesmee se hundió en los hombros de Jacob, y todos sus músculos se aflojaron. Sus manos aflojaron su agarre sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo, suavemente. Más para relajar que para excitar.  
La excitación era imposible de todos modos. No quedaba nada en ella para excitar, todas sus células se habían convertido en pequeños charcos del protoplasma. Poco a poco, Jacob se retiró de ella. Sorprendentemente, todavía estaba semi-erecto, aunque Renesmee no tenía idea de qué podía hacer con ella. Podía olvidarse de ella. Estaba empezando ya esa larga, exquisita caída libre de nuevo en el sueño.  
—¿Renesmee? ¿Cariño?  
—Mmmmff—. Renesmee no tenia deseos de hablar o hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuese quedarse tumbada encima de él, sintiendo su mano acariciando dulcemente su pelo... Ella nunca podría salir de la cama de nuevo.  
—Ha estado nevando toda la noche. Necesito quitar con una pala la nieve de tu acera y la calzada; de lo contrario, va a convertirse en hielo.  
— No —, murmuró. ¿Quería salir de la cama? Renesmee lo agarró.  
—Más tarde.  
—Créeme, cariño, prefiero quedarme en la cama contigo, pero hay que hacerlo—. Lo sintió besarle el pelo y moverse fuera de su alcance. Retiró la colcha justo el tiempo suficiente para levantarse de la cama, luego le cubrió la espalda inmediatamente.  
En el instante en que Jacob salió de la cama, volvió el frío bajo las mantas. Por primera vez, Renesmee fue consciente de cómo de húmeda estaba su entrepierna con sus jugos. Jacob le tapó con el edredón hasta los hombros, la mano persistente por un momento, luego ella le escuchó entrar en el cuarto de baño. Salió y momentos después, la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él. Debía de haberse vestido a pesar de que no lo había oído. Era el hombre más silencioso que jamás había conocido.  
Renesmee quería verlo vestido, quería verlo desnudo a la luz del día, pero sus ojos simplemente no se abrieron. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, y se hundió en el sueño como en los brazos de un amigo muy querido.  
Cuando se despertó de nuevo, la calidad de la luz fuera de la ventana había cambiado. Incluso a través de las nubes podía decir que no era la luz temprana de la mañana sin más. Renesmee estaba en la cama, completamente relajada. La siesta le había hecho mucho bien, y ella se sentía fresca, casi... feliz.  
No hay que tirarse por la borda, pensó con ironía. Algunos incluso decían que ella había cometido un gran error y se dirigía de cabeza a los problemas. Dormir con un huésped no era una buena idea a tantos niveles que no era gracioso. Cuando la relación terminase, era posible que él pasara para los trimestres en otro lugar, y ella habría perdido a un huésped muy bueno a cambio de algo de sexo. Muy buen sexo, es cierto, pero aún así.  
Algo afectó al borde de su conciencia, y de pronto se dio cuenta de un ruido regular que había estado de fondo durante mucho tiempo, procedente de afuera. Se dio cuenta de que incluso mientras dormía la siesta había estado el ruido. ¿Qué era? Uno regular, un ruido como raspando. Renesmee apartó las mantas y se lanzó por su bata colgada de un gancho en la puerta del baño, saltando descalza con cautela a sus zapatillas. ¡Hacía frío!  
Poniéndose la bata, se dirigió a la ventana, pero se detuvo en seco al pasar ante el espejo de la cómoda. Renesmee apenas se reconoció. Su cabello era una masa salvaje rojo alrededor de su cara, que volaba en todas direcciones. Se veía arrugada y despeinada e...increíblemente satisfecha... Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su boca parecía un poco hinchada por los besos sin fin de Jacob. Tenía una pequeña marca en la garganta que sólo podría ser un chupón. Dios mío, no había tenido uno de esos desde la escuela secundaria. Estaba segura de que Jacob no había querido dejarle una marca, pero ella lo recordaba claramente chupándole su piel mientras se corría.  
El recuerdo de ese momento, de sentirlo hincharse dentro de ella, entonces explotar, trajo un color brillante a la cara y el cuello y la hizo apretar los muslos. Todavía podía sentirlo en su interior. Al ver su rostro en el espejo, Renesmee pensó que se parecía a una mujer aún haciendo el amor. Se habría horrorizado si no fuera por el hecho de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto en su propia cara algo más que palidez y apretada por la preocupación. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era una flor detrás de la oreja, y podría haber sido una turista despreocupada de vacaciones en Hawai con su amante. El sonido silbante continuó. Curiosa, Renesmee miró por la ventana y lo vio, palear metódicamente la nieve y haciendo un excelente trabajo. De alguna manera había encontrado dónde guardaba la pala en el garaje y había despejado el camino casi hasta la calle. Era un camino largo y la nieve era profunda. Debía de haber sacado varias toneladas de nieve.  
No sólo había despejado el camino a la calle, sino que también había despejado el camino de entrada y encontrado la bolsa de sal de roca en el garaje y espolvoreado a lo largo de los adoquines por lo que no se helarían más.  
Habría tenido a Felix, el sobrino de Jane, cinco horas para hacer la mitad del trabajo tan bien, y le habría costado 30 dólares. Como si hubiera un hilo invisible que los conectara, de repente se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Encontrarse con su oscura mirada fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Se merecía más que eso. Había hecho una tarea difícil y desagradable para ella sin que ella ni siquiera se lo pidiese. Renesmee levantó la hoja de la ventana y asomó la cabeza en el aire helado.  
—¡Gracias! Ven ahora, voy a preparar un desayuno caliente, ¡debes estar helado!  
Su respiración formó una nube a su alrededor. Él sólo llevaba una cazadora vaquera ligera, no podía competir con el frío. ¡Ni siquiera llevaba guantes! Renesmee hizo una nota mental para comprarle guantes calientes de invierno como agradecimiento por quitar la nieve. A ella le encantaría comprarle una chaqueta, pero su presupuesto no se extendía tan lejos, y probablemente no lo aceptara.  
Parecía un hombre orgulloso a quien no le gustaría ser recordado porque no podía permitirse un armario de invierno. Podría aceptar los guantes, sin embargo. Jacob agitó su mano para que regresara.  
—¡Cierra esa ventana! ¡No cojas frío! Voy a terminar dentro de un rato.  
Esperó hasta que ella empujó la hoja hacia abajo, entonces se inclinó a su tarea de nuevo. Renesmee miró a través del panel por un momento, admirando su economía de movimientos. Parecía aplicar exactamente el esfuerzo correcto para el trabajo, los movimientos regulares y suaves. De repente, tuvo un flash en su memoria de otro momento en que sus movimientos fueron regulares y suaves en su interior, bombeando con la regularidad de una máquina. El recuerdo envió una ola de calor a través de ella tan intensa que su piel hormigueó, y sabía que se estaba ruborizando furiosamente.  
Esto era algo que Renesmee simplemente iba a tener que controlar. El hombre no era tonto. Estaba atento y perspicaz. Su piel era como un faro de señalización de lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Estaba recordando el sexo, y estaba fuera de su control. Increíble. Normalmente, Renesmee tenía una gran cantidad de auto-control y siempre era muy fría y estaba al mando, completamente dueña de sí misma con los hombres.  
Aparentemente, Jacob era la excepción.  
Bueno, iba a tener que aprender rápido cómo hacer frente a sus pensamientos rebeldes porque Jacob iba a venir muy pronto, y tenía que ser capaz de tratar con él sin volverse de color rojo cada segundo. Media hora más tarde, Renesmee se había duchado de forma rápida y limpia después de la cena de anoche.  
En la ducha, ella había pensado con decisión en su cuenta bancaria, la caldera, y el último pago del funeral de Carlie, que estaba previsto y que la aniquilaría financieramente durante un par de meses. Todas las cosas garantizaban deprimir su ánimo.  
Necesitaba eso, porque cuando comenzó a lavarse, recordó constantemente cómo había pasado la noche. Lavarse entre las piernas había requerido particularmente descorazonadores pensamientos, porque antes de que ella se enjabonase, podía oler a Jacob y el sexo en la ducha llena de vapor y todavía podía sentirlo entre sus piernas, donde estaba un poco dolorida.  
Así, mientras se vestía, bajó las escaleras y procedió a limpiar, echándose charlas de ánimo a sí misma acerca de cómo podía mantener la calma cuando Jacob volviese. Ella podría, definitivamente podría, porque…  
—Hola.  
Oh Dios, todo lo que dijo fue una palabra con esa voz profunda, y los músculos de su estomago se apretaron y hasta la última gota de sangre que no estaba entre sus muslos se precipitó a su cara. Había venido tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera le había oído, lo que era un milagro teniendo en cuenta que las bisagras de la puerta del garaje necesitaban lubricación.  
—Hola.  
Renesmee se estremeció por dentro. Su voz sonaba ahogada, y su rostro probablemente podría sustituir a un semáforo. Jacob estaba muy quieto, junto a la puerta, la nieve acumulada en la ropa empezaba a derretirse y a gotear sobre el suelo. Se miraron el uno al otro, Renesmee sintiéndose vacía y torpe.  
¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué clase de la mañana siguiente iban a tener? _Un gracias por el polvo señora y ¿nos movemos a mi cuarto después del tipo de desayuno de esta mañana?_ ¿Era una sola noche, lo que habían tenido? ¿Estaban empezando una... una relación y lo incómodo que sería con un huésped?  
Sólo cuando Renesmee vio que sus manos estaban casi azules por el frío se ruborizó aún más profundamente, pero esta vez de la vergüenza.  
Los modales y la preocupación por los demás habían sido inculcados en ella desde la infancia, y aquí estaba ella, vacilando sobre cómo debía reaccionar ante Jacob, mientras él esperaba pacientemente, hambriento y cansado. Debía estar helado, no había desayunado, sin embargo, le había hecho un enorme favor y ella estaba obsesionada con poner nombre a lo que estaban haciendo.  
Renesmee le tendió una mano.  
—Déjame coger tu chaqueta, está goteando. ¡Debes estar helado! Sube arriba y date una ducha y cuando bajes, tendré un buen desayuno caliente esperándote.  
Él caminó hacia ella, con calma, tan cerca que ella comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás instintivamente antes de pararse. Él la miró, sonriendo levemente. Se había dado cuenta de su movimiento instintivo. ¡Maldito sea el hombre, se daba cuenta de todo!  
—Suena muy bien. Estoy deseándolo, pero primero—. Se agachó y cubrió su boca con la suya. No la tocó en ningún sitio, sólo con su boca, una fuente de infinito placer y calidez. El frío se desprendía de él y de su ropa a oleadas, pero parecía ser capaz de infundir calor en ella sólo a través de su boca. Su lengua acarició la suya perezosamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.  
Los besos tienen un proceso, como en las novelas o películas. Por lo general, comienzan lentos y van in _crescendo_, por lo general cada vez más duros, más penetrante, afectando al cuerpo y no sólo a la boca. En la experiencia de Renesmee, los besos llevaban al sexo o al menos a la promesa de sexo. Este era el primer beso que había tenido alguna vez que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte. Sólo una especie de vagabundeo agradable por su cuenta. Su lengua y sus labios tirando de los suyos, una y otra vez, como si estuviese totalmente contento con permanecer allí todo el día, besándola suavemente, tocándola sólo con su boca. Era una clase de beso como un día de verano en la ribera del río, completamente diferente del sexo intenso de la noche anterior.  
Era fácil ir a la deriva con un beso así, ligeramente rozando las olas de la conciencia. Renesmee dejó de ser consciente de la respiración o de estar de pie ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar a su boca. Fue Renesmee quien lo aumentó al siguiente nivel, o por lo menos lo intentó. Quería un sabor más profundo de él y se elevó aún más en sus pies, agarrando su chaqueta. El choque del encuentro con los parches de hielo en su chaqueta la devolvió a la realidad de un golpe. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones y se alejó. Se miraron el uno al otro. Tenía un ligero rubor a lo largo de sus pómulos altos, y su boca estaba húmeda.  
Renesmee no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo.  
Ella dijo aturdida:  
—Necesitas, hum, quitarte esa chaqueta en este momento.  
—Ten—. Jacob bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta vaquera y se la entregó. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, o por lo menos los surcos en sus mejillas eran más profundos de lo habitual.  
—Y en este momento, estoy deseando realmente ese desayuno.  
Ella se quedó de pie, sosteniendo la chaqueta que parecía como un bloque de hielo.  
—¿Renesmee?  
—¡Oh! Hum, ve arriba, ahora. Toma tu ducha—. Hizo movimientos como si lo espantara con la mano. Jacob inclinó la cabeza gravemente, se dio la vuelta, y subió las escaleras de tres en tres. Renesmee se empinó y lo vio subir. No debía. Lo sabía. Había sido suficientemente malo cuando se había quedado de pie como una tonta cuando le había sonreído. Una especie de sonrisa. Cuando perdió esa mirada triste pasó a ser increíblemente atractivo. Definitivamente había tocado su corazón.  
_Nota para mí misma_, pensó. _Nunca haga reír Jacob Black. Tendría un ataque al corazón._  
Aunque sólo verlo subir las escaleras.  
—¡Dios!  
Buscando desesperadamente algo que la distrajera de los pensamientos de la maravillosa vista cuando había subido las escaleras, encendió la radio, pensando en sintonizar las noticias. Las noticias eran por lo general bastante deprimentes. Hoy, sin embargo, todo lo que podía coger era estática, por lo que tuvo que concentrarse realmente muy duro en cocinar el desayuno.  
En el momento en el que Jacob bajaba, Renesmee tenía el suyo en la mano. Se había dado una pequeña charla de ánimo recordándose a sí misma, qué le sucedería a su cuenta bancaria si él decidiera irse después del primer mes, porque no podía tratar con una boquiabierta y babeante patrona, que había ayudado mucho.  
Renesmee había tomado hasta tres minutos para respirar profundamente desde el diafragma, repitiendo _ommmm_ en voz baja, justo como su maestro de yoga le había enseñado. Así que ella estaba fría, tranquila y serena cuando Jacob hizo su aparición en la puerta. Excepto por el hecho de que el hombre se metía ampliamente en su cabeza, Renesmee estaba increíblemente agradecida por la compañía. Sin Jacob, ella sabía cómo habría pasado el día. Revisando las cuentas, tratando de añadir lo inamisible y terminar con un poco de dinero al final. Un ejercicio de futilidad.  
Tal vez hacer la colada. Terminando la nueva novela de Janet Evanocih. Saltándose comidas. La cena temprano en una bandeja, ver la televisión.  
En la cama antes de las nueve. Una mala noche de sueño, lleno de fantasmas y pesadillas. Despertarse en un largo y solitario día. En cambio, ella tenía compañía. No cualquier compañía, de hecho. No, tenía a un hombre increíblemente atractivo que decía cosas interesantes, cuando podía hacerlo hablar. Y cuando ella no podía... bueno, siempre quedaban esos ojos dulces...  
Jacob se sentó, y Renesmee comenzó a repartir la comida en la mesa, a nivel industrial. Pan casero tostado con mermelada de naranja y mantequilla y jalea de grosella negra hecha en casa. Bollos. Crepes de trigo negro, una tortilla de queso suave y esponjosa, tocino, galletas de trigo integral, salchichas unidas, ensalada de frutas. Jacob se sentó, con las manos en el regazo.  
—Por favor, —dijo Renesmee—. Empieza a comer.  
—No hasta que vengas a sentarte y comas conmigo.  
Se sentó y observó, complacida, como él apilaba comida en su plato, una cantidad asombrosa, pero era un gran hombre que acababa de tener una mañana llena de trabajo.  
—Te gusta el café solo, ¿verdad?  
Ante su asentimiento, sirvió el café, feliz de haberlo derrochado en un tueste francés.  
—Esto está genial. ¿Cómo es que no estás comiendo? —Jacob frunció el ceño.  
—Estoy comiendo, —protestó Renesmee—... Pero no tanto como tú. —Renesmee mordisqueó su tostada, mirándolo hacia abajo a su cuarta rebanada.  
Sentía mucho placer al verlo. Tenía un mantel de algodón de color rojo brillante y su conjunto de porcelana rojo y blanco de desayuno. El rico olor del café subía a su nariz, mezclado con el olor de las tostadas con mermelada y la tortilla de huevos y el tocino y las salchichas. Se veía como la Navidad. Olía como la Navidad. Era Navidad. Renesmee bebió un sorbo de café, sonriendo.  
—Si te parece bien, pensé que podríamos tomar un gran desayuno, y luego tener la comida de Navidad en torno a seis.  
—Suena como un buen plan—. Jacob puso su taza delicada de porcelana en su plato sin hacer ruido y le tomó la mano. Se la llevó a la boca, cepillando sus labios en el dorso. Renesmee podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios y el roce leve de la barba sin afeitar. Los ojos de Jacob atraparon los suyos. —Tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que podemos hacer mientras tanto.  
El corazón le dio un gran vuelco en el pecho. No era una sonrisa sugerente, pero no podía haber duda de a qué se refería. El calor en los ojos podría haber derretido el acero. Lo que vio le quitó el aliento.  
Esto estaba tan lejos de su radar, sentada aquí en la mañana de Navidad, su mano en la mano del hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida, ambos pensando en la noche anterior. Los dos pensando en sexo. Ambos pensando que pronto estarían de vuelta en la cama. Él había sentido la sacudida en la mano de ella cuando dijo las palabras. La mano de ella temblaba un poco en la suya. Ella no podía pensar en una palabra que decir. El silencio de la casa los envolvió mientras se miraban el uno al otro.  
El silencio. El silencio de la casa. La casa estaba en silencio. Completamente, totalmente inmóvil.  
—¡Oh, Dios, no—! Renesmee saltó, todos los pensamientos placenteros de hacer el amor y la celebración de la Navidad fueron, desaparecieron de su cabeza, como si nunca se hubieran depositado en ella. Ella sabía exactamente lo que el silencio significaba. El sistema de calefacción despedía un constante zumbido, un ruido de fondo que se convertía en ruido blanco, algo que olvidaba al instante, pero que siempre estuvo ahí. El silencio absoluto en la casa sólo podía significar una cosa: la caldera había muerto. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
—La caldera, —susurró—. Oh, Jacob, la caldera acaba de estirar la pata otra vez, oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho.  
Renesmee sabía exactamente lo que la caldera muerta conllevaba. Paul, el vago no vendría hasta la tarde del lunes como muy pronto, así que tenían tres miserables y dolorosos días de espera.  
A la casa le tomaría cerca de dos horas perder el calor, a continuación, los dedos helados dedos del mundo exterior meterían la mano y exprimiría la casa, a ellos, duramente. Todo el día de hoy, todo el del domingo y todo el del lunes que se congelarían en el frío. Significaba agrupación con cada prenda de ropa posible, hasta sólo mostrar la punta de los dedos y la nariz, y que poco a poco frío por lo mucho que le haría daño. Significaba apiñarse alrededor de la chimenea, tostado por un lado, y congelándose por el otro. Cualquier otra parte de la casa estaría tan fría que era doloroso. Una vez, ella en realidad tuvo que romper el hielo en los baños para aliviar sus necesidades. Idiota, tonta Renesmee, pensando que esta Navidad sería diferente de Navidades pasadas, duras y solitarias.  
La euforia de luz que había tenido desde que se despertó había desaparecido por completo. Las cosas parecían tan diferentes... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había mucho que mirar hacia adelante a la chispa de la atracción que no había sentido en años, un par de días solo descansando, ligar, tener sexo fabuloso. En su lugar, un par de días sombríos tratando de mantenerse viva sola en el frío era lo que podía esperar.  
—Relájate—, murmuró Jacob, y pasó un dedo por su mejilla. Era fácil para él decirlo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor él sabía exactamente lo que era tener que acurrucarse durante días para buscar calor. Había luchado en la región del Hindu Kush. Ella lo recordaba claramente contándole eso. Ella sabía de geografía lo suficiente para saber exactamente donde estaba Hindu Kush, en las estribaciones del Himalaya. Así que esto era algo que podía hacer...  
Es sólo que esta misión no era en un sitio olvidado de Dios, donde las dificultades era lo normal. Era una casa en la que había pagado un buen dinero para vivir, y él tenía derecho a esperar comodidad. Renesmee había querido alguna suavidad de nuevo en su vida, después de tantos años de lucha y oscuridad. Ella había estado tan ansiosa de un par de días de coqueteo y ligereza y... bueno, sí, sexo. Había estado pensando en inundarlo de buena comida y asaltar la bodega del lago. ¿De qué servían todas esas botellas de Syrah y Valpolicella haciendo allí en la oscuridad? Y en su lugar, allí estaba ella, en una repetición de los horrores de la Kipping. Se quitó la rebeca, con una amable sonrisa, la conversación ahogada tratando de evitar la cruda realidad de una casa en congelación.  
Jacob estudió sus rasgos, a continuación, giró sobre sus talones. Él se iba. Renesmee no lo culpó ni un poco.  
—¿Jacob—? Le salió un pequeño graznido. Se dio la vuelta. Esto era tan difícil, después de todo, sus anhelos infantiles. Feliz Navidad, de hecho. Renesmee se obligó a mantenerse en pie y se contuvo retorciéndose las manos. Las dejó caer a los costados. Era duro, sí, pero para ella había estado haciéndose duro por un largo, largo tiempo ya. —¿Te…?— tuvo que tragar más allá de la opresión de su garganta—. ¿Quieres tu dinero?  
Ella le había sorprendido. Pareció totalmente en blanco por un momento. Había algo en su cara que le dijo que no se sorprendía con frecuencia. Luego frunció el ceño, desconcertado.  
—¿Por qué querría eso?  
—Porque, porque vas a pasar el fin de semana de Navidad en una casa helada. Eso no es por lo que has pagado. Me imagino que quieres irte.  
Él estudió su rostro.  
—Estás molesta, —dijo—. Así que conseguiré uno libre. —Se dio la vuelta otra vez.  
Renesmee se quedó de pie, balanceándose un poco, parpadeando con sorpresa, sosteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. Ya que la temperatura había bajado un par de grados.  
—Así que... ¿a dónde vas?  
—Voy a buscar la caja de herramientas en el garaje, —dijo, sin darse la vuelta—, así podré arreglar la caldera.

_Aeropuerto JFK_

—Política Europea de Vecindad de Seguridad, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
Riley se giró hacia la carcasa de plástico del teléfono público en el Centro Kennedy.  
—Sí. —Dijo con un acento muy marcado, nasal, del medio oeste. —¿Puedo hablar con Jacob Black? Soy Pat Lawrence, dígale que nos conocimos en Intersec en Dubai el año pasado.  
Llegar a la Aduana como un extranjero había sido más que extraño, pero había salido sin problemas. Seguridad estaba preparada para preguntar a hombres de Medio Oriente, no a los finlandeses. La semejanza de la foto había sido suficiente para Riley pasase. Su primera misión, buscar a Black. El viejo había muerto, Jacob sería el nuevo director de la PEV. Riley tenía que averiguar si estaba en Carolina del Norte todavía.  
Los documentos de James le servirían por un tiempo, pero pronto iba a necesitar más. Se preparó para ser puesto en espera. Los secretarios de la PEV no podían poner a nadie en comunicación con Black inmediatamente. Tenían que hacerle pasar por el aro. Riley tenía una tarjeta de teléfono y estaba dispuesto a esperar, sin embargo.  
—Lo siento, señor, —dijo el secretario, en lugar de espere por favor—. El Sr. Black ya no está en la compañía.  
Riley se enderezó.  
—¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! Por supuesto.  
—La empresa ha sido vendida a Orion Seguridad y el Sr. Sam Uley es el nuevo director de operaciones. Que tenga un buen día. —Sonó el tono de colgar.  
¡Joder! Riley se quedó mirando el teléfono, la mandíbula apretada, respirando a borbotones. El hijo de puta había vendido la empresa. Su padre apenas pudriéndose en el suelo, y el hijo de puta había vendido toda su vida de trabajo, así como así. Bueno, por supuesto. El hijo de puta tenía una fortuna en diamantes. Él no iba a ir a trabajar todos los días cuando tenía una fortuna de mierda en la mano. Riley marcó con rabia a otro número. El de la casa de Black. El secreto bastardo nunca le había dado su número de casa. Riley lo tuvo que averiguar a partir de archivos de la compañía. Ocho números. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz femenina grabada respondió.  
—_El número que ha marcado ya no está disponible._  
¡El hijo de puta había corrido! ¡Simplemente se detuvo y desapareció en juego! Riley no había contado con nada de esto. Black lo había arrojado a los perros y robado su dinero, pero no se le había ocurrido que iba a desaparecer con él. Black era un hijo de puta con la boca cerrada y no tenía amigos, o por lo menos los hombres que había confiado en la empresa. Incluso si Riley quería tener la oportunidad de mostrar su rostro en Monroe, probablemente no encontraría nada. Nadie sabía a dónde se había escapado Black. Riley lo sabía. El hijo de puta se había ido con su mujer, con Renesmee Cullen. Buscarla a ella, encontrarlo, encontrar los diamantes.  
Necesitaba reagruparse, y necesitaba identificaciones y armas. Había un hombre en Nueva York llamado Jasper, vivía en Brighton Beach. Jasper podía conseguir cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando tuviese un precio. Riley se colaría en Manhattan, equipado con su nueva identidad, mientras buscaba la red de Renesmee Cullen. Riley marcó un número de la playa de Brighton y esperó.  
—Jasper— contestó una fluida voz baja.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_Summerville_

—Renesmee, vuelve arriba. Por favor— Jacob mantuvo su voz amable pero quería gruñir de exasperación. El sótano que no tenía calefacción estaba húmedo y frío. Le tomaría por lo menos otra media hora hacer que funcionara el adefesio que Renesmee denominaba en forma risueña, caldera.  
Ella estaba parada cerca de él ansiosa, con ganas de ayudar aunque no podía distinguir una llave inglesa de un lápiz de cejas y temblaba del frío. Las ventanas de la nariz, apretadas y blancas y sus manos eran de un azul lechoso aunque ella, de manera disimulada, las ponía debajo de los brazos cuando no la miraba. No soportaba verla así.  
—No, —dijo aunque le castañeteaban los dientes—. Estoy bien. Quiero ayudar.  
—¿Sabes qué me ayudaría?—Dejó el destornillador y retiró la placa—. Realmente me ayudarías si te vas arriba donde todavía hay algo de calor. Tus dientes me distraen. Suenan como castañuelas.  
—Lo lamento—. Apretó la mandíbula.  
El suspiró.  
—Era una broma. Evidentemente no ha sido muy buena. — Sacó la placa y contempló los alambres oxidados y las tuberías goteantes con disgusto. —Por favor, sube, no soporto verte así. Lo digo en serio.  
—Si tú no lo puedes soportar, yo sí puedo. Quiero decir, eres un soldado. Somos soldados. ¿Los soldados no permanecen juntos? —Se acercó para ver el interior de la caldera como si mirara a la cara a un enemigo despreciable de mucho tiempo—. ¿Así que éste es el interior de la bestia? No parece gran cosa. Quiero decir, considerando cuánto daño es capaz de causar.  
Jacob apretó su mandíbula. No, no parecía gran cosa. Era la peor caldera, la más vieja y la más desgraciada que había visto y no podía creer que ella confiara en que este pedazo de mierda los mantendría calientes. Debía haber sido arrojada a la basura diez años atrás.  
—Necesitas un nuevo filtro. Y una nueva carcasa y un nuevo tambor alimentador de agua.  
—Explícamelo.  
—Gastas más en arreglarla que lo que costaría una nueva. Estás desperdiciando electricidad.  
—Uh-huh.  
—Y ahorrarías aún más si compraras una…  
—Una caldera condensadora, —terminó ella—. Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Me lo han dicho una y otra vez. ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo el dinero para un filtro nuevo y, créeme, no tengo dinero para una nueva caldera. Tal vez algún día. Pero definitivamente ahora no.  
Jacob rechinó los dientes. El compraría un filtro el lunes y lo instalaría mientras ella estuviera afuera. Paul el vago no tocaría nuevamente su caldera, por lo tanto, ella no lo sabría. Daría sus colmillos para poder comprarle una caldera nueva, pero sería difícil instalarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
Joder, ¡Odiaba esto! Odiaba verla pálida por el frío, temblando y asustada por no tener calefacción. Era una locura que Renesmee tuviera que pasar aunque fuera un segundo sin dinero cuando él tenía tanto. ¿Para qué demonios tenía el dinero si no podía hacerle fácil la vida?  
¿Pero cómo hacerle llegar el dinero? Un depósito súbito de un millón de dólares en su cuenta bancaria dos días después de aparecer despertaría muchas sospechas, aunque estaba tentado a hacerlo. Joder. Transferir un millón, tal vez dos para solucionar permanentemente sus problemas de dinero. Dios sabe que le quedaría mucho.  
Era un pensamiento tan tentador que Jacob rechinaba sus dientes contra él mismo mientras sacaba el filtro del infierno, lo limpiaba y lo volvía a ensamblar.  
Renesmee no estaba hecha para esta vida. Ella no tenía que vivir en una cáscara de casa, no importa cuán bella fuera, sin alfombras, sin pinturas, con paredes que necesitaban pintura, con un sistema de calefacción que no merecía confianza en lo peor del invierno. No tenía que estar mirando por los céntimos, continuamente preocupada y tener su rostro arrugado, con una apariencia ligeramente triste.  
Jacob deseaba rodearla de comodidades. Quería comprarle cosas, cosas útiles y cosas tontas. Adornos hermosos que le arrancaran una sonrisa. Ropa, joyas, alfombras, objetos de arte para la casa. Quería que ella pudiera lograr que Masen fuera nuevamente lo que fue.  
Iba a ser difícil lograr que ella aceptara el dinero, pero se las arreglaría. Iba a estar en su vida de ahora en adelante. Ya tenían relaciones sexuales. La iba a mantener en la cama tanto tiempo como pudiera durante este fin de semana. No había nada que uniera más que el sexo, por lo menos para una mujer como Renesmee.  
No había tenido muchos amantes y ya habían pasado seis años desde el último. Había estado tan estrecha como una virgen y eso casi le había hecho perder la cabeza. No era una mujer fácil. Su cuerpo le dijo que ella escogía. Y por Dios, lo había escogido a él.  
Jacob sabía por qué lo había elegido. Porque había estado ahí en un momento de depresión en su vida. El taxista había dicho que sus padres habían muerto el día de Navidad. Su hermana había muerto recientemente. Era su primera Navidad completamente sola y había estado triste e intranquila  
No le molestaba haberla conquistador no por sus encantos, no tenía ninguno que él supiera, sino porque había estado en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Como un soldado, Jacob había utilizado sin piedad cualquier ventaja que pudiera obtener y si solo era una pequeña elevación por encima de un soldado enemigo, el viento que soplaba en la dirección oportuna o la cubierta de la noche.  
Utilizaría su ventaja implacablemente este fin de semana también, teniéndola en la cama hasta el lunes, ella le pertenecería.  
Ya le pertenecía, aunque ella no lo sabía aún. Y la cuidaría bien. Toda su vida solo había querido dos cosas, hacer las cosas bien para su padre y Renesmee.  
De manera subrepticia ella caminaba arriba y abajo tratando de conservar el calor, su respiración formaba una pequeña nube alrededor de su cara. ¡Maldición! Cuidarla no comprendía que se le congelara su bonito trasero.  
—Renesmee—, empezó, dejando la llave inglesa.  
—No, —dijo ella con los dientes castañeándole. —Me quedo y te acompaño hasta que puedas encender esa maldita cosa y si lo haces, personalmente te nominaré para el Nobel. No te das por vencido. Lo que sea primero.  
—Escucha, te vas jo… malditamente congelar.  
—Sí.  
—Te resfriarás.  
—Sí.  
—Así que sube arriba.  
—No. —Esa hermosa barbilla puntiaguda se elevó un poquito.  
Verdaderamente sorprendía tanta tozudez, le rechinaban los dientes tan fuertemente que lo podía escuchar. Jacob regresó a la caldera tratando de trabajar con doble de rapidez antes de terminar con un maravilloso cadáver junto a él.  
Quince minutos después apretó el último tornillo y activó un interruptor. Se encendió una luz roja y un segundo después, con un gran estremecimiento como si un gran trasatlántico arrancara, la caldera cobró vida.  
Renesmee tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo buscando calor, pero súbitamente los aflojó.  
—Oh Dios mío, —murmuró con ojos inmensos en su cara pálida—. Lo hiciste. Lo arreglaste.  
—Ya. —Jacob guardó ordenadamente las herramientas mirando la caldera con aversión. Lo había arreglado con el equivalente de goma de mascar y cinta adhesiva, pero mejor que funcionara hasta el lunes, cuando pudiese traer un nuevo filtro o lo arrancaría de la pared con sus propias manos. —Whoa.  
Renesmee caminó directamente a sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos lo abrazaron fuertemente.  
—Gracias, —susurró. Mirándolo con lágrimas en sus pestañas—. Oh, cielos. Muchas gracias. No puedo decirte cuánto temía estar sin calefacción durante todo el fin de semana.  
Él alzó sus manos, una alrededor de su cabeza, la otra en su cintura sosteniéndola estrechamente, buscando palabras, pero no encontraba ninguna.  
Eran emociones nuevas, para las que no tenía nombre, las que lo atravesaron con fiereza y crudeza, emociones que no sabía cómo manejar.  
Nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, por cierto, ninguna mujer. Las mujeres lo miraban con lujuria, avaricia o indiferencia, nunca con la calidez y admiración que podía ver claramente en la hermosa cara de Renesmee.  
—No es nada—, dijo bruscamente. Jesús, quería bañarla con perlas y diamantes. Mimarla y engreírla, resolverle sus problemas. Arreglar la caldera ni siquiera pertenecía a esa escala.  
En respuesta, ella giró su rostro y le besó el pecho. No lo sintió a través de su sudadera, pero lo sorprendió. Era un gesto inconfundible de afecto.  
Parecía que la había deseado toda su vida. La relación sexual que tuvieron el día anterior ni siquiera había empezado a borrarla de su pensamiento. Él no tenía problemas con el sexo. Era lo que sabía, la manera de poder manejar su lujuria y el pensar en poseerla mientras fuera físicamente capaz.  
Lo que vio en el rostro de ella casi lo acobardó. Quería poner las cosas en un plano sexual, justo ahora, de tal manera que no sintiera esas cosas en su pecho, como inmensas rocas calientes. Se estaba inclinando para besarla cuando ella tembló con un escalofrío.  
—Salgamos, —dijo duramente. Si hubiera podido patearse lo habría hecho. Jesús, mantenerla en este sótano frío y húmedo no era una buena idea. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se le había pasado por la mente bajarle los pantalones y poseerla ahí en el frío suelo de concreto.  
¿Qué le pasaba? No trataría así ni siquiera a una pareja sexual casual. Y era _Renesmee_.  
Con una mano en su espalda la dirigió a la cocina. No estaba bien. En la media hora que le había tomado arreglar la caldera, la casa se había enfriado de forma notable. Para él estaba bien, pero Renesmee la encontraría muy fría. Había solo un lugar al que ir, la cama.  
Oh sí. Meterla entre las sábanas y empezar a poseerla. Tenía que sacarse ese sentimiento espinoso de su pecho.  
Jacob mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.  
—Sigue subiendo.  
Renesmee lo miró sorprendida. Se sonrojó cuando vio la excitación en sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente.  
—De acuerdo.  
Su dormitorio tenía grandes ventanales, sin cristales dobles. El calor simplemente se había filtrado, y ya estaba al borde de la congelación. La condensación se había helado en las ventanas, formando gigantescas estrellas sobre el cristal. Sus respiraciones formaban nubes alrededor de sus cabezas. Que Renesmee se desnudara despacio, como él hubiese querido, era inadmisible.  
Se inclinó y la besó suavemente, pasando por delante de ella para destapar las sábanas.  
—No te desnudes, solamente entra.  
—Está bien—, susurró, quitándose los zapatos y acostándose. Se deslizó sobre ellas, mirándolo. Había dejado un gran espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama, una clara invitación, como si lo hubiese grabado en una tarjeta.  
Jacob se desnudó, mirándola a los ojos. Había un poco de temor, un poco de timidez, pero también había beneplácito.  
Se desnudó hasta la cintura, desabrochó los pantalones vaqueros y enganchó los pulgares en la cintura. Vacilando, finalmente se los quitó, llevándose con ellos los informes calzoncillos, los calcetines y las botas también. Los ojos de Renesmee se ensancharon cuando lo vio.  
Él no tenía que mirar hacia abajo, podía ver en qué estado se encontraba con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Y podía sentir lo hinchado que estaba. Estaba tan duro como un palo, llorando ya en la punta, las húmedas gotas frías en la punta de su polla. Era en el único lugar donde sentía frío. El resto de su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que no sentía el frío en absoluto, a pesar de que estaba desnudo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a Renesmee y pensar que iba a estar dentro de ella muy pronto, y un cálido rubor recorría su cuerpo.  
—Has estado pensando en esto—, le dijo ella débilmente, cuando él se metió en la cama.  
—Durante toda la mañana—. Su peso hizo que la cama se inclinase hacia un lado y ella se cayera contra él. Jacob la agarró, rodando encima de ella.  
—Toda—Ella se echó medio a reír—. ¿Incluso cuando estabas arreglando la caldera?  
Ah, Dios, se sentía tan malditamente bien, caliente y suave, la piel como la seda. Apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en los antebrazos, y la miró sonriendo, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida.  
—No, en ese momento no. —Allá, abajo en el sótano, su único pensamiento había sido conseguir que la maldita cosa funcionase y conseguir sacar a Renesmee de allí a un sitio caliente. —Pero antes. Y después. Y sobre todo, ahora.  
—Sí, puedo ver eso.  
—Siéntelo. —De repente, Jacob quería sus manos sobre él, igual que quería su siguiente respiración. Se elevó encima de ella, a un lado. Le cogió la mano, delgada y suave, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla—. Siénteme, —le susurró—. Siente lo mucho que te deseo.  
Sus dedos se flexionaron alrededor de él, una vez, y luego se cerraron. Siseó una oleada de sangre corriendo a través de él, directamente a su polla. Había tirado del edredón cubriéndose con él hasta los hombros, por lo que Renesmee no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aunque no pudiese verlo podía sentir lo que estaba haciendo con él. Su mano en un puño alrededor de él, la bajó hasta la base, y luego subiendo lentamente, alisando su dedo sobre la cabeza de su polla. Bombeando con su mano y ésta estaba llorando otra vez. Ella podía sentirlo, la pequeña bruja. La timidez había desaparecido, y una sonrisa de pura seducción estaba en su cara.  
Podía sentir todo lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo los músculos de su estómago se apretaban cuando rozaba el dorso de su mano encima de ellos. La otra mano que no estaba en su pene la tenía en su pecho, en su corazón. Podía sentir cómo se le cortaba la respiración, cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.  
Jacob por lo general tenía un reloj en su cabeza y era tan preciso como al minuto. Pero ahora había perdido la noción del tiempo en la tranquila habitación. Estaba tan sombrío y nublado afuera, que era difícil saber la hora; no se escuchaba ningún sonido en el exterior.  
Sólo estaban ellos, y los ruidos que estaban haciendo en el tranquilo cuarto.  
Su respiración áspera, el crujido de la madera. El sonido de su ropa deslizándose por un lado de la cama cuando la desnudó bajo las sábanas. El crujido de los muelles del colchón cuando finalmente se puso encima de ella.  
Ella hizo un lento sonido de ahhh, cuando él se echó encima y se posicionó, con su polla apenas adentro, comprobando si estaba lo suficiente mojada. Lo estaba, no completamente para él, pero sí lo suficientemente mojada. Más juegos preliminares tendrían que venir después, cuando la hubiese poseído, tal vez miles de veces más y se hubiese enfriado un poco.  
En ese momento, si esperaba un segundo más para entrar en ella, se correría en su estómago, o le explotaría la cabeza por lo que empujó lentamente en su interior a su camino a casa.  
Se sentía como de regreso al hogar.  
No había ninguna duda en ello, su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida. Ella era apretada, pero no había ninguna resistencia, sólo la suavidad húmeda y caliente de su pequeño coño abriéndose para darle cabida a él. No tenía que sostener sus muslos abiertos, ella misma había levantado las piernas y las mantuvo abiertas, con los talones abrazando la parte posterior de sus muslos, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, arqueado hacia él.  
Todo se sentía tan bien que se detuvo cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, saboreando todo el deleite de estar en su interior. Era tan deliciosa aquí, tan caliente, que no quería irse nunca. Salirse para comenzar a empujar, parecía una locura, cuando ella estaba envolviendo cada centímetro de su polla; abandonar un poco de esto, no.  
No.  
Jacob empujó la polla a su interior, clavando los dedos de los pies en el colchón para darse más impulso, se meció dentro de ella. Diminutos pequeños movimientos le dieron la fricción que deseaba pero no requirieron que una parte de él saliese fuera. Hizo rodar sus caderas, girando y girando, profundizando aún más y con un pequeño grito, arqueando la espalda, con sus senos perfectos presionándose aún más fuertemente contra su pecho, ella comenzó a correrse. Las pequeñas contracciones de su coño tirando de él, exprimiéndolo. Se corrió con todo su cuerpo, con los brazos y las piernas apretándose alrededor de él, su boca buscándolo, con su lengua profundamente en su boca, acariciando su lengua al mismo tiempo que su coño.  
¡Dios! Sin moverse, sólo por estar dentro de ella, Jacob se corrió, con grandes chorros de semen, temblando y sudando, con el corazón palpitándole y brillantes luces detrás de sus párpados.  
No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar, era tan intenso, tan alucinante. Renesmee gemía en su boca, con sus brazos y piernas aferrándose a él con fuerza, como para impedirle que se marchase. Le gustaba que ella se aferrase a él con tanta ferocidad, pero no era necesario. ¿Por qué querría marcharse? No mientras cada célula de su cuerpo estaba inundada de un placer tan intenso que rayaba el dolor. No, salir sería imposible.  
Las contracciones se calmaron poco a poco, despacio. Los mordiscos ásperos y besos profundos se ablandaron, convirtiéndose en una unión lenta, de labios lánguidos, mientras los músculos de Renesmee se relajaban, la respiración cambiando a un suspiro.  
Con un último pulso intenso su clímax se extinguió, también. Jacob se extendió sobre ella, con los músculos como el agua. Pesaba demasiado, lo sabía, pero no se habría movido incluso si alguien le hubiese puesto una pistola en la cabeza. Tenía la cara enterrada en su pelo, una cascada de oro rojizo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Olía a rosas, el perfume atravesó el camino hacia la parte más primitiva de su cerebro, el aroma a rosas siempre lo asociaría con Renesmee, con el sexo. Se endureció dentro de ella, y ella se echó a reír de forma un poco inestable.  
—Todavía no, vaquero. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas.  
Jacob sonrió. Tendrían sexo otra vez, y pronto. Por lo que a él concernía, tendrían sexo durante las siguientes treinta y seis horas, parando sólo para comer y ducharse. Pero a pesar de que su polla se ponía dura otra vez; durante segundos, no se movió, porque donde estaba, era perfecto. Sentirla, olerla, y sobre todo el sentido relajado de cercanía. Era casi tan bueno como el sexo y era algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.  
Era la única cosa perfecta en su vida imperfecta.

_Nueva York  
__Waldorf-Astoria_

Si tienes el suficiente dinero, puedes conseguir lo que quieras, incluso el día de Navidad. Riley cogió un taxi hasta el barrio chino, donde se compró un vestuario completo, gracias a James. Dos trajes de excelente imitación de Armani, un abrigo de cachemira gris, dos pantalones de color caqui, cinco camisas blancas de vestir, cinco camisas de franela, dos suéteres, diez boxes de seda, diez camisetas de seda, dos pares de caras botas y una maleta falsificación Vuitton. Era para la nueva vida de Riley, tan pronto como le siguiese la pista al hijo de puta de Black.  
Para lo que tenía que hacer mientras tanto, compró dos trajes baratos negros, cinco camisas blancas de lavar y poner, dos pares de jeans, dos sudaderas y una parka de cuarenta dólares. Todo le cabía en una bolsa de gimnasia.  
Necesitaba darse un paseo a por el dinero. Tenía cuarenta mil dólares guardados en una caja fuerte en su casa en Monroe, pero no tenía ni idea si Black había alertado a la policía local, de modo que estaba descartado.  
En este momento, su base de operaciones estaba aquí, en Nueva York, donde podría desaparecer al mismo tiempo que descubría dónde se había ido Black. Sacar dinero en efectivo con la tarjeta de James en un cajero automático era imposible sin el PIN.  
Pero tenía una tarjeta para poder utilizar en un cajero automático de una cuenta en las islas Caimán que había abierto con el nombre de Nicholas Clancy. El dinero había salido de un trato muy lucrativo de armas de ex militares vendidas a un grupo rebelde de Ossetian, y el banco abastecía a la gente precisamente igual que él.  
Era en esencia un proveedor de gran altura en las Gran Caimán. Sus clientes nunca los visitaban. El banco sabía para qué estaba allí y para qué lo necesitaban sus clientes, por lo que el banco les daba un límite de diez mil dólares para retirar al día en los cajeros automáticos.  
La tarjeta platino de James había sido suficiente para la suite en el Waldorf durante todo el tiempo que le había llevado formular su plan. Riley estaba agradecido a James por haber amasado una fortuna en el mercado de valores antes de tomar la decisión de salvar el mundo convirtiéndose en un pacificador de las Naciones Unidas.  
Todo en el Waldorf era puro placer, empezando con el portero de librea que le abrió la puerta del taxi. Riley presionó cincuenta dólares en su mano, calculando que pronto se correría la voz. El portero, vestido como un general de Ruritania, le entregó la Vuitton y la bolsa a un botones y escoltó a Riley a un gran vestíbulo de mármol como si en realidad Riley tuviese problemas para caminar hacia la puerta por sí mismo.  
Maldita honradez. Había estado viviendo brutal y duramente toda su vida. Era hora de cambiar eso, y el Waldorf era el lugar justo para hacerlo, para dar un giro a su vida. Diez minutos muy agradables más tarde, le estaban mostrando su habitación, aproximadamente tres veces mayor que la mayoría de los cuartos donde había vivido como soldado, y aproximadamente diez veces el tamaño de la caravana donde había crecido.  
Lujosas alfombras, muebles antiguos brillantemente pulidos, una cama grande y alta con cuatro columnas de dosel, un escritorio, profundos sillones de color borgoña, un cuenco con brillante fruta y alto arreglo floral. El Rey Sol no se habría sentido fuera de lugar.  
Su maleta y su bolsa estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en un desplegado soporte. Avanzó un paso hacia el cuarto, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás, respirando profundamente. ¡Cristo, el lugar olía a riqueza! A pulimento de limón, a ropa de cama recién lavada y planchada, al dulce olor de las flores.  
Si, se trataba del lugar perfecto para establecer la oficina central para dar caza a Jacob Black y recuperar sus diamantes.  
Se tomó media hora en la lujosa ducha lavarse de África y el largo viaje en avión de su cuerpo, pero tenía más artículos de aseo para hacerlo de los que había comprado alguna vez en su vida.  
El sombrío cielo de invierno se volvía oscuro cuando se vistió con sus vaqueros, sudadera y parka, saliendo rápidamente y haciendo señas a un taxi a una calle de distancia, por lo que el portero no vincularía al elegante hombre de negocios que había llegado una hora antes con el hombre común y corriente en ropa de calle. En el momento en que regresara, habría otro portero y después esto no sería un problema.  
Porque Riley Biers, el soldado duro de pelar, estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Summerville_

Renesmee yacía debajo de Jacob, todavía recobrándose del clímax y aún asombrada de sí misma por haber sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo así, sin realmente hacer el amor. Simplemente la percepción de él en ella, solamente sosteniendo su pene profundamente dentro de ella, había sido suficiente para hacerla acabar. Él aún no había tenido que moverse.  
¿Jacob le había descubierto alguna clave que ella aún no conocía? Ella normalmente tardaba en llegar al clímax, o al menos era lo suficientemente lenta para que sus amantes se quejaran. Bueno... amante. Alec, en realidad, mientras ellos habían tenido una relación, una aventura. Aventura.  
Alec se consideraba un amante consumado, ella lo sabía. También se consideraba un experto en vinos, un gourmet, un hombre con un buen ojo para el arte. El hecho de que ella tardara mucho tiempo en correrse había sido una fuente de fricción entre ellos, hasta que Renesmee había aprendido el arte femenino de fingir.  
No había fingido con Jacob. Había comenzado a correrse, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, casi antes de que ella lo supiera. Su cuerpo se había convulsionado. Simplemente a partir de la sensación de él en ella, dentro de ella.  
Increíble.  
Él había estado tumbado completamente sobre ella después de su orgasmo, pero ahora ella podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos al volver a la consciencia. Su pene dentro de ella, se movió. Simplemente ésta era una sensación increíble, sentirlo ponerse duro, más duro, porque realmente él no se había ablandado mucho, después de correrse.  
Ella pasó una mano sobre su hombro, por la espalda, deleitándose en la sensación, increíblemente fuerte y sólido. Su columna vertebral era una línea elegantemente curvada, los músculos densos en ambos lados. Ella siguió el surco hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde crecían algunos cabellos tiesos y por delante hasta el trasero. Posó su mano sobre una nalga dura.  
Se sentía tan delicioso, como una manzana grande, y ella quería tomar un bocado de ella. No podía, así que clavó sus uñas en la carne de sus nalgas y sintió una respuesta inmediata de su pene.  
¡Positivamente Pavloviano! Renesmee casi se echó a reír con deleite. Parecía que él estaba preparado para responder. Cada movimiento de su mano se correspondía con un movimiento de su pene en ella. También surtía efecto con su boca, ella lo descubrió cuando volvió la cabeza y lo besó en el cuello. Y cuando le pellizcó suavemente, oh Dios, él se sacudió, y su pene dentro de ella saltó.  
Llevaban adelante una conversación con sus cuerpos.  
Su caricia dijo —_¿Te gusta esto?_ —Y su cuerpo respondió —_¡oh sí!_  
Sus grandes manos se movieron en su pelo, y él dirigió su cabeza más cerca de ella. Cuando él habló, fue directamente al oído, las vibraciones de su profunda voz y los soplos de aire cuando habló la hicieron temblar, aunque por el calor de él y no de frío.  
—Me temo que tendremos que quedarnos en cama hasta que la casa se caliente.  
Él no sonaba demasiado molesto.  
—¿Ah, sí? —Permanecer en la cama con él hasta que la casa se calentara sonaba maravilloso.  
—Sí. —Él acarició la sien con su nariz—. Podría llevar horas. —Él suspiró, su voz llena de sentimiento cuando su mano tocó su pecho. Ella ya estaba preparada de alguna manera para esto, porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarla, y se le calentaba la piel de su pecho. Cuando su pulgar se deslizó sobre su pezón, ella lo sintió intensamente entre sus piernas. Ella se apretó alrededor de él, sin poder evitarlo. Su pene aumentó dentro de ella, dándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica.  
Renesmee sonrió y levantó sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de su cuello. Sus hombros eran tan amplios que era casi imposible para ella abrazarlo.  
—Puede. —Respondió ella—. Mala suerte para nosotros.  
Su boca se había trasladado a su cuello, pasando sus labios arriba y abajo de los sensibles tendones. Ella arqueó su cuello para darle un mejor acceso. Estaba más allá de lo delicioso, sintiendo su boca en su cuello, dándole penetrantes besos.  
—Así que... —Él comenzó a mordisquear su hombro, pequeños mordiscos delicados— ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? ¿Hmm? ¿Hablar?  
—Yo no… —Renesmee tomó un fuerte aliento. Él había salido de ella y ahora podía sentir la enorme cabeza bulbosa contra los labios de su sexo, luego, empujar lentamente hacia ella. Ella se echó a reír jadeante—. ¡No puedo hablar mientras estás haciendo eso!  
—¿Haciendo qué? —Él se retiro otra vez, se deslizó lentamente otra vez. Se movía con facilidad. Renesmee podía sentir la humedad de su semen y su propia excitación.  
Dentro... fuera...  
—Eso, —jadeó ella.  
—Háblame sobre tu familia. ¿Qué les gusta?  
Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que él había dicho, estaba tan distraída por la sensación de él deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, tan lentamente que ella podía sentir cada centímetro de él.  
Pero entonces ella se puso rígida y empujó sus hombros, un escalofrío corrió a través de ella. Ella no podía hablar de su familia, no ahora. Jamás.  
—No. —Ella empujó sus hombros otra vez. Era como empujar contra una pared de acero.  
Él entró completamente en ella otra vez y dejó de moverse.  
—Habla conmigo. —Esa voz profunda estaba calmándola, casi persuadiéndola—. El conductor del taxi dijo que perdiste a tus padres el día de Navidad hace cinco años.  
—Seis. Hace seis años. —Renesmee sentía la garganta áspera. Ella se sentía áspera por todas partes, todas sus emociones repentinamente allí mismo, en la superficie, horriblemente vulnerable. Ella no tenía su protección habitual a su alrededor, él la estaba demoliendo a besos, lentas recorridos de sus dedos sobre sus pechos. Con sexo.  
—Háblame, Renesmee. Hablar ayuda. Dime cómo eran. Comienza con tu padre. ¿Cómo era él?  
—Divertido. Era muy divertido, pero él sólo nos permitió a nosotros verlo. —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas—. Todo el mundo pensaba que era un hombre de negocios sobrio, pero él se tomaba muy irónicamente la vida. Odiaba la hipocresía y a los políticos. Él hacía una mala imitación del gobernador, pero sólo en familia y sólo cuando había tomado un poco de whisky. Yo sabía exactamente cuándo tomar las cosas en serio y cuándo no, gracias a él. Siempre podía contar con él para poner las cosas en perspectiva cuando yo era una niña. Una vez— Ella se detuvo, una lágrima le corría por el rabillo del ojo. No podía limpiársela, tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, así es que él lo hizo con el pulgar.  
—Una vez, —preguntó quedamente.  
Ella sorbió una risa.  
—Una vez que este candidato para el Senado vino a casa, tratando de obligar a papá a convertirse en recaudador de fondos para él. Él era un hombre de negocios, rah rah-verdadero, y tonto como una roca, y poco interesante. Pensaba que ya que papá era un hombre de negocios, le preocuparía todo sobre los recortes de impuestos y la desregulación. Así que él y su horrible esposa se sentaron allí con aire de suficiencia hablando de trasladarse a las Islas Vírgenes para evadir impuestos, cómo había asaltado el fondo de pensiones de su empresa para subir el precio de las acciones y cómo había eliminado cinco mil empleos. —Ella hizo una risita, recordando. —Así que papá encontró los ojos de mamá y empezó a hablar de sus planes de liquidar, dar todo a la caridad y mudarse a una ermita en la India. El candidato y su horrible esposa estaban tan horrorizados que no se quedaron para el postre. Mamá y papá abrieron una botella de champán cuando se fueron y se lo bebieron todo delante del fuego. Los atrapé acariciándose y riendo.  
Ella encontró sus ojos.  
—Nunca he contado esa historia a nadie. Y ahora yo soy la última persona para recordarlo.  
Él no estaba sonriendo, los surcos profundos del paréntesis de la boca eran aún más profundos.  
—¿Por qué no has contado a nadie esa historia? Dice mucho acerca de tu padre. Es el tipo de historia que automáticamente hace que te guste un tipo. Creo que él me hubiera gustado mucho. Me gusta la gente sensata.  
—Tal vez. —Fue un pensamiento inusual. Pero, ¿quién sabía? Tal vez se habrían llevado bien. Jacob parecía lo contrario a su padre, que había sido un hombre que le gustaba vivir a lo grande, que le habían gustado las comodidades y sus placeres, que había disfrutado de la vida con gusto, aún mejor si era de primera clase.  
Había disfrutado de la ropa elegante, de la selecta cocina y los buenos vinos, caros puros cubanos, el whisky de malta solo. Su padre viajaba en primera clase, siempre pernoctó en hoteles de cinco estrellas y siempre tenía los mejores asientos de la casa cuando iban al teatro.  
Jacob era un soldado, un hombre duro, un hombre acostumbrado a vivir a la intemperie. Vestía ropa vieja y las botas desgastadas, y había estado tan increíblemente agradecido por la comida, que ella estaba segura de que no comía bien de forma regular. No tenían mucho en común.  
Pero su padre había odiado a los farsantes y snobs y la gente de plástico. Había despreciado a Alec una vez que llegó a conocerlo, sin embargo al principio había tratado de ocultarlo.  
A papá le podría haber gustado Jacob después de todo. Jacob nunca fingía ser algo que no era, no había tratado de impresionarla de ninguna forma.  
—¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo era ella?  
—Era maravillosa. ¡Ah! —Él repentinamente cambió el ángulo de penetración, haciendo algo con su cuerpo, con sus caderas, de modo que él puso toda su atención en su clítoris con cada movimiento lento dentro y fuera de ella. El placer era casi eléctrico en su intensidad. Un par de esos movimientos endulzados con miel, electrizantes, luego se detuvo.  
— Dime más. Ella era maravillosa. ¿Qué más?  
—Hermosa. —Su cuerpo le dio tanto placer que ella no tuvo la energía para medir sus palabras. Ellas vinieron de algún lugar muy dentro de ella—. Mamá era una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera.  
Él se inclinó para acariciar su cuello con la nariz.  
—Lo sé. —Susurró contra su piel— Yo vi los cuadros. Te pareces a ella.  
Renesmee sonrió. Se lo habían dicho bastante a menudo. Eso la complacía.  
—A papá le gustaba presumir de ella. Quería mimarla, le compraba regalos caros, eso lo hacía feliz. Y pienso que mamá adoraba hacer un hogar agradable para él. Carlie y yo los atrapábamos besándose cuando pensaban que no estábamos mirando. Me alegro de que murieran juntos. Eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido. —Apretó las manos en los bíceps de Jacob y miró profundamente en sus ojos. —Ya sabes, después… después del accidente, nadie me dejaba hablar a mis padres. Nadie quería oírme llorar, y nadie quería oírme recordar. He oído cada permutación posible de "encontrar un final" que existe. Era como si hablar de ellos fuera en cierta forma... de mal gusto. Lo podía ver en los ojos de la gente, que escuchaban con impaciencia, luego cambiaban el tema tan pronto como decentemente podían. Todo lo que quería hacer era… era recordarlos, y nadie me dejaba.  
—¿Y Carlie? ¿Cómo era ella?  
Esta era sin duda la conversación más extraña que Renesmee había tenido alguna vez. Él había comenzado a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, con movimientos lentos y calientes. La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba ocupada con el sexo. Pero entonces él hacía participar a su cabeza también. Tenían dos conversaciones a la vez. Sexo acalorado por debajo de la cintura, sus cuerpos hablando el uno al otro alto y claro, y una conversación profunda por encima del cuello.  
—Carlie. Antes del accidente, Carlie era realmente una niña, ¿tú sabes? Siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas y salía de ellos porque tenía una gran sonrisa, y tú sólo te derretías. Le perdonabas todo, hasta su siguiente truco. Incluso le perdoné la rana en la cama que casi hizo que me diera un ataque al corazón. —Renesmee observó la cara de Jacob mientras la escuchaba. Nadie nunca la había escuchado con tanta atención antes, completamente pendiente de ella.  
¿Cómo había sido él cuando era niño? ¿Un bribón? ¿Hiperactivo y travieso? Probablemente no. Probablemente había sido tranquilo y serio. Sin embargo había algo en su cara, pensando en él como un niño, algo casi... _familiar_, lo cual era ridículo.  
—Después del accidente estuvo en estado de coma durante tres meses. Nunca volvió a caminar. Y durante seis años, nunca se quejó ni una vez, aún cuando por dentro la atormentaba el dolor. A ella le gustaba la compañía, pero nadie vino. Sus amigos de la escuela vinieron durante un tiempo, luego dejaron de venir. Carlie estaba en una silla de ruedas, tenía convulsiones, y eso asustaba a la gente. Nadie quería ver a Carlie, él les recordaba lo que les podría ocurrir a ellos. Mi mejor amiga de la escuela secundaria una vez me dijo que no entendía por qué no mandé a Carlie a un hogar.  
Renesmee contempló la cara oscura a una pulgada de la suya, sus ojos negros clavados en ella. Mientras ella había estado hablando, él había intensificado el ritmo de hacer el amor, haciendo crujir la cama.  
Renesmee comenzó la larga caída libre del clímax, pero en cierta forma ella no podía dejar de hablar.  
—Carlie fue tan increíblemente valiente. —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras ella lo observaba mirarla—. Ella no podía caminar y, al final, apenas podía moverse, pero siempre mantuvo el ánimo. Ella mantuvo mi ánimo. Creo que los dos últimos años, sabía que se estaba muriendo, pero nunca dijo nada. Yo estaba tan orgullosa de ella, pensé que era más valiente que cualquier soldado que alguna vez ganó una medalla, y… y cada vez que traje un amigo a su casa, o una cita, siempre se comportaban como si Carlie no estuviera allí. O hablaban muy alto, como si tuviera el cerebro dañado. Y siempre, se comportaron como si debie-sh-debiera sentir vergüenza de ella cuando yo... Oh, Dios, Jacob. _¡Oh!_  
Temblando violentamente, Renesmee empezó a llegar en líquidos tirones largos, tan fuerte, incluso los músculos de su apretado estómago. Era como si el placer la abriera de par en par. Aún antes de que su vagina detuviera sus convulsiones, enterró su cara en el cuello de Jacob y se echó a llorar.  
No podía detenerse, no podía luchar en contra aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El sexo caliente y su clímax habían derribado simplemente cualquier defensa que pudiera haber reunido y la dejó vulnerable, abierta a su más profunda tristeza.  
Lloró hasta que apenas podía recobrar el aliento, y luego lloró un poco más. Lloró su dolor, su rabia y su miedo. Lloró por las largas noches solitarias en las que no se atrevía a llorar porque Carlie vería su cara hinchada por la mañana y lo sabría. Lloró por tres vidas maravillosas cortadas tan trágicamente, dejándola en el otro lado de la pared entre la vida y la muerte.  
Y lloró, porque, a veces, había sentido como si ella no estuviera en el lado vivo de esa pared, sino en el otro lado. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido tan muerta por dentro, que fue una sorpresa recordar que ella no había muerto con ellos?  
Lloró hasta que su garganta quedó en carne viva, hasta su pecho le dolía con cada aliento tembloroso, hasta que, finalmente, no hubo más lágrimas para llorar.  
En todo momento, Jacob la abrazó con fuerza, todavía dentro de ella, pero inmóvil. Él no trató de hablar con ella, quizás percatándose de que estaba más allá de las palabras. Y ella había oído todas las palabras, de todos modos.  
_Tienes que dejar de lado tu luto. Tú debes seguir adelante con tu vida, Renesmee. El sufrimiento es un proceso y tú no estás procesando tus emociones en absoluto._  
Era cierto. A veces, se sentía sumida en un profundo agujero negro, sin fondo, sofocante y con sólo la más débil de las luces arriba. Las palabras de otras personas que hablaban apenas la podían alcanzar.  
Así que él sabía que no debía decirle nada. Le dio algo mejor, la comodidad de su cuerpo. Con todas las miles y miles de palabras que sus amigos le habían ofrecido, a nadie se le había ocurrido abrazarla, para dejarla llorar en los brazos de alguien, como Jacob estaba haciendo.  
Finalmente, las lágrimas se detuvieron, y ella yació bajo él, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Lentamente y con tanta suavidad que quería llorar, él se retiró de ella, todavía sosteniéndola fuerte, le dio la vuelta poniéndola encima. Ahora ella estaba acostada caliente, apretada, con la cabeza en su hombro. Su hombro muy húmedo. No podía controlar sus músculos o sus pensamientos, tan devastados como si ella hubiera tenido un accidente grave.  
—Lo siento —dijo aturdida.  
Él le limpió la cara con algo.  
—Yo sé de pérdidas —dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Metió la mano bajo el pelo para darle masaje en el cuero cabelludo.  
—Sí, gracias —dijo Renesmee amablemente con una voz empapada, luego se detuvo. Se sentía mejor.  
Se sentía como si el ataque de llanto hubiera aflojado una bola de bilis negra que había estado envenenando su organismo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
El limpió su cara otra vez. Ella soltó una media carcajada.  
—No puedo creer que vinieras a la cama con un pañuelo.  
—No es un pañuelo —dijo él con total naturalidad—. Es la sábana.  
Renesmee parpadeó, horrorizada.  
—¿He estado llorando y sonándome la nariz en mi _sábana_?  
—Está bien. —Oh Dios, cómo le gustaba a ella su voz. Tan profunda, tan tranquila. Si pudiera ser embotellada podría venderse como un tranquilizante. Mejor que el Prozac—. _Podemos_ cambiar las sábanas.  
_Nosotros_. Una pequeña palabra y significaba mucho. _Podemos cambiar las sábanas._  
Renesmee se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres que se daba cuenta que no estaba sola ante un problema. Los amigos y las citas ocasionales de algún modo siempre fueron para pasar una tarde fuera o una noche en el teatro, pero ella siempre estaba sola con sus problemas.  
Éste detalle era estúpido y menor. Ella tenía un montón de sábanas, pero algo en su voz le dijo que él la apoyaría en más que sábanas.  
—Tú no habrías escapado de Carlie —dijo ella. No era una pregunta.  
—No. —Su mano apretada en el pelo. —Yo no lo habría hecho.  
Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro para examinar su cara.  
—Desearía haberte conocido antes.  
Algo—una emoción fuerte— cruzó su cara. Los surcos alrededor de su boca se profundizaron, y la piel de sus pómulos se puso tensa.  
—También desearía haber estado por aquí antes.

_Brighton Beach._

Brighton Beach, una comunidad de 150.000, es parte de Brooklyn. Su apodo es "La pequeña Odessa" porque la mayor parte de sus habitantes son inmigrantes rusos.  
Riley apreció la ironía, porque él había encontrado al hombre que iba a ver en la Gran Odessa—la verdadera. Había conocido a Jasper Whitlock a finales de los años ochenta, cuando todo el mundo, con dos ojos en la cara y un cerebro, sabía que la Unión Soviética se iba a pique.  
La CIA no lo sabía —la CIA no puede encontrar un asno con las dos manos y un palo— pero alguien situado al este del Elba lo había sabido.  
Jasper en ese momento era el mayor traficante de armas del mundo, operaba en una torre de apartamentos difícil de describir en Odessa, abasteciendo de armas al Mujahidin en Afganistán tan rápido como podía canalizarlos. Riley había sido un joven soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales y se ha encargado de suministrar dinero a Jasper, en maletines con medio millón de dólares a la vez. Él había calculado una vez que el gobierno de . había volcado al menos 10 millones de dólares en manos de Jasper.  
Era la relación calidad-precio, también. Jasper era conocido por sus productos de calidad. Tenía cuatro ex soldados rusos que habían sido armeros en su nómina, y cuando comprabas armas a Jasper, tenías exactamente lo que habías pagado, en buenas condiciones, limpias, engrasadas y listas para usar.  
La carrera de Jasper se detuvo el 11 de Septiembre. En realidad, se detuvo el 10 de septiembre, cuando se enteró que Shah Masood Achmed había sido asesinado.  
Riley estaba en Odessa aquel día, el día en que la radio de onda corta dio la noticia, y vio, asombrado, como Jasper inmediatamente comenzó a empacar sus cosas, en silencio, sin emociones.  
—Vienen malos tiempos, —fue su única respuesta cuando Riley preguntó qué estaba pasando. —Este negocio se acabó.  
Un día más tarde, Riley se dio cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón. Jasper tuvo razón al interrumpir el suministro a los talibanes porque todo el peso del gobierno de . habría intervenido para aplastarlo. Jasper era inteligente, y sabía dónde escoger sus batallas. Un mes más tarde, tenía sede en Ostende, Bélgica, al abastecer de armas a Ashad Fatoy, el líder rebelde congoleño, fue donde Riley se cruzó en su camino otra vez. Cuando pudo, contempló forma de trabajar de Jasper, y una vez él pudo advertirle que los agentes de la agencia estatal de seguridad belga de Flandes, el Staatsveiligheid, se acercaban a él.  
Desde el diez de septiembre, Riley había observado detalladamente a Jasper, sabiendo siempre que aterrizaría con los sus pies, sabiendo que lo necesitaría algún día. Ese día había llegado.  
—Aquí — le dijo al taxista, el sacó lo que el contador marcaba y dejó cinco dólares más de propina sobre el asiento y salió. Era temprano en la tarde, pero el cielo estaba sombrío por la nieve, estaba tan oscuro como de noche. En menos de un minuto, Riley había desaparecido de la vista del taxista.  
Cinco minutos y dos manzanas más adelante, sonaba un timbre en una torre de apartamentos anónima, no muy diferente del edificio en el que Jasper había vivido en Odessa.  
No importaba el nombre que aparecía en el timbre, él sabía qué botón presionar. El primero. Jasper habría puesto pequeñas trampas explosivas en los pisos inferiores que ralentizarían el camino de cualquier tropa de asalto, en el techo había un helipuerto. Fue su MO, y no había cambiado, en Odessa, en Ostende, en Lagos, y ahora en Brighton Beach.  
Una cámara de seguridad giró sobre su eje cuando sonó el timbre y Riley se llevó dos dedos a la frente en señal de saludo irónico. Jasper tenía tres niveles de seguridad, y tardó un cuarto de hora en pasar el examen de dos guardias muy grandes, muy eficientes en equipo de combate fuera de la puerta anodina del décimo piso. Revisado de arriba abajo rápida e impersonalmente, Riley fue conducido a un gran vestíbulo, donde esperó durante unos minutos, con la certeza de que estaba siendo sometido a una completa exploración del cuerpo.  
Jasper tenía un montón de enemigos y se habían producido al menos cinco intentos de asesinato, de los que Riley tenía noticias. Ninguno de ellos se había siquiera aproximado. Jasper era un hombre muy difícil de matar.  
Riley estaba de acuerdo con las medidas de seguridad y la exploración del cuerpo, él estaba limpio. Había que estar loco para venir armado con algo más grande que un palillo de dientes en presencia de Jasper. Así que él esperó pacientemente el protocolo de seguridad que Jasper había elaborado.  
Finalmente, otro guardaespaldas grande, en silencio le indicó que lo siguiera, y caminaron por un largo pasillo, deteniéndose fuera de otra puerta anodina. El guardaespaldas golpeó y luego introdujo a Riley por el umbral.  
—Estimado amigo —dijo la profunda voz de Jasper desde la oscuridad—, por favor entra. —Su inglés era excelente, al igual que su francés, alemán, holandés, español y árabe. Jasper creía en hacer sus propias negociaciones, y para ello, tenía que hablar el idioma.  
De pelo y ojos claros, Jasper era de estatura media, pero era inmensamente fuerte. Él era un maestro de varias artes marciales, pero más que eso, era un luchador callejero asombrosamente eficaz. Sus manos eran las más grandes que Riley había visto nunca, con los nudillos del tamaño de los pernos de avión con un cuarto de pulgada de callos duros en los bordes. Sus pies eran armas mortales también, casi amarillos de callos. Riley había visto darle un puñetazo a un hombre en la cara con tal ferocidad que le hizo casi tanto daño como le haría una bala. Él había visto a Jasper destruir un saco de boxeo con un solo golpe de su pie.  
Él era peligroso como el infierno, pero él tenía su propio loco código moral. Se sabía que Jasper nunca faltaba a su palabra, pero por el mismo motivo uno nunca faltaba a su palabra con él. Si él se convertía en tu enemigo, podías comenzar a planear su funeral.  
Jasper estaba de pie, señalando un cómodo sillón.  
Todo el cuarto estaba construido para la comodidad de un hombre. A pesar del edificio anodino, las paredes y pasillos áridos, aquí dentro era lujoso. Los sillones de cuero, alfombras gruesas de lujo, un aparador lleno de botellas de licores caros, un humidificador lleno de puros.  
La leyenda dice que los puros venían en embarques mensuales directamente desde el propio Fidel, como agradecimiento por algo de lo que Jasper nunca hablaría.  
El cuarto tenía el aspecto, olor y la sensación de dinero y poder.  
Riley se sentó, desabrochó su chaqueta con un suspiro, sabiendo que podía relajarse completamente por primera vez desde Obuja. Él estaba definitivamente a salvo aquí. Las capas de seguridad, el débil ruido que la puerta había hecho al cerrarse significaba que era a prueba de explosiones, el lujo profundo, la tranquilidad del cuarto, Oh, sí, estaba en buenas manos. Ellos habían pasado la mayor parte de los veinte años técnicamente en lados opuestos, pero Riley estaba del lado de Jasper ahora, y le gustaba lo que veía.  
Un vaso de cristal tallado a medio llenar con un líquido de color ámbar estaba a su lado. Tomó un sorbo, apreciando el whisky envejecido de Malta.  
—Entonces —dijo finalmente, poniendo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa lateral y girándose a Jasper. —Estas en Estados Unidos ahora. ¿Esto va a ser permanente?  
Jasper se encogió de hombros.  
—Sí, estoy en el vientre de la bestia, ahora, —respondió él suavemente. —Veremos cómo resulta. Hasta ahora no tengo ninguna queja. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
Riley supuso que más conversación no sería apreciada. Jasper se veía relajado, pero él controlaba un imperio que valía más que muchos países del tercer mundo y que él era un director de participación activa. Su tiempo era muy valioso. Era hora de ir al grano.  
Riley se inclinó hacia delante.  
—En primer lugar, necesito un ordenador portátil para hacer una investigación en Internet. Uno usado bastara, tendré que tirarlo. Pero asegúrate de que tiene un disco duro con suficiente memoria RAM para hacer una búsqueda seria. No abra huellas digitales, y te garantizo que voy a limpiar el historial de búsqueda antes de tirarlo.  
Jasper asintió con la cabeza.  
—Tengo uno aquí. Bien, al primer problema.  
—En segundo lugar, necesito una nueva identidad que conservaré por un tiempo, hasta que termine mi negocio. Podría llevarme una semana, o un mes. Pero no más allá de eso. Le estoy siguiendo la pista a alguien, y cuando lo encuentre, me reubicaré permanentemente OUTCONUS. En Monte Carlo, estaba pensando. Así que necesitaré un pasaporte para más adelante. No seré de . y la identidad tiene que ser un poco más profunda. Necesitaré un certificado de nacimiento que soporte por lo menos un examen casual.  
Jasper inclinó la cabeza con gravedad.  
—Considéralo hecho. Uno de los guardias te llevará a mi especialista. Él tiene todo. Él te proveerá de una nueva identidad que aguantara un chequeo informal, y mucho más. Y te conseguirá un pasaporte maltés. Malta es miembro de la UE. Con el pasaporte y el dinero suficiente depositado en un banco de Monte Carlo, puedes conseguir un permiso permanente de estancia. Mantente fuera de problemas por diez años, y obtendrás la nacionalidad.  
Ahora Riley sabía dónde habían ido los pasaportes. La embajada de Malta en Zagreb había informado de 190 pasaportes en blanco robados, el valor de una fortuna. Así que habían ido a las manos de Jasper. Era bueno saberlo.  
Ahora venía la parte más difícil.  
—Eso no es todo. Necesitaré credenciales del FBI y un número y alguien sentado en el otro extremo de ese número listo para verificar que soy un agente especial.  
Jasper asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?  
Los músculos de la mandíbula de Riley saltaron.  
—Durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Y voy a necesitar algo de potencia de fuego, pero lo necesitaré dónde voy. Quiero volar limpio.  
Jasper proporcionaba un servicio esencial. No sólo él obtenía las armas que querías, "frías", imposibles de encontrar, y en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, pero podría llegar a ti en el momento y el lugar de su elección. La red de Jasper se extendía a lo largo del mundo, y él podía proporcionar casi cualquier arma excepto una ojiva nuclear más o menos donde quisieras. Esto te salvaba de tratar de pasar de contrabando armas en los aviones, o de tratar de localizar a los proveedores locales, en particular si quieres comenzar con buen pie.  
Jasper tomó un sorbo de whisky y habló con calma.  
—Dime lo que necesitas y dónde.  
Riley lo enumeró.  
—Una Beretta 92 con tres cargadores y el aparejo de los hombros y un Kel-Tec P-32 para respaldo con tres revistas, un fusil M-40 con un alcance de 10X, funda de transporte y cuatro cajas de munición. Todos ellos deben ser armas frías.  
—Por supuesto —dijo Jasper, el temperamento equilibrado ligeramente alterado. Su reputación estaba en juego—. ¿Y dónde las necesitas?  
La pregunta de los 20 millones de dólares.  
—No lo sé aún. Cuando lo sepa, te lo haré saber inmediatamente. ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?  
—Doscientos mil dólares —dijo Jasper rápidamente, y Riley apenas se contuvo de sobresaltarse. Casi lo arruinaría. Encontrar a ese hijo de puta Black se hizo urgente. Y cuando lo encontrase, Riley se aseguraría de que muriera lentamente y mal, por todos los problemas que le había hecho pasar.  
—Hecho. Dame un número de cuenta corriente y enviaré por correo electrónico la solicitud de inmediato. El banco está abierto veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana. Tendrás tu dinero dentro de veinticuatro horas.  
—Oh, eso no es un problema —dijo Jasper, su voz suave. —Confío en ti.  
Él podía, también. A pesar de que Riley se quedaría con menos de diez mil dólares en su cuenta corriente, hacer trampa sobre el acuerdo no se le paso por la cabeza. La última persona que había engañado a Jasper se había atragantado con su pene, que había sido cortado y envuelto en los intestinos que se habían derramado fuera de su barriga abierta. No, Jasper podía confiar en él.  
Y de todas maneras, cuando Riley encontrara a Black sería rico. No tan rico como Jasper, pero casi.  
—¿Hay algo más?  
Aún si lo hubiera, Riley no podía permitírselo.  
—No, eso es todo.  
—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí? —dijo Jasper levantándose—. Mis hombres te acompañarán a nuestras instalaciones de identificación. No debería llevar mucho tiempo. Alguien estará respondiendo un número de teléfono que se te dará durante un mes, todo el día, listo para verificar tu identidad como un agente del FBI. Si requieres el servicio por más de un mes, te costará más.  
—No, un mes debería estar bien. —Riley era un buen rastreador, el mejor. Iba a encontrar Black antes de que terminara el mes.  
—Entonces tenemos un trato. — Jasper le tendió la mano, y Riley la tomó. La mano estaba fría y seca, el apretón fuerte.  
—Déjame saber donde necesitarás tus armas.  
Riley asintió con la cabeza. No hubo ningún signo abierto, ningún botón pulsado, pero la puerta de acero se abrió de repente, dos guardaespaldas del otro lado dispuestos a acompañarlo a donde él conseguiría su identificación.  
—Por cierto —dijo Jasper con su voz fría y precisa cuando estaban de pie en el umbral. —Cuando recuperes tus diamantes, me los traes. Puedo obtener un muy buen precio.  
La puerta de acero se cerró en la asombrada cara de Riley.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Summerville_

—Oh si, dámelo bebe, —ronroneó ella— grande, grueso y caliente.  
—Como tú quieras cielo—. Aceptó Alec Vulturi, sosteniendo las delgadas piernas de ella y penetrándola. Era suficientemente placentero. Ella estaba muy mojada y estaba rebotando con entusiasmo sobre su polla.

Alec no podía recordar su nombre. Karla o Kara o Karen, algo así. Se habían conocido la noche anterior en el Zig Zag. En Nochebuena el bar había estado a reventar y muy ruidoso. Ella se había deslizado en el banco vacío junto al de él después que la amiga con la que había estado se fue dejándola por un tipo.

Habían estado jodiendo las últimas 24 horas, sólo parando para comer, bañarse e ir al baño. No estar seguro de su nombre no era algo difícil. Llamarla Cielo estaba bien.

Kara o Karen echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo las caderas.

Alec creía que su edad era alrededor de los treinta. Excepto por sus senos y su nariz, que probablemente solo tenían unos cuatro años.

Las mujeres con implantes de senos no deberían estar arriba, porque todo se balanceaba menos sus senos que parecían estar pegados a su pecho. Fascinado, Alec observo sus senos. Esas cosas grandes y duras que no se movían, como si fueran globos con agua bajo la piel de su pecho. Ella era delgada por todas partes, excepto por los globos de sus pechos - tetas en un palo-. Y con su cabeza hacia atrás, podía ver las señales de cirugía plástica en su nariz.

Y... ¿en su cara también? ¡Dios! No se había fijado en eso en el Zig Zag, y habían estado jodiendo en la oscuridad desde entonces. Quizás ni tenía treinta años.

Después de bombear energéticamente por algunos minutos, ella llego al orgasmo con un gran aullido, su sexo jalando el de él fuertemente, arrastrándolo hacia su propio clímax.

Con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, ella se recostó sobre él, claramente con intenciones de quedarse ahí y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alec.  
El sintió el olor de sexo en los dos, ¡ugh! Hora de asearse.  
—Oye cielo, lo siento pero la naturaleza llama—. Alec la hizo a un lado y rodó fuera de la cama, caminando desnudo hacia el baño, cuando pasó junto al vestidor se encontró con un vistazo de él mismo y se paró muy contento consigo mismo. Esas horas de gimnasio sí que hacían una diferencia. Tenía un abdomen plano, buen tono muscular, excepto que en este mismo momento se veía... poco elegante con un condón colgándole del pene. Se lo quitó.

Nada mal, pensó. Sigo manteniéndome y las damas seguro no se quejaban.

En el baño tiró el condón a la papelera, había cuatro condones más en el fondo.

Adoraba su baño. Gastó 30, 000 dólares remodelando cada precioso centímetro de él. Junto a la ducha había una bañera esculpida de un solo bloque de mármol que pesaba una tonelada. El suelo tuvo que ser reforzado especialmente antes de ponerlo en su lugar.

Alec entro en la ducha y sintió su entusiasmo elevarse a la vista de los acabados glamurosos y el azulejo Valentino. La ducha era de le misma calidad de un spa con treinta chorros, un masajeador de pies, con música y teléfono de manos libres.

Mientras se enjabonaba con su gel para baño de Clinique, Alec se dio cuenta que quería que la mujer que estaba en su cama simplemente desapareciera antes de que él saliese de la ducha. Ya estaba bastante jodido y ella no le gustaba demasiado como para pasar tiempo con ella sin tener sexo.

Ella no era la más brillante de su generación y tenía un vocecita chillona y molesta. Era buena en la cama y con su boca, aunque hubo un momento de sorpresa cuando en cierto momento bajo la vista a sí mismo y vio un pene negro, como si de repente le hubiera dado gangrena. Pero solo era la tendencia de Karla-Kara de usar lápiz labial negro de estilo gótico que estaba alrededor de su pene, pero aun así le había dado un buen susto.

Karla-Kara trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad y hablaba de música que él nunca había escuchado, de películas que nunca había visto, de bares a los que no había ido. Era tedioso.

Quería que se largara, para poder disfrutar de un gran tarro de caviar de Crimea de contrabando y de una botella de doscientos dólares de Don Perignon que se estaba enfriando. Estas delicias serian un total desperdicio compartirlas con Karla-Kara o cómo diablos se llamara. En el bar de donde se la había llevado, ella estaba bebiendo algo dulce y comiendo un club sándwich.

Quizás si tardaba lo suficiente en la ducha, ella entendería la indirecta, se vestiría y se largaría.

Ya le gustaría, se veía muy cómoda en su cama, como si nunca se quisiera ir. Era realmente molesto. Alec deseaba que hubiera un botón que pudiera presionar y "listo".

No más Karla, o Kara.

Le estaba pasando esto cada vez más a menudo después de que tenía sexo.

Ella estaba bien en la cama, pero aburrida y vulgar fuera de ella. Alec ya había tenido todo el sexo con ella que estaba dispuesto a tener. Se echó una mirada a sí mismo, a su polla para ver qué pensaba acerca de otro round.

Su verga se quedó firmemente hacia abajo, así que eso lo decía todo.

El pensamiento de más sexo con ella de hecho era un poco deprimente.

No, Karla o Kara o cómo diablos se llamara se había quedado sin puta suerte.

Escogió a la mujer equivocada para pasar el día de Navidad.

Él conocía a la mujer correcta pero tenía que esperar hasta después de Navidad para tenerla en su cama.

De regreso a su cama, de regreso a la vida.

El momento había llegado, Alec lo podía sentir. Él y Renesmee habían estado bailando alrededor uno del otro desde que eran adolescentes y el momento había llegado para hacerlo permanente. Ellos habían roto, se había separado algunas veces, la primera vez cuando eran unos adolescentes. Bueno, el iba de regreso a la Universidad en el Este, ¿no era cierto? y no podía tener una noviecita en un pueblecito que lo arrastrara sin importar lo rica que fuera su familia o lo bonita que ella fuese.

Y después Renesmee también había venido al Este, a Boston a una hora de viaje en tren. Y llego más hermosa. Tuvieron un par de revolcones y él estaba pensando seriamente en un anillo de compromiso cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Fue imposible dárselo después de eso.

Edward Cullen había estado haciendo algunas malas inversiones en ese momento, con las cuentas médicas y las deudas de su padre Renesmee se había quedado en la bancarrota, sobreviviendo por los pelos con la librería que tenía. Con eso y su grotesca hermana, no había habido tiempo para él.  
Cuando Alec regresó a Summerville, pensaba a menudo en regresar con Renesmee, aunque ella no tuviera un centavo.

Renesmee tenía muchas ventajas. Era hermosa, culta y la podías llevar a cualquier lugar. Mientras el bufete de abogados de Alec crecía, él a menudo deseaba que Renesmee estuviera a su lado cuando hablaba con los clientes. Ella tenía un toque mágico con la gente que se extendía a él por asociación. Las pocas veces que se las arregló de convencerla para que lo acompañara a un evento importante, su cartera de clientes se había disparado a los cielos.

Pero ella había dejado muy claro que su primera, segunda y tercera prioridad era Carlie y que Alec estaba en un horrendo cuarto lugar.  
Inaceptable.

Eso nunca fallaba para sacarlo de sus casillas, que ella prefiriese una patética discapacitada en vez de a él y la vida que le podía ofrecer.

Sabía que ella estaba en una difícil situación pero era por su propia maldita culpa. Ella insistía en mantener ese arcaico montón de ladrillos que se caía a pedazos alrededor de ella y no atendía a razones, no importaba cuántas veces le había dicho que lo vendiera.

Alec sutilmente había hecho que Masen fuese tasada y para su sorpresa, aunque se estaba cayendo, valía más de un millón de dólares. Mayor razón para vender. Tenía por lo menos setenta años. Ella está cayendo en una pobreza plebeya, yendo directamente a la ruina y él podía salvar su trasero, darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero ella levantó su preciosa naricita y decidió quedarse con su incapacitada hermana.

No lo entendía.

Lo único que tenía ella que hacer era vender la maldita casa, poner a Carlie en un asilo donde pertenecía y donde el resto del mundo no la tendría que ver. Y después regresar con Alec, de hecho regresar a él, pues nunca le iba dejar olvidar que su virginidad se la entrego a Alec, y todos sus problemas se resolverían. Él fue muy claro de todas las maneras que pudo.

Bueno, Carlie ya estaba muerta !Gracias a Dios! Esta gran fuga en sus finanzas se había acabado, sin mencionar el lado asqueroso de esto. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de Carlie, tullida en su silla de ruedas, con su cara tan marcada por cicatrices que se parecía a Freddie, con sus manos retrayéndose en garras, era suficiente para hacerle sentir enfermo.

Alec tenía el recuerdo de la última cita con Renesmee claramente en su memoria. La había llevado al Chez Max en Bedford. Cien dólares por cabeza y valía cada centavo.

Renesmee había estado particularmente hermosa esa tarde, vestida con un modelo negro de Versace. Alec no tenía ni idea como se había hecho con ese modelito, pero ahí estaba. Y se veía despampanante con él. Hacia girar cabezas.

Este era el lugar donde una mujer como ella pertenecía... y del brazo de un hombre como él.

Ella rehusó ir a la casa de él después de la cena, así que la llevó a su casa y aceptó su invitación a pasar.

Su rara hermana estaba despierta, sentada en la sala mirando la televisión. Renesmee le sirvió a Alec una bebida, hablando tranquilamente y le sirvió a su hermana un vaso de leche. Ella tenía que sostenerle el vaso y llevárselo hasta la boca e incluso así la mitad fue a parar a su pijama. Balbuceando confusamente, la mitad de su cara era tejido cicatrizado, y Renesmee esperó pacientemente a que terminara de recitar las idioteces que decía.

Después, ella puso su mano sobre la de ella y eso hizo que Alec casi vomitara. Su hermosa, delgada mano sobre... esa cosa monstruosa.

Alec dejó su whisky sin haberse sentado y salió echando pestes. Ella prácticamente lo había ignorado desde que entraron en su casa para revolotear alrededor de esa patética excusa de ser humano.

Bueno al diablo con eso, Carlie finalmente estaba muerta. Y Renesmee estaba libre.

Y aún pobre.

—Hola cariño, mamá se está enfriando—. Karla-Kara relinchó.  
Alec rodó los ojos.

Era posible que se estuviera haciendo demasiado mayor para esto. Diablos, casi todos los clientes que tenía ya estaban casados, algunos en su segundo matrimonio y otros incluso ya iban por el tercero. Empezaban a lanzarles miradas extrañas cuando decía que estaba soltero.

Necesitaba una esposa. No una hermosa cabeza hueca que fuese buena en la cama hasta que se cansara de ella, lo cual siempre pasaba y a menudo muy rápidamente, sino necesitaba una esposa. Alguien que luciera bien de su brazo, que llevara su casa. Alguien que le diera hijos. Guapos, saludables e inteligentes hijos.

Mirándolo de esa manera, solo había una mujer que cumpliera todas las cualidades. Renesmee.

El mes pasado lo habían enviado a Seattle para conocer a un par de hombres de negocios que estaban participando activamente en la política. Después de un par de horas de charla, después de sondearlo sobre su opinión sobre ciertos asuntos de controversia, le preguntaron si le gustaría lanzarse para representante en las elecciones del siguiente año. _No contestes, solo piénsalo._

Alec estaba hecho para la política. Tenía el porte, el cerebro, dinero y sobre todo conocía montones de gente que tenían más dinero que él y que podían ser convencidos para apoyarlo. Representante del Estado, gobernador, senador, Demonios incluso podía escalar hasta lo más alto.  
Ese era su destino. Alec podía sentir el poder cosquilleándole en las puntas de los dedos.

Ya era muy mayor para andar jodiendo a diestra y siniestra. Bueno, al menos abiertamente. Esa parte de su vida se había acabado. Necesitaba la estabilidad de una vida hogareña, esposa e hijos. La esposa de un político tenía que ser fotogénica, tener gracia y ser presentable. Esa era Renesmee en un estuche.

Las esposas de los políticos necesitaban estabilidad y lealtad. Si alguna vez Alec era atrapado jodiéndose a una interna, necesitaba una esposa que estuviera a su lado y lo cubriera. Bueno si alguna vez hubo una mujer que no abandonara sus responsabilidades, que tenia la lealtad tejida en sus huesos, que incluso era demasiado leal, esa era Renesmee.

Sip, ella era perfecta. Mantendría una buena casa para él, sería una anfitriona encantadora, le daría hermosos hijos y pondría los intereses de su familia por encima de los de ella.

El momento finalmente era idóneo para ellos. Les había llevado trece años llegar hasta aquí.

Así que dejaría que sacara todo lo que traía de su sistema.

El lunes visitaría la librería y dejaría que el juego empezara. ¿Cómo de difícil podría ser? Ahora Renesmee estaba sola y desesperada por dinero. La gente tendían a evitarla. Ella no se quejaba, pero todos conocían su situación. A nadie le gusta la gente con problemas.

Esa sería la respuesta a sus oraciones. Estarían comprometidos para la Pascua y casados para junio. Justo a tiempo para probar las aguas políticas de su candidatura.

Tenía que deshacerse de Karla-Kara. Era sólo un ruido de fondo y ahora que había tomado una decisión ella era una distracción.

Alec sacó su móvil personal y marcó su móvil de negocios. Unos segundos más tarde comenzó a sonar desde el dormitorio.  
—Oye cariño, el teléfono—. Chilló Karla-Kara.  
Apretando sus dientes por el sonido de su voz como arañando una pizarra, Alec caminó de regreso al dormitorio, abrió su móvil se lo puso al oído y se puso a escuchar el sonido vacío.  
—¿Si? —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Cuándo?... ¿Marcus ya sabe acerca de esto?... Bueno... eso creo... Es navidad, por si no lo habías notado... Ok... Oh, está bien—.  
Esto último lo dijo con irritación, apagó el móvil y recogió la ropa de ella del suelo.  
—Lo siento cielo, —le dijo a la mujer que estaba haciendo pucheros en su cama. —Una emergencia en el trabajo, negocios ya sabes. Hay personas que llegarán como en media hora, y después volaremos a los Ángeles. —Su sujetador y sus braguitas eran de seda roja, ligeramente sucias. Se las acercó—. Apúrate, llamaré un taxi.  
Estaba ya esperando a que fuera lunes.

_New York_  
_Waldorf-Astoria_

Riley tuvo una cena de Navidad servida por el servicio de habitaciones traída desde el Peacock Alley. Una ensalada de langosta de Maine. Un siloin primorosamente asado, seco y macerado durante veintiocho días con una guarnición de hongos salvajes y una botella de cuarenta dólares de Valpolicella respirando en un decantador. Ciento cincuenta dólares incluidos la propina y valía cada céntimo.

James seguía con su generosidad y Riley alzó una copa de cristal brindando en su honor.

Cuando los camareros terminaron de servir la cena en el enorme y antiguo escritorio de roble y salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, Riley respiró profundamente y saboreó el momento.

Todo era perfecto, la mantelería de lino, la fina vajilla china los pesados cubiertos y las copas de cristal. Los deliciosos aromas de una excelente comida y mantelería limpia.

Riley había crecido en un parque de caravanas en las afueras de Midland, Texas. Durante toda su infancia la mayoría de las veces la comida se servía fría, en una lata y se tenía que pelear por ella con las cucarachas. Había llegado a los dieciocho y estaba en el ejército antes de que supiera que los tenedores tenían diferentes tamaños.

Pero eso fue hacía mucho tiempo y descubrió que tenía gusto para la buena vida. Esta era la forma en la que se suponía que tenía que vivir.  
Una hora después, Riley se limpió la boca con una desproporcionada servilleta de lino y echó un pequeño eructo. Perfecto. Comida perfecta. La primera de muchas.

El resto de su vida iba a ser así. Exactamente así, con lujos a su alrededor, servicio, comida soberbia, vino, excepto que iba a tener una mujer rodeándolo.

Muchas mujeres.

Envuelto en la bata gruesa del hotel, abrió su ordenador portátil que le había comprado a Jasper.

Como siempre, cualquier cosa que Jasper proveyera era excelente. Claramente era un portátil que había tenido un uso rudo, pero su disco duro había sido totalmente borrado y funcionaba muy bien. Riley se conectó al acceso de alta velocidad de Internet, entró en Google, y se recostó mirando fijamente la brillante pantalla.

El Coronel había encontrado a Black en Enero de 1996, abandonado, medio muerto y medio congelado detrás de un basurero. Riley había estado de reconocimiento casi todo el invierno, congelándose el trasero en Bosnia. Para cuando había regresado a la base, Black ya era un asunto terminado. El Coronel lo había adoptado, había cogido unos veinte kilos de músculo y estaba estudiando su GCE, intentando ingresar en la Armada.

Riley lo había odiado a primera vista. El Coronel pensaba el sol salía por su trasero. Bueno, considerando que su otro hijo, el otro Jacob, había sido un debilucho chillón que empezó a beber a los quince años y de alguna manera logró destrozar un coche que había robado para darse un pequeño paseo y se mató a la edad de veinte junto con una familia de cuatro miembros, antes de que su nuevo hábito de consumir cocaína lo matase.

Si algo se podía decir de Jacob es que era tan directo como el que más y el Coronel lo había tomado como una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Cuando el Coronel se retiro para fundar Seguridad ENP, todos asumieron que Riley sería su segundo al mando. Después de todo, él había servido bajo las órdenes del Coronel durante casi veinte años. Era lo que se le debía, diablos.

Veinte años en la Armada y se había jodido para ello. Todos estaban ingresando en Seguridad Nacional y ese debió haber sido el turno de Riley.  
Pero lo único que el Coronel le ofreció fue un trabajo y uno muy miserablemente pagado, aunque el doble de lo que le pagaban en la Armada. Riley había esperado una posición en la gerencia con un buen sueldo y terminó siendo un matón glorificado, mandado inmediatamente a Waziristan como guardia de un duro petrolero y luego a Sierra Leona para ser guardaespaldas de unos gordos ejecutivos mineros.

Y Jacob Black dejó a los Rangers y se hizo vicepresidente ejecutivo de ENP al siguiente día.

Aun estaba ardiendo.

Pero no podía quedarse regocijándose en ese sentimiento ahora. No tenía podía haber emoción cuando planeaba una misión. Amor, odio, venganza, todo eso te podía matar más rápido que una pistola. No, Riley tenía que pensarlo todo con lógica y claridad, paso a paso.

Bien, el primer paso era asegurarse que Elvis se había largado del edificio.

Media hora después, parecía que ya se había ido. Black había vendido la compañía a un competidor y había vendido su casa a Quil Ateara, un corporativo, y su esposa Claire Ateara que era asesora personal.

El teléfono de Black había sido desconectado, como todos los demás servicios. No había cartel de venta de la propiedad o de contrato de servicios a nombre de Jacob Black ya fuera en el pueblo o a veinte millas a la redonda.

Aunque a Riley le costaba mucho creerlo, desde que Jacob había heredado una gran y cara casa y una compañía con éxito, lo había vendido todo y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Incluso vendió su coche.

Solo para atormentarse, Riley se metió en la cuenta de banco de Black y miró fijamente a la pantalla, con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos.  
El diecinueve de Diciembre, justo antes de irse para Sierra Leona y joderle la vida, Jacob Black había tomado todos sus bienes y los había convertido en un cheque por ocho millones de dólares y algo de cambio.

¡El muy cabrón!

Riley estampó su mano en el escritorio de nogal fracturándolo ligeramente. Se levantó y caminó por el perímetro del cuarto tratando de calmarse.  
Entonces él iba a matar a la mujer.

Le llevó quince minutos para poder calmarse, pero lo hizo por pura concentración que le venía de ser un soldado. Los hermosos alrededores, el servicio, desviviéndose por ser serviciales, la pecaminosa comida, todo desapareció al enfocarse como un láser en su misión.

No habría más indulgencias, escapadas a la buena vida, hasta que Jacob Black fuera encontrado.

Volviéndose hacia el ordenador, Riley chequeó las agencias de alquiler de coches en el pueblo y en los alrededores. Black no había alquilado ninguno. No habría tomado un autobús, ¿qué hombre con casi treinta millones lo haría? Sabía que había volado fuera de la ciudad... ¿pero a dónde?  
Media hora más tarde Riley tenía la respuesta. Una tarjeta de crédito correspondiente a Jacob Black había sido usada para un billete de ida de Freetown a Seattle, vía Paris, Atlanta y Chicago. No podía encontrar ninguna agencia alquiler de coches que le hubiese alquilado uno.

Así que Riley estaba seguro de dos cosas: uno, Jacob Black estaba en el Pacifico Noroeste y dos, no se había molestado en ocultar sus movimientos. Había dejado un rastro muy claro, lo que significaba que no sabía que Riley estaba tras él.

Si Jacob no quería ser encontrado, Riley se lo hubiera pasado jugando con su polla para siempre. Sabía que Jacob no estaba esperando que nadie lo siguiera. Perfecto. Los ataques sorpresas siempre funcionaban mejor.

Así que Riley pensó, inclinándose más cerca de la pantalla que mostraba un mapa detallado del estado de Washington, ¿En qué maldita parte de Washington estás? ¿Te fuiste al norte, a Canadá? Sus ojos siguieron hacia arriba en la pantalla, donde se cortaba el mapa a unos cientos de kilómetros al norte de Vancouver. Dejó que los pensamientos corrieran por su mente, examinándolos desde diferentes puntos de vista.

No. Él tenía un pasaporte vigente y no estaba huyendo. Si hubiera querido ir al norte, a Canadá, se hubiera ido directamente hacia allí.

No, todo apuntaba a que Black era un hombre con una misión y había tomado un rumbo fijo hacia ello. Tan pronto como humanamente pudo, liquidó todos sus bienes y se dirigió directo a por...

Directo a por la chica, ahora una mujer. Encuéntrala a ella y encontrarás a Black y Riley estaba seguro de esto.

Una vez más, Riley dejó las dos fotografías fotocopiadas en la mesa y las estudió, más intensamente esta vez. Esta vez le iban a decir dónde estaba Jacob y tenía que ser rápido.

Era muy posible que Black se encontrara con una mujer casada con seis hijos, que durante los últimos doce años hubiese aumentado unos veinticinco kilos y había perdido dientes y cabello y no se acordara de él.

Si ese era el caso, Black desaparecería y Riley nunca lo encontraría o a sus diamantes otra vez.

Así que estudio las fotografías de la misma forma en la que los soldados que van a la guerra estudiaban un mapa del terreno, cuidadosa y concienzudamente, porque todo dependía en saber a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

La fotografía estaba fechada en 1995 como mucho. Black no había estado ligado a ninguna mujer en especial desde que el Coronel lo encontró. Así que esta obsesión que tenía era con alguien que había conocido en 1995 o antes. La fecha en el recorte de periódico era del 15 Octubre de 1995, así que quizás la fotografía era de ese periodo.

Estudió la fotografía escolar. Escenificadas, así eran todas. Riley no había tenido una. Su viejo no lo hubiera querido, pero recordaba la de todos los demás en el instituto. Para la mayoría de ellos, era su retrato oficial, y habían mantenido una sonrisa, bueno, al menos los que habían tenido una buena dentadura como para mostrarla. Las chicas se habían puesto maquillaje como si fuera un trabajo de mampostería y los chicos se habían puesto camisas de vestir en lugar de sus camisetas, algunos por primera vez en su vida.

Riley cambió su atención a la fotografía de ella tocando el piano, vestida con un suéter y una falda larga, mostrando su grandioso cuerpo, aunque su cara estaba de perfil.

Miró otra vez el título del periódico. Ville Gazette.

Bueno al menos tenía un Estado por el que empezar, Washington. ¿Porque si Black hubiera ido directo a Seattle si no fuera porque lo que buscara estaría en Washington?

Riley llamó a todos los pueblos en Washington. Diecisiete ciudades, noventa y dos pueblos. Cuatro que terminaban en ville. Ninguno tenía un periódico que se llamara Gazette.

Biers se recostó en su asiento pensando furiosamente.

Quizás todo era inútil. Tal vez le estaba ladrando al árbol equivocado. Renesmee Cullen había sido una chica bonita. Si había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, estaría casada en este momento. Demonios, incluso ya podría estar en su segundo o tercer matrimonio, habiéndose cambiado el nombre un par de veces. Podría ahora ser _Renesmee Warner_ en Las Vegas o _Renesmee Yoo_ en San Francisco o _Renesmee Steinberg_ en Nueva York.  
¡De puta madre!

Quizás mejor debería empezar a buscar a Jacob que no se estaba molestando en ocultar su rastro. Tal vez debería vegetar en este lugar tanto como la tarjeta de crédito de James durase hasta la próxima vez que Jacob usara la suya.

Ociosamente, Riley buscó en Google "periódico+1995+Washington" y bingo, ahí lo tenía. Se inclinó hacia delante, sorprendido con su hallazgo. Maldita sea, bendito Internet, porque ahí estaba en blanco y negro con el cursor parpadeando ligeramente, esperando a que él conectara los puntos.

Summerville Gazette, un periódico local para una ciudad llamada Summerville, cerrado desde 2002 pero en pleno funcionamiento en 1995.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Riley se inclinó sobre el teclado y buscó Renesmee Cullen + Summerville, Washington y aparecieron diez respuestas todas correspondientes a Renesmee Cullen, que tenía una librería, daba buen precio y tocaba el piano en la iglesia. Para ir a por lo seguro seleccionó la opción de imágenes y echó un vistazo como a quince fotografías de Renesmee Cullen. La Renesmee Cullen de Black. Aun hermosa y soltera.

Jacob Black estaba ahí, ahora. Apostaba su huevo izquierdo a que era cierto.

Riley comenzó frenéticamente a buscar sitios en línea para reservar un vuelo inmediato a Seattle, maldiciendo porque no había manera de que llegara allí antes de las nueve, mañana por la noche. La mayoría de los vuelos estaban ya todos reservados hasta después de año nuevo. Los vuelos que finalmente encontró durarían doce horas y lo llevarían por Newark a Atlanta a Chicago y de ahí a Seattle. Era lo mejor que pudo lograr.

Bueno, al menos estaría ahí el lunes por la mañana.

Miró una vez más las fotografías de Renesmee Cullen, una mujer de verdad despampanante.

Black aun estaría en Summerville el lunes. Claro que sí. No iba a ir a ninguna parte.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_Summerville_

Nunca tuvieron la gran cena de navidad que Renesmee había planeado.

Después de la tormenta, Renesmee cayó en el sueño más profundo de su vida, casi como si estuviera en coma. Cuando se levantó, estaba sola en su cama, todo oscuro afuera, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido.

Era de noche y la única luz exterior venía del vestíbulo. Renesmee se quedó en la cama, mirando al techo tratando de desenredar sus sentimientos, que estaban tan mezclados que resultaba imposible saber cuál era el más fuerte: vergüenza, bochorno o alivio.

Tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero cómo no sentirse avergonzada por haber llorado como un bebé sobre el hombro de Jacob, un hombre al que apenas conocía, incluso después del sexo… por supuesto que sentía vergüenza. Y también abochornada, ese llanto desatado después de correrse, ¡Wow!, eso ya era demasiado.

Pero también, una gran sensación de paz… Era como si todas esas lágrimas hubieran lavado algo oscuro y sucio dentro de ella, dejándola reducida, agotada y vacía, pero la tristeza también se había ido. Esa tristeza que había sido su compañera durante muchos años, tantos, que casi no se reconocía sin ella.

Se sentía descansada, fresca y… hambrienta. Fue corriendo al baño para aplicarse una compresa de agua fría en los ojos y darse una ducha rápida, se puso la sudadera color rojo cereza y salió a la puerta.

Renesmee estaba bajando las escaleras cuando, sin advertir ningún movimiento, Jacob apareció al final del último peldaño.  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón casi se le salió del pecho.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob la recorrieron con rapidez, de una manera impersonal, como un soldado buscando heridas en su compañero. Luego, su mirada se volvió tibia.  
—Hola. —Su voz profunda era suave, calmada.  
—Hola. —La voz de Renesmee sonaba casi sin aliento.  
El empezó a subir las escaleras hacia ella, de dos en dos, hasta que se detuvo un peldaño antes, para quedar casi cara a cara.  
Su rostro era fascinante, tan masculino…  
—¿Cómo te sientes? — Sus ojos buscaron los de ella.  
—Mejor, aunque no lo creas. —Luego movió ligeramente la cabeza— Pero también un poquito avergonzada por haber berreado sobre tu hombro.  
—Cuando quieras. —Sus labios duros se estiraron en una media sonrisa, luego tomó su mano derecha, la llevó a la altura de su boca y la puso sobre su hombro izquierdo— Considera mi hombro como si fuera tuyo.

Era una sensación interesante, también era un hombro interesante. Renesmee masajeó el músculo de acero bajo la sudadera de algodón. Lo había abrazado un par de veces y todavía la asombraba la dureza de su cuerpo, como si estuviera hecho de algo más que piel y músculos, no como el resto de los humanos.

Su mano bailaba suavemente desde su cuello hasta su hombro, recordando vívidamente la sensación de ellas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sin el efecto suavizante que le daba la ropa, su aspecto era poderoso, casi atemorizante. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más impresionante que había visto jamás.

Miraba su rostro mientras acariciaba los duros músculos. Era un misterio que un hombre que no era muy apuesto, pudiera ser tan atractivo. Llevaba suelto su pelo negro y largo, en vez de llevarlo atado y enmarcaba su rostro fuerte, suavizando sus facciones toscas. Era casi imposible adivinar su edad, aunque sospechaba que eran más o menos, de la misma edad y sin los beneficios de la crema humectante, que ella usaba religiosamente todos los días. Su piel oscura había recibido los embates del clima y tenía pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos negros.

Se había afeitado esa mañana, ella oyó el zumbido de la maquinilla de afeitar, pero aún así, ya mostraba una pequeña sombra de barba. ¿Se habría dejado la barba en Afganistán? Muchas de las fotos de los militares que resguardaban al presidente, los mostraban con barba.

¿Cuáles serían sus antecedentes? Jacob Black era un nombre perfectamente ordinario para un hombre nada ordinario. Su piel y sus ojos eran tan oscuros que evidentemente descendería de algún latino o quizá un nativo americano, considerando sus pómulos altos.

Podría quedarse ahí por horas, un escalón más arriba, sólo mirándolo. Su rostro era fascinante, nunca había conocido a nadie que se le pareciera ni remotamente, sin embargo, no podía evitar esa sensación de reconocimiento cada vez que lo miraba.

Seguro que debía ser por el sexo. Se habían saltado la fase de empezar a conocerse y el sexo duro con él, la había marcado, así que ahora se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sexo. Déjà vu.  
—Vamos abajo. —Dijo Jacob, pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por su espalda. Renesmee se preguntaba qué pensaría él del escrutinio. Le haría una cena memorable para compensar.  
—¿Qué te gustaría cen… —Renesmee se paró, algo estaba faltando, bajaban las escaleras y algo faltaba, algo que debía…—¡Los peldaños, arreglaste los peldaños! ¡Dios mío! —Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su cuello en un arranque de gratitud—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!  
Estaba en su lista de labores pendientes y urgentes: Llamar al carpintero para que arreglara los peldaños, antes de que alguien se rompiera el cuello. Era el punto N°476, en su lista de labores pendientes súper urgentes pero no podía hacerlo mientras no tuviera algo de dinero extra, o sea nunca.  
Sus brazos la enlazaron inmediatamente, envolviéndola con fuerza.  
—Si hubiera sabido que ésta iba a ser tu reacción por un par de peldaños, hubiera arreglado la escalera completa que cruje un poco. Sin embargo, aseguré las repisas del baño, reparé el pasamano y la perilla suelta de la puerta del estudio, ¿qué recibo a cambio de eso?  
Estaba jugándole una broma, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, en realidad él no había… no, no se podría decir que eso era una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se habían arrugado y sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados hacia arriba.  
—Mi héroe. —Dijo Renesmee sonriendo, mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un gran beso en la boca.  
Se puso tenso, ella sentía sus músculos endurecerse aún más bajo sus tacto. Con una de sus grandes manos a la mitad de su espalda la presionó hacia adelante y se apoderó de su boca.

Este beso fue distinto de los anteriores, ¿tendría todo un repertorio de ellos? Éste era tibio y posesivo desde el comienzo. No tuvo que forzarla a abrir la boca con la suya para entrar con su lengua, ya estaba abierta y lista para él, que la lamía con habilidad hasta el último recoveco. Ella seguía en el peldaño superior, maravillada por no tener que empinarse para besarlo, desplomándose sobre él, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente mientras la besaba a conciencia.

Cada roce de su lengua lanzaba dardos de fuego por todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo entre sus piernas. Con una mano en su nuca, fue cambiando el ángulo, para poder besarla más profundamente y esta vez, cuando su lengua rozó la de ella, su vagina palpitó con fuerza. ¡Oh Dios, él lograba que su vagina se contrajera sólo usando su boca!

Ella se separó y lo miró, no podía articular palabra, casi con miedo del poder que él parecía tener sobre su cuerpo. Renesmee siempre había sido lenta para llegar a excitarse, pero aquí estaba, a punto de tener un orgasmo con sólo un beso.

Y tenía el mismo efecto sobre él. Bajo esa piel morena y bronceada, profundas pinceladas de rojo teñían sus mejillas y más abajo, podía sentir, sin lugar a duda, lo que le hacía… Su pene se erigía como una columna de mármol contra su abdomen.

Nerviosamente, Renesmee se lamió los labios. Él seguía los movimientos de su lengua con atención, respirando trabajosamente. Cuando ella se mojó los labios otra vez, su pene se tensó contra su estómago, que escogió ese momento para gruñir.

Renesmee lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
—Lo siento. —Dijo mortificada, mientras su cuerpo hacía exigencias paralelas de sexo y comida y su mente no se decidía. —Creo que esa es una señal para que vaya a preparar la cena.  
—Yo tengo una idea mejor. —Dijo mientras besaba una esquina de su boca —No cocines, ¿qué te parece si ponemos algo en una bandeja y lo llevamos a la sala? Puedo encender el fuego en la chimenea y tendremos un picnic navideño. —Volvió a inclinarse para rozar suavemente sus labios y dientes contra la suave piel de su cuello. — No quiero que pases horas cocinando prefiero que pases esas horas conmigo.  
Oh Dios, cuando hizo eso, Renesmee casi se derritió, su cuello se arqueó hacia él y se encontró sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien con algo tan simple? Apenas la tocaba y el placer recorría todo su cuerpo.  
—Suena maravilloso, pero ayer gasté toda la leña, si quisiéramos encender el fuego tendría que…  
Jacob la miró ceñudo.  
—Iré al garaje y apilaré algo de leña, después podremos seguir con el plan. — Soltó su mano y bajó las escaleras. Renesmee se sujetó del pasamano, que antes estaba suelto, e intentó sacudirlo, pero no pudo moverlo, estaba sólido. Jacob la observaba, con una leve sonrisa.  
—Hiciste un buen trabajo.  
Asintió con la cabeza.  
—Llevé el curso avanzado en reparación de escaleras y pasamanos. Era el mejor de la clase.

Quizá sí hubiera llevado el curso de reparación de escaleras y pasamanos y el de reparación de calderas también.

Tenía casi la absoluta convicción de que él tenía algún grado académico en algo. Se expresaba con mucha corrección y parecía que tenía mucho mundo, en parte quizá por los viajes, incluso aquellos a lugares remotos donde las bolsas de arena y las armas eran lo único que resguardaban los museos. Los viajes siempre amplían los horizontes.

Había sido un oficial estaba casi segura de que se lo había oído y, ¿no es cierto que todos los oficiales tenían un grado académico? ¿Cuál sería el suyo?

De pronto sentía una curiosidad desesperada por saber más de ese hombre que había aparecido de la nada, para darle una sesión de sexo increíble y que además le reparaba la casa.  
—Dónde… —Mientras ella empezaba a preguntar, él ya estaba saliendo.  
—Apúrate con la comida que yo también me muero de hambre. — Su voz profunda llegó flotando desde abajo y un segundo después oyó la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

Renesmee empezó a llevar la comida en grandes bandejas, quesos, panes integrales, panes de maíz, restos de roast beef y jamón horneado, mantequilla, miel, chutney, ensalada de tomates con una pizca de aceite de oliva, ensalada de lechuga y arrúgala, palitos de zanahoria y apio con crema agria, un platón de aceitunas griegas y dos pedazos de torta de chocolate: uno grande y uno pequeño.

En casi el mismo tiempo que le tomó llevar las fuentes de comida, Jacob había logrado apilar suficiente leña para varios días. Ella odiaba ese trabajo y casi nunca encendía el fuego justamente por eso, excepto, claro, cuando la caldera se malograba. Era un trabajo sucio y duro y lo había hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era casi imposible quitarlos de él. Jacob estaba arrodillado delante de la chimenea, encendiendo el fuego. Sus muslos enormes a punto de reventar los jeans, su amplia espalda delineada en rojo por las llamas, igual que la noche anterior. Con algo de suerte, tendría esa vista todo el resto del invierno: Jacob alimentando el fuego, las llamas bailando alrededor de sus rudas facciones.

Se movió con agilidad y gracia. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía y en un segundo, un fuego perfecto resplandecía.

Renesmee retrocedió y miró complacida la disposición de la comida en la amplia mesita de centro. Encendió cuatro velas rojas y puso una en cada esquina, pensando que esta era una cena navideña muy festiva.

El fuego ya crepitaba armónicamente, el calor llegando hasta sus huesos. Jacob se levantó frotándose las manos, miró la mesa y se volvió hacia ella.  
—Se ve bien.  
—Sí, ¿no es cierto? Así que creo que ya podemos comenzar…oh! El vino. Nos terminamos la última botella anoche, voy a bajar a la bodega por otra.  
—Voy yo; tú quédate aquí y relájate en el sofá, ¿algún vino en especial?  
Su padre siempre abría una botella de Borgoña para Navidad.  
—Un tinto, Borgoña. Encontrarás una selección en la pared más alejada. La bodega está en…  
Ya había desaparecido, antes de poder decirle que la puerta que daba a la bodega estaba junto a la de la cocina.

Estaba oscuro afuera. El día de Navidad había pasado y ya era de noche. Ese día tan temido desde la muerte de Carlie.

No había sonidos exteriores. Normalmente se podían oír pasar los autos o algún perro ladrando. Estaba todo tan silencioso, que bien podrían ser los últimos humanos sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Quién sabe qué pasaría allá afuera?

Se sentía tan bien. Quizá por fin se había logrado la paz mundial, ¿no sería maravilloso? Pero sólo había una forma de descubrirlo. Renesmee tomó el control remoto y puso el canal de noticias locales: lluvia, CBS, NBC, CNN… más lluvia.

Empezó a marcar todos los canales cuando de pronto, el control desapareció de sus manos y la pantalla se puso negra.  
—Aún no estoy listo para el mundo exterior. — Dijo Jacob, apartando el control remoto con una mano y moviendo la botella de vino con la otra. —Creo que deberíamos tener nuestra celebración sin la interferencia de ninguna noticia trágica o molesta de afuera.  
—Bien. —Tenía toda la razón. —Igual, la tele no funcionaba. Vamos a necesitar un sacacor…  
De alguna manera, como por arte de magia, ya tenía uno en la mano y Renesmee se rió. El corcho salió con un ruidito sordo de la añeja botella y Jacob sirvió las dos copas mientras Renesmee servía los platos.

Ambos comieron con mucho gusto y más rápido de lo que creía posible, ya se habían acabado todo, incluidas las migajas. La botella estaba casi vacía. Renesmee se había olvidado de traer agua, pero, ¿quién necesita agua cuando había un vino tan bueno? Ese Borgoña era felicidad líquida, ella hubiera escogido esa misma botella. Su soldado tenía un sentido del gusto muy sofisticado en cuanto a vinos.

Renesmee se recostó sobre el brazo de Jacob con un suspiro de felicidad, sus pies descalzos se enroscaban al filo de la mesa de centro y el fuego crepitaba alegremente.

Ella no tenía ni idea de la hora ni le importaba, lo único importante era que pronto la Navidad habría pasado y esa fecha tan temida, ahora se había convertido en algo maravilloso en muchos sentidos.

Movió la cabeza hacia arriba, sobre el brazo de Jacob y lo miró, él era el hombre responsable de ese día maravilloso.  
—¿Dónde estuviste el año pasado en Navidad? ¿Cómo la celebraste?

Jacob terminó su vino y puso el vaso sobre la mesa. Pasó suavemente el dedo índice a lo largo de su cuello, frotando de arriba abajo.  
—El año pasado estuve de servicio en Afganistán, donde la Navidad no existe y si existiera, seguro no sería un día muy pacífico tampoco. Los líderes militares hubieran estado felices de atrapar a Habib en una fiesta cristiana. Así que mi Navidad del año pasado, fue un día como cualquiera de los 220 que vinieron antes: 12 horas seguidas de servicio, el mismo guiso de cabra de todos los días, nada de vino, porque la tierra es seca y repeticiones de la misma serie de televisión. —Se inclinó y la besó en la oreja. —¿Y tú? ¿Dónde pasaste la Navidad?  
—Aquí. —Renesmee suspiró. —Con Carlie.  
—¿Qué hicieron las dos?  
—Al principio, durante los dos primeros años después del accidente, traté de invitar gente a pasar la Navidad con nosotras. Ambas nos poníamos tristes en esa fecha y yo pensaba que la visita de los amigos nos podía alegrar. — Se detuvo a pensar recordando la forma tan extraña en que la gente reaccionaba ante Carlie, sin importar el festín que ella preparara, siempre se iban antes de servir el café.  
Era un contraste tan doloroso. Antes, la Navidad en casa de los Cullen era una celebración espléndida que duraba días y casi siempre venían invitados a quedarse; con mucha comida, vino y risas.  
—¿Y? ¿Funcionó? — La observaba con cuidado, como si su respuesta realmente le importara.  
—Más o menos. Durante los primeros años Carlie tenía algo de control sobre sus movimientos, luego sus condición física se fue deteriorando, nuestra popularidad se desvaneció… Los últimos años celebrábamos solos, yo siempre ponía el árbol y tocaba villancicos, veíamos la tele y jugábamos ajedrez. Carlie es… era una experta jugadora de ajedrez, siempre me ganaba hasta las medias.  
Su mano apretó su hombro y Renesmee lo miró sorprendida. La luz del fuego bailaba en sus pupilas oscuras con pequeños destellos de luz, de calor.  
—Yo no sé cómo jugar ajedrez, pero me gustaría mucho aprender, para poder ganarte hasta las medias. —Susurró su voz puramente masculina, casi parecía un gruñido que le hacía erizar toda la piel.

Y así, el deseo surgió como una descarga de electricidad, era casi un milagro que su cabello no se hubiera levantado, como cuando en los dibujitos animados meten los dedos en los tomacorrientes. Pensaba que el vino la había calentado por dentro, pero no había un Borgoña sobre la tierra que pudiera competir con el fuego en los ojos de Jacob.

El calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo, inflamándole los senos y mojando aún más su vagina y apenas si la había tocado, ni siquiera la había besado y su cuerpo ya estaba listo para él.

Y él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, esos ojos oscuros no se perdían ni un detalle.  
—Pero… —Susurró, atrayéndola más cerca con su abrazo. — Quizá no necesite perder una partida de ajedrez para quitarte hasta las medias. —La presionó contra el pecho y su boca cubrió la de ella en un beso lánguido, entrando la lengua profundamente acariciándola al mismo tiempo que la enorme mano subía y bajaba desde sus caderas hasta las piernas, una y otra vez.

A la tercera pasada, la mano se metió por debajo del elástico de los pantalones para acariciar sus nalgas. Oh Dios, era tan excitante sentir esa mano enorme y tibia sobre su piel, frotando suavemente, bajando cada vez más, hasta que llegó a su parte más sensible y metió levemente, la punta de un dedo. Ella estaba mojada y sabía que él podía sentir su excitación, así como ella también podía sentir la suya, grande y dura, contra su estómago. Su dedo presionó más profundo dentro de ella, a la vez que su lengua se introducía más en su boca. Casi no podía respirar por las emociones, pero eso no importaba, de alguna manera, él respiraba por los dos.

Le introdujo un largo dedo, acariciando las paredes internas de la vagina en lentas pasadas, mientras con el pulgar frotaba su clítoris.

Renesmee jadeó sobre su boca y lo sintió endurecerse. En un segundo sus pantalones deportivos y sus bragas estaban fuera y ni siquiera lo había sentido desnudarla por estar tan concentrada en su lengua y sus manos. En un momento estaba vestida y al siguiente podía sentir el calor de la hoguera en su espalda.

De alguna forma la ropa de él también desapareció, aunque ella ni se imaginaba cómo, porque nunca dejó de tocarla.  
—Hazme ir despacio. —Susurró en su boca a la vez que la levantaba hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, los labios de su sexo abiertos a esa columna caliente y gruesa. —Méteme dentro de ti.  
—Está bien. —Le respondió ella.

Estaba tan excitado que se le hizo difícil apartar el pene de su estómago; tuvo que alzarse sobre sus rodillas para ponerse la punta en su vulva y fue deslizándose suavemente sobre él, probando, cuando lo sintió exhalar fuertemente en su boca.

Jacob se separó y con suavidad apoyó la frente en la suya. Ella agarró su pene y se movió sobre la punta, sintiendo cómo se hinchaba entre sus dedos y contra los suaves e inflamados tejidos de su sexo.  
—Oh Dios —Dijo con una voz profunda y temblorosa —Hazlo otra vez.  
El estaba sudando ligeramente, una gota resbalaba desde sus sienes, pasando por los pómulos hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde temblaba y luego caía suavemente a la mata de pelo de su pecho.

No hacía tanto calor para eso, lo que en realidad lo hacía temblar era todo el autocontrol que tenía que utilizar para poder mantener el ritmo de ella.

Deliberadamente, evitaba tocarla, sus manos en puño sobre el sofá tenían los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que los apretaba, como si no confiara en su dominio al tocarla.

Renesmee hacía círculos con sus caderas, bajando levemente para que él pudiera introducirse un centímetro, luego se retiraba. Jacob hizo un sonido profundo con su garganta pero no se movió estaba tan caliente, que ella casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad tan excitado que su pene se sentía como una barra de acero, pero aún así la dejaba retener el control.

Ella bajó una vez más con otro gemido y él dejó caer su nuca sobre el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

El control que ejercía sobre sí mismo era tan excitante, que ella podía sentir cómo se empapaba de deseo una gota bajó a lo largo de su pene y él se estremeció.  
—Ahora, por favor. — Su voz sonaba baja y gutural.  
—Sí, ahora.

Agarrándolo desde su ancha base, Renesmee bajó lentamente sobre él, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella, primero su cabeza bulbosa, luego su ancha columna. Se detuvo cuando lo tuvo metido totalmente dentro, sintiendo su grueso vello púbico contra la piel sensible de sus muslos.

Mientras lo sentía deslizarse dentro cerró los ojos, para poder saborear mejor la sensación, pero ahora, mientras los abría, encontró que él la miraba fijamente y que el brillo de sus ojos la quemaba. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Todo en él era duro, los huesos pronunciados de sus pómulos, la barbilla bien definida, las fosas nasales ligeramente abiertas; todo excepto su boca, que se veía igualmente dura y sin embargo, se sentía tan suave en la suya.

Volvió la cabeza y le abrió la boca explorándolo con la lengua. Al primer toque, él hizo un ruido profundo que le salía del pecho y su pene dio un salto dentro de ella, hinchándose hasta lo imposible.

¡Oh Dios, esto era tan tentador!

Jacob Black era el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiera visto, tenía una aura de poder increíble. Ella no era ninguna competencia para él, no en el sentido físico por lo menos, sin embargo, en este momento se sentía mucho más poderosa.

Se sentía como la reina del mundo, con un soldado para manejar a su antojo, su cuerpo musculoso zumbando bajo el suyo, listo para hacer su voluntad.

Lamió su lengua y cuando él se movió dentro, bajó otra vez sobre él, montándolo, mientras su aliento salía en una explosión silenciosa.  
—¿Te gusta eso? —Renesmee tironeó un poco de sus cabellos, no tan duro para hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente para sentir el tirón.  
La sorprendía que su cabello fuera tan tibio y suave, a pesar de su color oscuro como la medianoche.  
—Dios, sí. —Murmuró en tono gutural.  
—¿Y esto? — Ella se levantó un poquito sobre sus rodillas, sacándolo despacio y luego hundiéndose con fuerza, usando todo su peso. —¿Te gusta eso?  
—Sí, oh sí…— Estaba jadeando y sudando, la mandíbula apretada, tratando de mantener su autodominio.

Renesmee intentó torturarlo un poquito más, explorar esa sensación de poder que era tan tentadora, pero aún cuando sabía muy bien que tenía ese poder porque él se lo permitía, seguía siendo una sensación embriagadora.

Su plan empezó a escapársele de las manos. Pequeños temblores la asaltaron corriendo por el interior de sus muslos, su vagina empezó las contracciones. La caída libre hacia el orgasmo había comenzado y recién comenzaba a disfrutar de su dominación.

No importaba, su cuerpo ya había tomado las riendas.

Se deslizó hacia arriba, luego abajo y sintió sus temblores, pero también estaba temblando.  
—¿Y eso? — Susurró mientras él la observaba, sentía como si cayera en las profundidades de esos pozos negros.  
—Renesmee, yo no puedo… lo siento, tengo que…  
Sus manos, que habían estado sobre el sofá subieron y le sujetaron las caderas, manteniéndola quieta, mientras él empujaba dentro de su vagina con fuerza.  
Hizo un gesto de dolor, jadeando y sus manazas la soltaron al instante.  
—No puedo tocarte ahora —Dijo en un gemido —No quiero lastimarte.  
Iba a tener que hacerlo todo solita.

Renesmee se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo las manos detrás de su cuello para impulsarse y empezó su lento baile, con movimientos largos mientras mordía muy despacio el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los temblores aumentaron, estaba tan cerca…

Jacob volvió la cara y tomó su boca en la suya, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo para marcar el ritmo, adentro y afuera…

Apuró los movimientos y ella salió a su encuentro, levantándose y dejándose caer sobre él. Una ola de calor, luego otra y empezó a correrse, ordeñándolo con fuerza, las contracciones tan intensas que casi dolían.

Con una fuerte sacudida, él también se corrió, el semen saliendo en potentes chorros que prolongaban su clímax. Ellos gruñeron uno en la boca del otro y Renesmee sintió como si estuviera respirando a través de él.

Le tomó mucho tiempo calmarse, pero cuando por fin empezó a relajarse, se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Como siempre, seguía duro dentro de ella después del clímax. Estaba quieta, sintiéndolo profundamente. Cualquier movimiento hubiera sido demasiado para su piel hipersensibilizada, al filo de una excitación tan intensa que dolía.

De alguna manera, la entendía y se quedaba quieto, tratando de no presionar en su interior, intentando no empezar a hacerle el amor otra vez. Lo único que pudo fue alcanzar la manta afgana del sofá para envolverla suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Ella se acomodó con más serenidad, tibia y relajada en sus brazos.

Aún cuando Renesmee se sentía embotada por el placer, podía percibir todo con claridad, los agudos olores del sexo mezclados con el olor de la madera quemada. Sus pechos y su estómago frotándose contra el pelo del pecho de Jacob cada vez que respiraban, su cabello suave haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, su sabor salado en los labios.

Pero sobre todo, ella estaba consciente de la enorme emoción que crecía en su interior, grande, brillante y nueva.

Le tomó largos minutos darse cuenta de que su sentimiento era pura felicidad.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_Summerville_

Le había tomado todo el domingo cruzar el maldito continente cuando finalmente llegó a Seattle, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, Riley apenas había dado el primer paso para recuperar sus diamantes.

Tenía dos identidades: Frank Dawson, representante de ventas de productos agrícolas de Iowa y Darrell Butler, Agente Especial del FBI. Ambas eran identidades falsas, pero Riley no pensaba usar ninguna de las dos durante, por lo menos, una semana, máximo dos.

Iba a usar el pasaporte de Dawson para ir a las Islas Caimán. Una vez que tuviera sus diamantes, iría hasta Tijuana en el todoterreno que había rentado y lo haría desaparecer, luego tomaría su pasaje sin retorno hacia el aeropuerto de las Islas Caimán. Incluso después de pagarle a Jasper tendría que seguir mintiendo un poco más. Sólo cuando tuviera los diamantes en sus manos podría pensar en la oferta de Jasper.

Lo había impresionado que él supiera de la existencia de los diamantes, pero, pensándolo mejor, Jasper no habría amasado su fortuna si fuera idiota. Era un traficante, eso estaba claro, pero no era ni la venta de armas ni la de identificaciones falsas su principal fuente de ingresos, no, era la venta de información lo que más ganancias le reportaba y donde quiera que él estuviera, la información siempre le llegaba, como los ríos al mar.

Su sistema de información se había extendido como una red, a lo largo de todos los Estados Unidos. Jasper lo había convocado para una cita y media hora después de aterrizar, Rilye ya estaba esperándolo en el depósito en las afueras de Seattle, no importaba la espera porque siempre obtenía lo que le pedía, en excelentes condiciones y con municiones extra de cortesía.

Tres horas más tarde ya estaba camino a Summerville. Había reservado una habitación en el Holliday Inn, a nombre de Darrell Butler advirtiendo que llegaría tarde, porque tenía algo que hacer antes de registrarse.

Un mapa de Summerville en el asiento del copiloto era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar la casa de Renesmee Cullen. Estaba en la zona más distinguida del pueblo, junto con todas las demás mansiones de piedra y ladrillo, en extensiones enormes de terreno.

Condujo lentamente, estudiando la casa con cuidado. Era una de las más bonitas de la zona, grande, pero armónica. No tenía cerco, solo un amplio césped inclinado, que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve dividido por un camino hacia la entrada a la casa que alguien había despejado.

Diez minutos más tarde, pasó otra vez, tratando ver si había algún sistema de seguridad externo, pero las luces del alumbrado público eran muy tenues y no pudo distinguir si las ventanas tenían alarma, ni qué tipo de cerradura había en la puerta. Necesitaba hacer un mejor escrutinio, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar marcas en la nieve, si Black estaba ahí, lo notaría inmediatamente.

Lo único seguro era que no habían cámaras de seguridad.

Así que quizá, la bella señorita Cullen era del tipo confiado.

De pronto, tuvo una idea. Jacob Black era un tipo duro de pelar y la pequeña Renesmee sería el cuchillo perfecto para usar.

Esto estaba muy bien, su plan ya estaba tomando forma.

Satisfecho por el momento, fue a registrarse, por fin, al hotel.

Mañana comenzaría el juego final.

.

El lunes por la mañana, Renesmee observó el cielo tratando de descubrir si nevaría más tarde. Eran las ocho y estaba tranquilo por el momento, pero se veían muchas nubes grises.

¿Nevaría? No había podido enterarse de nada porque la tele y la radio seguían desconectadas. Podía intentar en internet, pero si subía a encender su computadora, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Si nevaba o no estaba totalmente fuera de su control, igual debía conducir al trabajo y punto. Jacob también quería comenzar a hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer y ya tenía puesta su chaqueta de denim, listo para salir.

Renesmee se obligó a sonreír. Los lunes eran siempre los días más difíciles, pero este lo era aún más.

Si pudiera rebobinar la cinta lo haría, para volver al domingo otra vez. No habían hecho nada en todo el día, se la habían pasado comiendo y haciendo el amor. En realidad, ella se la había pasado comiendo y haciendo el amor, Jacob había reparado su lavadora que goteaba, las repisas de su dormitorio, aceitado las bisagras de la puerta del garaje y también había quitado la nieve del camino de la entrada. Mientras tanto, insistía en que ella se quedara sentadita frente al fuego con un libro, un vaso de vino y bien abrigadita con su mantita.

No aceptaba un no por respuesta. Lo único que le permitía hacer era cocinar, para luego devorar todo lo que le ponía delante. Habían hecho el amor todo el día, primero ante del fuego y en la ducha y en su cama y después, se había quedado dormida como un tronco.

Sentía como si sólo Jacob y ella existieran, en una pequeña burbuja navideña, totalmente apartados del mundo exterior y sus problemas. Pero ahora ese mundo exterior hacía su aparición y tendría que enfrentarlo empezando por conducir a su trabajo con sus llantas gastadas por los caminos congelados, ah, y sin la llanta de repuesto.  
—No hace muy buen día. —Suspiró.  
—Sí. —Jacob miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. El timbre sonó. —Ya era hora. —Murmuró mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
Había alguien en la puerta con un formulario y un juego de llaves en la mano. Tras él, en la calle, una gran Explorer negra esperaba estacionada. Jacob firmó el formulario y tomó las llaves. Cuando la puerta se cerró, sacudió las llaves frente a ella y dijo:  
—Ruedas.  
Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido.  
—¿Qué?  
Jacob señaló el Explorer.  
—Lo renté por una semana, hasta que pudiera encontrar algo para comprar. Con este clima no podemos ir con las llantas gastadas. Seré tu chofer hasta que el clima mejore.  
Un par de días antes, Renesmee hubiera dicho que no, aunque sólo fuera por orgullo. Pero, como casi se habían matado en su auto el viernes anterior, se quedó callada.  
La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Renesmee tocó su chaqueta.  
—Necesitas ropa más abrigada.  
—Sí, compraré algo hoy.  
—La tienda más barata del pueblo es "Posy's" y las ventas navideñas ya comenzaron, así que seguro conseguirás buenos precios. También podrías ir a "The Clothes Factory", que queda en la calle State, ahí venden ropa usada, algunas prendas son de muy buena calidad, yo compro ahí. Odio verte salir con esa chaqueta tan delgada en este clima tan horrible.  
La miró con sus ojos oscuros insondables.  
—Estaré bien. —Dijo suavemente. —No te preocupes por mí.  
Que no se preocupara, Renesmee casi bufó. Había vivido preocupándose por todo, durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo.  
Ella lo miró, con la mano aún en su chaqueta, estaba paralizada y sabía por qué.  
—No quiero salir. —Susurró.  
Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.  
—No. —Dijo simplemente.  
Afuera todo era frío y deprimente, otro país, un país de problemas y dificultades. Adentro estaba calientita y segura, nada podía tocarla. Excepto Jacob, por supuesto.

Renesmee avanzó y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyándose en él. Sus brazos la rodearon inmediatamente. Lo único bueno de sus ropas ligeras era que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y acompasados, exactamente igual que él.

De pronto, tuvo la extraña sensación de que todo el fin de semana no había sido más que un espejismo. Quizá ella misma se hubiera inventado a Jacob Black como una forma de evitar su soledad y depresión. Él no había hecho otra cosa que dar, llenándola de ternura y mostrándole una sensualidad que no tenía ni idea de que pudiera existir.  
—No puedo expresar lo que este fin de semana ha representado para mí. —Le dijo en un susurro, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. La felicidad ya iba desvaneciéndose en el aire, como volutas de humo y mientras ella intentaba retenerla con más fuerza, más rápido se iba disipando.  
Salir de casa la asustaba, como si saliera de un castillo encantado para enfrentarse con tigres y leones.  
Sintió un beso en la coronilla y Jacob dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos brillaban como fuego oscuro.  
—O salimos ahora mismo o regresamos a la cama, tú decides.  
Visto así, pues… tenía dos opciones: o se pasaba todo el día en la librería, atendiendo a tres clientes, si tenía suerte, revisaba las cuentas (que siempre la hacían entrar en pánico) deseando a cada minuto que el día se acabara, o se pasaba todo el día en la cama, con Jacob mimándola y teniendo sexo súper fabuloso.  
Difícil decisión.  
Pero ella estaba programada para cumplir con sus deberes y también tenía un almuerzo con Jane esa tarde, así que exhaló y dijo:  
—Salgamos.  
Jacob abrió la puerta y la escoltó con la mano en su espalda.  
—Piensa en lo que me vas a preparar para cenar. —Se rió y evitó un codazo de ella.

Jacob estaba haciendo una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida. No podía ingresar una enorme suma de dinero en la cuenta de Renesmee, no, no y no. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y contenerse, hasta que lo logró.

Estaba en un banco de Summerville, no importaba cuál, lo había escogido porque estaba al lado de un Starbucks y así podía tomarse un café y hacer sus depósitos a la vez y además, porque no era el banco de Renesmee.

Sabía cuál era su banco, también sabía cuánto había en su cuenta de ahorros y el monto exacto de su deuda. Ella tenía una cuenta en el banco Central Savings & Loan, sus ahorros eran de menos de $1,000, quizá llegaría a los $2,000 con el dinero que él le había dado por el alquiler y su débito ascendía a $354,759.

Renesmee era muy confiada para su propio bien. El estado de cuenta estaba sobre su escritorio, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Sabiendo que ella no tenía otra cosa que deudas acumuladas, escogió otro banco, porque si iba al suyo, no iba a poder vencer la tentación de transferirle el dinero necesario.

Un millón o dos, ¡diablos! Quizá incluso tres millones. El ya tenía dinero suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades por el resto de su vida, además daría hasta el último centavo por ver borrarse de su rostro esas líneas de preocupación.

Tiempo al tiempo, al final lo haría, pero no en este momento. Renesmee no era ninguna tonta y no le costaría nada hacer la conexión entre su aparición y la extensa suma de dinero depositada en su cuenta bancaria.

Le tocó el turno en la ventanilla, con una alegre rubia que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su interés.  
—En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor.  
Ya se ocuparía de diversificar en acciones y fondos después, por el momento sólo quería ingresar su dinero en una cuenta.  
—Quisiera abrir una cuenta bancaria y obtener una caja de seguridad.  
La sonrisa se volvió más coqueta.  
—Sí señor, por favor, llene este formulario, necesitamos también su dirección y número de teléfono. ¿Hará el depósito en efectivo o con un cheque?  
—Cheque de gerencia.  
Jacob llenó el formulario rápidamente, poniendo la dirección y el teléfono de Renesmee como referencia, luego entregó el formulario lleno y el cheque de gerencia por $8 millones.  
La cajera pasó su ojo experto por el formulario, luego vio el cheque y parpadeó. Volvió a mirar a Jacob, esta vez sin sonreír, diciendo en voz baja:  
—En un minuto volveré con usted. —Luego desapareció.  
Jacob pensaba que iba a tener que esperar un rato, pero la cajera volvió inmediatamente, acompañada de un hombre bajito y gordo, seguramente el gerente de la agencia.  
—Si me acompaña por aquí señor. —Dijo el hombre señalando una puerta, Jacob pasó primero. No debería tomar mucho tiempo confirmar la validez del cheque con su propio banco en Carolina del Norte. Un par de llamadas después y ya había depositado el dinero y puesto los diamantes en la caja de seguridad.

Poner esa bolsa de tela en la caja plana le dio una gran sensación de alivio. Aún a través de la tela, se sentían duros, incluso hostiles, eran unos bultos fríos de pura maldad. Se los había quitado a Riley porque no soportaba que alguien tomara ventaja de la horrenda masacre que él había sido incapaz de impedir, porque aún habría alguien en la villa a quién se los pudiera dar. Porque entregarlos a las autoridades de Sierra Leona no era una opción, ellos eran el grupo de gente más corrupto que se hubiera visto jamás. No, los diamantes se quedarían en la caja de seguridad hasta que él pudiera llevarlos de vuelta a su lugar.

Cuando terminó sus asuntos en el banco, salió a la calle, el gélido viento azotando su ropa, castigando, así eran los inviernos en Summerville.

Levantó el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse un poco y entró al Starbucks. Necesitaba ropa de invierno, pero antes que nada, necesitaba otra taza de café caliente.

.  
.

Jane entró a "First Page" envuelta en aguanieve y esencia de pino.  
—¡Por Dios, este clima es espantoso! —Dijo mientras pasaba corriendo a darle un beso a Renesmee y entregarle una corona de pino.  
Renesmee sonrió y puso su cartel de "CERRADO". Lo hacía todos los lunes para tomar su almuerzo con Jane. El resto de los días de la semana atendía en horario corrido esperando alguna venta extra.

Pero Jane era la primera persona que entraba a su tienda ese día y Renesmee tenía el triste presentimiento de que sería también la última.

Le dio la vuelta a la corona en sus manos.  
—Es linda. —Dijo. Y lo era, estaba hecha con ramitas de pino entrelazadas con una cinta de seda de color rojo oscuro. La acercó a su nariz y aspiró la fresca y maravillosa esencia del pino. —Gracias.  
—No me lo agradezcas a mí. —Jane iba quitándose el abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre la silla. Ella siempre decía que cuando pescara un millonario para casarse, se mudaría de inmediato a las Bahamas.  
—Agradécele a Heidi, la hizo para ti estoy tan orgullosa de ella. Encontró las instrucciones en una revista y se pasó toda la tarde trabajando. —Miró la corona con orgullo. —No está nada mal para una niña de nueve años, ¿no?  
—Por supuesto que no. —Renesmee la puso con cuidado sobre la mesa, junto a los libros navideños. —Lo está haciendo muy bien, me da mucho gusto saberlo.  
—Gracias a ti. —Dijo Jane. —Estoy tan agradecida que no tengo palabras.

Renesmee le quitó la seriedad al momento con una sonrisa.

Jane había sido su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, se había casado con su novio de toda la vida en lugar de ir a la Universidad y había tenido dos hijos, uno tras otro. Felix, de doce y Heidi de nueve. Jane se había encerrado en su matrimonio, apartándose del mundo exterior. Cuando los padres de Renesmee murieron y Carlie quedó lesionada, Jane fue incapaz de enfrentar la tragedia. No asistió al funeral ni contestó las llamadas de Renesmee.

Esa reacción había sido tan común que Renesmee no se resintió con ella. Mucha gente creía que la mala suerte era contagiosa e incluso un tiempo después del funeral de Carlie, Renesmee había visto cómo la gente evitaba cruzarse con ella en la calle para no tener que darle las condolencias; a nadie le gustan las malas noticias.

Luego, el año anterior, en una sola semana, el marido de Jane la abandonó por su secretaria y su padre también dejó a su madre, a quien acababan de diagnosticarle Alzheimer.

Jane se quedó sola con dos niños pequeños que atender, una madre enferma, sin un centavo y sin trabajo. Se desmoronó y buscó apoyo en Renesmee. Felix y Heidi, se quedaron un tiempo en casa de Renesmee, mientras Jane hacía los arreglos para atender a su madre y en ese tiempo también encontró trabajo como cajera en un banco. Felix y Heidi llegaron a casa de Renesmee tal como lo que eran, dos niños asustados viendo cómo su mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Renesmee y Carlie sabían perfectamente cómo se sentía eso.

Jane puso una bolsa grande en el escritorio de Renesmee y empezó a sacar los paquetes. Esa semana le tocaba comprar el almuerzo.  
—¡Dios, qué bien huele eso! —Dijo Renesmee con ganas, mientras abría el primer paquete, sacaba el dim sum con sus palillos y se lo metía a la boca. Cerró los ojos con placer. —Y sabe aún mejor.  
—Toma. —Jane le alcanzó otra caja. —Prueba este que está buenísimo y lo mejor es que no va a instalarse en mis caderas porque he quemado miles de calorías caminando hasta aquí con este frío.  
Comieron felices, ese almuerzo delicioso y caliente que les levantaba el ánimo.  
—Ah, gloriosa comida… —Dijo Jane, mientras escarbaba con sus palillos el último pedazo de pollo de la cajita. —Esto es mucho mejor que el sexo.  
Renesmee sonrió. Eso no era cierto. La comida era muy buena, cierto, pero ella había descubierto que el sexo podía ser increíblemente mejor.  
—Y hablando de eso… —Dijo Jane mientras la apuntaba con sus palillos. — Cuéntame, no puedo creer que tengas a ese tipazo viviendo contigo y no me hayas dicho nada.

A Renesmee casi se le salen los ojos.

Por Dios santo, ¿qué era esto? ¿Acaso Jane tenía alguna especie de radar? ¿O ella había cambiado tanto desde el fin de semana?  
—_Quiero que me sientas dentro de ti todo el día_. — Le había dicho Jacob esa mañana, mientras le hacía el amor. Y ella lo hacía. En cada movimiento, cada paso que daba, aún podía sentirlo entre las piernas, sus tejidos seguían inflamados y sus pezones también estaban sensibles al roce de su ropa, recordándole constantemente lo duro que los había succionado.

En un segundo, su cuerpo recordó todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, extendida sobre la cama, como una virgen lista para un sacrificio ritual, viendo cómo el empujaba su pene en su interior, adentro y afuera…

Renesmee trató de controlar su aliento, sus manos temblaban. Estaba en serios problemas si con sólo recordarlo se ponía al borde del orgasmo; trató de calmarse, tomando aire profundamente.  
—Si te refieres a mi Nuevo inquilino, él…  
—Jacob Black. —Dijo Jane interrumpiendo, con una sonrisa engreída en su cara. —Treinta y un años, oficial del ejército y, lo más importante: alto, oscuro y guapo. —Arrugó la nariz. —Bueno, no muy guapo en realidad, pero sí muy sexy. —Dejó los palillos en la mesa. —Actualmente se aloja en Maple Lane N°12, que ¡Oh coincidencia!, resulta que es la dirección de tu casa, Masen; ahora, habla ya y cuéntamelo todo. ¿Dónde se conocieron? Debe haber sido después de nuestro almuerzo del lunes pasado, porque me lo hubieras contado entonces, ¿no es cierto? ¡Dios santo, eso sí que fue rápido! No se conocen ni una semana y ya están viviendo juntos. Quiero decir, a la velocidad a la que van, ¿sonarán pronto las campanas de boda? Y déjame decirte que esto tenía que pasarte, siendo una chica tan linda.  
Renesmee se rió y movió la cabeza.  
—No es lo que estás pensando. —Trató de sonar remilgada y desinteresada, aunque sabía que se estaba poniendo roja como una remolacha.  
Y Jane no era ninguna tonta, tenía un excelente radar sexual que funcionaba con todos, excepto con su esposo. Ella había sido la primera en descubrir la aventura entre el alcalde y Amanda Riesenthal.  
—Quiero decir que nosotros… —No tenía ni idea si Jacob quería mantener su relación en privado pero, ¿qué era lo que tenían? ¿Un romance? ¿Una aventura de fin de semana? Ella esperaba que fuera algo más que eso, pero mientras no lo hablara con él, sería mejor no decir nada. —Es mi nuevo inquilino, llegó la noche antes de Navidad y yo estoy muy agradecida. Los Clearwater tuvieron que irse de pronto y yo me quedé sin el ingreso del alquiler; ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contarte. Así que ya ves, la llegada de Jacob… del señor Black fue como caída del cielo.  
Jane escuchaba con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño.  
—¿Es un inquilino, dices? ¿Tu inquilino? Eso es una locura, ¿por qué querría tomar un cuarto en tu casa?

Renesmee se sobresaltó.

—Ya sé que Masen no está en muy buenas condiciones, pero no creo que pudiera encontrar algo mejor por ese precio. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y necesitaba un lugar para quedarse.  
—¿Y por qué no se fue al Carlton? —Preguntó Jane. —¿O al Victoria? —El Carlton era el hotel más antiguo de Summerville, un edificio del siglo pasado que había sido recientemente restaurado. El Victoria era un hotel modernísimo, con Jacuzzi en cada habitación.  
Eso era hablar de mucho dinero, sobre todo con Jane, que apenas podía mantenerse con su salario. Una noche en el Carlton costaba $190 y en el Victoria $170.  
—¿Por qué crees que tomaría una habitación en mi casa?  
—No tengo idea. —Jane movió la cabeza, intrigada. —A menos que quisiera mudarse contigo.  
Renesmee hizo un sonido exasperado, moviendo sus arbolitos fritos de brócoli.  
—Nunca antes nos habíamos visto. ¿Cómo iba a querer irse a vivir conmigo si no me conocía?  
—No lo sé, pero me suena extraño. Querer rentarte una habitación cuando podría haberse registrado en un hotel… Sin ofender, Renesmee, pero por muy hermoso que sea Masen, no hay punto de comparación con la comodidad del Carlton, o el lujo del Victoria.  
¿Qué pasaba con Jane?  
—¿Cómo iba a poder pagar una noche en el Carlton? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta? Son casi $6 mil al mes y él es un soldado en retiro, ¿cómo podría permitírselo?  
—¡Por Dios! —Dijo Jane con los ojos abiertos como platos. —No lo sabías, de verdad que no lo sabías…  
—¿Saber qué? —Jane no respondió. —Jane, me estás asustando, dime qué es lo que tengo que saber.  
—Yo… no puedo decírtelo.  
Renesmee se estaba asustando mucho, Jane se veía preocupada, como si supiera que el verdadero nombre de Jacob no fuera Black, sino Jack el Destripador y hubiera jurado no revelarlo.  
—Jane tienes que hablar, ¿qué pasa con Jacob? Dime, lo tengo viviendo en mi casa, por Dios, tengo derecho a saber si pasa algo malo con él.  
Jane la miró un momento con gesto sombrío. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.  
—Está bien. —Tragó saliva y tomó la mano de Renesmee. —Te lo diré, pero debes mantener el secreto, promételo. —Su mano se apretó sobre la suya.

Renesmee asintió mirándola fijamente, con el corazón en un puño.

Jane se inclinó hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se la veía tan preocupada que el corazón de Renesmee se aceleró.  
—Perdería mi trabajo si alguien supiera que te lo he contado, sobre todo él, Jacob Black. Está en contra de todas las políticas del banco hablar de los asuntos de los clientes, ¿entiendes eso? —Renesmee asintió. —Entonces te lo diré, no sé por qué razón Jacob Black querría alquilarte una habitación si no te conoce de nada. Y si crees que es un simple soldado, estás muy equivocada. No tiene ninguna necesidad de alquilarte un cuarto. Bien podría comprarse el Carlton, el Victoria y hasta Masen juntos y sin problemas. —Tomó la mano de Renesmee. —Hoy vino al banco, abrió una cuenta y pidió una caja de seguridad.  
—¿Y? —Renesmee preguntó. —No es ningún crimen, quiere establecerse aquí, va a necesitar una cuenta de ahorros.  
—Por supuesto querida… —Dijo Jane con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño. —Sólo que su depósito fue de más de $8 millones.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Riley aparcó cerca de un kilómetro y medio de distancia de la casa de Renesmee Cullen. Había estudiado las fotos por satélite y los mapas con cuidado y había conducido principalmente a través de callejones secundarios y calles apartadas del centro.

No tenía que haberse molestado realmente. El tiempo era tan malo que no había nadie por los alrededores. Los que trabajaban ya se habían marchado, y los demás estaban en casa, abrigados del helado aguanieve. Era un barrio residencial y en circunstancias normales se podría encontrar con alguien en cualquier momento paseando al perro o haciendo footing, pero no con este tiempo.

Esto hacía el trabajo fácil. Tan fácilmente, que incluso era capaz de entrar por la puerta principal. La cerradura era una broma, y una vez que entró, pudo entender por qué. Aunque la casa era grande, tenía muy pocos muebles, ningún cuadro en las paredes, nada hospitalario en la casa de lujo, equipos de música, muy poca plata y ningún adorno caro. Básicamente, no había nada para robar.

Excepto, por supuesto, por unos 20 millones de dólares en diamantes.

Riley examinó la casa con cuidado, habitación por habitación, asegurándose de que dejaba todo tal y como estaba. Fue rápido, ya que los cuartos estaban casi vacíos. No vio ninguna señal de que alguien a parte de una mujer viviera allí hasta que llegó arriba al dormitorio principal.

Había una gran bolsa de lona negra y una maleta sobre el suelo del dormitorio con ropa de hombre, de un tamaño enorme. Bingo. Así que Jacob se había metido rápido en los pantalones de la bonita dama.

_Bien hecho, as,_ pensó. Acabas de ponérmelo más fácil. Coger a la mujer, ponerle un arma en la cabeza y Jacob cantaría. Oh, sí.

Riley examinó la bolsa de Jacob muy a fondo. No había ni armas ni ningún diamante. Esto significaba que Black los llevaba, y había ocultado los diamantes en alguna parte.

Riley se quedó de pie, con la sangre aporreándole en los oídos, con los puños apretados. ¡Estaba tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca!

Golpeó con su puño sobre el aparador, luego se pasó la mano por el pelo corto.

Había abandonado diez mil dólares, si no recuperaba los diamantes, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a vivir?

Era completamente posible que Jacob hubiera escondido los diamantes en algún sitio en la casa, pero Jacob era un hombre cuidadoso. Si los hubiera escondido en algún lugar aquí, Riley tendría que echar la casa abajo. Esto requeriría tiempo, y Black podría llegar mientras estaba buscando. Y en cualquier caso, Black sabría que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Riley lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Dejaría Jacob una jodida fortuna en diamantes en la casa de esta mujer? Si, seguro, se la estaba follando, pero él no la había visto durante años. ¿Cómo podría saber él que ella no se largaría con ellos? ¿Y cómo podría saber que la casa estaba lo suficientemente bien para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderlos? No, no tendría sentido para él esconderlos aquí. Los habría escondido en otra parte, en algún lugar donde sólo él podría tener acceso, como en la caja de seguridad de un banco o un almacén de alquiler.

_Chico inteligente_. Pensó Riley. _Pero no lo suficiente._

Salió silenciosamente y regresó a su Tahoe de alquiler.

Hora de visitar a Renesmee Cullen.

.  
Lo malo de no tener clientes es que esto da lugar a tener demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Renesmee caminaba aturdida después de que Jane la dejó, enderezando los libros distraídamente y quitando el polvo de los estantes.

Averiguar que el hombre con el que estaba saliendo... o lo que fuese que estaban haciendo, era rico no era necesariamente algo malo. Especialmente cuando era inmensamente rico, como al parecer lo era Jacob. Ocho millones de dólares.

Le costaba conseguir que su mente asumiese ese pensamiento. Y le resultaba imposible relacionarlo con Jacob Black.

Los hombres ricos eran vanidosos, les gustaba la buena vida, y de alguna manera se sentían bendecidos y mejor que los demás. Como Alec, por ejemplo. Renesmee trató de imaginarse a Alec vestidos con vaqueros rotos, viejas botas, y una chaqueta vaquera en pleno invierno.

Imposible.

Los hombres ricos contrataban a otras personas para hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos. A Renesmee le costaba imaginarse a un hombre rico luchando con su caldera, haciendo todas las reparaciones que había hecho Jacob, quitando la nieve de su entrada. Un hombre rico automáticamente habría cogido el teléfono y contratado a alguien para quitar la nieve en vez de gastar un par de horas haciendo el trabajo sucio, un trabajo agotador.

Trató de imaginarse a Alec quitando la nieve a paladas y resoplando. Renesmee se entretuvo con la imagen de Alec, con su conjunto de invierno de Calvin Klein y sus guantes de cachemira forrados, palear la nieve, arruinando su manicura. La imagen era tan atractiva que en realidad se echó a reír cuando él entró en la librería, pensando que él era un producto de su imaginación.

Él juntó sus manos cubiertas por guantes y sonrió alegremente cuando vio su sonrisa.  
—¡Renesmee, querida, que bueno verte! —Apretó sus hombros y se inclinó para besarla. Ella apartó su cara en el último minuto, y él trasladó su beso a la mejilla en lugar de en su boca.

¡Oh, Dios mío, era Alec... en carne y hueso!

La última vez que lo había visto había sido para tomar una copa desastrosa, en Masen después de una cena muy agradable en octubre. La cena había sido tan agradable, y ella había estado tan agradecida por ese respiro, que le había invitado a tomar un whisky sólo para que él se comportase mal con Carlie.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó sin rodeos.  
Se quitó la chaqueta y los guantes sin prisa, mirando a su alrededor en la librería. Renesmee no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba él de Primera Página. A Alec le gustaban las cosas elegantes y modernas, que Primera Página desde luego no lo era. Se volvió y concentró su mirada en ella.  
—Pensé en pasar por aquí y verte. No he tenido todavía la oportunidad de ofrecerte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu hermana.

Uh-uh. Obviamente, había estado _increíblemente_ ocupado durante los dos últimos meses para no ser capaz de pasar o descolgar el teléfono o escribir una nota.

Pero Renesmee había sido educada por sus padres para ser educada. A menudo pensaba en esto como una desventaja.  
—Gracias, Alec. —Hizo otro amago de sonrisa—. Es muy atento de tu parte. Te lo agradezco.  
Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de captar su tono irónico. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, y luego a ella, esperando.  
Renesmee reprimió un suspiro. Ni siquiera podía alegar que estaba ocupada. La tienda estaba desierta, como el exterior de la calle. Era completamente posible que la ciudad entera estuviese desierta. Todo el mundo se había quedado en casa.  
—Por favor, siéntate, Alec. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té? —Tal vez el sólo pasaba y quería algo caliente. Tal vez si ella le ofrecía te, él se marcharía. Renesmee no creía que él se hubiera detenido a por un libro. En todos los años que lo conocía, nunca había leído un libro, que ella supiese. Leía las reseñas, así parecía que estaba bien informado, pero nunca había leído un libro real, que ella pudiese decir.  
Le dirigió una alarmante cálida sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la suya.  
—Me encantaría una taza de té, gracias.  
Gracias a Dios por su pequeño microondas de segunda mano de su oficina. En tres minutos, volvió con dos tazas de té con vainilla, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su crueldad.

No era culpa de Alec que fuera un asno. Y su visita rompía la monotonía de una tarde sin fin en la tienda vacía, esperando que Jacob viniese a recogerla. Y esto la distraía de la especulación infinita sobre el dinero de Jacob y de dónde venía.

Así que se inclinó hacia delante con genuina calidez para darle la taza y se quedó asombrada cuando él le agarró la otra mano y se la besó. La sostuvo durante un largo momento entre sus manos.  
—¿Uh, Alec?  
—¿Si, querida? —Él le sonrió.  
—Necesito recuperar mi mano, para poder tomar el té. Por favor.  
—Por supuesto. —Le liberó la mano y se echó hacia atrás, bebiendo a sorbos, completamente a gusto—. Así que… ¿cómo fue tu Navidad?

_No te ruborices_, se dijo Renesmee con furia y logró a fuerza de voluntad mantener su color controlado. Oh, Dios, no podía decirle a Alec cómo había pasado la Navidad. Incluso si hubiese querido confiar en él—algo que sin duda no quería hacer—, no tenía ni idea si Jacob quería airear su relación, o lo que fuera que estaban teniendo, a los cuatro vientos. Contárselo a Alec era el equivalente a poner un anuncio en el periódico local.

¿Qué podía decir? Si le decía que estaba con alguien, él querría conocerlo inmediatamente.

Y ella era una mentirosa horrorosa. ¿Qué podría decirle que no fuese una mentira, pero no exactamente la verdad?  
—Fue… tranquila —le dijo finalmente.  
Él asintió con la cabeza, como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que esperaba.  
—No te llamé porque pensé que tal vez querrías estar sola durante las vacaciones. Sé que las Navidades siempre son difíciles para ti. Pero ya lo sabes, Renesmee, el proceso de duelo debe llega a su fin. Todavía eres una mujer joven, y ahora Carlie... bueno, Carlie se ha ido a un sitio mejor, y debes empezar a pensar en ti misma. Hay etapas del duelo, ya sabes…

Renesmee se evadió. Este era un discurso que ella había oído miles de veces antes que a Alec.

Él estaba sentado directamente bajo la lámpara del techo, que tornaba su pelo perfectamente peinado en oro puro. Sin duda era un hombre guapo, y definitivamente él lo sabía. Renesmee lo miraba mientras él le soltaba su pequeño sermón, escuchando una palabra de cada diez.

La luz también se reflejaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella lo miró de reojo, procurando disfrazar su interés.

¿Era eso su cuero cabelludo lo que estaba viendo a través de las hebras rubias? Sí, definitivamente era su piel, no el pelo en las sienes. El pelo de las sienes le estaba retrocediendo ¿Iba Alec a quedarse calvo?

A él no le gustaría eso. Renesmee se lo imaginaba usando cada caro producto capilar que existiera sobre la tierra y si finalmente, pisaba el trágico camino de la calvicie masculina, haciéndose un implante de pelo. Jane estaba absolutamente segura que él ya se había hecho un pequeño retoque y cirugía estética alrededor de los ojos, pero sin embargo mirándolo con cuidado, ella no podía ver ninguna señal. ¿Pero qué sabía ella? No era precisamente una experta.  
—¿Qué dices? Creo que sería fantástico, y pienso que esto te animaría. Sé que pasarías un tiempo maravilloso.

Había llegado al final de su pequeña charla, y ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado. O, demonios, le había dicho algo que requería una respuesta. _Si,_ definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar, sin saber lo que estaba aceptando. Y _no_—bueno, Alec no era demasiado aficionado a los no.

Ella le acarició la mano y le mintió.  
—Lo siento mucho, Alec. Estoy esperando al repartidor, que se supone, me trae los nuevos pedidos de la semana. Es nuevo, y no sabrá aparcar en la parte de atrás. Me ha parecido oír su furgoneta fuera, pero no era él después de todo. Sin embargo, me temo que me he perdido lo que me estabas diciendo. ¿Te importaría repetirlo?  
Sus rubias cejas se juntaron molestas y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.  
—_Dije_, que tengo entradas para la Traviata el próximo sábado en Seattle. Asientos de palco. Así que he pensado que podríamos pasar un fin de semana allí. Limpiaré mi agenda el viernes por la tarde y tú puedes cerrar temprano. He reservado una habitación en el hotel Fairmont Olympic. Sé que te encanta ese hotel, y han pasado años desde que estuviste allí, ¿no es cierto? Nos relajaremos y pasaremos un buen rato. Estaremos juntos. Y luego, el domingo, hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conocieras. —Posó una mano sobre la suya—. Estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?  
Renesmee se limitó a mirarlo. Esto estaba más allá de lo alarmante. ¡Se había adelantado y había iniciado una nueva ronda de su relación con ella! Excepto que ella no tenía ninguna intención de seguir adelante. Ella tenía más importantes y mejores cosas que hacer.  
—Alec... ¿has _reservado_ ya la habitación? ¡Estás loco! No puedo ir a Seattle contigo la próxima semana.  
Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por su reacción.  
—¡Pero tengo las entradas! Son casi imposibles de encontrar. Renesmee, léeme los labios._ La Traviata_. Y el Fairmont. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no?  
Esto iba demasiado lejos, incluso para él.  
—Alec, ¿quieres decirme que compraste las entradas más caras para la ópera y reservaste una habitación en el hotel Fairmont y ni siquiera se te ocurrió preguntarme si quería ir?  
Alec parecía absolutamente en blanco.  
—Bueno, ¿por qué no quieres ir? Quiero decir que no es como...

_No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer._

Las palabras colgaron allí en el cuarto. La boca de Alec se había cerrado, lo que era una buena cosa porque si decía solo una palabra más, iba a golpearlo.

Bueno, ya era suficiente. Renesmee se levantó, y asustado, Alec se levantó también.  
—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar tu invitación, Alec. —No es que hubiese sido una invitación. Más bien había sido como una orden de comparecencia. Pero me temo que voy a estar ocupada el próximo fin de semana. —Y el fin de semana siguiente, y el siguiente de este también—. Y la próxima vez que quieras invitar a una mujer a salir, podrías preguntarle primero antes de hacer todos esos arreglos. Ahora, si me disculpas.  
—¡Espera! Renesmee, espera. —La agarró por la parte superior de sus brazos. Ella se miró los brazos y luego a él—. Siento que esto saliera mal. Escucha, creo que tenemos que recuperar nuestra relación en algún punto de equilibrio. Y pensé que una escapada romántica durante un fin de semana sería una forma fabulosa para hacerlo. ¿No lo crees así? —Le sonrió, su habitual sonrisa encantadora que no funcionaba en absoluto—. Vamos, sabes que has pasado momentos duros. Quiero tratarte con todos los lujos. Sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos.  
Renesmee trató de zafarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Él entrenaba mucho en el gimnasio.  
—Alec, odio decirte eso, pero no tenemos ninguna relación. En todo caso, tú tienes una relación con la morena con la que te vi la semana pasada. —Considerando que tenía la mano dentro de su falda y su lengua metida hasta la garganta. Renesmee los había visto saliendo de un restaurante de moda italiano, Patrizio's cuando iba conduciendo hasta casa tarde una noche después de haber estado en la tienda colocando los libros nuevos.  
—Oh-oh. —Su cara se despejó—. Estás celosa. Eso es todo. Oh, cariño, te lo prometo, no tienes ningún motivo para estar celosa sobre ello. Aquella mujer no significaba nada. Tú eres la que me importas. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre lo será. Ahora es nuestro momento, Renesmee. Por fin.

Para su horror, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Esto no era el beso de una primera cita tampoco. Se habían acostado juntos y él suponía que tenía derecho a ir de lleno, con besos de lengua dentro de su boca.

Renesmee trató de apartarse, pero él le sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza, con fuerza, retorciendo los dedos en su pelo. Le hacía daño. Agarrándola tan fuerte, que parecía que sus costillas se estaban rompiendo. Y—de forma horrorosa—se restregó contra ella y pudo sentir el inicio de una erección contra su montículo.

Esto la galvanizó. _No quería_ sentir su pene contra ella. _Jacob_. Comenzó a empujarlo en serio, tratando de decirle que ya bastaba, pero su boca absorbió sus palabras. Terminó haciendo sonidos de protesta, golpeando los puños contra su pecho.

Él se frotó aún más fuerte contra ella, y sintió su erección levantarse completamente. ¡Dios, esto era horrible!

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si se tratara de un momento romántico entre dos amantes, y no un acto de fuerza.

Su lengua se movía dentro de su boca como una babosa húmeda y caliente, y se puso enferma. Luchó más fuerte, tratando de darle patadas, logrando sobre todo magullarle los dedos de los pies. Su mano se apretó en su pelo, tirándole con tanta fuerza que le hizo brotar lágrimas en los ojos.

_¡Ouch! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!_ Las palabras estaban allí, en su garganta, pero no podía decirlas, sólo podía hacer ruidos de horror. Finalmente consiguió darle una patada, pero solo consiguió que le agarrase la cabeza con más fuerza hacia él. Ahora estaba frenético, chocando sus dientes contra los suyos cuando cambió el beso para profundizar más en su boca, frotando las caderas contra ella. Ruidos horribles salían de su garganta, podía sentir su pene hinchándose aún más.

Él le mordió el labio, haciéndole sangre. Ella pudo saborear su sangre, y él también. Su pene se onduló con la excitación, y gimió, moliéndose a sí mismo contra ella. Su sangre lo excitaba.

Oh, Dios, esto nunca debía haberle ocurrido. El par de veces que ellos habían hecho el amor, había sido absolutamente suave. Agradable, pero no demasiado.

Totalmente inmemorable.

Pero en este momento, parecía que Alec tenía una vena cruel que ella nunca había sospechado. Él se estaba excitando con el dolor. Definitivamente excitado con el sabor de su sangre y con su dolor.

Ella estaba luchando en serio ahora, dándole patadas, gritando en su boca, tratando de darle un puñetazo, aunque era casi imposible mientras la sostenía tan cerca de él.

Ella estaba temblando de rabia, intentando librarse en vano cuando de repente estuvo libre, con una sensación de vértigo al recuperar el equilibrio, miró fijamente.

Jacob estaba agarrando el brazo de Alec dislocándolo detrás de su espalda, tan fuertemente que Alec estaba de puntillas, jadeando de dolor.

Estaba pálido, las hebras de su pelo rubio le caían por la frente, los ojos desenfocados, con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca. La sangre de ella.

Sus ojos eran salvajes, tan abiertos que podía ver el blanco alrededor de sus iris.

Aunque Alec se estaba retorciendo frenéticamente para soltarse de las manos de Jacob, era imposible. Jacob estaba completamente inmóvil, con los pies reforzados separados, asiendo a Alec sólo con su mano en la muñeca, pero parecía como si Alec tuviese puestos grilletes de acero.  
—Tócala otra vez, hijo de puta, y te romperé el brazo. Justo después de romperte el jodido cuello.  
La voz de Jacob era baja, viciosa. Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon, y luego gritó cuando Jacob forzó su apretón.  
—¡Suélteme! ¿Quién diablos es usted? ¡Renesmee! ¡Dile a este maníaco que me suelte! ¡Ahhh! —Su voz se elevó con el pánico cuando Jacob levantó la mano, Alec se encontraba completamente de puntillas ahora, y si se apoyaba en los talones, se rompería el brazo contra el fuerte, implacable, asimiento de Jacob. Alec estaba sudando, con la cara completamente exangüe—. ¡Renesmee, dile que me suelte!

Jacob levantó la mano un centímetro, y Alec gritó de dolor, retorciéndose, fuera de control.

Jacob no había perdido el control en absoluto. Estaba completamente quieto, ni siquiera estaba respirando con dificultad, pero algo frío y salvaje en sus ojos la hizo dar un paso adelante y tocarle el brazo. Más tarde, ella reflexionaría sobre el hecho de que no sentía miedo de él, incluso en medio de un acto de violencia.

Acababa de ser maltratada por Alec, un cachorro de perro comparado con Jacob, que parecía completamente capaz de una violencia aterradora, pero ella no lo temió ni por un segundo. Instintivamente, el conocimiento brotando desde el lugar más profundo de sí misma, un lugar tranquilo en el fondo de ella confiaba en él, sabía que no le haría daño.

Tiró de la muñeca de Alec un centímetro más alto, y Alec gritó.

Satisfecho como debía parecer, ella no podía mantenerse al margen y ver a Jacob rompiéndole el brazo a Alec.  
—Jacob, —susurró, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo—. No lo hagas. Esto es suficiente.  
Sus ojos oscuros se redujeron a ranuras, con una luz violeta en ellos. Sin soltar a Alec con facilidad que estaba retorciéndose, extendió la otra mano libre para tocar la comisura de su boca, limpiándole el hilo de sangre.  
—Podría matarlo sólo por esto —dijo. Hubo algo en su voz que hizo que los ojos de Alec se ampliaran con el pánico.  
—No. —Si había una cosa que Renesmee sabía, era que no quería más violencia. Ya se sentía mal del estómago después de su lucha con Alec, avergonzada por no haber visto nunca debajo de su superficie. Tenía un nudo en el estómago con la tensión.  
—Déjalo ir, Jacob.

Él la miró, duro, con los músculos de su mandíbula saltando. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que quería venganza. La podría tener, también. Alec era una especie de rata de gimnasio, pero no era absolutamente ningún rival para Jacob, que tenía un concepto diferente de fuerza y conocimiento de las artes marciales. Había sometido a Alec con una ridícula facilidad, y Renesmee no tenía ninguna duda de que podría haber limpiado el suelo con él.

Había una sombra de extrema violencia cerniéndose en el cuarto, visible en las líneas marcadas alrededor de los ojos de Jacob, en la luz caliente de rabia en sus ojos, en su postura. Renesmee estaba absolutamente segura de que Jacob podría ser capaz de matar a Alec. Que él era físicamente capaz, y que podría hacerlo sin remordimientos.

Era un soldado, después de todo, y eso era lo que hacían los soldados. Matar a sus enemigos.  
—Deja que se vaya. Ahora, Jacob —susurró y eso fue suficiente. Jacob lo soltó bruscamente y Alec se tambaleó para mantener el equilibrio. Se frotó la bola de su hombro, mirando airadamente a Jacob, y luego a ella, como si hubiese sido tratado injustamente. Tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba sudando mucho.  
—¡Hijo de puta, vas a vivir para arrepentirte de esto! —juró Alec, arrastrando las palabras. Era una señal de lo trastornado que estaba. La voz normal de Alec era deliberada, casi una voz cansina, pero ahora él tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, las palabras saliendo de él—. ¡Soy abogado, idiota, y será mejor que creas que voy a demandar tu lamentable culo por tanto dinero que te llevará diez vidas de mierda saldar tu deuda!

En el instante en que Jacob liberó a Alec se giró hacia Renesmee, borrando el pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Pero con las palabras de Alec, giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Alec.

No hizo nada en absoluto, sólo lo miraba. Renesmee no podía ver su expresión, pero independientemente de la que fuese, estaba segura que Alec estaba asustado. Su cara estaba enrojecida con la rabia, pero ante el fulgor de Jacob, se puso blanco de nuevo, retrocediendo, con las manos hacia delante.

Renesmee pensó que si no hubiese estado allí para detenerlo, Jacob habría usado más violencia de lo que lo había hecho. No necesitaba emitir ninguna amenaza, porque cada línea de su enorme y fuerte cuerpo era una amenaza por sí misma, no había ninguna broma en esto.

Cinco segundos después de que Jacob le soltara el brazo, Alec había cogido su sombrero y su abrigo y salió por la puerta tan rápido que la campana sobre la puerta seguía sonando cuando estaba doblando por la esquina y había desaparecido de la vista.

De repente, la adrenalina de la lucha contra Alec y la violencia que se arremolinaba en el cuarto salió de su sistema, dejándola trastornada y débil. Tembló y se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies, con un escalofrío en su corazón drenándole toda la energía. Las chispas volaban delante de sus ojos…

Un segundo después, estaba sentada, con una mano fuerte y suave presionándole suavemente su cuello para que pusiese su cabeza entre las rodillas. La mano de Jacob se quedó allí durante un momento, luego la levantó.  
—Permanece así durante un minuto y respira profundamente. Enseguida vuelvo.  
Respiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada, hasta que oyó su voz.  
—Toma, cariño. —Le colocó una taza humeante delante—. Bébete esto lo más rápidamente que puedas.  
Renesmee lo tomó y bebió a sorbos, haciendo una mueca cuando el calor llenó su boca y luchaba contra un ataque de azúcar. Alzó los ojos hasta él.  
—¿Cuánto azúcar le has puesto? Hay más azúcar que té.  
Él no respondió de inmediato, sólo colocó su mano bajo la suya y la levantó para forzarla a tomar otro sorbo.  
—Estás un poco conmocionada por lo que necesitas calor, líquidos y azúcar. Si fueses un soldado en un campo de batalla, esto no sería té muy dulce, sería una intravenosa de glucosa. Sé que no te gusta, pero debes beber. Te sentirás mejor después, confía en mí.  
Realmente confiaba en él, por instinto. Renesmee trató de sonreír, un poco avergonzada por su reacción.  
—No soy un soldado que ha caído en batalla. Me siento como una tonta necesitando una taza de té.  
—No lo estés. —Su voz era tranquila mientras le observaba beber—. Debes estar en shock. Me imagino que no esperabas que se volviera violento.  
Era una pregunta.  
—No, en absoluto. Nunca hubiera creído que Alec fuese capaz de comportarse así. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. —Momento de soltar una pequeña y desagradable verdad ahí también—. Nosotros incluso hemos… salido, de vez en cuando. Hemos estado saliendo y rompiendo una y otra vez desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon.  
—¿Desde qué erais adolescentes?  
Renesmee lo miró fijamente por encima de la taza.  
—Así es, ¿cómo sabes eso?  
Él solamente se encogió de hombros.  
—Lo adiviné. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
La sensación de estar helada y los temblores se habían ido.  
—Sí, lo estoy, en realidad. Aunque también me siento estúpida y una cobarde. Me gustaría pensar que Alec me cogió totalmente por sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no me defendí también. —Lo menos que podría haberle hecho a Alec era morderle la lengua y darle fuertes patadas en las espinillas—. Cuando abras la escuela de autodefensa voy a ser tu primer cliente. Quiero aprender a patear culos de una manera importante.  
—¿Si? —La tensión se había ido de su gran cuerpo y él la miró con una media sonrisa.  
—Absolutamente.  
—Bien, tendrás tantas lecciones gratis como quieras.  
—¿Puedes enseñarme lo de la-rodilla-en-las-pelotas?  
Él asintió.  
—Cuenta con ello. Y el pulgar en la carótida, también. Si se hace bien, hace que tu oponente se caiga al suelo como un buey atontado.  
—Suena muy bien. —Lo hacía, también—. No quiero volver a estar en esa posición otra vez. Impotente e incapaz de defenderme.  
—No —dijo él con seriedad—. Nunca más. Me llevará los próximos años de mi vida antes de ver que te hagan daño. Llegaremos a un punto donde al menos puedas patear el culo de un blandengue como esta tipo¿cuál era su nombre?  
—Alec. Alec Vulturi.  
—Un nombre estúpido. —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Con un nombre así, deberías ser capaz de aprender a derribarlo en diez lecciones. La próxima vez que se acerque a ti, podrás derribarlo sobre su espalda.

Renesmee sonrió. Era un pensamiento agradable. Se sentía mucho más ella misma de nuevo, gracias a la idea de aprender algo básico de autodefensa, lo que sería un buen ejercicio, también, y gracias a la infusión dulce.

Jacob la observaba de cerca.  
—Te sientes mejor. Bien. —Miró por la ventana hacia la tarde nubosa. No había pasado nadie aún por la calle en la última media hora. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, y se apoderó de ella cálidamente.  
—¿Qué dices si cierras ahora y nos vamos yendo a casa? —Levantó la mano hacia su boca—. Podríamos cenar temprano, y luego hacer el tonto un poco. Dejaré que me lances. ¿Qué dices?  
Sentado en su silla, Jacob Black parecía una fuerza inamovible del universo. De ninguna manera ni en un millón de años podría derribarlo, pero era amable de su parte ofrecerse.  
Era tan maravilloso estar aquí sentada con él, con su mano sobre la suya, esperando que llegase la noche y entonces —¡Dios!—la noche. Había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho desde que había esperado algo con impaciencia, y él le había dado este regalo.  
—Gracias —dijo ella suavemente.  
Él estaba observando el exterior de la calle, pero volvió la cabeza al oírla, con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Oh, por no haberle roto el brazo a Alec, a pesar de que estabas muriendo por hacerlo, diría yo. Por venir a recogerme. Por sólo... estar aquí.  
Ella se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios con los de él. Él asumió el beso de inmediato, con la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
Era exactamente el mismo gesto que Alec había utilizado, pero oh, diferente. Jacob no estaba usando la fuerza para controlarla, aunque era probablemente diez veces más fuerte que Alec. A Renesmee se le ocurrió que cada vez que Jacob la tocaba, lo hacía con cuidado, suavemente para no hacerle daño.  
Hubo una reunión rápida de labios y él se retiró, con sus ojos buscando los suyos.  
—Vámonos a casa, princesa guerrera —le susurró.

.

Riley Biers se hundió profundamente en el apartado del restaurante de la calle de enfrente, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la taza de café que había estado tomando desde hacía un par de horas, y observó a Jacob Black abandonar Primera Página con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Renesmee Cullen.

No tenía que preocuparse de que lo descubriera. Llevaba una gorra de vigilancia y unas pesadas y oscuras gafas con antena en la montura. Black no lo esperaba, y de todos modos, toda su atención se centraba en la pelirroja que estaba con él. Había explorado la calle por costumbre, pero no esperaría problemas de alguien en el restaurante. La calle estaba vacía, Black miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y a continuación, su atención se fijó una vez más en la mujer.

_Interesante_.

Riley había aprendido mucho desde que había visto a un hombre alto, guapo, rubio y elegante con un abrigo de cachemira igual que el que Riley se iba a comprar cuando recuperase sus diamantes, entrar en Primera Página. La mujer, Renesmee, lo había saludado como a un amigo. Habían hablado, la mujer manteniendo un lenguaje corporal neutro, y entonces habían comenzado a luchar, y el tipo del abrigo de cachemira la agarró y comenzó a empujar la lengua hasta su garganta. La mujer había luchado, pero no iba a ninguna parte.

Riley vio cómo Black aparecía por una esquina, veía lo que estaba pasando a través del escaparte de la tienda, y echaba a correr como un diablo.

Abrigo de Cachemira era un blandengue.

Salió corriendo de la tienda y se metió en un Porsche negro. Lo puso en marcha y salió corriendo, con la parte trasera derrapando por la calle helada.

Riley cogió el número de la matrícula. Sería fácil de localizar.

El rubio Abrigo de Cachemira realmente había tenido suerte de que la mujer ejerciese cierta influencia en Black y fuera capaz de pararlo, porque Jacob era un luchador implacable, se conocía todos los trucos. E indudablemente también tenía un cuchillo de combate con él en alguna parte, y Abrigo de Cachemira había tenido suerte de no haber sido destripado.

Riley nunca había visto a Black perder una pelea o echarse atrás de una. Pero todo lo que la mujer había tenido que hacer fue detenerlo con un toque en el brazo de Black y decirle unas palabras, como si hubiese agitado una varita mágica.

Jacob, se retiró. Era algo que Riley nunca había visto.

Riley miró a Black y a Renesmee Cullen desaparecer por la esquina y apretó los puños. El impulso de levantarse en ese momento, perseguir al hijo de puta de Black y matarle a tiros era aplastante. Riley se aseguraría de matar a la mujer primero, solo para ver sufrir a Black, luego le volaría la cabeza, y Jacob estaría muerto para siempre.

Riley podía verlo, sentirlo, casi olerlo, y la tentación era tan fuerte que rompió a sudar.

Pero por mucho que le encantaría acabar con Black y su mujer en este momento, necesitaba primero los diamantes.

Entonces podría tener su diversión.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Jacob estuvo cerca de perderla.

Estaba tan concentrado en conseguir que Renesmee estuviese en casa sana salva, relajada y acurrucada junto al fuego, que tuvo una premonición, justo como antes de las batallas. Todo lo que veía era a Renesmee, en todo lo que podía pensar era en ella, ocupaba hasta el último espacio de su cabeza.

Aún estaba preparado para una escaramuza, la adrenalina seguía fluyendo a través de su sistema, sin vía de escape. La única apropiada hubiera sido aplastar la cara del hijo de puta de Alec y tirarlo en la estación de policía más próxima, por asalto y agresión.

Aunque viviese un millón de años, nunca olvidaría haber visto a Renesmee luchando contra un hombre a través de los ventanales de su librería.

Había roto su propio record de velocidad al llegar ahí y quitarle ese hombre las manos fuera del cuerpo de Renesmee.

Ella había estado en estado de shock, a pesar que se había dirigido a él con humor y gracia. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era tomarla y llevársela a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Jacob tenía siempre un reconocimiento inmediato de la situación. Incluso con un objetivo en mente, él prestaba atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo Renesmee podía haberlo trastornado tanto que a pesar de que tenía la llave puesta en la cerradura y estar girándola recién se percató de los débiles arañazos que había en ella. Rasguños que no había visto antes ahí esa mañana.

En un instante tenía su Glock en la mano y se fue corriendo con Renesmee en su espalda de vuelta a la camioneta alquilada. Él la metió dentro del asiento del conductor asegurándose que tuviera las llaves y cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
—¡Jacob!—Su voz se diluyó por la puerta cerrada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su arma, luego volvieron a él. Lo miró sorprendida. —¿Qué está pasando?  
No hubo tiempo para explicarle o tranquilizarla. Quién había irrumpido en su casa podría estar allí y Jacob tenía que agarrarlo rápido.  
—Quédate aquí y no te muevas— murmuró y ella lo escuchó a través de la ventana. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, pálida y con sus ojos achocolatados bien abiertos.  
—Buena chica.  
Jacob volvió a la puerta principal y entró en silencio con la llave, su arma en alto y con una postura que le permitía cubrir un campo de visión para abrir fuego en 180 grados en dos segundos. Entrada libre, sala de estar libre, cocina libre. Moviéndose rápido y en silencio fue en forma metódica por todas las habitaciones de la casa, desde el sótano hasta el ático.

Por costumbre, había dejado indicadores luminosos en su dormitorio y ahí había señales claras que alguien había andado a través de sus cosas, la cómoda y un armario de Renesmee. Uno o más tipos habían hurgado en sus posesiones personales. Era más difícil de determinar en el resto de la casa ya que no había dejado más indicadores.

Hasta donde Jacob podía ver, nada había sido robado. El televisor y el equipo de música estaban allí, ninguna obra de arte había sido arrancada de las paredes, ciertamente nada suyo había sido robado, aunque no había mucho que robar salvo unos calcetines y ropa interior sucia. Todo lo que tenía de valor estaba en su cuenta corriente y en la bóveda del banco. Por supuesto, tanto el televisor de Renesmee como el equipo de música tenían más de diez años y su valor de reventa estaba cercano a cero. Aunque él no sabía nada de arte, sospechaba que lo que quedaba en las paredes no valía la pena robarlo. Más menos todo lo de valioso en la casa había sido vendido y ni siquiera el mejor de los ladrones del mundo podría robar paredes y un techo. Cuando Jacob tuvo la certeza que la casa estaba vacía, puso su arma en el cinturón de sus pantalones y salió a buscar a Renesmee.

Él la hizo apresurarse por las escaleras.  
—¿Qué paso Jacob? ¿Hay alguien dentro de la casa? ¿Hubo un robo en la casa?  
Maldita sea, él odiaba su pálida y ansiosa mirada. Si él tuviese al hijo o los hijos de puta que habían irrumpido en la casa de Renesmee, les rompería sus manos, dedo a dedo, para asegurarse que nunca eligieran su cerradura otra vez por el resto de sus vidas. No es que las cerraduras de Renesmee fuesen difíciles de remover. No lo eran, un niño de dos años podría abrirlas. Éstas valían una mierda. Él podría abrirlas con los ojos vendados y con las manos atadas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, sintiendo su tensión, tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando, todas ellas muy malas. Necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos tanto como necesitaba respirar.  
—¿Jacob?—Su voz sonó ahogada a través de la chaqueta, sus brillantes bucles de su cabello rojo oro se le escapaban de su gorro de lana. Jacob se inclinó para besarla suavemente, pasándole la mano por el cuello. Su pulgar lo rozó y sintió el pulso rápido. Abrigándola a salvo en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, se pudo calmar un poco. —Jacob— Su voz se sonó más fuerte y lo empujó un poco. Jacob abrió los brazos y ella dio un paso hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Dime qué está pasando—miró a su alrededor con cuidado y a continuación atrajo su mirada—. No veo ningún daño.  
—No, no hay daños. Cualquier cosa que ellos estuvieran buscando, no estaba aquí. Lo que usualmente buscan son los plasmas, electrónicos de alta tecnología, obras de arte valiosas, artículos de plata.  
—Nada queda…—ella dijo— Hace tiempo atrás…—. Sus cejas se juntaron y le clavó la mirada. —Jacob …cuando entraste sacaste un arma. Tú tenías un ARMA. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste un arma?  
Uh-oh. Jacob tenía que ser cuidadoso. Renesmee acababa de entrar en su mundo. Él deseaba que ella se sintiera segura sin temerle. Jacob era perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de las personas considera a los hombres como él paranoicos. Si has vivido tu vida con seguridad y comodidad y no has viajado a los lugares en lo que él había estado, donde la humanidad es más bruta, más cruel y donde la codicia y la lujuria son desenfrenadas, entonces tomas todas las precauciones, Jacob se tomaba esto como el resultado de una mente enferma.  
—Siempre estoy armado—, dijo suavemente. Con el peso de su Glock se sintió bien. — Ohh… yo sé cómo manejar una arma en mis manos muy, muy, rápido—  
—Quieres decir que todo este tiempo en que hemos estado…—ella hizo un movimiento con la punta del dedo entre ellos—¿Tú has estado armado?  
—Sí —dejó que la palabra cayera como una piedra entre ellos. Esta era una parte de él. Una parte integral. Ella tenía que aprender a lidiar con ella. Jacob estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero no en esto. Renesmee parpadeó y soltó una carcajada y media.  
—Yo no lo creo.  
—Créelo. Yo tengo permiso para llevar un arma oculta y sé cómo usarla, no te preocupes por esto—.Ella lo miraba fijamente.  
—Para decirte la verdad, eso ni se me había ocurrido. Aún estoy tratando de sobrellevar el hecho que alguien con quien yo estoy… —ella enrojeció—Que alguien que estoy viendo corra con una ARMA suya. Yo no lo creo, creo que nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviese una, a no ser que se trate del sheriff. No que yo sepa, de todos modos.  
—Hay un mundo malo ahí afuera Renesmee—, le dijo gentilmente—.Tienes que estar preparado—.Mierda, esto era verdad. Lo había visto, lo había vivido. En los refugios en los que había crecido, una belleza como Renesmee hubiese sido violada apenas llegara a la pubertad, incluso tal vez antes.

En Afganistán, ella se hubiese vestido con una burka, tapada de la cabeza a los pies, golpeada, si un hombre pudiera oír sus pasos. Ahí también hubiese sido violada, con el placer añadido que hubiese sido sentenciada a muerte por fornicar. En Sierra Leona, Jacob había visto los restos destrozados de las mujeres que habían caído en las manos del Ejército Revolucionario. La muerte para ellas había sido una liberación. Él sabía cómo era el mundo. Estar armado, sintiéndose capaz y dispuesto a defender las cosas que le importaban, se le había incrustado profundamente en los huesos, en su propio ADN. Y ahora, Renesmee encabezaba la lista de las personas que defendería hasta la muerte.

—Una última cosa, cariño—. Jacob le apretó sus hombros. A través de la gruesa chaqueta él podía sentir los huesos, delicados y frágiles. Cualquier cosa de ella era delicada y frágil, en un mundo que se odiaba la belleza y la elegancia. Él pudo haberla perdido en cualquier momento, por cualquiera de los cabrones del mundo. Tenía que recordarlo. —¿Tienes una caja fuerte?—. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, sus grandes ojos se fijaron en su cara.  
—Sí, está…  
—No—él le puso un dedo en sus labios —. No me lo digas. Yo no lo necesito saber. Yo quiero que tú veas que en tu caja fuerte esté todo lo que debe estar ahí. ¿Vas a hacer esto por mí?—. Sin otra palabra, ella desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras Jacob se fue otra vez al living de forma más cuidadosa. Él aún no extrañaba nada y tenía una buena memoria visual. Nunca se lograba sorprender de que la mayoría de las personas mantuvieses sus objetos de valor en el living o en el dormitorio. En su propia casa en Carolina del Norte, la caja fuerte estaba detrás de la taza del baño. Renesmee volvió a bajar las escaleras.  
—¿Algo no está?  
—No— ella sacudió su cabeza, viéndose preocupada—.Todo está donde debe estar. En el dormitorio también —Una rápida mirada por el salón fue suficiente para ella. Estaba familiarizada con su propio espacio—. Y nada falta aquí. No es que haya mucho que robar. ¿Estás seguro que alguien irrumpió en la casa? —.Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Jacob sólo le tomó la mano y la acompañó al frente de la puerta. La abrió y tomo su mano para frotarla en la cerradura.  
—¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes los ligeros arañazos y abrasiones?—Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus dedos se movían suavemente sobre el bronce y el acero.  
—Tal vez siempre estuvieron allí. ¿Cómo puedes decir…?  
—Estos no estaban aquí esta mañana, confía en mí. Los arañazos provienen de ganzúas y el ladrón no hubiese tardado más de un minuto y medio para entrar  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? y ¿Cómo es que has notado algo tan pequeño como estos rasguños?—.Él tenía su propio conjunto de ganzúas en su bolsa de lona, pero pensó que era mejor no hablar de eso. Ella estaba lo suficientemente asustada ya.  
—Estamos capacitados para abrir cerraduras en el ejército, así que sé cómo se ven. Y lo primero que un soldado hace es establecer un perímetro de seguridad y estar al tanto de lo que está dentro de ese perímetro. Me doy cuenta de estas cosas porque fui entrenado para ello. Casi lo primero que noté cuando llegué aquí fue que las cerraduras que tenías eran de las más simples que he visto nunca. Un niño podría entrar a través de ellas, por lo que un ladrón no muy bueno haría lo mismo—.Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojó.  
—Bueno, lo siento si mis cerraduras no son lo suficientemente buenas, pero esto es lo que tengo, así que acéptalo—.Ella estaba enojada. Bien. A él le gustó que se hubiera perdido la palidez del rostro.  
—Mañana a primera hora, pondré un sistema de seguridad decente en este lugar. Tal vez un Pressley o un…  
—Guau Jacob—.Sus mejillas estaban rojas ahora. Ella levantó sus manos en señal de espera—.Lo siento, me doy cuenta de la importancia de la seguridad, pero simplemente no puedo permitirme un sistema de seguridad, no del tipo con códigos electrónicos de alarma en las puertas y ventanas. No tengo la certeza de que pueda costear nuevas cerraduras para todas las puertas. Así que esto es algo que simplemente va a tener que esperar.  
Algo se le clavó en el pecho a Jacob.  
—No espero que lo pagues, Renesmee. Estoy perfectamente dispuesto a comprarlo. Y probablemente podría obtener un buen descuento si uso el nombre de la compañía de mi padre.  
—No puedo aceptar eso—.Ella negó con la cabeza, su hermosa boca esbozó una línea terca—.No puedo permitirme el lujo de una rebaja en la renta y ciertamente no puedo aceptar, de tu parte, un sistema de seguridad caro. Así que lo siento, pero el sistema de seguridad no se hará realidad por ahora. Nosotros solo podemos tener la esperanza que los ladrones no regresen. Tal vez en ese submundo de los ladrones, se extienda que no hay nada que robar en Masen excepto por un poco de plata, platos de porcelana y las acuarelas de mi madre.

Jacob deseaba avanzar rápidamente en este tema en las siguientes semanas o el tiempo que fuese necesario, para que esta tontería de no aceptar su dinero terminara. En cambio él deslizó el dedo índice a lo largo de su cuello, por debajo de su delicada clavícula. Ella había tomado su abrigo cuando subió a revisar la caja fuerte que estaba en su dormitorio, a la izquierda. Debajo del abrigo, ella tenía un hermoso jersey turquesa cuello en V, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran.

Él la observó por un momento, recorriendo con el dedo por debajo del collar de su jersey amando sentir su piel, como satén caliente.  
—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer?—.Ella negó con la cabeza. Bajo la voz hasta un susurro mientras bajaba su vista al cuello—. Me gustaría comprarte un collar de perlas. Un collar de perlas perfectas. Tu piel está hecha de perlas. Compraría uno rosa pálido, estoy seguro que hay un nombre para eso.  
—Entonado—ella sonreía ligeramente.  
—Rosa entonado, entonces. Yo te compraría hebras de ellos, te verías tan hermosa y esto me daría mucho placer. Pero ¿sabes qué? —Renesmee negó con la cabeza de nuevo, mirando sus ojos.  
—Estoy seguro que tú ya tienes un collar de perlas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
—Varios. Y muy bonitos. Pertenecieron a mi madre.  
—Uh-huh. Este es mi punto exactamente. Apuesto a que tu padre amaba comprarlos para tu madre. Tú me dijiste que le encantaba malcriarla. Me puedo imaginar cuánto trabajo le costó buscar los más bellos para que tu madre supiera que los había escogido para ella—.El recuerdo de algo hizo sonreír a Renesmee. En esto estaba trabajando. Jacob no estaba acostumbrado a convencer a nadie o a hacer algo por la persuasión. En el Ejército daba órdenes y todas eran obedecidas. Éste era un campo totalmente nuevo para él. Iba a tener que volverse bueno en esta habilidad y rápidamente. Renesmee tenía ideas propias acerca de las cosas y ella no era fácil de convencer.  
—Bueno, el punto es éste. Por mucho que me encantara comprarte un collar de perlas, yo no sé una mierda de todas estas cosas. Puedo comprarte el tipo incorrecto, de tamaño equivocado, número o algo —farfulló de alguna forma—.Sólo de pensar de entrar a una joyería me pongo a sudar. Los collares de perlas no han figurado en mi vida en ningún punto, ni en todo mi entrenamiento nunca se les ocurrió, así que estaría pisando aguas muy poco familiares. Pero si hay algo de lo que YO SI SÉ, es de seguridad. Y tú me harías un enorme favor si me dejaras hacerme con un sistema de seguridad para ti, porque así me podría sacar de mi mente la maldita preocupación que un ladrón pudiese llegar y entrar sabiendo que el próximo podría tener un cuchillo o un arma y te atrapara sola si yo no estuviera aquí. ¿Entonces podrías considerar que esto es equivalente a un collar de perlas de un pretendiente? ¿Y un enorme favor para mí?

Su enorme mano estaba calentando su piel, liberando ese tenue olor de rosas que siempre se iba directamente a su polla. Jacob quería solo poder llevarla al piso de arriba, acostarla en su cama, estar encima de ella, dentro de ella, tan pronto y tanto tiempo, como fuera humanamente posible. Pero ella estaba perturbada. Primero el hijo de puta Vulturi, luego habían entrado a su casa, él necesitaba alimentarla y relajarla antes de poder follar. No. Antes de que pudieran hacer el amor. Wow. Es la primera vez que lo había llamado de esta forma en su cabeza. También la primera vez que él deseaba a una mujer dispuesta y decidió dejar el sexo fuera porque ella no estaba sicológicamente lista.  
—Odio que alguien estuviese en mi casa, andando entre mis cosas—ella murmuró.  
—Sí— él dijo simplemente.  
—¿Y tú puedes configurar un sistema al que nadie pueda entrar?—.No se había configurado un sistema al que él no pudiese entrar. Él asintió con su cabeza.  
—Bueno supongo me has convencido—.Renesmee tomo una respiración profunda y Jacob heroicamente mantuvo sus ojos en su cara, aunque tenía una excelente visión periférica y podía ver sus pechos un poco inflamados bajo el jersey.  
—Yo aceptaré tu regalo y te daré las gracias y creo que te daré un pequeño regalo a cambio… la Cena.

Ella se levantó sobre sus puntillas para besarlo con torpeza al lado de la boca. Jacob se sorprendió tanto que se quedó simplemente ahí como un idiota. En el momento en que pensó en besarla de vuelta, ella había desaparecido dentro de la cocina. Él se quedó parado por un largo rato, escuchando el sonajero de sartenes y de la llave de agua corriendo, recordando la sensación en su pecho cuando ella lo besó. Él se pasó la mano sobre el pecho, donde le dolía.

.  
Alec se sentó detrás de su escritorio, rechinando sus dientes. Se había peinado el cabello y se había ajustado la ropa en su coche antes de regresar a su oficina, pero debía haber algo visible, lo suficiente para activar las alarmas, la rabia salía de él como el vapor, tal vez, porque su secretario le dirigió una mirada sorprendida antes de seguir su camino.

Había perdido a Renesmee. Doblemente perdido. Era cierto, tal vez no debió empujarla con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, maldita sea, al entrar a la tienda su lujuria había aumentado. Él había olvidado lo hermosa que era; era ideal para él. De modo que, cuando ella se quedó allí, en su librería de mala muerte de una sola habitación y que probablemente apenas pagaba el alquiler y le dijo a él, ¡a él! que no, ella no quería ir al más fabuloso hotel del estado de Washington se dio cuenta de que la había perdido. Sin ella no quería comprar entradas para la ópera, definitivamente, la había perdido.

Tal vez no debió haberla empujado, pero maldita sea, cuando le dijo que no, algo se le rompió adentro. Renesmee nunca había sido muy buena en la cama, pero cuando luchó contra él, pudo sentir su fuego y se había calentado. No debió haberla empujado tan duro como lo hizo, pero maldición, ella lo había motivado. Y resultó que Renesmee no estaba libre después de todo. Estaba jodiendo con otro y ese otro era territorial y violento. En todos esos años, en el fondo de su mente, Alec había dado por sentado que cuando por fin decidiera establecerse, sería con Renesmee y ella caería en sus brazos con gratitud. Después de todo, él le estaba ofreciendo volver a la vida en la que había nacido y luego perdido con la muerte de sus padres. Siempre esperó que ella estuviera libre y disponible para él. Pero se había relacionado con ese hijo de puta, que estuvo cerca de quebrarle su brazo, y ahora ella ya no era libre. Algo había que hacer y pronto. Ahora que él había tomado una decisión acerca de Renesmee, no iba a dejar que un imbécil violento y vestido como un vagabundo le robara a su mujer. El intercomunicador zumbó.

—Sr. Vulturi tiene una visita—.Sanders presionó el botón.  
—No quiero ver a nadie, Lori. No me pases ninguna llamada esta tarde  
—Ah…Sr. Vulturi usted debiese ver a… esta persona. ¡Espere!—chilló su voz a través del altavoz—¡No puede entrar allí sin permiso!, oiga, señor.  
La puerta de la oficina de Alec se abrió y un hombre entró, sosteniendo una placa a la altura del pecho. No muy alto, cabello rubio, mirada oscura se apreciaban a través de sus lentes, traje negro barato y brillante.  
—¿Sr. Vulturi?, ¿Sr. Alec Vulturi? —.Alec no podía dejar de atender al de la placa.  
—Sí, si soy yo. Como le dije a mi secretaria que le dijera, estoy muy ocupado esta tar…  
—Sr. Vulturi, mi nombre es Darrell Butler. Agente Especial Darrell Butler, de la oficina de Nueva York del FBI. Entiendo que conoce a la Sra. Renesmee Cullen. Estamos haciendo consultas sobre un hombre al que ella está viendo, que actualmente está usando el nombre de Jacob Black. Es un criminal muy peligroso. Nosotros tenemos razones para creer que este hombre ha cometido crímenes de guerra y que ha robado una fortuna en diamantes de África.  
Alec se sentó de nuevo, mirando al hombre, sintiendo la esperanza hincharle en su pecho una vez más.  
—Por favor—, dijo al agente del FBI— Siéntese

.  
Jacob se sentía nervioso, así que fue a apretar las tuberías del lavado del baño de abajo, mientras Renesmee cocinaba. Las tuberías tenían fugas, chorreaban agua por todas partes y, en definitiva, pensó que el lavado del baño era una metáfora bastante buena para su vida. Él también está goteando, goteando sus emociones por todo el lugar. Jacob apenas se reconocía era como si estuviera perdiendo trozos de sí mismo en el camino. Renesmee estaba jugando con su cabeza y disparando a su corazón. En todos estos años, mientras soñaba con ella, en los recovecos más íntimos de su cabeza, soñando con acostarse con ella, nunca se le ocurrió que estar con Renesmee lo iba a cambiar de una forma tan importante. Jacob se conocía asimismo y estaba cómodo con quién era. Había tenido una vida dura y esto le había enseñado la autosuficiencia, la sangre fría y una gran cantidad de desapego emocional en todo lo que hacía.

Renesmee lo había vuelto todo correcto al sacarlo de su mundo. Su cabeza casi había estallado cuando había visto a ese hijo de puta Vulturi manoseándola. Fue una gran cosa que no supiera que él era el guapo chico rubio que Jake había visto a través de las ventanas en la víspera de Navidad hacía mucho tiempo. Había pasado los últimos doce años odiando a ese chico, preguntándose si era el hombre con quien Renesmee se casaría y tendría hijos. Aún sin saber quién era Jacob se había vuelto loco interiormente. Otro minuto y le habría quebrado el brazo al chico. La rabia fue tan fuerte, que él sabía que pudo haber sido capaz de matar al hombre, lo que le habría llevado a la cárcel. Una vez en la cárcel podría darle un beso de despedida a Renesmee literalmente, por no mencionar que tendría que estar los próximos veinticinco años de su vida tras las rejas. Sólo fue la mano de Renesmee en su brazo, que le había sacado del borde del abismo. Y justo ahora, al entrar, si hubiese estado prestando más atención, habría visto la manipulación en las cerraduras desde la calzada. En cambio, casi no se dio cuenta. Esto nunca le había pasado. Él siempre tenía alerta la conciencia de defensa y tenía un sexto y séptimo sentido, inclusive, ante las infracciones de seguridad.

Así que se acostó de espaldas bajo el fregadero deteriorado del baño de abajo sintiéndose bien por detener las fugas, apretando los pernos para fijar la taza del baño al suelo y reparando la ducha, todo mientras se arreglaba asimismo, volviendo a sentirse como antes de Renesmee, frío, serio, individualista. Renesmee sacó su hermosa cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió. Fue como ser golpeado por un rayo.  
—La cena está lista, Jacob—dijo ella y volvió a la cocina. Sus ojos siguieron todos sus pasos, viendo la forma en que su cabello brillaba y rebotaba sobre sus hombros, como sus caderas se balanceaban ligeramente, escuchando el sonido del paso de sus talones en el suelo de mármol, haciéndose eco en los latidos de su corazón. Un ligero aroma de rosas flotaba en el aire. Jacob se frotó el pecho otra vez, donde más le dolía. Joder, tal vez debiera ir a ver a un cardiólogo.

.  
Después de que el agente del FBI se fuera, Alec se quedó muy quieto en su escritorio, mirando sus manos. La oficina estaba en silencio. Él había contratado a una administrativa, dos secretarias y dos pasantes. Todo el mundo se había retirado antes debido al mal tiempo. Estaba solo en su oficina con sus pensamientos. Alec estaba muy consciente que se le había dado una segunda oportunidad con Renesmee, pero sus próximos pasos tenía que darlos cuidadosamente.

El agente especial del FBI, tenía su propia agenda y sus propias prioridades y éstas no tenían nada que ver con conseguir que Renesmee Cullen volviese con Alec Vulturi. El Agente Especial Butler había sido muy claro en esto. Había sido también claro que no quería la interferencia de Alec. Butler había querido alguna información y le advirtió a Alec que se alejara, algo que Alec no tenía intención de hacer, no cuando se trataba de conseguir que Renesmee volviera.

¿Cuándo mierda había ella empezado a salir con este tipo, este Jacob Black o cualquiera que su nombre fuese? Debía ser un romance reciente porque apenas la semana pasada Alec había visto a Jane, ella no le había contado que Renesmee estaba saliendo con alguien más. Esto demostraba que Renesmee no sabía cómo manejar su vida. Ella no lo había escuchado cuando le dijo que vendiera Masen y ahora se había enrollado con un criminal.

Instintivamente, Alec sabía que esto le proporcionaba maravillosas municiones para cuando se casaran. Cada vez que le cuestionara su juicio, haría uso de lleno a esta munición. ¿Sí? ¿Y quién lo dice, la que follaba con un asesino?

Ella cerraría el pico y todo lo que él decía, estaba garantizado.

Las pasadas veinticuatro horas le habían dado algunas revelaciones sorprendentes acerca de sí mismo. Él había estado girando alrededor de Renesmee por años. Él había jodido a otras mujeres, claro, él era un hombre ¿no? Pero ella siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente y él sabía que estaba esperando el momento correcto para volver. Ese momento era ahora, cuando no había ninguna interferencia de su familia.

Había descubierto también que le gustaba tener una ventaja sobre ella. Se trataba de un aspecto de sí mismo que nunca había pasado a primer plano con otras mujeres. Sus mujeres eran inteligentes y eran buenas follas. Él nunca había deseado más que buenos ratos en la cama y tal vez algunas conexiones por su trabajo.

Por lo pronto podría empezar porque le obedeciera; había avanzado en esta revelación. Pero resultaba que le gustaba la dominación, un montón. Dominación. Renesmee necesitaba ser dominada. Ella necesitaba una mano dura. Y para su asombro y disfrute, cuando ella se resistió, se calentó, y mucho. Así que cuando se casaran, él podría esperar una esposa obediente, dependiente de él por su dinero y renuente a debatir con él porque ella había follado al tipo equivocado. Alec nunca haría que ella lo olvidase. Miró la tarjeta de visita que el agente especial Butler le había dejado y su número en la parte inferior. Alec era un cuidadoso abogado, que usualmente corroboraba todos sus datos. Rara veces perdía sus juicios y raramente perdía sus casos, porque este aspecto era parte de su carácter. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. El teléfono fue alzado en el segundo ring.

—Oficina del FBI de Nueva York, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?—.Una voz femenina con marcado acento español dijo.  
—Sí, me gustaría hablar con el Agente Especial Darrell Butler por favor.  
—Lo siento señor, pero el Agente Butler esta fuera de la oficina. ¿Le puedo tomar un mensaje?  
—No, gracias.  
Alec cortó la comunicación con cuidado, sonriendo. Si, las cosas habían tomado un giro maravilloso.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—Come. —Jacob frunció el ceño al mirar el plato de Renesmee, donde había estado jugando con el mismo trozo de pollo durante la última media hora, parecía cada vez más preocupada.

Ella había preparado una cena fabulosa. Sopa de lentejas, pan de masa fermentada, pollo whois —un nombre italiano como terrazo sólo que diferente — ensalada de cuatro frijoles y manzana rallada. Había cocinado suficiente para cuatro personas, y él había comido como por tres y medio. El otro medio estaba en su plato, y ella empujaba los pedazos alrededor con apatía.

Renesmee levantó la vista de donde ella había estado observando los dientes del tenedor hacer patrones poco interesantes en la pechuga de pollo.  
—¿Tú... tú piensas que él fue a la cocina, también?  
Jacob no tuvo que preguntar quién era "él". "Él" era el imbécil que había invadido su casa y la dejó pálida y temblorosa.  
—Probablemente no. Las cocinas no suele ser donde las personas tienen objetos de valor, aunque deberían. Precisamente porque los ladrones no comprueban las cocinas. ¿Por qué?  
Renesmee se encogió de hombros, con las puntas del tenedor realizaba patrones con los granos de frijoles.  
—No sé. Es simplemente… —ella miró su tenedor cambiar un grano verde de un lado del plato al otro. —Desde que tengo huéspedes, estoy algo acostumbrado a la idea de compartir mi espacio. Pero el dormitorio y la cocina son míos, y odio el pensamiento de alguien manoseo a de mis cosas.  
Jacob clavó un buen trozo del pollo y lo sostuvo frente a su boca.  
—Bueno, entonces, es una buena cosa que en el futuro nadie vaya a entrar aquí. Ahora abre la boca.  
Deslizó el trozo en su boca y esperó a que masticara. En el momento en que había tragado, pinchó otro trozo de pollo al final del tenedor.  
—Otro.  
Ella hizo una mueca, pero se lo comió. La tercera vez volvió la cabeza.  
—Realmente no tengo hambre, Jacob.  
Frustrado, bajó su tenedor. Quería hacer que comiera, pero descubrió que no podía utilizar ningún medio de fuerza con ella.

Renesmee estaba mirando hacia abajo en la mesa, un largo mechón de pelo brillante caía delante de su cara. Jacob empujó el mechón hacia atrás con su dedo índice, y luego le levantó la barbilla para que ella pudiera mirarlo.  
—Eso no es todo lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?  
Ella negó con la cabeza, el movimiento fue suficiente para enviar un tenue perfume de rosas a él, que se elevó sobre el fuerte olor de los alimentos.  
—No.  
—Trata sobre tu amigo, ¿no es así? Estabas en estado de shock esta tarde. No esperabas esto, ¿verdad?  
—Dios, no. —Renesmee miró hacia él, con la barbilla temblorosa. Sus ojos se llenaron, pero parpadeó para contener las lágrimas con furia. Su corazón dio un apretón muy fuerte por la forma en que quiso contener las lágrimas. Él sospechó que ella había hecho esto mucho durante muchos años. —Conozco a Alec hace... cielos, desde siempre. Creo que te dije que data de nuestra adolescencia. Pensé que conocía su forma de ser. Él tiene sus puntos buenos. Es inteligente y bueno en su trabajo. Sabe mucho de arte y diseño. Es un compañero de cena decente, y es divertido si desea una noche relajante. Tiene un gusto excelente en películas y teatro. Solamente no se puede esperar demasiado de él. Es vanidoso y egoísta, y siempre mirara primero por Alec Vulturi, pero luego está su lado encantador para compensar eso. Eso está bien porque lo conozco bastante bien para no esperar más de lo que puede dar. Hoy sólo…—ella sacudió la cabeza—. No tenía ni idea.  
Jacob puso la mano sobre la suya. Necesitaba a hablar, y estaba más que dispuesto a darle el espacio para que pudiera hacerlo.  
—Dime —dijo en voz baja.  
Renesmee lo miró a la cara, los ojos muy abiertos.  
—Le gusto cuando luche. —Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente, era evidente que aún estaba aturdida por la idea—. Eso le excitaba. Fue… Dios, era inconfundible. Al principio, cuando intentó besarme, pensé que todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujarlo, y así lo hice. O lo intente. Él sólo me sujetó más cerca. No es… —ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. La mayoría de las mujeres tienen experiencias como esa. Alguien al que tú no quieres te quiere. Y por lo general lleva mucho hacerlos volver hacia atrás una vez que dejas claro que no estás interesada. Y pensé que así sería con Alec, solamente apartarme, y él se pararía. Pero no lo hizo. Y cuando empecé a defenderme con fuerza…. —Ella respiró profundamente—. Tuvo una erección. Fue _horrible_.

Hijo de puta. Tal vez Jacob se había equivocado. Tal vez _debería_ haber matado al hijo de puta.

Vulturi había abierto un agujero en la autoconfianza de Renesmee, su sensación de sí misma como una mujer. Jacob quería devolverle un poco de control, reparar a la tela rasgada.  
—Sé de hombres así —dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Renesmee—. Es como que hay algo fundamental equivocado en su interior, como si hubiera algo roto. Porque, cariño, un hombre normal no se entusiasma ante la idea o la sensación de una mujer que está asustada o dolorida. Confía en mí en este caso. Los militares atraen a muchos hombres como tú... como Vulturi. Les gusta la idea del viaje de poder y de ser entrenados para dominar físicamente. Por suerte, los militares también tiene maneras de evaluar a hombres como esos, y lo hacen porque ellos nunca llegan a trabajar como soldados. Ese tipo de hombres están rotos en el interior de otras maneras también, no sólo sexualmente. No saben cómo trabajar en equipo, que es de lo que se trata ser un buen militar. No saben trabajar así, y muchas veces tienen una idea exagerada de sus propias habilidades, que puede ser desastroso en un combate. Así que a muchos de ellos consiguen eliminarlos. No todos ellos, pero la mayoría de ellos. —Sostuvo la barbilla, se inclinó y la besó suavemente, apenas un contacto de sus labios con los de ella—. El tipo es una mierda enferma, y no vale la pena un instante de tu tiempo o tu preocupación.  
Renesmee rió suavemente.  
—En realidad, tú eres el que debe preocuparse. ¿No amenazó con demandarte? Té Advierto que, Alec es un abogado muy bueno. Espero que no tengas ningún problema por mi culpa.  
Había sido maltratada por alguien que consideraba un amigo, que había irrumpido en su casa, y estaba preocupada por él.  
—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso—. Extendió la mano y con el pulgar borró la pequeña línea de expresión entre las cejas—. Él no me asusta, créeme  
—No, me imagino que no. Y nunca te di las gracias por llegar en el momento justo, ¿no? Al igual que en las películas. Jacob Black al rescate. Gracias.  
—No hay de qué. —Repentinamente la voz de Jacob se tornó ronca, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para pronunciar las palabras.

Ella sostenía el tallo de su copa, girando, viendo el vino rojo escalar las paredes de cristal, perdida en sus pensamientos.

La mano que sostenía el tallo era delicada, al igual que su muñeca. Podía ver los tendones trabajando mientras hacía girar el tallo. Todo en ella era delicado, incluso frágil. Esta noche no tenía su habitual color rosa marfil, —estaba pálida y parecía cansada.

Por más que había tratado de construir un refugio para sí misma del mundo exterior en su casa y su tienda, el mundo exterior de dientes afilados había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tomar un gran mordisco de sus dos paraísos.

El mundo no era amable con los de buen corazón.

El corazón de Jacob simplemente dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Era casi como si la viera por primera vez. Renesmee había estado en su cabeza la mayor parte de su vida, al parecer. Una belleza misteriosa, mística, inalcanzable, inaccesibles. Alguien con quien fantasear para masturbarse mientras se encontraba en lugares solitarios. Un unicornio. Un mito.

Pero esto, esta mujer era real. Esta mujer con el corazón caliente, galante, no era un mito, sino una mujer real carne-y-sangre. Fuerte, aunque vulnerable. Firme, aunque frágil.

También era la persona más valiente que nunca había conocido.

Si le hubieran preguntado, Jacob habría dicho que él era valiente. Cristo, él era un soldado. Había estado en más enfrentamientos de los que él podría contar. Cada vez que entraba en batalla estaba plenamente dispuesto a morir. Él no retrocedía ante nada, hombre o bestia.

No significaba una mierda. Cuando el coronel había caído enfermo, entonces fue cuando había probado su valor. Había pasado tres semanas de infierno absoluto y total. Pasó todo el tiempo que pudo en el hospital, deseando poder escapar cada segundo. Viendo el coronel morir, pulgada a pulgada, viéndole debilitarse, día a día, había probado su valentía al máximo.

Jacob había ido a casa cada noche, bajando al sótano y desquitándose en el saco de boxeo durante una hora cada noche y apenas empezó a superar su desesperación.

Al final, casi no podía ver al coronel. Todavía se avergonzaba de ello, pero no podía soportar ver ese rostro demacrado, la piel de papel delgado y casi sin sangre. Los tubos entrando y saliendo, los jadeos al respirar.

Cuando los enfermeros llegaban para cambiar su ropa de cama o darle sus medicamentos, Jacob utilizaba la excusa para escapar, aunque sólo fuera hasta la cantina a tomar una taza de lo que graciosamente llamaban café. Y cada vez que volvía, se quedaba fuera de la puerta de la habitación del coronel, la mano sudorosa plana contra la puerta, dispuesta a sí mismo para empujar abrirla. A veces le llevó más de media hora, obtener finalmente el valor para volver y ayudar a su padre adoptivo morir.

Y eso casi lo mató, y había durado tres semanas.

Renesmee había hecho eso por su hermano durante seis putos años, mientras trabajaba bajo una terrible carga financiera.

Ella merecía la medalla de Honor del Congreso.

Era una mujer entre un millón.

Renesmee podría ser herida en cualquier momento, podían quitársela en cualquier momento. El mundo es un lugar grande, frío y cruel. Nadie lo sabía mejor que Jacob. Nadie sabía mejor que él cómo de brutal y salvaje podría ser la vida. Un golpe de mano del destino y Renesmee podría ser borrada de la faz de la tierra en un instante, destrozada y alejada de él para siempre.

La belleza y la bondad en ella podrían desaparecer tan rápidamente como se apaga una vela.

Esta mujer era increíblemente preciosa, luz en la oscuridad, gracia en la tristeza.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de Jacob, sintiendo la verdad en lo más profundo de sus huesos, fuerte como la sangre, que Renesmee tenía su corazón para siempre, y que su misión en la vida era mantenerla segura y feliz, traer una sonrisa en su rostro y el rubor de vuelta a sus mejillas.

Mientras tomaba aliento, supo que nada le haría daño si él lo podía impedir. Pero más que proteger, quería su verdadero yo. Nada podría devolver a la despreocupada, privilegiada chica había sido, pero por Dios, quería a la mujer que había atisbado durante el pasado fin de semana. Un encantadora, bondadosa, segura en su belleza sin darle importancia. Culta, con un buen sentido del humor, incluso terrenal. Esa mujer era Renesmee, la esencia de la Renesmee, cuando la vida no la golpeaba con un garrote.

Jacob no podía retroceder en el tiempo y deshacer el hoy, pero seguro como infierno podría ahogarla en placer al final del mismo.  
—Vamos —dijo de repente colocándose de pie.  
Ella se quedó perpleja cuando Jacob cogió, en sus manos, dos copas limpias y la botella medio vacía del excelente vino que habían tomado para la cena, y luego gritó mientras él la cargó en sus brazos.  
—Donde… —comenzó, a continuación, se mordió la lengua. Donde iban era muy claro cuando se dirigió a las escaleras. —Creí que íbamos a tomar una copa aquí. —Jacob sonrió con sus ojos mientras la llevaba a lo largo del piso superior a su dormitorio. Su habitación ahora.

No encendió la luz en el dormitorio, pero la luz en el rellano se filtrada a la habitación. Era justo lo suficiente para envolverlos en la intimidad de la oscuridad, sin embargo, le permitió verla. Tenía que ser capaz de verla cuando la amaba. Él conocía su cuerpo lo suficiente por ahora para decir lo que sentía al ser tocada, pero él quería verlo, también.

Nada en el mundo era tan apasionante como ver Renesmee con los párpados caídos por la excitación, como si mantener sus ojos abiertos fue también un esfuerzo. O ver su piel ponerse de un rosa aún más profundo donde la tocaba, o el ritmo perceptible de su corazón acelerado sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Dios, todo lo encendía. Todo en ella estaba diseñado para hacer que su pene se hinchara, su corazón latiera más rápido, su aumento en la sangre. La vista de ella, el sonido de ella, la sensación de ella, el olor de ella, todo lo que lo mantenía en un estado de semi-excitación cuando estaba cerca de ella o simplemente pensar de ella

Él no estaba ahora semi-excitado, tenía una erección en toda regla. Jesús, menos mal que había comprado otro par de jeans ajustados porque los necesitaba para mantenerlo en su pantalón durante un tiempo.

Esta noche era una noche para el romance, y romance significa juegos previos, aunque no era bueno en eso. Una vez que tenía a una mujer desnuda, el sexo era sólo cuestión de unos minutos. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ir lento o a refrenarse.  
Esta noche sería un curso intensivo para su control porque esta noche era de ella.

Jacob la sentó en el borde de la cama, le sirvió media copa de vino y la puso en su mano. Se sirvió una copa y la chocó con la suya. El sonido puro del cristal floreció en la sala.  
—Por nosotros. —Bebió, vigilándola por encima del cristal.  
—Por nosotros. —Renesmee sonrió, haciendo girar el vino, olfateó profundamente, y luego bebió un sorbo. Esa es mi chica, pensó. Esta noche se trata de los sentidos.

_Disfrutar_.

Lo que él pretendía.

Jacob se agacho, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando su polla se rozó contra sus pantalones vaqueros. Joder, dolía. Tal vez sólo debería ir desnudo alrededor de Renesmee, para librarlo del dolor.

Lentamente le quitó el zapato derecho, luego el izquierdo, recibiendo un fuete golpe al mirar sus pies bonitos y el esmalte de las uñas de un brillantes color rosa a través de las medias cremosas.

En la tranquila habitación, la desnudó, lentamente, como si abriera un maravilloso regalo de navidad a sí mismo. Medias, falda, suéter, bragas, sostén y allí estaba, desnuda, sólo para él.

La polla pulsaba dolorosamente. Su corazón pulsaba dolorosamente.

Sus tobillos eran tan delgados que fácilmente era capaz de rodearlos con las manos.  
—Tiene unos hermosos pies —susurró, elevando sus ojos a los suyos.  
Eran negros con esta luz.  
—Muchas gracias —susurró de nuevo.  
Se inclinó hacia adelante, pasando las manos de los tobillos hasta la parte exterior de sus muslos, sobre sus caderas, acariciándole su vientre suave.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sus hombros obligaron a sus rodillas a separarse.  
—Recuéstate, cariño —dijo, con su voz un poco ronca. —Esto llevará un tiempo.  
Eso trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Ella le pasó una mano por el pelo, y luego, lentamente, se tumbó, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

Muy bien. Ella no necesitaba ver. Sólo tenía que sentir.

Era tan hermosa que su corazón dejo de latir, desnuda, las caderas claramente delineadas, su cóncavo vientre, las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la cama, completamente abierta a él.

Jacob rara vez baja a esa zona del cuerpo. Él no tenía ninguna objeción, pero no estaba loco por ella, tampoco.

Ahora, sin embargo, su cabeza se llenó con la idea de besarla allí, justo donde su polla iría, pero más tarde. Un suave movimiento de sus manos, y ella abrió los muslos más ampliamente, y Jacob simplemente no podía arrancar sus ojos de ella. Carne de color rosa pálido, rodeado por una perfecta mata suave de pelo rojo-oro.

Para darle un sentido de intimidad, no había encendido la luz pero tenía una excelente visión nocturna. Podía ver todo, perfectamente. La diapositiva nacarada, larga y sedosa de muslos, caderas redondeadas suavemente, pequeños senos firmes.

Él la separó con sus pulgares, como desplegar una flor. Lo había hecho antes, pero se sentía como la primera vez. Nunca había sido Renesmee cuyas piernas él sostuvo aparte, cuya carne delicada el acariciaba, cálida y húmeda.

La besó, exactamente como a su boca. Ella supo cómo el mar, picante y caliente. Ella jadeo ligeramente, el sonido se oyó fuerte en la tranquila habitación, un pequeño gemido con cada pasada de su lengua. Jacob cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en ella, en la humedad que brota de ella, sobre la forma en que sus muslos temblaban un poco, en la forma en que sus músculos en el estómago se hicieron nudos cuando él la penetró con su lengua.  
—Jacob —murmuro, dio un fuerte suspiro cuando la penetro con la lengua más profundamente. La coloco en un ángulo para saboréala más profundamente y sintió las paredes de su coño moverse un poco, en una fuerte contracción.

Oh, sí.

Sedosa suave, húmeda. Degustación del mar, con olor a rosas y sexo. Lamía y lamía y perdiendo completamente todo sentido de sí mismo, arrodillado delante de ella, como un suplicante arrodillado ante su diosa.

Cuando llegó, lo hizo con fuertes tirones de su coño contra su lengua, el sentimiento más increíble.  
—Jacob —había necesidad en su voz.  
Renesmee necesitan algo… que estuviera dispuesto a darle. Aunque una parte de él quisiera usar los próximos diez mil años arrodillando junto a la cama, devorándola con su boca, el resto de él estaba listo para entrar en ella.

Un segundo más tarde, había entrado en ella con un golpe largo, ambos gimieron con alivio. Se inclinó a besarla, y el resto de sus gemidos se perdieron en su boca.

Los golpes eran largos, profundos, perezosos, el mundo entero se redujo a la mujer bajo él y donde ellos estaban unidos.

No era posible pensar en esta tierra encantada de sensaciones de Renesmee... sólo sensaciones. La calidez y suavidad de ella, la húmeda bienvenida que podía sentir a lo largo de cada centímetro de su polla, con los brazos y las piernas abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él era fuerte, pero no podría nunca romper su agarre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jacob había perdido todo sentido de sí mismo. Sentía que había entrado en su piel, su cabeza, sacando exactamente lo que quería. Cuando ella se corrió, él lo prolongó, cambiando el ángulo de su los empujes, hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre su brazo y sus brazos y piernas se cayeron sobre la cama.

Fue entonces cuando tomó su propio placer, duro y rápido. Ella estaba húmeda y suave lo suficiente como para llenarlo plenamente y -oh Dios mío- cuando llegó, explotó con todo su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Se desplomó sobre ella, sacudiéndose, un hombre completamente diferente, Renesmee llenado su cabeza. Había sido violada hoy, pero él lo haría mejor, y desde este momento, nada volvería a tocarla.

Hocicó contra su oído, la cabeza se apoyaba en su cabello, el perfume de rosas aumentando subiendo fuerte por su nariz.  
—Después de que aumente el sistema de seguridad, decoraremos juntos. Pintar la cocina y el dormitorio. Y podemos pintar el comedor amarillo nuevamente. ¿Te gustaría eso, verdad? ¿No? No vas a reconocer la casa cuando hayamos terminado. — Su voz era arrastrada por la somnolencia y los efectos secundarios de sexo.

La besó en la sien y se apagó como una luz.

Renesmee estaba de espaldas, los músculos laxos por el placer, los músculos internos todavía tan hipersensibles del orgasmo de gran alcance que no podía mover sus piernas sin sentir una sacudida de placer-dolor.

Su cuerpo estaba enviando un enorme paquete de mensajes poderosos de alegría a la cabeza, pero era como sentir algo que sucede lejos. Su cara estaba entumecida por el shock. Jacob trató de moverla a sus brazos, pero ella misma se había convertido en un peso muerto, como si se hubiera dormido rápido, y podía sentir su decisión de dejarla tranquila, dejarla descansar. Tiró de la manta sobre los hombros y se acomodó, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, pero sin tocarla, durmiéndose al instante.

Si él la tocara otra vez, no sabía lo que haría. Correr tal vez. Gritar. Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

La comida y el vino se encontraban cuajados en su estómago denso. Tuvo que tragar fuertemente contra el aumento de bilis que subía por su garganta.

Su instinto le decía que se levantara de la cama y corriera, ¿pero correr dónde?

Le dolía la cabeza mientras miraba con los ojos secos al techo oscuro, preguntándose si algunas respuestas estaban allá arriba en las sombras, sabiendo que no había respuestas a todo. Sabiendo que ella estaba loca o Jacob había estado mintiéndole ella todo el tiempo.

De alguna manera el enorme hombre acostado a su lado, que le había hecho el amor durante horas, que había estado dentro de su cuerpo, que le había dado tan alucinante placer, de alguna manera él no era quien decía ser.

Sería maravilloso olvidar lo que había dicho. Se había encontrado un amante magnífico, atractivo como el infierno, que no había hecho nada más que ayudarla desde que había llegado. Amable, magnífico, fantástico en cama, enfocado completamente sobre ella.

Rico, también, a no ser que Jane le hubiera gastado una broma.

_Bombón total_, habría dicho Jane en la escuela secundaria.

Pero sus palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, en un interminable estribillo, burlándose. Palabras que sacudieron el suelo bajo sus pies y la hicieron dudar de sus propio sentidos. Palabras que no tiene sentido en absoluto al salir de su boca. De la boca de un hombre que conoció por primera vez hacía cuatro días.

_Podemos pintar de amarillo el comedor otra vez_, había dicho. _Te gustaría eso, ¿no?_

Sí, por supuesto que le gustaría. Un agradable amarillo canario en lugar de verde vomito. ¿A quién no?

Fue muy amable de su parte pensar en ello.

Excepto, por supuesto, que la última vez que el comedor había sido pintado de amarillo fue hace más de seis años.

* * *

**DOMINGO 20 DE ENERO - ULTIMO CAPITULO! **


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

El día, que ya iba bastante mal, se puso peor cuando Alec llegó a First Page.

Muy pocos clientes habían entrado durante la mañana y ella sospechaba que la mayoría lo había hecho para resguardarse del frío y no para buscar un buen libro.

Hacia las once, había logrado vender un total de $27.15, era su segundo peor día en el registro de ventas, el peor había sido el viernes, con un gran total de $0.

Sin embargo, quizá no fuera tan malo que el clima siguiera tan frío, la gente preferiría releer sus viejos libros antes que salir a buscar unos nuevos a First Page. A ella le estaba costando mucho prestarles atención a los pocos clientes que entraban a la tienda, ellos le hablaban y ella tenía que disculparse por no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le decían. Así que, al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan mal quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Exceptuando el hecho de que se quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos.

No importaba cómo lo planteara, Renesmee no lograba comprender cómo era que Jacob sabía que su comedor había estado pintado de amarillo seis años atrás.

Como si fuera la primera grieta de una represa a punto de reventar, las dudas se multiplicaban en su mente, haciéndola sentir enferma. Además, de saber el antiguo color del comedor, parecía tener un conocimiento asombroso de Masen. Esa primera noche, ni siquiera había tenido que acompañarlo a su cuarto, él parecía saber el lugar exacto, dónde guardaban las herramientas, dónde estaba la bodega, incluso sabía dónde estaba su dormitorio. Le había dicho que lo reconoció por el olor, pero eso no le sonaba muy real.

Él lo sabía.

¿Pero cómo lo sabía?

Y lo más espantoso de todo era que a veces su cara se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

No había podido dormir toda la noche, se había quedado mirando el techo mientras su mente daba mil vueltas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica, hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar y la luz entró por su ventana.

Jacob sabía que algo andaba mal. No había forma de que ella pudiera ocultar su preocupación, sus ojos perceptivos no se perdían ni un detalle, así que ella tuvo que fingir un resfrío para distraerlo y luego tuvo que impedir que la acostara bajo cientos de frazadas y la llenara de té caliente.

Discutieron porque quería ir a trabajar y lo amenazó con irse por su cuenta si él no cedía. Entonces accedió a llevarla en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Bien, que se moleste, su mal genio le daba espacio y tiempo para pensar y ahora ella necesitaba saber quién era él realmente. Esta noche, lo hablarían esta misma noche.

Quizá era demasiado bueno para ser real, quizá, en medio de su soledad y dolor había conjurado al amante perfecto y él había aparecido de la nada. Quizá era sólo un invento de su mente.

La campana sonó sobre la puerta. Otro cliente. Debería estar contenta, pero sólo quería estar sola y pensar. Sin embargo, cada cliente significaba un ingreso adicional, así que se armó con su mejor sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Oh." Caroline se detuvo cuando vio a Alec. Estaba parado junto a otro hombre.

—Alec. —Dijo fríamente. ¿Qué querría? ¿Disculparse?, hoy no era un buen día para presentarse ahí. —No es un buen momento, quizá debieras irte.  
—No Renesmee, no hagas esto, aún no has oído lo que tengo que decirte.

Algo malo estaba pasando. El Alec abatido y golpeado había desaparecido y ahora había vuelto a su antigua personalidad llena de autocontrol, elegante y con esa leve sonrisa que casi parecía una mueca que a ella no le gustaba nada.  
—Lo siento Alec, pero estoy muy ocupada, quizá en otro momento.  
Alec tenía sus carísimos guantes en una mano, mientras daba una mirada alrededor de la tienda, la muy vacía tienda, finalmente volvió a mirarla.  
—Creo que debes oír lo que tengo que decirte, o mejor dicho, lo que este caballero tiene que decirte. — Dio un paso al costado, para que Renesmee pudiera ver mejor al hombre que estaba a su lado.

El hombre era de estatura media, cabello claro y corto, con unos horribles y enormes lentes, ligeramente rellenito, con un traje negro de poliéster que no le entallaba bien, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Uno más del montón, excepto por sus ojos, que eran de un azul claro, fríos, sin expresión.  
—Señora. — Dijo, a la vez que le mostraba su placa. — Agente Especial Darrell Butler, del FBI, oficina de Nueva York.  
—¿FBI?  
¿Sería ésta una broma de Alec? ¿O realmente había llamado al FBI porque Jacob lo arrojó de tienda ayer? Esto estaba yendo muy lejos, incluso para Sanders.

Y qué vergüenza para el FBI por dedicarle tanto tiempo a los asuntos de Alec. ¿No tendrían nada mejor que hacer? Con tanto terrorista loco intentando volar edificios y matando gente inocente, ¿Qué hacían viajando hasta ahí para complacer a Alec, con su cabello engominado y sus sentimientos heridos?

Renesmee se dirigió a Alec y le dijo:  
—Mira, ya sé que dijiste que ibas a poner una demanda, pero llamar al FBI es una locura. Deberías darte cuenta de eso, esta es una reacción totalmente desproporcionada por lo que pasó ayer, esto simplemente...  
—Señora. — La interrumpió el Agente Especial. — Creo que debería sentarse, este asunto no tiene nada que ver con Vulturi. — Dijo a la vez que le dio una mirada hostil a Alec. — En realidad, el Sr. Vulturi, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero eso no importa ahora. Debemos hablar, señorita Cullen.  
—¿Quiere hablar conmigo?  
Renesmee estaba sorprendida, pero lo condujo hacia su escritorio que estaba separado del resto de la librería por un estante cubierto de libros. Se sentó ante él y el Agente Especial tomó asiento frente a ella. Sólo tenía dos sillas ahí, pero Alec trajo una de afuera para sentarse él también.

El agente del FB lo ignoró por completo. Puso su portafolios sobre sus piernas y sacó un folder, no lo abrió, sólo lo sostuvo entre sus manos, como protegiéndolo.  
—Señorita Cullen, entiendo que usted conoce a alguien que se hace llamar Jacob Black. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoce?  
—Acabamos de conocernos. — Ella se detuvo de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué quiere decir con que "se hace llamar"?, ¿acaso no es ese su nombre?

Butler abrió su portafolio y puso una fotografía sobre su escritorio para que ella la viera. Era una toma de frente de Jacob en uniforme, del tipo que se usan como ID militares. Se le veía más joven, con el corte de pelo militar y una especie de boina en la cabeza.  
—¿Es este el hombre que usted conoce como Jacob Black? — Le señaló la fotografía con el dedo índice.  
Renesmee tragó y lo miró a sus fríos ojos azules.  
—No tengo motivos para pensar que él es otra persona, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Cómo es que esto es asunto suyo?  
—Sólo conteste la pregunta ¿es este el hombre que usted conoce como Jacob Black o no?  
—Sí.  
—Y ¿cuándo lo conoció?  
El Agente había dejado su placa abierta, brillando sobre el escritorio a la luz de la oficina. Renesmee la miraba, como si en ella pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta.  
—Señorita Cullen. — No dijo nada más, no era necesario.  
Su garganta se sentía apretada.  
—Conocí a Jacob, al señor Black el viernes pasado, acababa de llegar al pueblo y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Yo alquilo cuartos.  
—¿Cómo sabía él que usted alquilaba cuartos, si acababa de llegar al pueblo?  
—El taxista que lo trajo del aeropuerto se lo dijo.  
—¿A qué hora llegó a su tienda?  
—Alrededor de las cuatro, creo. Yo iba a cerrar temprano porque el clima estaba muy malo y no había venido nadie en toda la tarde. La verdad, él fue el único que vino a la tienda ese día.  
—¿Qué traía consigo?  
—¿Disculpe?  
—¿Qué traía, qué cosas llevaba?  
—Oh, una bolsa de lona y una maleta.  
—¿Eran pesadas?  
—No tengo idea, él mismo las cargó de entrada y de salida.  
—¿Estaba armado?

Renesmee cerró la boca de golpe. Sí, había estado armado, aunque ella no lo supiera en ese momento. Nunca hubiera llevado a un hombre armado a su casa. El silencio se hizo infinito.  
—Señorita Cullen, responda a mi pregunta.  
—¿Se lo acusa de algo a Jacob?  
—Sólo conteste la pregunta. Puede hacerlo aquí o en Seattle, usted decide.  
Sentía como si fuera una traición al hombre que del ya no estaba tan segura. Aún así Renesmee encontró muy difícil decir la verdad.  
—Sí. — Dijo finalmente. — Pero yo no lo sabía en aquel momento.  
—¿Qué clase de arma llevaba?  
Ella se lo quedó mirando.  
—¿Está bromeando?  
Él le devolvió la mirada, totalmente plana e impersonal. No, no estaba bromeando.  
—Señor Agente Especial Butler, yo no sé absolutamente nada de armas, sólo sé que era grande y negra y eso es todo lo que puedo decir.  
—¿Cómo supo que estaba armado?  
—Alguien intentó entrar a mi casa ayer. —O eso era lo que le había dicho Jacob. Renesmee odiaba todas estas preguntas y dudas sobre él. Odiaba el hecho de haber estado haciendo el amor y a la vez enamorándose de un fraude. —Recién entonces descubrí que tenía un arma, antes de eso, no tenía ni idea.  
—Verás, Renesmee. — Dijo Alec de pronto. — Tú nunca has sido buena para juzgar a las personas, ya deberías saberlo. Esto te enseñará una lección sobre confiar en perfectos desconocidos.  
Butler ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.  
—Señor Vulturi, una palabra más y lo arrestaré por obstruir la justicia, ¿está claro?  
—Lo siento. — Alec intentó verse arrepentido, pero no lo logró. Apoyó otra vez la espalda en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Ahora, señorita Cullen, ¿le dijo de dónde venía?  
Renesmee empezó a darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Jacob.  
— Me dijo que había estado en Afganistán y que su padre murió hace poco, en Carolina del Norte. No sé si venía directamente desde Afganistán o si antes pasó por Carolina del Norte.  
—Nuestros registros muestran su vuelo desde África, Freetown.  
—¿La capital de Sierra Leona? — Preguntó Renesmee. —¿Qué hacía él ahí? Nunca mencionó nada sobre África.  
—¿No lo hizo? Eso es comprensible, siendo que él y otros tres mercenarios masacraron una villa entera con mujeres y niños.  
—¡Eso es mentira! — Las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su ser y se levantó en un impulso. — Me rehúso a seguir escuchando…  
El Agente Especial no levantó la voz, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo.  
—Siéntese señorita Cullen o tendré que arrestarla por obstrucción de la justicia. ¡Siéntese!  
Ella se sentó y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa para evitar que le temblaran. No es posible que Jacob Black hiciera nada de eso.  
Él ni siquiera le respondió, simplemente se la quedó mirando a los ojos.  
—¿Ha estado viendo televisión este fin de semana?  
Lo que ella hubiera estado haciendo el fin de semana no era de su incumbencia.  
—No creo que lo que haya hecho…  
—Responda a mi pregunta, señorita Cullen. — La interrumpió con la voz grave. — O tendré que llevarla a Seattle para un interrogatorio formal, que será mucho menos agradable para usted. ¿Le gustaría eso? Es su elección.  
—Yo… no, y para contestar a su pregunta, no he visto las noticias el fin de semana. — Había estado muy ocupada con Jacob, además, tanto su radio como su TV estaban sin señal. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraño que había sido eso y justo ese fin de semana. —En verdad, no veo cómo eso tenga que ver con nada.  
—Ha salido en las noticias. — Dijo Alec inclinándose hacia ella. — No sé cómo no lo has visto.  
El Agente del FBI le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alec y éste levantó las manos.  
—Lo siento. — Dijo y se volvió a sentar bien en su silla. El Agente se volvió hacia Renesmee y ella empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en tratar de no temblar. Ese hombre tenía la mirada más fría que jamás había visto.  
—Señorita Cullen, tal parece que usted no está al tanto del hecho que, hace seis días, cuatro militares contratados que trabajaban para la compañía de servicio privado de seguridad de los Estados Unidos, una empresa llamada ENP Security, masacraron una villa entera con mujeres y niños en Sierra Leona, llevándose una fortuna en diamantes sin cortar. Los soldados de Sierra Leona aparecieron y pudieron matar a tres de ellos, pero uno escapó con los diamantes.  
Qué historia más espantosa, Quizá su radio y TV no quisieran funcionar para ahorrarle la pena.  
—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo puede eso tener algo que ver conmigo?  
—El hombre que escapó era Riley Biers, el líder del grupo contratado, al que usted conoce como Jacob Black. El es un hombre muy peligroso y necesitamos su ayuda para capturarlo.

Una ráfaga de aire congelado entró por la puerta de la tienda en ese preciso momento. Renesmee oyó el sonido de la campana sobre la puerta como si estuviera a mucha distancia. Era Laurel Holly, la esposa del alcalde, ella tenía que hacer algo, ir hacia Laurel y alejarla de este hombre horrible. Puso las palmas sobre la mesa, pero no podía moverse, algo les pasaba a sus piernas.

Alec se levantó inmediatamente y fue hacia Laurel. Renesmee los oyó murmurar algo y entonces Laurel se fue y Alec volteó el cartel de "Abierto" y lo puso en "Cerrado", luego volvió a su sitio, sin apartar la mirada de Renesmee.  
—Ahora ya no nos molestarán.  
Tenía una mirada espantosa, llena de triunfo y auto satisfacción. Feliz, feliz de pensar que ella había estado durmiendo con el asesino.

Si todavía le hubiera quedado algún pequeño sentimiento por Alec, por los viejos tiempos, en ese mismo instante desapareció. Él quería que Jacob fuera el monstruo que decían, la idea de que fuera un criminal lo hacía feliz.

Pues muy mal, porque ella no lo creía, ni por un segundo.

Jacob, ¿un asesino de mujeres y niños? ¿Un hombre que mataría por unos diamantes? Simplemente era imposible y ella se resistía a creerlo, todo su cuerpo rechazaba esa idea. Aquel hombre que la había abrazado con tanta gentileza, que tantas veces se había controlado para no hacerle daño, incluso en medio de los arrebatos de pasión. Ese hombre no podía ser un asesino.

Por supuesto que era un soldado. Sin duda había matado una y otra vez en la línea de fuego, cumpliendo su deber.

Renesmee tembló violentamente, como si su corazón se hubiera congelado. Sentía como si el desayuno de la mañana se le hubiera atorado y estaba a punto de devolver, cerró la boca sintiendo la bilis subiendo por la garganta.

No importaban todas las dudas que había tenido sobre Jacob, eran sólo sobre el conocimiento que él tenía de su casa, nunca habría pensado que podía ser esa clase de monstruo.

Ella miró al Agente Especial directo a los ojos.  
—¡Esto es una locura, Jacob no es un asesino, y tampoco estuvo en África, estuvo en Afganistán durante el invierno! Usted está buscando al hombre equivocado.

El Agente Butler puso otra fotografía sobre la mesa. Renesmee se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente, su lenguaje corporal indicaba rechazo por la foto. El Agente era un buen observador, mejor que ella. Su mirada era fija e implacable, con un suspiro Renesmee se rindió y bajó los ojos hacia la foto, sólo bastó un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

La fotografía era clara.

Un Jacob un poco más delgado, con barba de varios días, ropa de camuflaje y empuñando una pistola negra. El follaje era denso y muy verde, en el fondo podían verse una serie de cabañas de madera con techos de hojalata, niños africanos jugando en la tierra y soldados africanos haciendo guardia.

Había una inscripción en letras blancas en el borde: 11:21AM, 21 de diciembre.  
—Esto no es Afganistán. — Dijo el agente del FBI.  
—No. -Respondió Renesmee. — No lo es.  
Ella quería tomar la fotografía y verla más de cerca, pero no podía. Se abrazó a sí misma, sentía frío en el fondo de su alma.  
—Esa foto la tomó un soldado UNOMISIL, en Freetown, hace siete días, justo antes de que Biers se dirigiera al interior de una villa llamada Obuja, donde había rumores que decían algo sobre una bolsa de diamantes. Viajó en una balsa por el río hacia Obuja. 24 horas después de haberse tomado esta fotografía, todos en Obuja estaban muertos y él encontró los diamantes. El UN aún lo busca en los alrededores, pero fuimos informados de que había volado de regreso a los Estados Unidos.

Renesmee tuvo que toser para aflojar un poco la garganta, se mojó los labios resecos y contó mentalmente los días.  
—Pero, eso significaría que voló directamente desde África hasta aquí. —Se detuvo, le dolía la garganta. —¿Pero…por qué vendría aquí? Estamos al otro lado del mundo, no tiene sentido, ¿por qué aquí?  
—Para verla a usted. — Dijo el agente Butler.  
Esas palabras tranquilamente dichas llenaron el ambiente, haciendo eco en su cabeza. Le tomó varios minutos asimilar las palabras. No la interrumpió sólo la miraba atentamente.

Renesmee iba a vomitar el té que acababa de tomar, así que tragó con fuerza.  
—Creo… creo que no entiendo, ¿dice que él vino directamente desde África sólo para verme? Jacob Black no me conocía. Lo vi por primera vez el día antes de la Navidad, no es posible que haya volado más de diez mil kilómetros por mí.  
Esta vez puso dos fotocopias sobre el escritorio, Renesmee no las miró, no quería hacerlo. El agente Especial Butler señaló una y luego la otra.  
—Por supuesto que ya la conocía. Encontraron estas fotografías en la mochila que dejó abandonada en la villa. Un sargento de UNOMISIL me la envió por fax, mírelas, por favor señorita Cullen, él vino aquí por usted.  
Renesmee le sostuvo la mirada, no podía leer nada en sus ojos. Finalmente, con la sensación de que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo, bajó la mirada y luego la apartó inmediatamente. Sentía como si hubiera un puño helado estrujando su corazón.  
—¿Encontraron esas fotos en África?  
—Si señora.  
Renesmee se abrazó con más fuerza, se sentía fría y miserable, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, sintió un pitido en los oídos y se preguntó si iba a desmayarse.  
—¿Reconoce las fotografías señorita Cullen?  
Renesmee no podía hablar, apenas si podía respirar.  
—¿Señorita Cullen?  
Alec se inclinó hacia adelante.  
—Renesmee, esa es tu foto del anuario escolar, ¿no la reconoces? Y la otra…  
El Agente Especial Butler habló sin volverse a mirarlo, sin quitar la vista de ella.  
—Cállese señor. — Su mirada era fija, no parpadeaba, estaba totalmente concentrado en ella. —¿Reconoce estas fotografías? Y no intente mentirme porque puedo llevarla a Seattle y hacerla declarar bajo juramento y usted sabe bien cuál es la pena por mentir bajo juramento.  
Renesmee asintió.  
— Sí. — Dijo. — Lo sé.  
—Así que, ¿de quién son esas fotografías?  
—Mías. — Su voz salió en un hilo, casi sin aliento. —Una es la fotografía del anuario de mi escuela secundaria, la otra es de un periódico local, estaba dando un recital de piano, debía tener ¿cuántos años? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Cómo es posible que Jacob Black tuviera esas fotografías?  
—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que usted me diga. —Respondió seco. —¿Quizá estuvieran juntos en esto?  
—¿Qué? —Renesmee estaba en shock.  
El Agente Especial Butler asintió.  
—Usted podría ser una buena coartada. Biers no podría haber asesinado a la gente de la villa para apoderarse de los diamantes porque estaba con su novia pasando las fiestas Navideñas. Tendría todo el sentido del mundo porque viajó con un nombre falso, si no tuviéramos las fotografías con la fecha grabada, entonces él podría alegar que estaba en su nidito de amor y ¿quién no le creería?  
—Correcto. —Dijo Alec. —Renesmee, has escapado por los pelos. Cuando pienso en lo que podría haberte pasado si el FBI no hubiera estado tras los pasos de ese individuo… Dios sabe que es violento y podría haberte hecho daño, incluso asesinarte llegado el caso. —Alec no se veía preocupado en absoluto por esa posibilidad, mientras más oscura se pintara la figura de Jacob, más contento se ponía él.

Renesmee pasó del gesto engreído de Alec al sombrío del agente del FBI. Se sentía atrapada, como si las paredes de la tienda fueran a cerrarse y caer sobre ella, un sudor frío bajaba por su nuca, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía el pecho oprimido.

Una versión más joven y más feliz de ella misma yacía sobre la mesa, recordándole con cierta burla de las crueldades de la vida. Ella estiró un dedo, primero para tocar la fotografía de Jacob, luego la fotocopia de la suya extraída de su anuario de la secundaria, intentando hacer una conexión entre la muchacha del colegio y el soldado oscuro y peligroso en medio de la jungla.

Alec puso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un apretón, ella intentó zafarse. Esto era lo último que podía soportar.  
—¡No me toques! —Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no decirlas en alto.

De pronto Renesmee sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de esa sala y dejar a los dos hombres con las fotografías y las dudas del hombre con el que había hecho el amor todo el fin de semana, el hombre del que se había enamorado. Si se quedaba ahí un segundo más iba a vomitar su miseria por todo el piso. Temblando violentamente, se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Jacob se estacionó del otro lado del parque Hamilton justo cuando empezó a nevar. No hacía ninguna diferencia, no le importaba el frío y necesitaba estirar las piernas después de haber pasado un largo día manejando su todoterreno de una oficina a otra. Necesitaba caminar por el parque, camino a la tienda de Renesmee para aclarar sus ideas.

Había algo mal con Renesmee. Jacob lo sentía en los huesos. Había estado todo el día metido en sus negocios, pero sentía esa incomodidad constante en su mente.

Lástima, porque podría haber sido un gran día de otra forma, sin duda. Un sistema de seguridad hermético llegaría a Masen mañana. Se había gastado casi $5,000 en él, pero valía la pena y además Renesmee no tenía porqué saber lo que costaba.

Una propiedad fabulosa, en un edificio del centro de la ciudad, era la locación perfecta para iniciar su negocio y estaba a la venta a un precio razonable, ya había separado una cita con el agente inmobiliario para dentro de dos días, con suerte podría iniciar sus actividades para mediados de enero.

Su día había terminado con una visita a un abogado local, tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza, no importaba lo qué pasara con él, pero si algo le llegara a pasar, si lo mataban en ese mismo instante, Renesmee estaría protegida. Ella era ahora su heredera universal y podría vivir tranquila de las ganancias de su fortuna.

Todo era muy satisfactorio, pero aún así no podría relajarse hasta que aclarara las cosas con ella y supiera qué le estaba preocupando. Había estado pálida y tensa durante el desayuno, la había visto preocupada y decaída.

Cómo odiaba eso, odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. Probablemente era la preocupación por todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, los problemas económicos, el ataque de ese malnacido que ella consideraba su amigo en la tienda y el otro maldito hijo de puta que se había metido en su casa.

Bien, pues eso no iba a volver a pasar. El nuevo sistema de seguridad era hermético. La única forma de entrar a Masen a partir de mañana, sería volarse la puerta con Semtex o disparando un RPG a través de la ventana de la sala de la casa de Renesmee.

Su casa también. Pronto…

Lo último que había hecho ese día era ir a tasar anillos de diamantes. No había sido divertido pasar por las joyerías, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su cabeza daba vueltas con tantas explicaciones técnicas: quilates, claridad, etc., a él le importaban un rábano esos detalles, todo lo que quería era algo bien grande para ponerle en el dedo, algo tan grande y brillante que gritara: "Aléjense" a cada hombre que se acercara a un kilómetro de distancia de Renesmee.

Había visto por lo menos veinte anillos que podrían servirle. Mañana daría otra vuelta y compraría uno.

No se le escapaba la ironía de tener que ir a comprar un anillo de diamantes, cuando tenía una bolsa llena de ellos en la caja de seguridad del banco.  
Pero ni por un segundo se sintió tentado de usar uno de esos dimantes guardados en la bolsa de tela. Esos diamantes estaban manchados de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento. Nunca los pondría cerca de ella. Esas piedras tenían que irse en cuanto lograra hacer los arreglos necesarios, quería alejarlos lo más pronto posible de su vida y de la de Renesmee. Había una forma perfecta para eliminar el karma negativo que tenían y estaba seguro de que Renesmee también lo aprobaría.

Pero esa idea era para después, después de que ella aceptara que siguieran juntos. Ellos debían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado para darle el anillo de compromiso? Hoy no, ella estaba molesta, cansada y preocupada. El iba a tener que aplicarse y esforzarse extra al hacerle el amor esa noche, claro que eso no iba a ser ningún problema.

Quizá le diera una semana. Una semana de sexo, comida y descanso, mientras que arreglaba su casa y la volvía más segura y confortable. Volvería a poner el color de rosa en sus mejillas y eliminaría las preocupaciones de su mente.

Si, para la próxima semana encontraría el mejor restaurante de la zona, la llevaría y ahí le propondría matrimonio. O se la llevaría a Seattle, o mejor aún, a Aruba. Eso sonaba bien, la llevaría a un resort de lujo, tendrían días de sol y noches de amor. Una cena a la luz de las velas, un anillo y la promesa de amarla por el resto de sus vidas.

Y tendría a Renesmee por el resto de su vida.

Esa idea no lo iba a dejar descansar ahora que ya lo tenía decidido. Renesmee, suya para siempre, tendrían hijos y envejecería a su lado. Era algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a soñar, todas esas noches solitarias pensando en ella y aquí estaba, tan cerca de lograr su sueño.

Esa imagen llenaba su cabeza de tal manera que casi podía verla, justo delante de él…

Jacob, frunció el ceño, esta no era una visión, era en verdad Renesmee corriendo hacia el parque en medio de una maldita tormenta de nieve. Apretó sus mandíbulas, maldición, ni siquiera llevaba una abrigo y tenía puestos esos zapatitos delicados que iban bien en su tienda, pero que eran ridículos en medio de la nieve.

Su ceño se profundizó, iba a coger una pulmonía, justo antes de resbalar y romperse el cuello.  
—¡Renesmee! —Rugió. —¡Regresa a la tienda antes de que pesques un resfrío!  
Ella lo vio y se tensó, pánico y terror se translucían en su rostro cuando de pronto giró y desapareció entre los arbustos al lado del camino. Sólo un segundo después sólo había nieve donde antes había estado ella.

Una súbita ráfaga de viento levantó la nieve. Jacob podía ver a través del parque, la calle donde estaba la tienda de Renesmee, sólo un segundo antes de que la cortina de nieve se cerrara otra vez sobre ella, pero fue suficiente.

Parado en la puerta estaba Riley Biers.

El golpe de ver al hombre que había dejado bajo custodia a diez mil kilómetros de distancia lo hizo tambalearse.

Sus manos temblaban al sacar su arma y revisaba sus municiones. Estaba siempre armado, era parte de su naturaleza, pero ahora mismo no estaba totalmente concentrado, una mitad de su ser estaba aterrada.

Riley Biers, un hombre al que había visto asesinar niños estaba aquí, intentando dispararle y Renesmee estaba metida entre ellos.

Con el arma en mano, Jacob empezó a acercarse en círculos hacia Renesmee.

Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca debió dejar la tienda, no con vida de cualquier modo. Riley había corrido tras Renesmee Cullen, pero la cortina de nieve había caído, envolviéndola antes de que él pudiera salir de la tienda. Ella podía haber ido en cualquier dirección.

Riley se quedó parado en la tienda, con los sentidos alerta. El no podía dejar que Renesmee Cullen se alejara. Ella era la clave para conseguir los diamantes y lograr su venganza.  
—Renesmee. — Una voz profunda cruzando la calle. —¡Vuelve a la tienda antes de que pesques un resfrío!

¡Jacob Black! Riley podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte y él estaba aquí. Era imposible saber a qué distancia se encontraba porque el sonido le llegaba amortiguado, pero, ¡por Dios que estaba aquí! Renesmee Cullen también y Riley sentía los diamantes tan cerca que casi podía olerlos.

Sacó la Beretta 92, que Jasper le había conseguido, del bolsillo, el sonido del seguro al destrabarlo se oyó fuerte en el local, lo mismo que la respiración del hombre detrás de él.

Maldición, se había olvidado de Vulturi por completo.  
—¡Hey! — Dijo Alec. — No puede disparar esa cosa, ¿y si le da a Renesmee? ¿No hay reglas para el uso de ese tipo de armas?  
—¡Cállate! — Gruñó. Este hombrecito lo estaba fastidiando y él tenía que descubrir dónde estaba Black y adónde había ido Cullen, para poder cogerla a ella sin que le dispararan. Black era muy buen tirador. Y él también.

La nieve se colaba por la puerta abierta, derritiéndose al entrar en contacto con el piso de madera de la tienda. Normalmente, esta sería una pésima posición para un tiroteo abierto, nadie se paraba en un portal iluminado, pero el clima era tan extremo que eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Riley bajó su arma, examinando el panorama por cuartos. El primer cuarto, no se veía nada, el segundo cuarto…

Alec le tocó el hombro con fuerza, lo suficiente como para hacerlo fallar el tiro si hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo.  
—Guarde esa arma, alguien podría salir lastimado. —Tenía el acento afectado de los ricos. Luego otra palmada en el hombro. —¿Me ha oído?  
Ahí estaba, hubo un alto en la caída de la nieve y Riley pudo ver a Jacob. Estaba vestido de negro y contrastaba con la blanca nieve. Sólo había sido un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Riley lo tuviera en la mira. Black no vio un arma, pero eso no significaba que no llevara una. De cualquier modo, si Jacob sabía que Renesmee estaba cerca no se atrevería a disparar, a menos que fuera necesario.

Riley tenía una pequeña oportunidad ahí. No quería matar a Black, todavía no, en todo caso. Lo que quería era atraparlo, desarmarlo y usaría a esa mujer Cullen como carnada.

Había sido una buena idea hacer el reconocimiento de la zona el día anterior. Frente a la librería de Renesmee había un pequeño parque, no ofrecía mucha protección, pero tenía algunos arbustos y una pequeña glorieta en el centro, era perfecta. Jacob estaría reacio a usar su arma y la mujer buscaría refugio en el centro.

Ahí estaba otra vez, junto al gran roble en el centro del parque, tratando de orientarse. Riley dobló las rodillas y, con el arma entre las manos, ajustó el ángulo hacia su objetivo, listo para la próxima vez que asomara entre la nieve. Un ruido fuerte sonó cuando el viento movió una cortina de nieve. Riley respiraba con regularidad, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acompasados, esperando el momento perfecto y, a este ritmo, era muy difícil que fallara.

¡Ahora! Una pequeña interrupción en la nevada, Riley suspiró…

Un dedo en su espalda lo sacó de su concentración, justo cuando iba a presionar el gatillo, para cuando pudo volver a concentrarse, la nieve otra vez caía como una cortina espesa y había perdido de vista a Black.

Riley se dio la vuelta, mirando el rostro arrogante y enrojecido de rabia de Alec.  
—Escuche. —Dijo Vulturi, apuntándole con su dedo—. No voy a permitir que esté disparando…  
Sin cambiar su expresión, Riley agarró al infeliz por los hombros para equilibrarse, puso el cañón de su Beretta directo contra el corazón de Alec y disparó. La voz petulante despareció en el acto y la expresión arrogante se fue en lo que dura un latido.

Riley ya se había dado la vuelta incluso antes de que el cadáver tocara el piso.

Inspeccionó el área por la abertura de la puerta. La nieve era tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de los postes de luz, pero él sabía que Black estaba ahí afuera, no se iba a ir a ninguna parte sin Renesmee y ella estaba corriendo por el parque. ¿Pero dónde diablos se habría metido? Riley esperó en vano otra pausa en la nevada.

Esto no estaba funcionando, tendría que ir derechito a la zona de fuego.

Cruzó la calle, era casi invisible con tanta nieve, y se detuvo detrás del tronco ancho de un olmo, escuchando al menor ruido y esperando. Esto era el final, si jugaba bien sus cartas, pronto dejaría esa tierra olvidada de Dios con $20 millones y su enemigo muerto.  
—¡Señorita Cullen, por Dios, venga aquí, el asesino está allá afuera! ¡Aléjese por su propia seguridad!  
Renesmee oyó las palabras amortiguadas por la nieve, pero le tomó más de un segundo darse cuenta de que el Agente del FBI estaba hablando de Jacob. Decía que Jacob, el asesino, estaba en el parque y podía matarla.

¿No era precisamente por eso que se escondía detrás de la glorieta? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, había visto la silueta alta y oscura de Jacob y, sin pensarlo dos veces, había salido disparada hacia los arbustos.  
—Señorita Cullen! —Gritó el agente. —Por su propia seguridad le pido que vuelva a la tienda.  
Sí claro, ella iba a salir por en medio del parque, haciendo un perfecto blanco para el asesino, un hombre que se jactaba de ir siempre armado, bueno, la verdad no se había jactado de eso, pero lo había dicho y ella no tenía dudas de que en ese momento también lo estaba.

Por su propia seguridad aléjese, había dicho el Agente.

Jacob estaba armado y podía hacerle daño. Era doloroso pensar en ello, pero esa era la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

Un Agente del FBI estaba ahí, listo para protegerla, justo fuera de su tienda, todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr hacia él.

Así que, ¿por qué seguía ocultándose detrás de la glorieta? Con la mejilla presionada a la base de madera y las manos azules del frío.

El frío era tan intenso, que era un milagro que el Agente especial Butler y Jacob no pudieran oír el entrechocar de sus dientes, tenía puestos los zapatos que usaba dentro de la tienda, negros, ligeros y bonitos y una desgracia en este clima. Ya estaban todos húmedos y tiesos por la nieve, que le cubría hasta los tobillos, sus pies estaban tan congelados que apenas si los sentía. Si iba a correr por su vida, tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de terminar de congelarse y tener que esperar a que alguien más la sacara de ahí.

Se agarró del pasamanos de bronce de la glorieta circular, su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero tenía que correr, tenía que…  
—¡Renesmee, ven a mí! — Gritaba Jacob. Oh Dios, Renesmee cerró los ojos al oír el sonido de su voz, tan profunda, tan familiar. Se acurrucó más en la nieve, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y frías por la nieve y las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.  
—¡Señorita Cullen! — El Agente Butler sonaba más cerca, la voz le llegaba amortiguada. —¡Recuerde lo que le dije sobre Biers! ¡Es un asesino, la usará como rehén para escapar, venga conmigo, yo la cubriré!  
—¡Por Dios Renesmee! — La voz de Jacob se quebró. — No le creas, él es Riley Biers, te aplastará como a un gusano y no tendrá ningún reparo en hacerlo. Yo lo he visto matar cientos de mujeres y niños en África. Quédate dónde estás, voy por ti.  
—¡No! — Gritó Renesmee mientras se levantaba, lista para echar a correr en cualquier momento, el viento lanzaba partículas de hielo a sus ojos y ella tenía que apartarlos de su rostro para poder ver, sus manos estaban entumecidas por el frío. —¡No te acerques a mí! — Dijo llorando, la voz le temblaba. —¡Quédate dónde estás Jacob, no te acerques a mí!  
Silencio. El único sonido era el del viento entre los árboles, amortiguado por el sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón.

¡Maldición!

Jack no se atrevía a acercarse a Renesmee, casi no podía verla, agachada detrás de un panel de la glorieta, pero él no tenía que verle la cara para saber que estaba llorando, había sentido lágrimas en su voz.

Ella estaba asustada y desorientada, tenía la cabeza llena de las mentiras de Biers, no importaba ahora, sólo tenía que mantenerla lejos de Riley porque si estaba ahí era para usar a Renesmee como carnada para conseguir los diamantes.

Jacob no tenía ni idea de cómo había escapado Riley de los soldados de la UN y luego seguido el rastro de Renesmee, o cómo había sabido que él iba a ir a buscarla. Pero aquí estaba, listo y dispuesto a matar a Renesmee, ¡Oh por Dios!

No la mataría de inmediato, era demasiado listo para eso, primero le dispararía a las rodillas y luego a los codos y la haría sufrir.  
Si Jacob lo hubiera pensado mejor, nunca hubiera tomado esos malditos diamantes. No los quería, no valían ni un cabello de Renesmee. Si pudiera, iría directo al banco, abriría la caja de seguridad y se los lanzaría a Riley por la cabeza. No podía pensar, si no hacía la jugada correcta, Renesmee podría resultar herida, quizá hasta muerta.

Jacon se volvía frío e insensible durante el combate. Sus latidos se ralentizaban durante los tiroteos, podía armar estrategias con las balas zumbando por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo ahora no podía, en este preciso momento estaba aterrorizado. Renesmee estaba a 40 pies de distancia y podía salir corriendo hacia el asesino.

¿Cómo iba a pensar con claridad? ¿Cómo iba a planear los movimientos correctos, cuando su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes horribles de Renesmee herida, muriendo en la nieve? O gritando de dolor por un disparo.

Jacob había visto a Riley dispararle fríamente a una mujer, volándole el brazo completo desde el hombro. Si cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era a Renesmee en la línea de fuego y eso lo volvía loco. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y su arma se le resbaló de las manos. Sus manos estaban sudando, todo él estaba sudando frío.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si iba hacia Renesmee, ella podría salir corriendo hacia Riley. Si no se movía de su sitio, Riley podría acercarse a ella. De cualquier forma estaba fregado.  
—¡Señorita Cullen! —Gritó Riley. —Corra ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tengo agentes en camino que la mantendrán a salvo, debemos llevarla de regreso a su tienda, corra y yo la cubriré.  
La voz de Riley sonaba más fuerte, se estaba acercando a Renesmee. Pronto sería un blanco fácil, incluso si no salía de su escondite.  
—No le creas cariño. —Jacob mantuvo su voz baja, con la esperanza de que Riley no pudiera oírlo. —Te está mintiendo.  
—¿Cómo… cómo podría estar mintiendo? — La voz de Renesmee sonaba temblorosa. — Es un agente del FBI.  
—No, no lo es. —En dos zancadas, Jacob se acercó varios pies más cerca de Renesmee, cubriéndose detrás de otro gran roble. —Él no es ningún agente del FBI, es un criminal de guerra, responsable de…  
—La masacre en una villa africana, el robo de los diamantes, lo sé todo… —Renesmee mantenía la voz baja. — Me lo dijo, sólo que tú eras el criminal, con una fortuna en diamantes robados y también me mostró una foto tuya Jacob, me dijiste que venías de Afganistán, pero la foto es de África y tiene una grabada la fecha del 21 de diciembre. Y Jane Johnson dijo que depositaste $8 millones en una cuenta, ¿Cómo voy a creerte?

Oh, Jesús.

No tenía tiempo para explicárselo y convencerla. Riley iba a abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento. Jacob se dejaría disparar con gusto para que ella saliera ilesa.

El sudor le corría por la espalda y también le caía por la frente hacia los ojos, estaba enfermo de miedo.

Podía ver los postes de luz de la calle, la tormenta de nieve estaba amainando poco a poco. Riley se iba moviendo y en unos minutos alcanzaría a Renesmee, pronto, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería estirar el brazo para agarrarla del cuello y pedirle a Jacob que tirara su arma.

Y Jacob lo haría, incluso sabiendo que eso sería su muerte segura, haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Renesmee, sólo que eso no la salvaría porque la mataría inmediatamente después.

Jacob tragó con fuerza la bilis que le subía por la garganta, el sabor de la derrota.

¡Ahí! Algo se movió entre los árboles, Riley se estaba acercando más.

Renesmee no podía quedarse ahí, estaría muerta en menos de cinco minutos y Riley le había llenado la cabeza con tantas mentiras que ella no iría hacia él.

Tenía que irse de ahí pronto.

Jacob metió la mano en su bolsillo y lanzó una masa de metal hacia Renesmee. Incluso en la oscuridad y entre la nieve, tenía una excelente puntería, cayó justo a los pies de Renesmee.

Ella se agachó y lo recogió, él podía verla ahora con claridad. Levantó la mirada y lo vio, su corazón se contrajo, su rostro mostraba pena, miedo y dolor.  
—Renesmee. — Dijo con urgencia. —Esas son las llaves del Explorer, está estacionado en la calle Harrison, vete y conduce lo más rápido que puedas, ve hacia Seattle o Spokane. Hay un par de miles de dólares en la guantera, úsalos y vete lejos de aquí. Si algo llegara a pasarme, ponte en contacto con Philip Napier, él es un abogado en Hewitt, le he dejado mi testamento, tú eres mi heredera universal, tendrás todo lo que poseo, haz que te gire el dinero y desaparece de la faz de la tierra. Nunca vuelvas a venir aquí, Riley te matará si lo haces.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
—¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero? —Susurró.

Otro vistazo de esa figura, casi invisible, que se refugiaba tras las paredes de concreto de los baños públicos antes de que Jacob pudiera disparar. Se estaba acercando a la glorieta, Jacob podía ver el cañón del arma de Riley asomándose desde una esquina de la pared. Renesmee estaba del otro lado, pronto él la vería e iría por ella. Sólo tenían un par de minutos cuando mucho.  
—Escucha con atención cariño, el dinero no es de los diamantes, te lo juro. Vendí la compañía de mi padre y mi casa. Usa el dinero y mantente alejada de aquí, prométeme que te irás, necesito saber que estarás a salvo.  
—Tenías fotografías mías… —Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —Conocías Masen perfectamente, ¿quién eres?

Tenía que alejarla ahora mismo y sólo la verdad funcionaría.  
—Jake.  
—¿Qué?  
—Yo soy Jake, cariño, ¿recuerdas al muchacho que vivía en el albergue hace doce años? Tú me traías comida y libros.  
Sus ojos se abrieron, fijos en él. El podía verla con claridad, la nieve casi había parado de caer. A cincuenta pies de distancia Riley salió detrás de la pared de concreto y asumió posición de tiro.  
—¿Jake? ¿Tú eres _Jake_?  
Jacob levantó su arma y apuntó, el tiempo se había acabado.  
—¡Corre Renesmee, corre! —Gritó.  
Renesmee saltó y salió corriendo disparada, pero no hacia el vehículo. Ella fue directa hacia él.

Riley salió de su escondite, persiguiéndola con el arma lista para disparar.

Jacob envolvió a Renesmee con un brazo, levantó su arma con el otro y disparó un tiro certero directo al puente de la nariz de Riley.  
Riley cayó de espaldas, su sangre manchando la blanca nieve.

Y eso fue todo lo que Jacob vio mientras abrazaba a Renesmee con fuerza, ahora ya estaba segura, segura para siempre. Enterró la cara en su cabello, escondiendo las lágrimas de su rostro.

**_Oficina Principal del Albergue para Niños_**  
**_Chicago_**  
**_Dos semanas después…_**

La hermana Mary Michael sonrió al ver el sobre en su escritorio. A lo largo de los últimos diez años había recibido muchos otros, todos iguales y todos dirigidos a ella, no a la fundación de caridad que ella dirigía. El albergue para niños se dedicaba a proveer de educación a los niños perdidos y sin hogar.

Cada sobre había sido escrito con trazos fuertes y precisos en tinta negra. Cada sobre llevaba la misma dirección de retorno: una fundación incorporada de Las Bahamas, La Fundación JP, casilla postal 1341, Freeport, Gran Bahama. Y cada sobre contenía un cheque.

No había forma de saber si el remitente era hombre o mujer, pero la hermana Mary Michael sabía que era un hombre. Algo en esos trazos firmes, en los espacios entre las palabras, la simplicidad y continuidad de las cartas… a lo largo de los años se había hecho una imagen mental de un hombre alto y fuerte que no quería ninguna gratitud a cambio.

Ella había intentado darle las gracias lamentaba no haber podido descubrir nada, de todas maneras, oh, cómo lo había intentado. Después de que llegaran los primeros cheques, le pidió ayuda a Tom Pinto para encontrarlo. Él se había convertido en uno de los investigadores privados más importantes del país, sin embargo, nunca logró descubrir quiénes estaban detrás de la fundación JP. Tom era muy bueno en su trabajo, pero nunca pudo traspasar las barreras de protección que cubrían la Fundación JP. Finalmente, Tom le había aconsejado que no siga buscando y ella lo había hecho.

La Fundación era un claro ejemplo de la voluntad de Dios, brillando en la oscuridad.

La Hermana Mary Michael puso el sobre ante ella en el escritorio, lo tocó con las puntas de los dedos y dijo una oración por el alma inmortal de su benefactor, sabiendo que la gracia divina brillaba con fuerza en él. El Albergue hubiera tenido que cerrar sus puertas hacía mucho si no fuera por la generosidad de ese hombre anónimo.

La hermana Mary Michael tomo un abridor de cartas de madera que había sido tallado por uno de sus niños, uno que nunca más estaría perdido y que ahora era un doctor en su segundo año de residencia en Boston, y abrió el sobre.

Los cheques habían comenzado a llegar con sumas pequeñas. Mil dólares un par de veces al año al comienzo. Luego, con el paso del tiempo, los cheques habían aumentado, del mismo modo que el benefactor, Dios bendiga su alma, se había ido haciendo más generoso.

El último cheque había sido por 40 mil dólares.

Sonriendo, la hermana Mary Michael sacó el cheque y miró la cifra: dos mil dólares. Bien, quizá los negocios no iban tan bien últimamente…

No, se había equivocado, tampoco eran veinte mil. La hermana Mary Michael inspiró hondo y parpadeó, fijando luego la mirada en las letras escritas con esos trazos negros y firmes tan conocidos para ella.

Veinte millones de dólares.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola, Little Perverts! Muchas gracias por leer la adaptación JASSIE de este libro._  
_Lo se, yo también dije WTF con este final...  
_Gracias por sus ponerme en sus Favoritos, por seguirme y por sus comentarios... A las lectoras fantasma, también gracias...

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**


End file.
